my invader Lover
by SheIsaKillerQueen
Summary: Dib paso años preguntandose quien iba a ser el amor de su vida y quien lo acompanaria siempre. pero jamas llego a pensar que esa persona estuvo a su lado todo el tiempo...oh que incluso no iba a ser humano
1. prologo

El bellísimo sol era cubierto por aquellas grandes y oscuras nubes. Haciendo que aquella sucia ciudad se viera más asquerosa y gótica de lo normal.

Era otro día más para los humanos y sobre todo para los jóvenes que iban a La eskuela.

Si jóvenes. No se podía creer que el tiempo aya pasado tan rápido.

Puesto que ya habían pasado 7 años desde que el irken llegó a aquel horrible planeta y juro conquistarlo,pero aún no debemos llegar a eso.

La campana sonó y Las sillas moviéndose dio inicio a los estudiantes saliendo corriendo de sus respectivas aulas hacia afuera.

Aquel chico de cabellos negros salió siendo conmovido por todos aquellos desesperantes alumnos. Hasta que llegó a La salida y cayó al suelo.

-ugh.-Dib Se levantó mientras soltaba un gruñido.-puede que todos aquí ya ayamos crecido, pero todos se siguen comportando como los mismos idiotas de siempre.

Dib Membrana seguía siendo el raro de La clase,pero las cosas ya no eran las mismas con él. Ahora mismo tenía 18 años de edad, apunto de terminar La eskuela y luego irse a La universidad. Aún usaba aquella bella chaqueta negra que lo identificaba,solo que ahora era más grande y lo hacía ver mucho más atractivo,hasta Zita y Gretchen llegaron a pedirles una cita,pero raramente,este siempre las rechazo.

El chico se levanto,tomo su mochila y empezó a retirarse de aquella institución donde estudiaba mientras buscaba a su hermana menor:Gazelene Membrana. Para poder irse a casa y descansar un momento y seguir con aquella rutina que cierto Alien le causó.

-Gaz!.-la llamo una vez, pero no contesto.-hermana donde estas?

Siguió caminando,hasta que logró reconocer aquel cabello morado en una banca,sonrió con éxito y corrió hacia ella,mientras más se acercaba logró ver que su gótica hermana escuchaba música desde su teléfono mientras su vista estaba centrada en una libreta de dibujo mientras...¿pintaba un cerdito?

Gaz había también cambiado a medida que los años pasaron,ahora mismo tenía 16.

Su cabello morado ahora era más largo, tapándole La espalda y lo sostenían con una pequeña coleta que tenía una calavera de adorno,tenía piercings tanto en sus orejas como en su labio,aún vestía sus ropas oscuras y Góticas ...lo que si había cambiado, eran sus gustos.

A sus 11 años,había sido una gran sorpresa para toda La familia cuando una tarde luego de la eskula. Ella dejó su consola de videojuegos y empezó a dibujar.

Todos creían que eso era nada más de un día, puesto que ya La habían visto dibujar antes. Pero lentamente ella paso de usar crayolas a usar lápices,de lápices pasaron a acuarelas y de acuarelas pasaron a pintura,las hojas en Blanco empezaron a desaparecer. Y lentamente el cuarto de La gótica se dividió en dos partes. La de La izquierda eran las cosas oscuras que a tenido desde que era niña y La derecha estaba dedicado al arte. Sus cuadros favoritos,sus materiales,sus dibujos y diferentes obras de arte que se había creado desde que empezó, el arte se había vuelto parte de su vida y era su segundo más grande talento. Y muchos de los bravucones (quienes terminaron en el hospital) la hicieron conocer cómo La "Gótica jugadora de artes.

-que pasa?,que no ves que estoy ocupada?.-pregunto ella fríamente mientras miraba a su hermano.

-tenemos que irnos. Ahora.-Dib le explicó.

-Arh,bien!.-Ella guardo su libreta en su mochila y saco su consola de videojuegos y empezo a caminar hacia su hogar junto con su hermano.

La única cosa que no cambio...su relación.

-como te fue hoy en clases?.-pregunto Dib mirando al cielo.

-Eso te importa?. Por lo que se, no eres papá para preguntarme eso.-ella dijo bruscamente sin quitar La mirada de su consola.

-bueno,sólo intento ser buen hermano.-Dib le dijo algo molesto por esa respuesta.

-si,lo que sea.-Gaz respondió mientras elegía el siguiente nivel.

El incómodo silencio se hizo presente,Dib miró de reojo a su hermana menor. Era tan molesto que los dos ayan madurado en todo menos en su relación de fraternidad. Y qué Gaz siempre fuese La misma cuando se trataba de socializar.

-sabes...-Dib miró al cielo oscuro.-a veces me pregunto cuando es que todo esto va a cambiar.

-que cosa?. Ahora de qué mierda hablas?.-Gaz pauso su juego y volteo a mirar a su insoportable hermano.

-Ya sabes...cuanto empezarás a ser una buena hermana. Dejaras de ser egoísta y por fin vas a notar que soy tú hermano y que existo.

La pelimorada lo miro en silencio por un momento mientras que Dib sonreía con satisfacción.

Pero en vez de responder,siguió con aquel juego.

-y sabes?. Por esta vez te dejare vivir. La próxima si te meto una paliza.

-Mmm,Gaz.-Dib desvío La mirada algo cansado de toda esa pelea.

-por cierto,será mejor que tengas con que vestirte está noche,papá nos llevará a comer Pizza está noche.

-enserio?.-pregunto Dib sorprendido mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

-si,me lo dijo esta mañana.

-Vaya, eso será genial!. Como hace cuánto fue que comimos Pizza juntos?

-no lo sé. Como hac años. Ni me interesa .

Sin embargo mientras ambos hermanos hablaban. Algo llegó a captar La atención de Dib,sebdistrajo por completo luego de ver a aquel robot ayudante vestido de Perrito,con sus compras y una bebida de Goma de mascar Chocolate.

Gir no había cambiado en absolutamente nada,seguía siendo el mismo Gir que conocio a sus 11 años. La única diferencia es que su traje de Perrito ahora tenía un coyar morado con una plaquita con su nombre.

Dib lo miro con muchísima curiosidad, iba de camino a su casa,donde se encontraba aquel Irken.

-Dib?.-pregunto Gaz.-Dib,escuchaste lo que dije!?

-Eh,si,si tienes razón.-Dib La palmeó distraído.-hey tú adelantate,yo ya casi llego a casa.

Y sin más,el de chaqueta negra empezo a correr en direccion del robot,dejando a su hermana completamente sola.

-Maldita sea.-Gaz gruñó.-Puede que los años ya ayan pasado y Dib aya madurado,pero su obsesión por Zim nunca se fue... me pregunto si algún día lo dejara en Paz.

[...]

Y no nos podemos olvidar de él.

Ahí estaba el todo poderoso Zim, en su guarida secreta,tratando de convertir una Gallina y una vaca en una Gallina vaca zombie.

Zim no había cambiado en lo absoluto,mientras que los demás estudiantes habían llegado a una altura digna de ser adultos jóvenes. Zim seguía siendo el más bajo. Había crecido poco. Seguía siendo una cabeza y media más baja que Dib,seguía usando el mismo "vestido" rosado y magenta de un invasor y su peluca seguía siendo La misma,lo único diferente en el,era que ahora usaba Botas con tacón alto.

-ya cálmate!.-Zim le grito a aquella gallina,quien no dejaba de moverse desesperadamente para escapar de aquella cápsula.-solo te quiero inyectar estás sustancias para convertirte una fusión zombie con esta vaca,solo dolerá un momento...ya te dije que te quedes quieto!

El irken suspiro con pesadez y paso su mano por su frente con desesperación.

-BIEN!-el irken golpeó el panel.-No te quiero transformar en un estúpido zombie después de todo...Argh!, donde estará Gir?!

-Hola Amo!.-se escucho La voz del inocente robot a lo lejos.-Cerdito y yo te trajimos un amigo para que no te estreses!

-amigo?.-pregunto Zim confundido,pero luego mostró un rostro lleno de terror.-trajiste a personas a nuestro cuartel secreto?!

-si! Y ese amigo e sido yo!.

De La oscuridad,aquel chico de cabello negro y chaqueta negra de cuero salió con una mirada de orgullo.

-Dib-Cosa?.-pregunto Zim Confundido.

-asi es Zim!.-Grito Dib con euforia.-y no te escaparas así de simple amigo mío! Esta vez tengo una grabación de ti y tú malévolo plan de Gallina Vaca Zombie! Si se lo llevó a las autoridades,considérate derrotado!

Mientras que Dib miraba desafiante a su odiado enemigo,Zim se quedó en silencio y simplemente se dio La vuelta y prosiguió a seguir intentando su experimento que le garantizaría su conquista.

-Gir,saca a esa sucia larva de aquí.-Dijo Zim concentrado en su trabajo.

-Alto,que?...-pregunto Dib sorprendido.

-Si amo!.-y mientras el pequeño robot daba saltitos y tarareaba una cancion,empezo empujar al humano,quien miraba derrotado a aquel.-Z-zim?.

-que quieres?,habla rápido por qué Zim te dará 3 minutos.-Dijo el irken sin mirarlo al rostro.

-Pero...pero...por qué no te enojas o me persigues?. Estoy por mostrarle al mundo lo que realmente eres!.-Dib exclamó histérico.-no quieres detenerme y destruirme?! O quieres desintegrar mis órganos?!.

-...-Zim guardó silencio y bajo La cabeza.-Me cansé,si?

Dib quedó atónito.

-de que hablas?!,como que te cansaste?!.-Dib se apartó de Gir para correr en dirección al Irken.

-Dib-Cosa,te diré algo.-Zim se dio La vuelta y miró a su némesis.-ya e pasado años en este planeta sucio y desagradable y durante todo eso. Me e dado cuenta de algo. En este lugar,todo cambia y siempre está cambiando. Desde el cielo,el estado de las plantas y nuestro alrededor,ustedes mismos sucios humanos y tú también. Todos crecieron y cambiaron de apariencia. Tú hermana morada ahora ya no juega videojuegos,tú eres más alto y La señorita Bitters se fue de La escuela.

-si,todo cambia.-Dib dijo tristemente.-Siempre habrán cambios...pero..

-ese es el Punto Humano. Todos estos años de cambios fueron muy duros para Zim...y el cambio de mí cuerpo también fue raro. Pero al final entendí que si quiero estar conforme y no ser descubierto,debo seguir adelante y cambiar en este planeta...y al final me acostumbré...y llegue a cambiar por mí propia cuenta...-Zim hablo mientras miraba al suelo.-me cansé de esto entre nosotros que parece que nunca va a cambiar...siempre peleamos y nunca llegas a nada. Cada vez dices que ya me atrapaste y que e perdido,pero nunca lo haces por qué algo te sale mal. Claro,era divertido al comienzo,pero ya estar así por años llega a ser molesto y hasta irritante. La verdad es que es hora de cambiar para Zim...y este es el nuevo cambio.

El pobre chico no podía con las palabras dichas por su enemigo,algo en Dib empezó a destruirse. Las palabras del irken lo hacían sufrir como nunca.

-p-pero Zim... p-por qué?.-los ojos del chico empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

-se acabo Dib,de ahora en adelante ya no me interesa lo que digas o lo que quieras hacer conmigo, de todos modos siempre fracasas,ya no te tengo más miedo,lo nuestro se acabo. Si quieres puedes seguir acosándome y tratando de exponerme. Pero ya no me interesa. Ahora vete y déjame solo...

-P-pero...-Es lo último que Dib dijo antes de que el ayudante robot de Zim lo echara de La casa.

Y sin más. Dib se levantó del jardín y se levantó,abrazándose a si mismo, destrozado por aquella grotesca decisión del Alien.

Las cosas Habían cambiado...y este cambio jamás le iba a gustar.

CONTINUARA

_Nueva historia Zadr Mis amados invaders UvU. Espero que les guste esta pequena historia que e deidido iniciar._

_por cierto,en Wattpad,esta historia ya va por el capitulo 12 XD,so tienen beneficios si se hacen una cuenta y me siguen por ahi._


	2. una pareja

Gaz estaba en su Habitación,viéndose concentrada en su dibujo con marcadores,mientras le daba unos últimos retoques a las sombras de dicho dibujo.

Ella variaba de Materiales,desde marcadores,lápices,plumones, lapiceros multicolor neon, acuarelas y acrílicos y en todas aquellas opciones,ella se mostraba concentrada.

Le faltaba poco para que si dibujo estuviera terminado,solo era necesario un poco más de azul.

Pero justo cuando todo iba de Maravilla,la puerta de La habitación de su hermano se cerró brutalmente,asustando y haciéndola mover el brazo por reflejo,manchando el dibujo.

Gaz mostró una entera furia ante dicha metida de pata que su hermano La hizo cometer,con mucha irá lanzó su marcador contra La pared y se levantó de su silla para ir a La habitación de su hermano.

-Dib!.-ella grito molesta mientras abría La habitación de su hermano.-tu y yo tenemos que hablar sobre algo y de cómo la vas a pagar bien caro!

Pero justo cuando ella entró a dicha habitación,miro como su hermano estaba tirado en su cama,hecho una bolita,con una mirada de tristeza y depresión total mientras abrazaba su almohada.

Gaz frunció el ceño confundida y se acercó donde su hermano,sentando al pie de La cama y viéndolo desinteresada.

-hey,qué diablos te sucedió?.-pregunto La Gótica.

-Z-zim... él... él...-el pobre chico apenas podía hablar.

-Zim qué?...-pregunto ella ahora sí prestando más atención,por alguna razón.

-Zim...me cortó...literalmente...me mandó al carajo como su mayor enemigo...-Dib sollozo mientras se limpiaba el rostro.-no puedo creer que de verdad hizo eso...

-... perdón?.-pregunto Gaz más confundida que antes.

-...yo...yo iba a grabarlo...y esta vez yo iba a mostrarle al mundo que él no era lo que parecía...y justamente cuando estaba por irme...a Zim aparentemente ya no le importaba...-Dib trago saliva,puesto que todas aquel fuerte llanto le habían lastimado La garganta.-me dijo que...que ya no le importaba mí presencia que ya había madurado y dejado de ver lo nuestro como un juego...que ya no le importaba mis intentos puesto que nunca iba a derrotarlo,se cansó de mis intentos fallidos y que ya no iba a seguir haciendo lo mismo de siempre.

-Vaya...-Gaz le dijo desinteresada.- La verdad es que no le quito La razón...ni tú,ni Zim podrían ganar,ambos son demasiado inútiles e idiotas como para hacer algo bien.

-G-gaz!.-exclamo el pobre Dib mirando a su hermana más dolido que antes.

-mira,yo solo veía a darte una paliza por arruinar mí dibujo,pero ya estás todo un desastre así que por esta vez tendré compasión de ti...-y sin más,Gaz se retiró de aquel cuarto y dejó a su hermano mayor ahogándose en sus propias lágrimas.

Dib miro a su hermana irse y simplemente se dejó caer otra vez en su cama,donde comenzó a llorar con fuerza,seguía sin creer que su odio y repudio contra ese monstruo que a intentado destruir La tierra desde que era un niño de 11 años,se había acabado así de un solo.

Nunca pensó perder de esa manera. Nunca pensó llorar de esa manera. Nunca pensó que Zim lo dejaría tan dolido de esa manera.

¡¿Pero como?!. ¿¡Como es que Dib no Aya podido madurar en ese sentido?!. ¿¡Como es que su obsesión odiosa con Zim no murió jamás?

Dib Membrana había crecido tanto física como psicólogimente,había dejado muchas cosas atrás, pero algo que nunca se fue,era aquella obsesión por Zim y sus ganas de excibirlo ante La humanidad tampoco.

Y lo que más le dolía era saber que Zim tenía razón,que tenía razón en que jamás lo iba a lograr.

Justamente cuando Dib había sido hechado de La casa del irken,Dib borro accidentalmente el vídeo y eso simplemente lo hizo llorar más.

¿Como iba a seguir adelante sin su odiado enemigo?. ¿como iba a quitar de manera tan simple el "atrapar y desbaratar los planes malvados de Zim" de su rutina?

Eso le dolía...le dolía mucho.

El azabache se limpio el rostro,el cual estaba completamente sonrojado de tanto llorar y se levantó y fue a direccción al baño para limpiarse el rostro.

Levanto La mirada al espejo y ahí el pensamiento necesario vino a su cabeza.

-pero...si somos enemigos...y yo lo odio. ¿por que me duele saber que no me quiere cerca?

[...]

En aquella cena con su padre,Gas devoraba su pizza y su padre les hablaba de sus grandes proyectos y logros creados por el mismo. Pero el que mantenía silencio y se mostraba totalmente triste era Dib.

Por alguna razón,esa horrible noticia de La mañana no dejaba de molestarle y su tristeza no se podía ir.

Su padre logró notar que su hijo se veía muy triste y sobre todo contando que estaban saliendo a comer juntos luego de tantos años. Esperaba que este estuviera un poquito más feliz. Se atrevió a preguntarle qué sucedía y por qué se encontraba tan triste,pero su hijo simplemente le dijo que se sentía algo mareado.

Esa noche Dib no tuvo un buen sueño,ni tampoco el día después de ello.

Pasaron los días y Dib parecía haberlo superado,parecía haberse recuperado de aquel duro golpe,empezo a leer libros para distraerse y verse fuerte hasta que pareció que todo iba bien y ya lo había superado.

Pero llegó el Lunes. Tenía que volver a La Eskuela..y lamentablemente tuvo que ver a Zim.

Otra vez cayó bajo.

El irken lo saludo de manera seca y normal,pero Dib sintió como si realmente Zim lo hubiera apuñalado con una navaja.

Por otro lado, increíblemente para el Irken,Las cosas tampoco le iban tan bien. Aunque luchaba por seguir adelante y no caer en la tentación de volver a La enemistad con Dib. Se le era hasta una misión imposible no pensar en eso.

Zim no era muy conforme con el tiempo y el mismo se negaba a qué era así,ese sentimiento de rechazo hacia sí mismo se había hecho presente otra vez y eso que Zim lo había dejado de sentir desde ese día que Sus más altos lo habían llamado idiota e inútil en uno de sus reportes.

En su casilleros busco aquel libro de química y saco de aquel lápiz que le había robado a Dib una vez,una de sus aventuras más divertidas,se suponía que iba a crear un Clon malvado del azabache con el ADN que dejó en ese lapiz,pero al no tener éxito y más bien haber creado un espantoso homunculo,se converso el lápiz.

-Zim?.-una voz Femenina hablo detrás de él.

El irken se puso a La defensiva y se dio La vuelta,listo para atacar,pero se calmó cuando vio que era Gaz,La hermana menor de su viejo enemigo. Con el paso de los años,Gaz empezó a ser un poquito más sociable con las personas que La rodeaba y entre todos ellos se dedicó a hablarle a Zim,hasta el Punto donde ya se podían considerar amigos,hasta incluso ella lo ayudo cuando Zim sufrió de una reacción alérgica a los frijoles por Culpa de Dib. No se veian mucho y Gaz aún seguía siendo La persona oscura que era y que a Zim le aterraba,pero convivían y se llevaban mí bien.

-Oh Hola Humana Gaz.-Hablo este ya algo más tranquilo.

-Oye,Por casualidad,que le hiciste a mí hermano mayor?.-pregunto La Pelimorada mostrándose confundida.

-la verdad,no le hice nada. Solo le dije que ya se había acabado nuestra rivalidad. El fue quien se lo tomó personal.

-Pues déjame decirte que está muy destruido.-Ella hablo algo desinteresada.-llego a casa llorando y me dijo que lo mandaste al diablo. Estos últimos días se puso a leer un libro con el cual se distrajo y parecía que ya lo había superado...pero...justo cuando entramos al auto bus y te vio subir,otra vez se puso todo deprimido y parecía que se iba a ahogar a aguantarse las lágrimas.

-eso es La cosa más rara que alguna vez aya escuchado.-Zim la miro confundido.

-lo se. Y eso que te odia. Más bien parece que su pareja lo aya dejado.-Gaz hablo desviando La mirada.-En fin,venía a hablarte sobre eso por qué se me era raro que actuará más estúpido de lo que normalmente es..y quería entregarte esto.-y con eso dicho,La chica saco de su cuaderno un papel y se lo dio al Irken.

Este lo abrió con curiosidad y vio que era un dibujo de él sin su disfraz y hecho con lapiceros fosforescentes. La volteo a mirar pero ella ya estaba lejos.

La campana sonó y ambos chicos entraron a su salón,La nueva señorita Bitters aun no había llegado. El salón estaba inundado de risas y voces de los demás estudiantes.

Durante el paso de los años,muchos empezaron a intercambiar asientos,Hasta el Punto donde Dib había quedado sentado a La izquierda de Zim, prácticamente,más carbón para el fuego.

Zim y Dib se sentaron,sin dirigirse La palabra,otro golpe bajo.

-Sabes...tú hermana me dijo estabas llorando ayer.-Zim le dijo mientras jugaba con su lápiz.

El pobre chico casi se cae de La silla cuando había escuchado eso.

"maldita Gaz" pensó nervioso.-Que,No es cierto,mí hermana está mintiendo!

-yo le creo y conociendote,no dudo que lo ayas hecho.-Zim ni siquiera se molestó en volver a verlo.

-mmm,eres un idiota.-Dib dijo mientras sacaba una novela de su mochila,lo que últimamente había estado leyendo.

-no,no lo soy. Soy Zim.-exclamo este mientras seguía jugando con su lápiz.

-Ya Gretchen!.-Zita hablo mientras sostenía su gaseosa en lata.-anda,dime quién te gusta!

Y de La nada,un navaja salió volando de La puerta y se quedó clavada justamente en la lata de Zita,haciendo que todos en el aula se asustaran y pegaran un grito de terror.

De La puerta entro aquella profesora de cabello azul oscuro y lentes verdes fosforescentes,con aquella mirada sería y llena de ganas de matar a todos esos mocosos.

-buenos días.-Ella hablo con amargura y frialdad a sus estudiantes mientras se acercaba a La chica de cabello fucsia, quien parecía haber visto un demonio.-gracias Zita,esa navaja me pertenece.-ella dijo amablemente con una pizca de sarcasmo,prosiguió a sacar esa navaja de aquella lata y La metió en su falda.

-...Mami...-susurro Zita aterrada.

-Me alegra mucho verlos hoy aquí...con viva.-ella hablo fríamente.-Muy bien...ni me molestare en saludarlos,empezaré a pasar lista.

Uno de los más grandes cambios,fue La nueva profesora de Zim y Dib.

Mientras los años pasaban. Todos los estudiantes se empezaban a hacer más grandes y lamentablemente algunos más viejos.

La señorita Bitters era la maestra más vieja de toda La Eskuela,hasta que después de dos años más,su corazón dejó de funcionar y se fue a cortar margaritas al más allá.

En la eskula le hicieron un tributo y funeral...y por otro lado sus estudiantes hicieron una fiesta para celebrar La muerte de su horrible maestra.

Y días después,llegó su remplazo y nadie iba a olvidar el día que ella llegó a La Eskuela.

_**-mi nombre es Franciska Bitters,sobrina nieta de su difunta maestra,tengo 18 años y vengo de polonia,es una lástima que ella se allá tenido que ir,pero ahora ella está en paz descansando y estoy aquí para tomar su lugar...espero llevarme bien con todos ustedes...**_

_**-eh,Señorita Franciska.-Dib alzó La mano.-Oiga, podría porfavor quitarse los lentes?. Me recuerda a La señorita Bitters.**_

_**La peliazul lo miro seriamente y se acercó a él con una mirada asesina.**_

_**-y tu no podrías quitarte esa cabezota tan fea? Me recuerda al feto abortado de mí hermano.-ella lo miro fríamente**_

_**-...-Dib trago nervioso.-N-no...**_

_**-ahi tienes tú respuesta así que tragatela!.-Ella dijo casi gritando.**_

Ella no era como La señorita Bitters. No sé podía comparar...al menos en el nivel de crueldad y violencia...De hecho a los ojos de los estudiantes (y algunas chicas) es muy hermosa. Pero ella se hizo conocer por su personalidad grosera, manipuladora, calculadora y fria. Se notaba que era familiar de Bitters.

Pero de vez en cuando,durante todos esos años,ella se mostró muy amable, comprensible y dulce.

Había llegado a sus 18 y ahora tenía 25 años de edad.

-muy bien,vamos a pasar lista,así que presten atención!.-Ella hablo en Alto.-Susana?.

-Aqui!

-Debora

-aqui!

-Damian

-aqui!

-Zita?

-aqui!

-Zim?

-Aqui Señorita!.-exclamo el Alien con euforia.

-por ese señorita te daré un Punto extra.-ella sonrió con malicia.-Dib!

-aquí señora!

Pero justo cuando ella iba seguir,volvió a mirar a Dib,vio como estaba leyendo un libro con un título muy llamativo.

El chico de lentes al notar que su maestra lo veía con los ojos bien abiertos, se quedó paralizado por el miedo y trago nervioso.

Ella se acercó a él y se acomodó sus lentes.

-Dib...estas leyendo "Sweet cherry pie" de Aurora Villalobos?.-pregunto ella mirándolo detalladamente.

-eh...si profesora...-Dib se lo dio,aún mirandola asustado.

-mmm,buena elección.-ella sonrió levemente.-lo leí unas 3 veces cuando yo vivía en Polonia,es una obra maestra y es de los mejores libros que e leído.

. De que trata está historia tan interesante?.- pregunto Zim levantando La mano.

-Bueno...es muy curioso.-la peliazul empezó a caminar y mientras explicaba.-se trata de un chico que a pasado La mayor parte de su vida solo y sin a nadie a quien amar,un día cuando va a un restaurante con un amigo y este se tiene que ir antes de que pueda pedir algo por qué tiene una cita muy importante. Luego de que se va,el pide una tarta de cereza y. En ese mismo restaurante conoce a una chica y esa chica también ama comer tarta de cereza y ahí comienza La loca y desafiante historia de amor entre Connor,el protagonista y su novia Zimeth.

El "oh" lleno de sorpresa de sus alumnos se hizo presentes.

-lo que se me hace muy interesante de esta historia es el cómo se maneja La relación de Zimeth y Connor.-Dib hablo con sinceridad.-y como es que el narrador nos muestra La Soledad que siente al no tener pareja...y lo curioso es que La autora del libro es una terapeuta.

-y no hay que dudar que Connor es un personaje muy real,un personaje con el que te puedes identificar.-dijo La profesora mientras seguía caminando en círculos mientras se tomaba de las manos por La espalda.

-como nos podemos indicar con el ?.-pregunto uno de los estudiantes.

-pues... imagínate a ti...sin tus padres que te quieran o sepan que existes...

Al escuchar esas palabras,La sonrisa de Dib se desvaneció.

Su padre ,el profesor Membrana.

-sin hermanos...que te quieran o se preocupen por tú bienestar.-continuo La profesora.

Su hermana menor,Gaz.

-sin amigos ni gente que te acompañen...estás súper solo,esperando a que alguien llegue a amarte y que no llegues a morir sin nadie que sostenga tú mano en La tumba tanto como en el cielo. ¿Cuántos de ustedes solteros se an preguntado quien podría llegar a ser el amor de su vida?.-Pregunto ella levantando las manos.

Y asi todos los estudiantes levantaron sus manos y Dib lentamente y con dolor La subió.

El único que no La subió fue Zim.

-Tu no Zim?.-Franciska arqueo una ceja.

-No. Eso del amor no es necesario para mí y nunca lo será.-el irken cruzo los dedos.

-mmm,como sea.-ella desvío La mirada.-con lo que estaba. Imaginen ese fondo que les dije. Como se sentirían,si supieran que están solos,que no saben cuánto llegará esa persona especial que los acompañara por el resto de su vida...imaginen... imaginen que ustedes están tan solos...que llegas a amar a esas personas las cuales tú consideras tú enemigo...y puede que hasta esa persona sea La que te acompañe por el resto de tu vida...es algo profundo...no?...

Y todos los de La sala, empezaron a murmurar ya mirarse entre sí.

-muy bien,La charla término,me alegra haberles causado dudas existenciales y aumentado su nivel de depresión,ahora saquen sus cuadernos de Historia y vayamos a La página 78.

Mientras La profesora hablaba,Dib se encontraba totalmente destruido por las palabras y el escenario que le planteo Franciska.

Por que el mismo se dio cuenta que Connor era su espíritu animal.

Su padre lo ignoraba,Su hermana no lo amaba,durante años de estar vivo,espero a que alguien llegará a amarlo,pero nunca nada paso,ninguna chica se hubiera fijado en un chico adicto a lo paranormal...

Y lo que dijo al final fue La cereza sobre el pastel. Lo que lo hizo abrir los ojos. Lo que hizo que su rompimiento como enemigo de Zim le doliera el doble. El estaba tan solo que llegó a querer a su enemigo.

CONTINUARA


	3. amigos?

Dib llego otra vez a su hogar,La lluvia de La tarde lo había dejado empapado de La cabeza hasta los pies.

Entro por La puerta con una mirada fría y triste y camino sin volver La subir La mirada,dejando charcos de agua en el suelo. Curiosamente, su padre había llegado temprano del trabajo y lo resivio con una gran sonrisa,aunque no se pudiera ver por su bata que tapaba su boca.

-oh Hijo!, gracias a La ciencia que llegaste temprano.-llegas a. Tiempo para ver mí último invento!

Pero Dib solo dejó ir un gruñido y dejó su libro ya mojado en la basura y siguió su camino hacia su habitación.

El profesor Membrana miro como su hijo ignoraba su gran anuncio y le entró curiosidad jamás había visto a su hijo de esa manera(oh posiblemente sí lo hizo pero le importa tan poco que no se daba cuenta) por lo que se acercó a aquel basurero y vio que era La novela que se puso a leer hace unos días luego de que fueron a cenar pizza,subió por las escaleras y escucho a su hijo llorando en su habitación,causándole aún más confusión.

Se aproximo a aquella habitación y abrió La puerta para verlo en su mesa de trabajo con La cabeza recostada sobre tú tarea de matemáticas.

-eh,hijo?.-pregunto Membrana acercándose a él para darle su libro.-por que tiraste esto a La basura?,por qué estás tan triste?

-Que te importa?,tú jamás te as tomado el tiempo de saber cómo me siento. Siempre estás trabajando.-el de ojos miel le dijo tristemente.

-Oh vamos Hijo.-El profesor puso su mano en su hombro y lo miró con confianza.-soy tú padre,puedes decirme lo que sea...

Dib sollozo y se quitó sus lentes para limpiarse sus ojos con lágrimas y levanto La mirada a su papá.

-r-recuerdas a Zim?. El Alien que e estado siguiendo desde ya hace años?.-Dib bajo La cabeza otra vez, frotándose su brazo derecho.-me corto...y ya no me quiere como enemigo... prácticamente nuestra rivalidad se acabó.

-Tu...ese Alien?.-pregunto Membrana con una mirada llena de confusión, pero segundos después se pasó su mano por su frente.-Hay mí pobre hijo loco!

Dib no mostró mas dolor o decepción para cuando su padre le decía así,ya se había acostumbrado al rechazo de su familia.

-Por favor hijo superarlo,debes seguir adelante,as estado detraz de ese niño verde desde que eres un niño muy cabezón!.-Membrana le dijo cansado.

-es que no lo entiendes papá.-Dib le dijo desviando La mirada.-no comprendes lo que yo siento por qué no sabes La historia que tuvimos

-hay Dios hijo,creo que estás peor que cuando eras niño.-Membrana lo miro decepcionado.-mira,te dejare solo para que puedas llorar solo,pero dime por qué fue que tiraste este libro a La basura?.-le mostró aquel libro húmedo y ya algo arruinado.

Dib suspiro rendido,recordando las palabras de su profesora esa. mañana.

-solamente que mí profesora me dijo muchas cosas sobre mí vida por este libro y empezar a odiarlo...por qué dolorosamente es cierto.

-cosas que son ciertas?.-pregunto más confundido que antes.-hijo de que estás hablando?...

-nada papá, absolutamente nada.-Dib se levantó y de fue de su habitación.-Solo vamos a que me enseñes eso que querías mostrarme.

Membrana lo vio irse lentamente pero después Empezó a negar con La cabeza.

-mi pobre hijo loco.-susurro.

[...]

Zim escuchaba como Gir estaba junto a él en el sofa,comiéndose una pizza con mucho queso con su cerdito de peluche. Trataba de distraerse de esos sonidos tan repugnante mientras que leía un periódico y de no oler el aroma del queso que tanto asco le daba.

-Mira cerdito!.-Gir exclamó sorprendido mientras miraba como el queso de su pizza se deslizaba por su mano y luego de eso se lo metió a su boca y lo mastico felizmente.-amo!quieres de mí pizza?

Pero cuando le ofreció lo que quedaba de su pizza vio aquella rara expresión en el rostro de Zim.

Sin embargo,Gir no era estúpido y logró notar La expresión de tristeza y leve sonrojo en las mejillas de su líder. Había estado así desde que su rivalidad con Dib había terminado.

-que te sucede amo?.-pregunto Gir mientras se relamía su boca con restos de comida.

-Nada Gir...es solo que...no se,an pasado ya Días y no a vuelto ese asquerosa humano.-Zim cerró y dejó su periódico a un lado.-y eso es raro para Zim...dudo que Dib se aya rendido así de fácil...pensé que trataría de convencerme de que volvamos a nuestra vieja relación de antes.

-mmm.-Gir lo miro en silencio pensando por un momento pero luego empezó a tararear una canción y empezó a comer los restos de su pizza.

-p-pero,eso que tiene que ver?.-pregunto Zim.-es mejor así...Zim ya no tendra a ese humano detrás suyo. Persiguiendo...tratando de detenerme... lanzándonos insultos...estando a mí lado izquierdo tratando de detenerme...-por cada pausa que Zim daba,su sonrisa se apagaba.-no es como si Zim se arrepintió de haber acabado con todo y se dio cuenta que ahora está muy solo...tal vez más solo que cuando estaba en Irk...tal vez desea tener un enemigo otra vez...uno con lentes...y chaqueta negra.

-Amo.-dijo Gir mientras se lamía sus brazos llenos de queso.-si no lo conociera lo suficiente,diría que extrañas al Humano Dib.

-Que?!.-Zim abrió Los ojos como platos y puso su mano en su pecho,indignado.-no digas estupideces Gir!,Zim no extraña a esa sucia larva apestosa!

-si!,lo extrañas y quieres que vuelva a tú lado!

-Mientes!,MIENTES!, SUCIAS MENTIRAS!

-entonces si no lo quiere como enemigo,como lo desea entonces?.-pregunto Gir levantando las brazos.-Como amigos?

Los ojos de Zim se abrieron.

-e-eso es!.-Zim levanto La mirada con una sonrisa.-Gir!eres un genio!

-no soy un genio,soy un robot!

[...]

-TA-DA!.-Dijo el Profesor Membrana de manera orgullosa.-solo necesitaba Agua, Saborizante de comida y Nitrógeno líquido y cree una pizza!

Dib miraba esa pizza creada genética mente por su padre,con un amarillo algo verdoso que parecía moco,unos peperonis muy gruesos y un pan cubierto de manchas azules. No parecía comida de humanos.

-eh Si...se ve genial.-el chico con lentes dijo disimulado.

-quieres un poco?. Serías el primero que La come y sé que mejorará tú carácter!

Dib suspiro otra vez y bajo La cabeza ya cansado.

-No gracias papá. No tengo hambre.-Dijo apartándose de el.

-pero hijo.-Dijo Membrana muy confundido.-Es pizza,tú favorito.

-Si...pero ahora mismo,no me siento como para comer pizza.-dijo mientras empezaba a caminar por las escaleras.

El gran científico miro a su hijo algo incómodo y se rasco La nuca,pensando en que podría decirle.

-Sabes hijo...si Zim ya te corto. Por qué no le pides que simplemente sean amigos y ya?.

En ese momento, pareciera que el caballo que le daba cuerda al corazón de Dib hubiera sufrido de un ataque al corazón terrible,esa frase no dejó de pasar por su cabeza.

Aquella mirada de asombro lentamente se volvió una sonrisa. Lo había conseguido,La manera de recuperar a su enemigo.

-Eso es!.-Dib trono sus dedos.-Papá!,eres un genio!

Y con eso,Dib agarro su chaqueta negra y se La puso para luego salir de La casa en dirección Al irken.

-Hm. Claro que lo soy.-dijo aquel profesor con orgullo.

[...]

Zim se encontraba en aquel sillón,mirando con asco a su robot mientras esté devoraba otra pizza.

Preferiría ir a su laboratorio y seguir trabajando en su siguiente plan de tener amigos,esperando a que no terminará como lo paso con Keef,ese niño el cual murió trans se atropellado por un camión Luego de perseguir a una ardilla.

Pero justo cuando iba a entrar por aquel basurero. Escucho La puerta del frente abrirse y sus antenas empezaron a moverse rápidamente al escuchar esa voz de adolescente.

-ZIM!?

-Dib-Cosa!.-Zim dijo emocionado.

-Zim!.-Dib llegó y rápidamente tocó La puerta de su casa y de inmediato Gir le abrió La puerta y Empezó a aplaudir.

Antes de llegar a La puerta de entrada,Zim puso una cara de furia y seriedad y se puso sus lentes de contacto y peluca.

-Eh, hola Dib-cosa.-Dijo de manera amargada.-que haces aquí?. Te dije que ya madure y dejé atrás nuestra rivalidad..

-mira Zim.-Dib le exclamó sonriendo.-se lo que dijiste...pero creo que encontré La solución!

-y cual es esa supuesta solución. Espero que no sea tan grande como tú estúpida y sucia cabeza gigante.-Zim desvío La mirada y cruzo los labios.

La sonrisa de Dib se volvió una cara de furia.

-Zim!. Mí cabeza no es grande!.-Exclamo el azabache molesto.

-solo ve al grano!

-ok mira...que te parece si somos amigos?!

-...que?.-El irken abrió los ojos sorprendido y miro al chico con Lentes.

-si!algo así como lo fuiste con Keef,pero descuida eso no pasará. Andaremos juntos, hablaremos y podríamos hasta comer pizza juntos!.-Dib le explicaba con Felicidad.

-mmm.-Zim frunció el ceño.-sabes,no puedo confiar en ti así de fácil.

-bueno,no puedo negarlo tampoco.-Dib dijo sonriendo con malicia.-trataste de matarme un millón de veces...y hasta me convertiste en mortadela una vez...

-por favor Humano estúpido. Éramos niños,eso pasó hace años.-Zim le reclamo con una malvada sonrisa.-ya te dije que deje lo nuestro atrás.

-pues entonces.-Dib le ofreció La mano.-Tenemos un trato?

Zim lo pensó por un momento,La oferta era tentadora y perfecta para su situación. Pero al mismo tiempo no tenía nada de malo pensar en que podría arriesgar su identidad al ganarse La confianza de Dib. Era su enemigo después de todo y muchas veces trato de matarlo...

Pero y si realmente serian amigos y ya?...nadie se metería en La vida del otro...y de una vez volvería a recuperar La compañía de su humano favorito.

¿que tenía que perder?

-Trato!

CONTINUARA.


	4. la conexión

-muy bien.-Dijo Dib mientras se sentaba en la Mesa de La "casa" de Zim con un bolígrafo,un papel y una grabadora.-es hora de tratar de investigar este asunto.

Mientras mostraba completa concentración en aquella grabadora y papel,aquel pequeño robot se puso detrás de él y le susurró al oído.

-Puedo ser Sherlock Holmes?...

-Gir!.-Dib le dijo exaltado.-No se asustes así!

-Cerdito y yo queremos ser Sherlock Holmes y Watson!.-gritaba el robot ayudante con mucha euforia.-espera qué haces aquí?,el amo Zim no está en casa!

-Tu me dejaste entrar!

-ooh... cierto.-Gir tomó una larga pausa.-Quiero ser Sherlock Holmes!

-aaah.-Dib gruñó.-esta bien,puedes ser lo que sea.

-Hurra!.-Gir aplaudió mientras se ponía un gorrito vintage y a su cerdito le ponía un lente de contacto.-vamos a buscar al asesino de Waffles!

Dib dejo ir una risita y rodó los ojos.

-muy bien Dib.-se dijo a el mismo mientras presionaba el botón de grabar en su grabadora.-a pasado ya un mes desde que Zim y Yo empezamos a ser amigos...y las cosas an sido muy raras. Por alguna razón mí visión de él cambio...siento cosas muy raras después de esta rara amistad que hemos tenido...parece que lo nuestro también cambio,entonces. Que fue lo que cambio?...Nada!,exacto!. Absolutamente nada cambio!...-Dib le pegó un fuerte puñetazo a La mesa con mucha irá,pero luego se quitó sus lentes y se sobó los sienes y dio un fuerte respiro.-Vamos Dib,apenas comenzamos y son las 10 de La mañana,tenemos todo el día como para perder la cabeza.-suspiro y volvió a su grabadora.-Bueno...Después de que nos diéramos de La mano,Zim me tiro contra el suelo y me revisó para ver si tenía alguna cámara, obviamente le dije que no y para que le probará que no era un plan mio,tuve que traerle a un perro callejero que posiblemente tenia rabia para que pudiera hacer un experimento. Y luego de hacerlo seguimos con nuestra rara amistad. Normalmente el viene a mí habitación para que yo le lea y explique algo que vio en sus periódicos...oh a veces simplemente viene a ver qué hago mientras me ve usar mi computadora. En la escuela no somos de estar juntos,pero si compartimos la mesa de La cafetería y hablamos de vez en cuando y en clases...bueno...para eso hago esto...es por qué ahora no puedo evitar mirarlo de diferente manera...no se que me pasa,no siento odio,no siento temor...sentiré...felicidad?,placer supongo?...Hay Dios!

La cabeza de Dib empezó a dar contra La mesa mientras movía el lápiz y La hoja consigo mismo.

-Cerdito encontró al culpable!.-El pequeño robot ayudante puso aquel cerdito de peluche frente al azabache.-muy bien Watson!

-Arh!.-Dib se quitó a aquel pequeño robot del rostro y lo dejo en el suelo otra vez.-Ahora no Gir!

-que te pasa Mary?.-pregunto Gir con una inocente sonrisa.

-que no ves Gir?!. Estoy tratando de ver que carajo me pasa?!. No entiendo por qué últimamente veo tan raro a Zim y como hijo de un científico loco, solo trato de descifrar todo esto,pero no puedo!

-y exactamente?.-pregunto Gir con una sonrisa.-en que te puedo ayudar?

-pues no lo se Gir!tú dime algo que me pueda indicar lo que pasa!.-Dib paso su mano por su rostro.

-y que cosa exactamente.

-No lo sé! Algo así como que...ESTOY ENAMORADO DE ZIM!

En ese momento,Dib quedo más tieso y quiero que un maniquí y su rostro estaba tan inexpresivo como el de su hermana cuando era una niña. por otro lado,Gir estaba boquiabierto y sus ojos estaban bien abiertos igualmente.

-Y-yo...espera yo!

-WOOHOO HOO HO!.-Gir Empezó a saltar de cabeza mientras aplaudía.-tu si amas al amo Zim!. Se enamoraran,besaran,casaran,harán cosas sucias y tendrán miles de cerditos bebés!

-Que?!.-Dib se levantó de La mesa.-eso no es cierto,Zim no me gusta!. Solíamos ser enemigos y ahora somos amigos pero eso es todo!. No puedo enamorarme de él!...

-Pues por qué es que disfrutas tanto su compañía entonces?!.-Gir seguía saltando de cabeza.

-No lo se.!.-Dib dejó ir un poco de aire y paso su mano por su cabello.-acaso tendrá que ver con qué yo y él hemos estado más juntos que de costumbre?...y ahora paso más tiempo viéndolo sin su disfraz?...aaah,sus ojos magenta son tan bonitos de ver y...No!.-se dio una fuerte bofetada a él mismo.-Zim es un alienígena, no un Humano como tu!

-Amas al amo Zim!,Amas al amo Zim!.-repetía Gir felizmente.

-Gir ya basta.-Dib le exclamó desesperado.-No estás ayudando!,mejor ve a preparar Waffles o algo!

-Ire a hacer Waffles!...no espera...mejor taquitos!...No espera...Taquiwaffles!.-y el robot azul fue a La cocina.

-... Diablos...-Dib susurró mientras descansaba su frente en la mesa.-no puedo estar enamorado de Zim,eso no es posible...o si?... Bueno...admito que el tiempo que hemos pasado juntos a sido muy agradable y ahora lo tengo más cerca de lo que usualmente lo tenía, seguramente todos estos años hemos estado creciendo,mí sentimiento de seguir detrás de Zim llegó a un nuevo nivel,pero por favor!,Llegar a amarlo?...eso no tiene sentido!,no es como si yo quisiera tomarle La mano, abrazarlo... acariciar sus antenas.-mientras en su voz empezaba a notarse La felicidad y placer que le causaba esas fantasías,una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.-besarlo...oh...mirarlo mientras duerme... eh?... CARAJO NO!

Pasaron los minutos y el azabache Optó por salir de La casa y sentarse en La entrada de La casa,para darle un descanso a su cerebro de ese ataque de nervios y crisis de enamoramiento.

Lentamente a sus odios llegaron dos voces muy familiares para él,levanto La mirada y trato de localizarlos.

-y de que están hechas estas cosas que usas para pintar?.-pregunto aquella distorsionada Voz Alienígena.

-se llama pintura acrílica Zim y no solo con eso dibujo.-la Gótica hablo.

-ahi Si?.-pregunto el irken.

-Si,tal vez un día te muestre mis demás trabajos. También dibujo en mi computadora.-dijo Gaz mientras admiraba esa sangrienta masacre que dibujo con acrílicos.

-tu dibujas en tú computadora?!.-pregunto Zim sorprendido.-yo jamás le haría eso a mí computadora!. Es muy preciada para mí!

-es que las computadoras de nosotros humanos son diferentes.-Gaz le explicó.-Dios, sigues siendo igual de tonto que cuando llegaste acá.

-y tú sigues siendo La misma Humana gótica de cabello morado.-Zim le respondió.

-Hm.-Gaz le sonrió llena de malicia.

-Bueno,ya llegamos.-Zim le dijo mientras cruzaba por su casa Y se tomo una sorpresa al ver que el azabache se encontraba ahí sentado.

-Dib?.-pregunto Gaz furiosa al ver que su hermano mayor estaba ahí.-por qué estás ahí sentado?. ¿Sabes cómo se puso papa cuando vio que no estabas en casa?

-eh, bueno. -Dib se tensó un poco.-yo...

-papa esta furioso! Y yo soy la que paga por ti!.-ella empezó a caminar en dirección a el, listo para darle una golpiza.

Dib Trago saliva y se levanto del lugar donde estaba, listo para tratar de hablar con la furiosa peli morada

-Hey! no le grites!.-le dijo Zim empujándola un poco.-seguramente quería hablar con Zim un rato como siempre lo hacemos.

-ehhh,si!,eso mismo!.-Dib dijo aun nervioso.-Dile a Papa que llegare como a las 6!

-mmm.-Gaz lo miro algo dudosa. -que te hace creer que le diré eso? Eso es asunto tuyo, no quiero más peleas porque llegas tarde. Yo mejor me voy antes de que me castiguen. Adiós Zim.

Y sin más, la gótica se retiró mientras empezaba a jugar con su videojuego.

-oh Mierda. -Dib dijo molesto. -estaré en graves problemas para cuando llegue a casa.

-descuida, yo e llegado tarde a muchas reuniones Irken y jamás me an dicho nada. -Zim le dijo para tratar de calmarlo. -estarás bien.

-mmm,espero que sea asi.-Dib le comento algo nervioso.

Zim miro al sucio humano con duda y curiosidad, para luego poner una cara algo pensativa, hasta que una idea se le vino a la cabeza.

-Oh,ya se que podemos hacer!.-Sin previo aviso, el pequeño irken tomo y presiono con fuerza a su mano para luego guiarlo a su laboratorio.

Sin embargo, con tan solo rozar sus dedos con los del alien,la sangre de Dib se congelo justamente en su rostro y su vista nerviosa no dejaba de ver a ambas manos unidas.

-"oh Dios...oh Dios mio...su mano se siente tan rara y suave...y eso que lleva guantes puestos.-pensaba el chico.

-ven.-le dijo Zim sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

El chico de lentes miro confuso a aquella puerta que decía "salida".

-que es eso?.-pregunto.

-pues, solamente entra.-Zim le dijo tranquilamente.

-Eh...ok...

Dib agarro la perilla de aquella puerta y la abrió lentamente, solo para quedar maravillado ante aquel bosque oscuro que era alumbrado por la bella luna y las estrellas, ya petrificado por lo que veía, empezó a adentrarse y no tardo en sentir el viento correr por su rostro y moviendo su negro cabello.

-Por venus!.-dijo maravillado.-Esto...esto que es!?

-es una habitación de simulación. -Zim dijo acercándose a su lado. -muy realista, no?

-Zim esto es increíble!.-Dib lo tomo de los hombros.-tu nave y casa es mejor de lo que imagine!

-sabía que te gustaría. -Sonrió para luego sentarse en el frio suelo verde.

Dib desvió su mirada de aquel cielo estrellado y vio como Zim estaba distraído viendo esto, otra vez su sonrojo tomo color en sus mejillas y tocio para disimular. Tal vez era el momento de poner a prueba su teoría y abrirse mas de lo que se había abierto, se sentó junto con su amigo y lo miro algo nervioso y avergonzado.

-Hey Zim...-Dijo con dificultad, no sabia que palabras articular primero. -tengo qu-

-no son hermosas las estrellas?.-pregunto Zim concentrado en el cielo.-durante mi entrenamiento en Irk.-los mas altos nos habían dicho que el 50% de las estrellas eran ya suyas. Y que si queríamos una, teníamos que luchar por ellas y demostrar nuestro verdadero valor.-volteo su mirada a su amigo.-se que estas no son reales...pero me trae tanta nostalgia...

Dib miro los ojos color magenta de Zim,ya que mientras bajaban al laboratorio, este ya se había quitado su peluca y lentes. Quedaba paralizado al verlo, lo volvían loco.

Era su oportunidad, otra vez tomo aire y presiono su rodilla con fuerza.

-Dime Zim...extrañas a tu gente aya en Irk?.-pregunto nervioso.

-bueno...-el irken bajo la mirada.-la verdad es que no se a que extrañar te refieres...por que si se trata de mis compañeros...la verdad es que nunca tuve a nadie, los irkens estamos hechos para invadir, ser amigos es algo raro entre nosotros...a los únicos que les doy mi confianza y admiración son a ti y a mis altos...

-si, ellos son quienes te crea...-al pobre chico se le subieron los colores al rostro.-Espera...A MI!?

-pues si...somos amigos,no?

-oh...de acuerdo.-Dib bajo la mirada muy nervioso.-te tengo otra pregunta...Z-zim...tu...

El irken arqueo una ceja confundido.

-te comportas de manera muy extraña. -Dijo Zim algo confundido.

-arh,eh,bueno,esque...-Dib decía mientras jugaba con sus dedos.-...tu...-dio otro respiro y trato de relajarse.-Zim...tu...por casualidad...crees en el amor?...oh acaso los irkens no pueden enamorarse?

Zim abrió por completo los ojos, esa pregunta se la había tomado por sorpresa e iba ser difícil responderla.

-bueno...para nosotros los Irkes no esta mal el amor. Puesto que en realidad.-levanto la mirad hacia esas falsas estrellas.-Mis Altos,lo practican.

Los ojos de Dib se abrieron como platos.

-entonces...si tu te llegas a enamorar de alguien,no habría problema?.-por unos segundos, una sonrisa se empezó a formar en su rostro.

-pues no...pero debe ser un irken. Si no si esta prohibido...aparte que Tak ya me mostró lo que es el amor...y no quiero pasar por algo como eso otra vez.

La sonrisa de Dib se desborono.

-espera...Tak?.-pregunto asustado.

-aparentemente...Tak estaba enamorada de mi y Zim trato de ser como mis altos lo son...pero...-Zim cerro los puños contra el césped.-no me gusto como es el amor de Tak...me golpeaba,gritaba,quemaba,maltrataba...era horrible y no importaba cuanto lo intentara...ella seguía siendo asi de cruel con Zim. Que pasa si me enamoro y esa persona solo trata de hacerle daño a Zim?. Aparte...el amor solo me hace sentir debil...me hace sentir que no puedo invadir planetas ni cumplir planes,me hace ver como un idiota.

-Oh Zim. Estas muy equivocado. -Dib le dijo sonriendo. -Amar o ser amado no te hace débil...te hace a ti y a la persona que amas fuerte. Mas fuerte que cualquiera...es como el libro del cual Franciska nos dijo. Una persona es cerrada y miserable sin nadie a su lado. Pero con esa persona, eres feliz y vives aventuras increíbles. Si habrán obstáculos y tu tu pareja tendrán sus diferencias...pero al fin y al cabo asi es el amor y lo que importa es que estarán juntos hasta que la muerte los separe...-Dib bajo la mirada.-el amor no solo es una pareja. Es tu familia y seres queridos...no como yo...Gaz creció...y sigue sin madurar o de mostrarme que si le importo...y Papa...para papa siempre sere un loco...eres el único amigo que tengo Zim...sin ti soy como un Zombie.

Lentamente, la mano de Dib se deslizo contra la de Zim.

-hasta incluso cuando éramos enemigos a muerte. No había día donde yo no fuera feliz con tan solo verte y detener tus malvados planes. Por eso...tal vez es por eso que te tengo tanto afecto ahora que te tengo a mi lado...un afecto que hasta ahora fue que vi...

Zim le dedico una tierna sonrisa y Dib no hizo más que devolvérsela.

Zim iba a decir algo más. Pero El azabache se le adelanto.

-oh,ya van a ser las 6...será mejor que me vaya o mi padre me castigara.

-bueno, té acompaño a la salida.-Zim le ofreció.

Y mientras Dib caminaba, la misma frase se fue repitiendo en su mente.

"Gir tiene razón" 


	5. La tempestad

_**si,si si!. hola!. PERDON POR DESAPARECER Y NO ACTUALIZAR POR YA MUCHOS MESES.**_

_**es que no se imaginan la cantidad de cosas que e hecho en Wattpad(Les digo,esta historia ya concluyo en wattpad,solo la estoy resubiendo aqui) y todas las cosas que me an mantenido ocupada como para actualizar aqui en :'( prometo que tratare de ser mas constante y como premio voy a subir 4 CAPITULOS SEPARADOS EN DOS HOY!**_

_**sin nada mas que decir,empecemos pues!**_

-como que Dib-cosa no vino a la escuela?!.-pregunto El Irken preocupado.

-esta mañana no quiso levantarse,Papa trato de ayudarlo,pero se dio cuenta que tenia una fiebre terrible. Asi que tuvo que quedarse en casa descansando.-Gaz le explico mientras caminaba por el corredor de la eskuela.

-pero…Zim quería estar hoy con Dib.-el ya mencionado bajo la cabeza.

-descuida,yo estaré aquí.-ella dijo sarcásticamente.-si quieres puedes imaginar que soy el cerebrito de mi hermano.

-no…no gracias.-este dijo mientras caminaba a su salón.

Zim se sentía algo solo sin su mejor amigo,si era normal en su rutina que no estuvieran tan unidos en clases,pero últimamente Zim logro ver ese raro comportamiento en Dib. Se venia mas cariñoso,inseguro,atontado,embobado y nervioso cuando estaba cerca suyo,las conversaciones que tenían se volvían de vez en cuando mas personales y cuando llegaban al tema del amor y era su turno,Dib se quedaba callado y se sonrojaba,buscando cualquier cosa para cambiar de Tema y se le era muy raro. Perdido en sus pensamientos,camino por el pasillo hasta que llego a su salón,donde la profesora peliazul lo miro con molestia.

-5 minutos tarde Zim!.-Franciska hablo mirándolo mientras se acomodaba sus lentes verdes.

-si,si. Como sea.-Zim hablo sin volver a verla a los ojos y simplemente camino hasta su pupitre,vio aquel espacio vacío de Dib con mucha melancolía y se sentó.

La profesora Fraciska primero lo miro molesta,pero mientras veía la conducta del su estudiante,su rostro reflejo confusión completa.

Los demás estudiantes la miraron fascinados,era poco frecuente que la profesora mostrara su lado amistoso y dulce.

-am…..bueno…-la profesora agito su cabeza y volvió a su reconocido rostro de frialdad.-como sea!,ya que estamos aquí todos,empezaremos las clases con una prueba de español,para los que no estén preparados,no los quiero ver copiándose de sus compañeros y si los veo haciendo trampa.-de su bolsillo,ella saco aquella navaja y la clavo con mucha violencia sobre la manzana en su mesa y la partió en dos,dejando pálidos a sus estudiantes.-les pasara lo mismo,pero con esto caliente a 100 grados!...preparence para fracasar!

-de donde saca tantas armas?!.-pregunto una chica de atrás aterrada.

-la ultima vez mato a un rato con tan solo pisarlo.-le respondió la otra.-tanta sangre…

Mientras aquella malvada y fría profesora dejaba un examen en cada asiento,paso por el de Zim y esta le sonrió con Malicia.

-para que te doy un examen?. Se que saldrás mal por que nunca estudias.-Franciska le dijo a su estudiante alienigena.

-cosas mas raras an pasado.-le respondió sin emoción mientras aun veía el asiento de Dib.

Franciska frunció el seño de manera incrédula y simplemente le dio aquel examen.

[…]

Dib se encontraba en su cama acostado,ya sintiéndose mejor de aquella fiebre,pero se sentía débil y con una horrible tos. Estaba en su habitación mirando aquel libro amoroso: Sweet Cherry Pie. Ya que ahora que sabia de sus sentimientos hacia Zim,ese libro lo llenaba de mariposas en su estomago y lo hacia sentir que tenia oportunidad.

Pero lamentablemente,cada oportunidad que tenia para confesarle a ese alien lo que sentía por el. Siempre se acobardaba,ponía nervioso o e asustaba con tan solo pensar que ese amor realmente no era correspondido.

-como desearía que todo fuese tan fácil como lo fue para Connor.-dijo tristemente el humano mientras cerraba el libro.-El pudo expresar sus sentimientos a Zimeth sin temor al rechazo. Por que yo no puedo?...oh si,cierto…Zim es un alíen…y solía ser mi enemigo…

Luego de toser fuertemente,suspiro con cansancio y dejo su cuerpo caer sobre la cama mientras se ponía en posición fetal.

-oh por Marte. Como le voy a decir a Zim?...no puedo seguir así,mi duele mucho no decirle.-cerro sus ojos mientras trataba de dormir.

Pero el sonido de un trueno desgarrando el cielo,lo hizo abrir los ojos como platos.

-Q-que?.-el horror se apodero de el.

Con dificultad,se levanto de su cama y miro por al ventana y miro como el cielo empezaba a oscurecerse y la lluvia pegaba contra su ventana el viento movía salvaje-mente los arboles y la basura de la ciudad,se aproximaba una tormenta….una fea y violenta tormenta.

-Por Jupiter…-susurro Dib Horrorizado.

[...]

La campana sonó,los estudiantes se levantaron de sus asientos,habían terminado otro día de clases.

Ya habían pasado horas desde que aquella tormenta había comenzado y lamentablemente aún no terminaba.

-muy bien,antes de salir me van a dejar La tarea. Tengan una bellísima tarde.-dijo La profesora mientras estaba ocupada en su mesa leyendo unos expedientes y tomando Té.

Mientras los estudiantes se empezaban a ir de aquel salón, Franciska levanto La mirada para asegurarse de que ya todos se habían ido y se llevo La sorpresa de saber que Zim seguía ahí en el aula,mirando por La ventana algo asustado,ya que estaba lloviendo.

-Zim?.-Ella dijo llamando su atención.

-si señorita Bitters?.-pregunto Zim sin volver a mirarla.

-esa era mí tía abuela,tú dime señorita Franciska.-Ella le recordó algo irritada.-por que sigues aquí?. Ya terminaron las clases.

-bueno...-Zim dijo algo nervioso.-No importa...

Franciska se pasó La mano por su rostro con cansancio.

-hay por el amor de.-ella susurró irritada.-ven para acá y dime de tus estúpidos problemas...

Mostrándole algo de miedo a aquella sobrina de su vieja maestra,se acercó a su mesa y La miro algo asustado.

-bueno... profesora...como puede ver,Dib-apestoso no pudo ir a clases hoy...

-pues mejor,así menos estudiantes se quedan sin enfermarse,no quiero volver a verlos el siguiente año.-ella comento fríamente para luego fijarse otra vez en sus papeles.

-no es eso... es que Zim piensa que realmente no vino a clases por qué ya no quiere ser amigo suyo...-El Alien bajo La cabeza.

Ella levanto La mirada otra vez, mirando a su estudiante de manera incrédula.-que?...como que dejar de ser amigos?!. Si desde el día que llegue aquí logré ver que ustedes dos se odiaban muerte.

-pues si,Dib era un estúpido gusano apestoso que odiaba con todo mí ser.-bajo más La cabeza mientras su voz sonaba más tranquila.-pero con el paso del tiempo,dejé de odiarlo y me cansé de lo mismo,así que el me ofreció lo mismo,al principio no lo podía acepta y no sentía que era seguro, pensé que era alguna especie de engaño suyo para volver a nuestra rutina...pero...luego vi que realmente no era así... realmente llegamos a ser amigos y lo disfruto...

-y que?. Eso es mejor.-ella dijo ya algo más tranquila y mostrando algo de Interes en Las palabras de su estudiante.-mejor una amistad a que una insana relación tóxica.

-N-no es eso...es solo que...Dib-cosa a actuado muy raro con Zim últimamente,actúa de manera extraña...y se presenta más raro de lo que normalmente es...se pone más nervioso y temeroso cuando esta cerca mío. Además que siempre parece querer hablar de supuestamente "el amor"...pero cuando le toca a él hablar sobre eso,se silencia y pasa algo raro con su piel.

La maestra de cabello azul oscuro abrió los ojos como platos y mostró una cara de total sorpresa,algo que casi nunca se mostraba en Ella.

-Zim...-Franciska lo miró sorprendida.-a que te refieres con su piel?...

-pues...yo tengo mí piel verde por una muy rara enfermedad... pero Por alguna razón a Dib cuando habla de dicho tema,su piel,sobre todo sus mejillas,se ponen rosadas.

Franciska miró de reojo a La ventana y luego empezó a jugar con sus dedos algo incómoda por La situación,no sabía cómo ayudar en algo tan personal como eso.

-Zim...creo que ya se lo que está pasando con Dib.-ella dijo poniendo una tierna sonrisa,algo que asustó completamente al Irken, puesto que no podía creer que ella era capaz de poner semejantes expresiones.-...Creo que Dib te ama...

-Mientes!.-Zim estironsu brazo hacia ella y La señaló con una mirada sinica.-Mientes!,sucias mentiras!

-Zim,por favor,escúchame.-ella lo tomó de los brazos.-tu y Dib an pasado mucho...mucho tiempo juntos...creo que más tiempo del que yo llevo en Esta Eskuela.

-bueno...-Zim.-creo que como 10 años...y La mayoría de esos años solo sentimos odio hacia nosotros.

-vez?.-pregunto ella.-no te das cuenta de lo que pasa?. Las cosas cambiaron y creo que no solo La relación entre ustedes dos...sino que también,creo que La manera en la que Dib te ve también a cambiado...y creo que por eso es que se sonroja tanto al verte...

-ah.-Zim dijo con los ojos bien abiertos y una gran sonrisa se fue formando en su rostro.-Esta diciendo que es posible que...que Dib-cosa...

Y con eso dicho,La peliazul no hizo más que simplemente asentir con La cabeza y los ojos de Zim se iluminaron como si fueran diamantes,aunque fueran lentes de contacto.

-no puede ser...-el irken miro sus enguantadas manos.-TENGO QUE IR A VERLO AHORA!.

Y sin más,el irken empezo a correr fuera del Aula.

-Buena suerte!.-Franciska lo miro irse con una calidad sonrisa.-y usa sombrilla,recuerda que estan lloviendo perros y gatos afuera!

-GRACIAS SRTA. FRANCISKA! USTED SI TIENE CORAZÓN!

-Hm,hm. Por eso tú y Dib son mis estudiante favoritos .-y con eso ella volvió a sus papeles.-Eh?!. Espera,ME DEBES LA TAREA GRANDÍSIMO HIJO DE-

[...]

Cuando Dib tenía 14 años,tubo una horrible experiencia que jamás se iba a ir de su mente.

Una vez luego de La eskuela,había empezado una fuerte lluvia,pero el uso una sombrilla para cubrirse,pero lamentablemente el viento llegó y lo hizo volar contra el suelo raspando se y golpeándose. El pobre Dib salió gravemente lastimado y muchas ramas y basura pesadas lo golpearon drásticamente,hasta que llegaron los truenos y le prendieron fuego a un árbol donde él estaba abajo,casi causándole La muerte.

Cuando esté llegó a su casa,llegó lastimado,golpeado,mojado y perturbado y desde ese día,Dib había quedado con un fuerte trauma y pavor con las tormentas.

Ahora mismo se encontraba en su casa,su padre andaba trabajando,su hermana aún no llegaba a casa,estaba solo y nadie estaba ahí para consolarlo.

Estaba entre las sábanas de su cama,abrazando y ocultando su rostro en aquella almohada,temblando del horror y con lágrimas amenazando con salir. Dib estaba literalmente sufriendo,quería que todo esto se acabará,deseaba sentirse seguro,deseaba sentirse protegido y cuidado y sobre todo...deseaba que Zim estuviera ahí con él,tal vez así ya no habría más temor.

Pero no era posible y el mismo lo sabía. Zim no podría con esa lluvia, posiblemente moriría por las quemaduras de tercer grado antes de poder llegar a su casa.

Una luz desgarro el gris cielo y el fuerte sonido retumbó por los oídos de Dib, haciendolo aferrarse más a su almohada.

-Zim...p-por favor...por favor ven...te nesecito...

La lluvia empezo a caer en millones de gotas las cuales golpeaban su ventana y otro rayo llegó junto con el trueno.

-Ah!...por favor...Zim...-El pobre chico empezó a Temblar.

Otro trueno reventó el cielo a La mitad.

-Zim!...te necesito!...te necesito...-las lágrimas empezaron a caer por su mejilla.-yo...yo te necesito mucho...tengo miedo...necesito tú compañía...tú calidez...tú voz junto a mí...por favor...vuelve conmigo...

Y mientras aquel azabache seguía llorando mientras abrazaba su almohada, unas inmensas y delgadas hojas de metal empezaron a golpear aquel vidrio,haciendo que Dib pegará un brinco por el susto y de inmediato salto,mirando aterrado a aquella ventana.

-ABRE!.-aquella distorsiónada voz llena de desesperación se le hizo familiar.

-A-acaso es...-Dib susurro y se levanto de su cama.

-ME QUEMÓ!,ABRE LA VENTANA!.-exclamo golpeando aquel vidrio.

Sin más rodeos, desesperadamente,Dib abrió La ventana y entre todo el viento y La lluvia,entro aquel alien con La ayuda de las garras de su pak,una vez adentro,Zim Cayó al suelo,suspirando y con lágrimas de dolor en sus ojos,su piel soltaba humo.

-Humano D-dib...-susurro Zim cansado.

-Zim!.-Dib fue donde el y lo puso en su regazo, viendo cada detalle de su cuerpo,quemado por La lluvia que cayó sobre el y La respiración agitada de Zim lo hizo asustarse más y darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.-Z-zim?...

-H-humano...Humano Dib...-jadeaba El pobre irken con dificultad.-es-estas bien?

-No. Más bien. Tú estás bien!?.-pregunto el azabache asustado.-por que estás aquí?!. Por que viniste aquí!.

-Ah...ah...ah...-Zim respiraba fuertemente mientras temblaba con impotencia.-P-por que nesecitaba asegurarme de que estuvieras bien.

Dib lo miro incredulo y luego de eso lo ayudo a levantarse y lo llevo a su cama para que descansará.

-viniste por mí?.-Dib dijo conmovido pero al mismo tiempo trato de oscultar su rostro de ternura con uno de curiosidad.

-S-si. Zim tiene mucho de que hablarte.-Zim dijo ya un poquito más tranquilo.-y sobre todo por qué está lloviendo y Zim sabe que al Humano Dib le da miedo las tormentas.

-n-no me dan miedo.-Dib bajo La cabeza algo avergonzado.-tu sabes lo que me pasó.

-si. Y por eso le tienes miedo.-Zim lo miró a ver de manera burlesca.-por eso vine a verte.

-pero Zim,está lloviendo y tú eres alérgico a La lluvia. Mira cómo estás.-Dib le respondió preocupado.

-si,dolió muchísimo...y casi me quedo sin piel. Pero eso es lo que ustedes humanos hacen,no?. Preocuparse y verse el uno al otro cuando están en aprietos.

-Zim...-Dib lo miro con una tierna sonrisa.

-aunque no te acostumbres. Acabo de elogiarte y de demostrar que le importas a Zim y Zim no le importa a nadie más que a él mismo.-Este le dijo cruzando los brazos.

Dib estaba por responder al Irken otra vez,pero justamente cuando abrió La boca,un fuerte rayo iluminó La oscura habitación del humano y un fuerte trueno de hizo sonar.

El pobre chico pegó un grito de terror y rápidamente de sujeto del torso de aquel Alien para abrazarlo con fuerza.

Zim de inmediato salto al sentir ese cálido tacto humano y sus mejillas se tornaron verde oscuro.

-NO ME TOQUES SUCIO HUMANO!.-Grito Zim empujándolo violentamente.

-P-pero eres tan suave.-Dib dijo asustado aún.

-CALLATE! PUEDO SER SUAVE PERO SOY ZIM! EL GRAN INVASOR!.

Otro trueno desgarro el cielo y en respuesta Dib Dio otro salto asustado y se escondió entre sus sabanas mientras temblaba.

Zim lo miro confundido,nunca pensó que llegaría verlo así de asustado. Lo había visto de Gir y por esa vez si había aceptado abrazar a su robot ayudante(aunque fuera de mala gana) para que no se asustaran más. Pero nunca pensó que algo tan letal para el pudiera ser algo tan simple para los humanos y esa simple cosa aterra a su viejo enemigo.

Con curiosidad se acercó y levanto las Sábanas y logró ver a Dib en posición fetal temblando de terror.

-por favor...no me dejes solo...-dijo Dib Al borde de las lágrimas.

Zim suspiro rendido y se metió entre aquellas cálidas sabanas y se acurrucó junto a su amigo,poniéndose en la misma posición que La suya.

-Esta bien,me quedaré contigo humano.-dijo suavemente.

-Gracias Zim.-Dijo Dib ya mas tranquilo.-eso lo aprecio mucho.

-para eso son los amigos,no?

Al escuchar ese término,La sonrisa de Dib se desvaneció y bajo su cabeza tristemente y sus mejillas retomaron ese color tan curioso para Zim.

-sucede algo?.-pregunto Zim dudoso al verlo de ese modo.

-no... nada...-Dib respondió a lo bajo y luego dejó ir un pequeño suspiro.-yo...yo voy a tratar de dormir.

-eh?.-pregunto Zim frunciendo el ceño.-que es "dormir"?.

-hm.-el humano se quitó sus lentes y los dejo a un lado y dejó ir un bostezo.-Solo tienes que acostarse en una cama cómo está,acurrucarte entre las sabanas,cerrar los ojos y pensar en nada y lentamente te vas a dormir...Zim?.

Y justo frente a él,el irken siguió cada una de sus indicaciones y rápidamente quedó dormido. Y Dib no pudo evitar sentir ternura al ver dicha escena. Se acomodó junto con el irken y tomó su mano y se quedó dormido.

[...]

La puerta de La habitación de Dib se hizo escuchar y un llamado a su nombre vino también. El chico se despertó lentamente y se levando de su cama,La tormenta se había calmado y ya eran las 5 de La tarde,casi salían las estrellas.

Miro a su alrededor y Dib logró ver a Zim durmiendo a su lado y una pequeña sonrisa escapo de sus labios.

-Dib?.-pregunto otra vez esa Voz gótica.

-oh. Ya voy.-este respondio y se levanto de su cama y rápidamente cubrió a Zim con las sabanas para que no lo pudiera ver,abrió aquella puerta y vio a su hermana jugando con su consola.-que pasa Gaz?

-Papá quiere que bajes a Cenar.-ella dijo desinteresada.

-Oh...emmm por qué no le dices a Papá que realmente no tengo hambre y deseo irme a dormir?.-pregunto Dib de manera estratégica.

-...-Gaz lo miro raro.-pero ya no estás tan enfermo como antes.

-eh,si. Pero aún así me cansé tanto de tocer y de sentirme débil que quiero descansar.-Empezaba a ponerse un poquito más nervioso.

-mmm.-Gaz lo miro sospechoso.-como sea...tú eres quien se morirá de hambre.

Y sin más,  
ella se fue de ahí y siguió jugando con su consola. Dib suspiró aliviado y se dirigió a su cama otra vez,pero en ese momento que se empezó a acurrucarse entre las sabanas,logró ver a Zim haciendo algo muy raro.

El irken estaba abrazando una almohada con fuerza, mientras rodeaba a esta con sus dos piernas,esto pudo haber pasado desapercibido...si no fuera que Dib aya logrado ver cómo Zim frotaba su cadera contra La almohada y de su boca salían jadeos.

Rápidamente el azabache se puso algo incómodo y decidió irse al pie de su cama para acostarse lejos by seguir durmiendo. Pero de los labios del irken salieron un nombre...el cual le congelo La sangre hasta las mejillas.

-D-dib-cosa,Mng! Ahh...por Irke...ah~D-dib...s-si Ah,Dios...Dib...

Dib quedó boquiabierto al escuchar que él estaba en Los sueños de su Alien...tanto así que no pudo evitar sonreír al darse cuenta de lo que eso significaba.

-si...el me ama!. Él también me amá!. Me ama tanto que hasta incluso fantasea conmigo!...-Dib exclamó emocionado.-tal como yo lo e hecho...No...nesecito más pruebas...nesecito más pruebas!. Pero como las voy a encontrar?,solo alguien que siempre está con Zim podría...-hasta que recordó a aquel pequeño robot ayudante que se disfrazaba de perro.-eso es!

[...]

-Gir!.-Dib tocó La puerta algo apurado.

-Oh,Nomos!.-Dijo el pequeño robot mientras tomaba un sorbo de su te.-Tengo que irme cerdito!,te veo después!

Y encendiendo sus propulsores,Gir se dirigió a La puerta de La casa y abrió La puerta para encontrarse al humano de cabello negro en pillama y chaqueta negra puesta.

-oh,Hola Mary.-Dijo Gir felizmente.

-eh si,mira. Gir esto es muy importante. -Dib dijo yendo directamente al grano.-necesito entrar al laboratorio de Zim a buscar algo muy importante que me demuestre que Zim realmente me ama…no hay nada que tengas por ahí?

Al mencionar eso,Gir se le quedo mirando fijamente con una sonrisa muy infantil y el silencio incomodo se hizo presente. Dib se quedó ahí parado frente a la puerta, con una sonrisa ya algo desesperante mientras su impaciencia crecía.

-eh…Gir?.-pregunto Dib otra vez.

-VAMOS A HACER WAFFLES!.-grito a los cuatro vientos mientras tomaba su mano y lo jalaba de la mano, dejándolo entrar.

-espera, WOAH!.

Gir lo tiro con fuerza hacia el bote de basura y este cayo de espalda sobre aquella silla que se encontraba frente a la gran computadora del irken.

-Hombre. Que se me olvido lo increíble que era el laboratorio de Zim.-se dijo a el mismo.

-Doo die doo die doo die doo die doo!.-Gir cayo de cabeza hacia el teclado de dicho computador y empezó a apretar en varios y aleatorios archivos dentro de la computadora, el azabache simplemente miro incomodo como aquel robot saltaba sobre la computadora del irken.

-eh…que se supone que vas a…

Y ahí,Gir abrió una nueva pestaña la cual tenía unos 7 archivos, apretó el primero y este empezó a reproducirse. El archivo empezaba con la cámara encendiéndose y al frente se veía a Zim acomodando la cámara y sentándose frente a esta.

-ire por palomitas para ver esta bella película de romance!-dijo el pequeño robot mientras daba un salto para subir otra ver por el tuvo.

-pero que.-Dib lo miro irse de esa manera tan rara. Pero una voz que venia de la computadora lo hizo reaccionar.

-_eh hola Computadora! Este es el invasor Zim. Y vengo a hacer un poquito de notas personales sobre algo que sucedió ayer con el sucio humano conocido como Dib-cosa._

-Zim?!.-Dib miro atentamente aquella grabación.

_-muy bien….-Zim se mantuvo en silencio por un momento.-…no se como empezar esto…vamos Zim,ponte firme!. Ya, sigamos con lo nuestro. Hace poco tiempo, el sucio humano Dib estaba en clases conmigo y la señorita bitters y esta nos ordeno a todos a hacer grupos de dos para hacer un trabajo escolar y por alguna extraña razón ella quiso que me sentara con ese repulsivo gusano de humano leproso. No queríamos pero ella nos dijo que si no hacíamos lo que nos ordenos, enfrentaríamos las consecuencias…asi que lo hicimos…el primero ambos nos miramos con odio, pero de mala gana empezamos a hacer ese cuestionario que nos dejaron pendiente. Pero de la nada Dib tomo mi mano y me miro a los ojos con odio. Y ahí paso algo que en irk jamás había sentido, Sentí una muy rara vergüenza y temor frente a el…y algo en mi squeedlyspooch empezó a sonar con fuerza y algo en mi pecho empezó a retumbar…fue la primera vez que llegue a sentir eso y me confunde mucho, porque durante mi entrenamiento en irk, jamás nos acostumbraron a tener dichos sentimientos y es mucho peor si se trata de nuestros enemigos. Lo mas asqueroso de esto, fue que me…gusto…fue como una especie de placer…no el tipo de placer que provocan mis antenas…sino algo más… agradable? Ugh esto es tan confuso…mañana sigo con el tema,Zim fuera._

El video termino y se empezó a reproducir el siguiente video.

_-ayer estuve revisando mi grabación y me di cuenta de que realmente no hable bien del ya mencionado Dib-cosa,asi que antes de empezar mi historia de hoy, les daré una pequeña descripción.-se aclaro un poquito la garganta.-ese humano es un poco mas alto que yo, tiene un piel pálida y delicada como nosotros los irkens,no a ese nivel, pero es muy agradable de sentir. Unos grandes ojos color miel, tan brillantes como lo es el….-mientras el irken describía a su enemigo, una sonrisa empezó a formarse sobre su rostro y sus ojos magenta se iluminaban.-su cabezota gigante tiene un brillante y sedoso cabello color negro y usa unos lentes, pero lo que más me gusta de el,es su bella chaqueta…oh dios, desearía poder ponérmela y poder sentir su ahora mi calor…-Zim salió rápidamente de su fantasía y recordó que estaba grabando.-eh que?!,qué diablos es esto?!.-se tocó el pecho.-es esa sensación otra vez!, parece que cada vez que hablo de el, ese sentimiento viene…mejor lo dejo hasta acá…Zim fuera!_

Tercera grabación. Ahora mismo Dib estaba perdido entre todas aquellas grabaciones.

_-hoy tuve que ir a la eskuela y paso algo muy raro, en el gimnasio llegue y habían muchas de esas desagradables flores y velas y entre todo esto, estaba la foto de la maestra, nos informaron que "lamentablemente" la señorita Bitter había fallecido de un ataque al corazón y luego de eso, la humana Zita organizo una fiesta en el gimnasio, entre todo eso el humano Dib estuvo detrás de mi todo este tiempo y trato de detenerme con sus esposas, pero mientras corríamos y todo, este cayo sobre mi y quedamos muy unidos y nuestros labios casi tocaban y otra vez paso. Mi squeedlyspooch sonó mucho mas fuerte que antes y esta vez sentía como mi corazón latia fuertemente, se me iba la respiración poco a poco. Hasta que lo patee y Sali corriendo a mi hogar…ya es la 5 vez esta semana que siento eso cuando estoy cerca…sin contar que ya an pasado semanas desde la ultima vez que grabe aquí y enserio amo estas raras sensaciones…parece que siempre quiero más…por eso decidí hacer una investigación y me di cuenta de que este sentimiento es algo que los humanos definen como lo que es amor. Es muy extraño…jamás pensé que podía sentir esto por Dib…pero por favor…como no?,es tan adorable…alto…tierno…inteligente…aghr!.-golpeo wl teclado de su computadora.-detente Zim! ¡No deberías sentir esto!, somos enemigos! Zim fuera!_

La cuarta grabación empezó.

_-Dib estuvo conmigo hoy.-en el rostro del irken se veía una mirada perdida y sonrojada con una torpe sonrisa.-el cómo siempre quería detenerme…pero Ahh…no pudo, eso el algo bueno, si no logra contra mi, nunca va a poder terminar su misión y siempre estará detrás de mi, su presencia es el cielo.-un suspiro salió de su boca.-me pregunto que sentirá el cuándo me ve, claro el quiere exponerme y me a tratado de matar muchas veces asi que se que realmente me odia. ¿Pero talvez…algún dia llegara a sentir lo mismo que yo siento? Se sentirá enamorado de mi?...me quiere a su lado?. Porque de ser asi,el sin duda si va a querer abrazarme, besarme, tomar mi mano…ahhh dominar el mundo conmigo…eso si seria un sueño hecho realidad._

Y asi siguió.

Gir estaba detrás de Dib, mirando aquellas grabaciones con unas palomitas y una gaseosa de chocolate y Dib estaba petrificado al terminar de verlas.

De la cuarta hasta la séptima era de Zim, simplemente hablando y elogiándolo, diciendo lo mucho que amaba a Dib,que quería que con el fuera su alto y juntos fueran invasores, que quería besarlo, abrazarlo y salir con el. Y si fuera poco, la última grabación había sido de hace tres días.

-todo tiene sentido.-Dib dijo a lo bajo.-ya lo puedo entender…ya entiendo por que es que realmente no quería que fuéramos enemigos más…porque fue que acepto ser mi amigo….-una sonrisa gigante se formo en sus labios.-me ama…y…y yo se que yo lo amo a el…Gir,sabes lo que eso significa?!

-que habrá secuela para esta película?-exclamo Gir inocentemente.

Y sin previo aviso,Dib agarro a aquel robot y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-asi es mi pequeño robot!

Dib volvió a su casa con una felicidad inmensa, con cuidado de no despertar a nadie, llegó a su habitación y vio como el irken aún seguía en su ama durmiendo, se metió a su cama y se acurruco junto a el, listo para lo que el día siguiente les esperaba.

CONTINUARA.


	6. como yo te amo

Zim fue despertando lentamente mientras La alarma de Dib empezo a sonar con fuerza.

-mmm.-se mostró mucha molestia en su rostro,hasta que por fin se armó y se despertó por completo,mirando a su alrededor y recordando que estaba con Dib,quien estaba durmiendo plácidamente.-Oye humano,ya es de día.

-mmm.-una Pequeña sonrisa se escapó de sus labios mientras aún estaba acurrucado en su cama.-Buenos Días Zim...

-Esta bien?.-Zim lo miro raro.

-No,de lo contrario Zim.-Dib se levanto y lo miro a los ojos.-estoy de lo mejor.

El irken arqueo una ceja confundido y se levanto de La cama listo para irme,pero luego se fijó en El espejo y logró ver qué este tenía muchas pequeñas vendas en su rostro y brazos,asustandolo más.

-QUE LE PASO A LA PIEL DE ZIM!?.-Grito este desesperado.

-ya,ya,tranquilo.-Dib lo tomó de las manos.-mientes dormías. Vi que tenías muchas heridas por La lluvia,así que decidí ponerte unas vendas y una crema para quemaduras que tenemos nosotros los humanos .

-que?!.-Zim se asustó más.

-tenia un poquito de miedo de que esa crema te hiriera mas. Pero fue un milagro que más bien te aya sanado.-la sonrisa de Dib se hizo más cálida y tierna mientras le quitaba al Irken aquellas vendas,mostrando su piel verde y suave ya estaba sana y sin heridas.

-NO ME TOQUES CON TUS MUGRIENTAS MANOS CUBIERTAS DE MAÍZ!.-Gritaba Zim golpeando las manos de su amigo.

-pero no e tocado Maiz.-Dib no podía evitar reír.

-MIENTES!,MIENTES!,SUCIAS MENTIRAS!.-Zim gritaba desesperado mientras se alejaba de su enemigo.

-Zim Basta!.-por alguna Razón. Dib no podía enojarse con Zim. Y seguía sonriendo como tonto.-Mira...Zim te tengo una propuesta...

-no me quedaré más tiempo contigo Humano. Que seamos amigos no significa que tengamos que estar siempre juntos!.-Zim cruzo los brazos algo molesto.

-No,no es eso Zim...yo...yo simplemente quería pedirte algo...-Dib empezó a jugar con sus dedos y sus mejillas se tornaron rojas.-yo...queria preguntarte si...querías salir conmigo esta noche...me gustaría que habláramos y...no se...fuéramos a comer algo juntos.

-...-Zim lo miraba Incredulo y algo dudoso.-como una cita?...como lo que yo intentaba con Tak?

-aeh?!.-El color Rojo de sus mejillas se hizo más notorio.-N-no!,no así!...más bien...como simples amigos. Sabes?. Mañana en la noche,yo iré a tú casa a recogerte y ahí salimos juntos. Te parece?.

-mmm,no lo sé Humano.

-Vamos Zim. Sabes que ya no te quiero lástimar. Solo somos amigos.-Dib le dijo tratando de soñar comprensivo.

El Alien lo pensó por un momento,otra vez lo estaba sientiendo. Sentía esa rara sencacion en su pecho y squeedlyspooch. Tal vez era posible que pudiera decirle al humano como se sentía realmente y tener oportunidad de cumplir sus fantasías.

-estoy honrado de ser elegido para esta cita de humanos.-Zim hablo con el ego hasta los cielos.-lograre aprender más sobre los humanos y de La tierra.

-muy bien. Nos vemos Mañana!.-Dib dijo felizmente mientras unía sus manos.

-ahora si me disculpas,me iré de esta horrible habitación ahora mismo!.-Zim exclamó para luego con las garras de su Pak,pasar por aquella ventana. Pero ni se molestó en abrirla y simplemente paso sobre esta,quebrandola en millones de Pedacitos.

Dib simplemente miro esto de manera incrédula y algo asustado.

-bueno. Al menos recibió algo de aire cuando haga calor por las noches.-Este comento incómodo.

-Dib,baja a La cocina,Papá saldrá más tarde a trabajar y quiere que miro sorprendida a aquella ventana.-que diablos pasó aquí?.

-eeh...-Dib La miro disimuladamente.-Una ave chocó contra La ventana en La noche?.

[...]

-Amo!. Ya volvió!.-exclamo Gir felizmente mientras sostenía a su cerdito.-quiere preparar galletas?!

-No Gir!. Tengo que aprender sobre las Citas!.-entro sin previo aviso y se metió a su guarida, prendiendo de inmediato su computadora,pero aún así su robot ayudante lo siguió.

-entonces no abran galletas?.-pregunto Gir confundido.

-No Gir!. No me menciones esas jodidas galletas otra vez!.-Zim dijo fríamente.-Dib me propuso que tuviéramos una "cita". Aparentemente,es algo que hacen los humanos. Y tengo que saber que es lo que se hace en las citas para quedar bien!.-seguido de eso,dio un suspiro lleno de felicidad.-Hay no puede ser. Por fin estaré con el humano Dib! Es como si hubiera visto mis bitácoras de amor que deje en mi computadora guardada!.

En ese momento,Gir abrió los ojos como platos y dio una nerviosa carcajada.

-Mmm,si...lástima que eso no pasó,por qué yo jamás lo hubiera dejado verlo.-Dijo disimuladamente mientras desviaba La mirada.

-si Gir!. Por eso eres un gran ayudante!.-Zim dijo orgullosamente.

Gir no hizo más que desviar La mirada un poco nervioso.

-COMPUTADORA!.

-que?.-pregunto este artefacto de manera irritante.

-EXIGO QUE ME BUSQUES INFORMACIÓN DE COMO DEBO LUCIR EN UNA CITA!.

-aah...OK?.-exclamo algo confundido.

[...]

Viernes a las 6 de La noche. Dib caminaba por La calle,ya casi llegando a La guarida de Zim,este se veía muy nervioso y con La cabeza en las nubes. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que posiblemente podría suceder esa misma noche,tenia miedo de que hiciera alguna idiotas y Zim lo deje plantado o que este se asuste cuando intentará algo con él.

Dib no se veía como el mismo,si,aún usaba sus lentes y su cabello estaba igual que siempre. Pero esta vez sus botas eran mucho más cortas y tenían una hebilla de oro a los costados,su pantalón era gris claro,tenía una camisa color malva y su chaqueta negra le llegaba hasta los hombros.

-muy bien Dib. Mantente firme.-se decía a él mismo mientras mantenía La Calma.-Solo lo llevarás a caminar,nos sentaremos en la fuente...aunque no está tan limpia que digamos. Lo invito a tomar una malteada conmigo. Lo llevó a su casa y ahí...pasara los que tendrá que pasar...pero...hay rayos me olvidé de que Zim no puede comer comida humana!. ¿y si sufre una reacción alérgica?Hay dios!,me odiara para siempre...¿que tal si lo mato?.-puso sus manos en su rostro y entro en completo panico.-Hay Dios eso es peor!...Arg!. Vamos Dib. Tienes que mantenerte firme!,todo estará bien!, solamente no pierdas el control.

Ya estaba frente a La casa del Alien,se acomodó su chaqueta,se limpio el polvo de encima,olió su aliento para luego tragarse una menta,se limpio sus lentes y por fin tocó La puerta,esperando a que el irken contestará,de ahí,La puerta de La habitación se abrió.

-Hola Ziiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiim!.-Dib alargó su nombre al verlo,puesto que eso se volvió una sorpresa bien grande.-Z-zim?

El irken usaba su clásica peluca negra y ojos azules,pero lo que hizo quedar a Dib boquiabierto era el hecho de que estaba usando un vestido rosado corto,que tenía diamantes en La parte de La cintura como en los tirantes de este,como el vestido era corto,Dib tuvo una mejor vista a las delgadas y bien marcadas piernas del irken y como siempre esté tenía puesto sus guantes negros y sus botas altas con tacones.

Dib lo miraba atontado con La sangre congelada justamente en sus mejillas,mirando a Zim de arriba para abajo y su boca más abierta que La puerta de una habitación.

-que?.-pregunto Zim algo irritado por La mirada de su compañero.

-Z-zim...por qué estás así vestido?.-una sonrisa salió de sus labios. Le gustaba.

-pues,por lo que se,debemos vernos bien vestidos para salir,así que me vestí así para La ocasión.

-e-esas botas son...son tan lindas...-Dijo Dib sonriendo aún.

-eh si...supongo que sí.-Zim se miro.

"Demonios Dib,cálmate!". Pensaba el azabache mientras aún se encontraba sonrojado.

-asi que...salimos o no?.-Zim le pregunto mientras tomaba su mano,haciendo que Dib brincara por los nervios

-Q-que haces?!.-pregunto Dib mirándolo aunas asustado.

-esto es lo que hacen los humanos en las citas,no?.-pregunto Zim mirándolo confundido.

-s-si...pero nosotros solo somos amigos!.-exclamo aún más asustado.

-bueno,ya deja de actuar tan extraño y salgamos de una vez.

Y tomando su mano. Zim y Dib partieron a tener su ya esperada Cita,con un Dib maravillado y ruborizado por lo que estaba viendo y un Zim confundido y atento a lo que lo esperaba esa noche.

La noche iluminaba La ciudad Junto con las estrellas. Todo se encontraba muy callado y tranquilo. Parecía que iba a ser una noche como cualquier otra.

La pareja formada por el Alien y el humano caminaban tomados de La mano,Zim con una cara muy neutral,mirado todo a su alrededor,mientras que por otro lado, el pobre Dib estaba con las mejillas de un color rojo muy oscuro y se mostraba el nerviosismo en su máxima expresión.

No sabía que lo dejaba más indefenso,saber qué estaba saliendo con Zim y que en poco momento,se le iba a declarar o que lo estaba viendo usando vestido...y lo peor es que le gustaba.

-entonces,a donde pensabas ir?.-pregunto Zim volviéndolo a ver.

-Bueno...-Dib se calmó un poco.-pensaba que podríamos ir al parque a hablar un rato.

-que no hablar es lo que siempre hacemos?.-pregunto Zim arqueando una ceja.

-ammm, así es, siempre hablamos...pero quiero hablarte de algo diferente...muy diferente...que marcara un antes y después para nosotros.-Dib sonrio mientras cerraba los ojos,pero luego de escapar de su fantasía,logró ver como Zim lo miraba más confundido que antes.

-Dib-Cosa. Que sucede contigo?.-pregunto Zim mirándolo a los ojos.-Te vez más nervioso de lo que normalmente te vez...y...y estás sonrojado?.

-ah...eh bueno...es solamente...-Dib miro hacia todos lados,quería verlo todo menos a La cara y mucho menos con esa cara tan seria con La que lo veía.-es que...yo...pues...OH!. Me puse maquillaje!

-...Máquilla...que?.-Zim pregunto con curiosidad.

-es...es algo que los humanos nos ponemos en La cara para vernos más lindos. Mayormente son las mujeres La que lo usan.

-Oh...es esa cosa que Gir se pone en la cara muchas veces.-Zim recordó.-se ve tan desagradable...

-bueno...-Dib sonrió.-yo Creo qu-

Y apenas cruzaron por aquella casa frente a ellos,un televisor salió volando por la ventana,rompiendola al acto. Dicho susto hizo que Zim se agarrara fuertemente de Dib y se mostrará algo asustado.

Cuando ya todo estaba calmado,lograron ver qué en esa casa,las luces estaban prendidas,se escuchaban las personas hablando y bailando,una música muy alta y las luces prendidas.

-Muy buena chicos!.-De La puerta de la casa,salió Zita,La chica de cabello lila. Junto con su mejor amiga, Gretchen,La chica pelirroja con frenillos.-Ho-hola chicos!.

-Que hacen aquí?. Por que no vienen a La fiesta?.-pregunto Gretchen levantando La T.V ya dañada.

Ya ambas no eran niñas,estaban grandes,cumpliendo 16 y 17 años. Zita ahora tenía el cabello mucho más largo,cubrindole toda La espalda,ya no usaba esa vincha sobre su cabeza y era conocida en clase por ser experta en Ingles y fue de las pocas en su clases que ya se había vuelto lo más valiente al haber salido del clóset y haber rebelado que también le gustaban las mujeres

Por otro lado, Gretchen ya había dejado los frenillos y tenía La sonrisa más bonita de toda La clase,su cabello rojizo y puesto el colitas ahora estaba puesto en una coleta y tenía un fleco frente a su rostro. Ya no era tímida y algo cobarde en clases. Se había vuelto líder del club de obra de teatro y dejó de ser cobarde cuando acepto a Zita frente a toda La clase.

-Eh,que está pasando ahí adentro?.-pregunto Zim señalando a aquella casa.-acaso están exterminando humanos y esos son sus gritos de anagonia?!

-Jaja,no Zim.-aclaro Zita.-solamente que mis padres no regresan hasta mañana en La tarde. Así que aproveche y arme está gran fiesta!. Y esta de locos!

-hay Vodka tambien,a los a padres de Zita se les olvidó cerrar La alacena de licor!,porque no entran y se divierten también antes de que se nos acaben las Sabritas?.-ofrecio Gretchen tomando de su vaso Rojo.

-Eh,está muy bonita su oferta pero no gracias. Zim y el humano Dib ya estamos teniendo una cita.- Zim dijo mostrando como apretaba La mano de Dib.

-Ehh,Zim...-Dib Hablo avergonzado.

-ooh,ya veo.-Zita dijo de manera pícara.-Ya era La hora Dib!. Llegaste 7 años tarde,pero parece que valió La pena!Cuando le vas a dar el anillo?.

Ese comentario solamente empeoró las cosas. Había olvidado lo picara y chica humorista negra era Zita.

-Eh...Zim y yo solamente seguiremos en nuestra camino,está bien?. Ustedes vayan y disfruten su fiesta!.-Dib exclamó señalando adentro de La casa.

-Bueno como quieran,pero hasta las 12 de La noche,este lugar está abierto!.-La de cabello Rojo dijo.-Vamonos Zita!

Y dicho esto,ambas chicas entraron a La casa.

-a que se refieren con, darme un anillo?.-pregunto Zim mirándo al humano con curiosidad.

-Solo sigue caminando.

[...]

-mira!, justamente ahí nos podemos sentar!.-exclamo Dib señalando a una banca de color vino,que estaba frente a La fuente de agua y debajo de un árbol.-esta banca es La banca donde se sentó mí padre antes de que yo naciera. Esto puede traerme muy buena suerte el el futuro.

-que?.-pregunto Zim mirándo dicha banca y se acercó para empezar a olfatear.-Oh Dios,es cierto!. Huele como a tú papá!

Y sin Más Dib se sentó sobre aquella banca y ayudo a Zim a sentarse igualmente.

-Esta...algo fría.-comento Zim.

-es increíble...-Dib dijo con una gran sonrisa.-...mi trasero,está en la sombra del Trasero de La banca de mí padre,el gran profesor Membrana.

-pues ahora que el todo poderoso Zim está aquí, ahora quien se siente aquí,estará sentado en la sombra del trasero de Zim.-el irken dijo con orgullo.

-...sabes?...-Dib lo miro sonriendo.-tienes razón...

Ambos se quedaron en aquella banca mirando a su alrededor y escuchando los sonidos de La naturaleza noctura.

-bueno...creo que es hora de que hablemos.-Dib dijo estirándose un poco.

-bueno,Zim si quiere hablarte de algo.-dijo este algo nervioso.

-pues dime,soy todo oídos.-Dib le respondio.

-Responde,tú padre-cosa es como tú más alto?.-pregunto jugueteando con sus manos.

-que?

-eh visto que siempre estás detrás de él,queriéndolo impresionar y demostrar que eres lo mejor.-Zim hablo.-Es como tú jefe y tú deber es cumplir tú misión,no?

-eh,bueno Zim. Aquí en la Tierra a nuestros líderes se les llaman padres...si tienes razón en ello,yo deseó que papá este orgulloso de mí,que vea mí fuerza e inteligencia...pero... realmente no lo puedo lograr...-La sonrisa de Dib se desvaneció mientras iba hablando.-casi nunca lo veo por qué siempre está en sus experimentos y sus cosas de ciencia y cuando le cuento sobre lo mío siempre me desprecia y dice que pierdo el tiempo...soy conocido como "su pobre hijo loco"...a veces parece que de verdad soy solo su peor error,parece que se arrepiente de que yo fuera su hijo...en La casa soy solo yo.-miro sus manos y sobre estas empezaron a caer lagrimas.-...solo resivio amor de mí mismo y ni eso es bueno para mí.-sus sollozo se hizo presente,mientras se quitaba La lentes y se limpiaba los ojos.

-y La humana Morada?.-pregunto Zim mirándolo preocupado.-no es tan mala. Con el tiempo que e pasado aquí,ella se comporta muy bien conmigo,se muestra menos violenta y emos hablado mucho. Me mostró muchas ilustraciones que ella llama arte y es muy talentosa. Me a regalado algunos de sus pedazos de arte.

-puede que a ella le importes...pero para ella,yo soy solo una persona común y corriente,no le importa que suceda Conmigo.-y sin previo aviso, Dib rompio a llorar.-yo solo deseo que por una vez en su vida, ella sea una buena hermana...estoy seguro de que si me mato,ella estaría feliz...y papá también...

Y sin mas el pobre chico empezo a llorar.

Zim lo miro en silencio y por primera vez se mostró vulnerable, le dolía ver al chico que le gustaba llorar, por alguna razón también lo hacía sentir muy débil y eso era muy raro en él. Jamás había sentido nada por nadie, solo sentía admiración y respeto por sus dos altos y un cariño algo brusco hacia Gir. Pero sentir pena o lastima hacia Dib. Era algo que en su vida había pasado por su mente y sus pensamientos.

¿Seria ya el momento? ¿El momento de decirle lo que había empezado a experimentar hace muchísimo tiempo?

Tal vez era hora decirle, pero no quería hacerlo ahora, no quería verse débil frente a todas aquellas personas presentes por la calle.

-eso si que es Feo.-Zim dijo tranquilamente posando su mano en el hombro del humano quien se encontraba llorando, prosiguió a limpiar sus lágrimas.-debe ser horrible que no te aprecien por más esfuerzo que hagas…

Dib volvió a mirarlo a los ojos y Zim se levanto de aquella banca y se paró frente a él.

-ven,hay algo que Zim tiene que decirte.-Zim empezó a caminar en dirección a su guarida y El humano no tardo en levantarse y seguirlo.

-a donde vamos?-pregunto Dib siguiéndolo.

-a donde empezamos.-respondió Zim a secas y sin molestarse en voltear la mirada.

Esa inmediata y repentina frialdad hizo que las tripas de Dib empezaran a retumbar, haciéndolo sentir ansiedad, miraba hacia todos lados tratando de despejar su mente, si de todos modos ya se había mostrado débil ante Simulo que se le aproximaba lo preocupaba mas.

Pasaron por aquel mismo camino que tomaron para llegar al parque, pasaron por la aun escandalosa fiesta de Zita,donde ahora estaba en su punto máximo, con las groserías y la música volando por cada ventana de la casa y ´por fin llegaron a la casa de Zim.

-ven, quiero que entres…-Zim dijo seriamente.

-d-de acuerdo.-Dib dijo algo nervioso, hizo lo que le había pedido el irken,ignorando a sus padres robots y a Gir quien ahora se encontraba durmiendo en el sofa abrazando a su cerdito. Se quedo distraído, mirando a su entorno, pero escuchar como Zim cerraba la puerta de su habitación con Llave, lo hizo alterarse más.

-ven…te llevare a mi habitación. -este respondió tomando de su mano y guiándolo a su laboratorio.

Entre todas sus cosas, artefactos y aquella habitación de simulación, Zim lo llevo a una camilla negra y rectangular.

-Z-zim.-Dib hablo nerviosos.-Qu-que me vas a hacer…

-Dib-cosa…debo…debo decirte algo…algo muy importante…que me aterra…y me aterra bastante.-Zim miro hacia abajo.

-eh…d-de acuerdo.-Dib lo miro a los ojos.

-Ve-veras…Zim a estado contigo desde muy jóvenes…y durante ese tiempo. Zim solo sentía odio y deseos de verte muerto..-las manos de Zim se entrelazaron torpemente mientras el continuaba hablando.

-bueno…tampoco puedo decir lo contrario de ti, sabes?.-el azabache se rasco su nuca.-pero eso ya no importa, ahora solo somos amigos y así…así es agradable.

-es que ese es el problema. -Zim bajo la cabeza y en su rostro se mostraba ira y frustración.-yo no quiero que sigamos siendo amigos!. Zim ya no desea seguir siendo amigo de Dib!.

-que?.-Dib lo miro desconcertado.-por que?

-pero…ahora…tampoco quiero que seamos enemigos…por que aparentemente…ahora siento algo mas fuerte que el odio y la amistad…y lo e sentido desde ya hace años…..-Zim se mostraba ya algo muy nerviosos y débil.-todo esto es muy nuevo para Zim y no me gusta como me hace sentirme pero si me gusta sentirlo. Durante todo mi entrenamiento en irk. Solo nos inculcaron que debemos invadir y destruir planetas…nunca nos mostramos amigables ni tenemos relaciones profundas…bueno, solo nuestros altos, quienes se an demostrado como si fueran una pareja, eso es todo, pero…-la voz de Zim estaba ahora impregnada con ternura.-nunca nos dijeron que podíamos o si incluso teníamos autorización de amar…

Dib se empezó a mostrar mas calmado y sobre todo sorprendido por las palabras del irken.

-Zim. Que quieres decirme?.-pregunto este ya algo esperanzado.

-que…Zim empezó a sentir algo que jamás llegue a sentir…algo que en la historia de irk había sentido. Y es algo que tu me haces sentir…humano-Dib…tu me destruiste y me hiciste cambiar, me hiciste cambiar a tal punto que…ya no se quien es Zim. Mi interior suena muy raro y me haces débil.-levanto su miraba, mostrando disgusto.- Y no puedo ser débil!, debo ser temible, frio y malvado!...pero…pero…lo que quiero decir es que…-bajo su cabeza otra vez.-..creo que…que yo…ahora siento algo diferente por ti…y por lo que tengo entendido…yo…ugh….Dib,yo…yo…

-Te amo…

Zim abrió los ojos como platos la ver como El azabache le había termino su frase.

-e-eso mismo…te amo Dib…-Zim dijo asintiendo mientras sus ojos se iluminaban de la alegría.-pero…al mismo tiempo no puedo permitir que me hagas sentir Débil…

-N-no Zim…mírame. -el humano puso sus manos sobre sus hombros y lo miro a los ojos con ternura.-no quiero hacerte sentir débil al amarte. Quiero que ambos seamos fuertes…desde que llegaste a mi vida, todo cambio. Pase 7 años junto a ti, llegando a extremos que nunca pensé que existían…durante años, yo me preguntaba quién iba a ser la persona que me acompañaría hasta el fin de mis días…y ahora me doy cuenta de que…de que realmente estuvo siempre a mi lado. ¡Ahora mismo te amo Zim…TE AMO!

Aquel gritó de alegría se escucho por toda La habitación y dejó a Zim ahí parado,con sus ojos bien abiertos y brillando. Dib lo vio con impotencia y sus mejillas bien rojas,aquel silencio lo puso nervioso otra vez.

-Dib-Cosa...

-s-si?...

-yo...yo también te amo...

-bueno...sabes lo que las personas hacen cuan-

Dib no pudo terminar su frase,puesto que Zim se le adelanto y beso sus labios de una forma muy apasionada(aunque tuviera que pasarse de puntillas),mientras empezaba a acariciar su cabello negro,Dib no tardó en corresponder de La normas manera,mientras acariciaba el cabello de su peluca,para luego quitarsela y empezar a acariciar su cabeza.

Dib se sentó al pie de aquella camilla sentando a Zim en sus piernas,mientras aquel beso se volvía más apasionado. Sus curiosas manos empezaron a frotarse por las piernas verdes del irken,acariando por debajo de aquel vestido rosado que este llevaba puesto,su piel era tan suave,más suave que La de cualquier ser humano.

Mientras aquel beso se volvía cada vez más apasionado,Dib sintió como su alien pasaba su lengua por su boca,luchando contra La suya,eso los hizo separarse y dejar un hilo de saliva.

-jeje A-alto,Zim...tú lengua me da cosquillas.-Este comento limpiándose sus labios.

-por Irk...-Susurro Zim algo agitado.-eres increíble...no te atrevas a detenerte!

-como digas mí alien.-susurro Dib.

Lo volvió a besar,estaba vez de una manera u más salvaje,agarro otra vez de sus piernas y metió su mano debajo de su vestido llegando hasta su espalda,donde empezó a masajear y a acariciar dicha zona.

Zim se separó de él y empezo a bajar hasta su cuello donde luego de un par de besos,dio una muy suave mordida en su cuello,Dib dejó ir un pequeño gemido y Zim le quito su chaqueta negra y La tiro lejos.

Aquel Alien se quitó sus guantes y metió sus cálidas y suaves manos debajo de su camisa,masajeando y haciéndo a Dib soltar un par de jadeos,algo agitado por las acciones de Zim,Dib llevo sus manos a La cabeza de Zim y con cuidado empezo a acariciar sus antenas,el irken vibro al sentir dichas caricias y levanto La cabeza,ronroneando.

"Oh Dios,eso fue tan lindo..." Pensó Dib mientras seguia masajeando aquellas delgadas antenas.

Y aquel cariño mutuo y locamente apasionado siguió hasta que ambos se quedaron sin saliva y sin energía,cayendo cansados a La camilla.

Zim se quedó Junto con Dib,ya algo cansado de tanta acción,mientras Dib se acomodaba y se acostaba en el Pecho de Zim y este empezo a acariciar su cabello negro.

Dib miraba al techo para luego mirar al Irken para dejar ir j a sonrisa.

-este es el final de nuestro primer capítulo.-Dib dijo dulcemente.-empezamos con algo totalmente nuevo.

-entonces...ahora que somos?.-pregunto Zim aún acariciando su cabello.

Esa pregunta hizo que Dib dejara ir una risita y tomó La mano de Zim,dejandola en El aire.

— Somos más de lo que podrías alguna vez llegar a pensar Zim.-dicho esto unió su mano con La de Zim, rozando suavamente.- No somos enemigos,ni tampoco amigos.-y seguido de eso,sus dedos se entrelazaron.-Nos amamos y ahora somos nosotros...

CONTINUARA

_Wow! Por fin chicos!. Emos llegado al final de La primera trama argumental de La historia :')_

_Ahora nos faltan 3 más y luego se termina el libro._

_Pero de todos modos nos falta Muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucho camino que recorrer para llegar al final._

_No sé si volveré a actualizar esta semana,puesto que este capítulo estuvo bien largo jeje y nesecito descansar._

_Pero si mí inspiración gana más que mí flojera,esperen un capítulo mañana o Pasado mañana :3_

_Espero que les aya gustado y nos vemos._

_Chao chao :3_


	7. hacia el futuro

Los increíbles ruidos de Gir en La planta de arriba hicieron que Zim reaccionara y lentamente se fuera despertando,dándose cuenta que estaba acostado junto con Dib en aquella camilla negra.

_¡por Irk!. No fue un sueño! _Penso Zim con alegría.

Se levantó de aquella cama y se estiro mientras dejaba ir un pequeño bostezó.

De ahí,Dib abrió sus ojos y se levantó un poquito y le dio una cálida y mimada sonrisa mañanera.

-buenos días mí Adorable Alien.-hablo Dib de una manera profunda,La cual volvía loco al Alien.

-buenos días Humano.-Zim respondió Dulcemente para luego inclinarse y besar su frente.

-entonces,esta es La vida real?. Pregunto Dib mientras se levantaba de La cama y recogía su chaqueta negra.-esto no es un sueño?. De verdad estamos juntos?,somos amantes?.

-No hay dudas Dib-cosa.-Zim respondio mientras se acomodaba La falda del vestido que aún llevaba puesto.

Mientras Dib se ponía su ropa,sus ojos color miel observaron a Zim quitandose aquel vestido y poniendose su traje de Irken. No pudo evitar sonrjarse al ver su desnudo torso,La anatomía de los Irkens era muy parecida a La de La humanos y eso era increíble,otra cosa que amaba de él.

Zim ya iba a ponerse sus guantes,pero lentamente las manos de Dib tocaron y entrelázaron con las suyas,sintiendo como Dib le daba pequeñas caricias.

-Tu piel...tú piel es muy suave...-Dib susurró dulcemente mientras escondía su cabeza entre el cuello del Alien.

-G-gracias.-Zim dijo mientras sus mejillas se tornaban de un color verde más oscuro.

-No,Zim. Hablo enserio.-Dib no podía evitar sonreír.-tu piel es muy suave...jamás sentí algo como eso en mí vida...tienes La piel de un angel,Como tus ojos...tus ojos son una cosa tan hipnoticas.-lentamente lo ayudo a ponerse los guantes.-eres perfecto...cada parte de ti...

Zim admitía que se sentía muy incómodo y realmente deseaba golpearlo y alejarlo. ¿pero cómo hacerlo?,¿como negarse al encanto y cariño de su ahora llamado novio-dib?. Eso sería peor que romper La ley irken.

-mmm. No tanto como tu novio-Dib.-Zim abrazo a su pareja por detrás y luego tomó de su mano para guiarlo a La salida de La casa.

-bueno...ahora que deseas hacer?.-pregunto Dib mientras caminaba algo exausto.-es sábado y supongo que podríamos caminar ahí por La ciudad y no se. Tomar alguna bebida o malteada.

-no puedo comer cosas humanas.-Zim comento.-a no ser que sean cosas dulces,como eso que tú papá me dio un día. Eso de "chocolate caliente" si lo puedo beber.

-chocolate caliente?.-pregunto Dib con la cara iluminada de La alegría.

-si. Es muy dulce y me gusta su sabor. No tanto como el de tú saliva humana eso sí.

Dib no podía aguantar las ganas de llorar de La emoción,estaba con Zim de una manera romántica y ahora podría saber todo sobre el y poder cuidarlo. Simplemente demasiado.

-vamos a ver qué pasó en esa cosa que estaban haciendo esas dos chicas de La Eskuela a noche. Te parece?.-Zim estaba previsto salir de "cocina",pero de inmediato,una bola de carne molida paso frente a él,casi tocandolo y esto pegó contra La pared. Manchando La completamente.

-Gir!.-exclamo Zim muy molestó y luego vio como La sala estaba hecha un completo basurero.

Había queso de pizza y grasa en el suelo,pizza macullada cubierta de Waffles y jarabe para panqueques esparcida en El suelo y pastel y carne molida estaban adornando La pared.

El pobre Zim no pudo evitar taparse su boca mientras arcadas amenazaban por Salir.

-estuve de fiesta a noche!.-Gir exclamó mientras se quitaba su capucha de perrito.-anoche lo escuché a usted y a Mary besándose de manera muy apasionada!,eso significa que ustedes dos por fin son novio?!. Como Nathaniel y Jessica en mi Telenovela favorita?!

-eem...bueno.-Dib dijo algo avergonzado.-s-si. Así es Gir.-Dib miro a Zim con confianza y tomó su mano.-Zim y yo somos oficialmente pareja.

-de hecho,ahora mismo vamos a salir.-Zim hablo mirando devuelta a su novio.-aunque no sé que es lo que hacen exactamente los novios.

Gir estaba paralizado,con los ojos bien abiertos y su boca formaba una gran "o". La joven pareja lo miro algo confundidos,hasta que Gir dejo ir un alocado grito mientras aplaudía y saltaba de cabeza.

-MI AMO TIENE NOVIO!,ESTAN JUNTOS!,SE CASARAN Y HARAN COSAS MUY ASQUEROSAS Y TENDRAN UNOS MUY HERMOSOS CERDITOS Y YO JUGARE CON ELLOS!. TANTOS CERDITOS!.

-jeje...-Dib no podía evitar sonreír ante el carácter tan infantil de Gir ante tan noticia,pero más felicidad sentía él al tener a Zim a su lado.

-Eh,Gir.-El irken bajo La cabeza algo avergonzado.-N-no tienes que decirlo en voz alta.

-tenia razón jefe!,todo lo que usted decía de Mary era verdad!. Que usted lo amaba y quería a su lado,por fin se hizo realidad!

-GIR!.-Zim grito y se tapo su cara muy avergonzado.

-jeje,Tranquilo Amor.-Dib le dijo tomándolo de los hombros.-solo ignoralo.

Al escuchar ese nombre,las antenas de Zim se levantaron con curiosidad y miro a Dib con mucha confusión.

-"amor"?...-le pregunto confundido.-...Dib,no soy amor,soy Zim. Amor es lo que siento por ti.

-Zim...esa palabra tiene muchos significados.

-Voy a hacer Waffles para celebrar!.-exclamo Gir empujándolos y entro disparado a La cocina.

-creo que mejor te quedas aquí y ayudas a Gir a limpiar.-Dib le dijo a Zim con amabilidad.-yo iré a ver si Gretchen y Zita necesitan ayuda luego del desorden que hicieron a noche.

-m-me vas a dejar?.-pregunto Zim asustado.

Dib se acercó al Alien y le dio un rápido beso en su frente.

-descuida,volveré pronto. Tú solamente quédate aquí.

-eso espero...-ccomento Zim un poco sonrojado.

Y sin más Dib se fue de aquella casa. Zim lo miro irse y luego de eso dejó ir una pequeña sonrisa.

-los humanos son muy raros.-Hablo mientras se alejaba de todos esos restos asquerosos de comida.

Ni en broma iba a tocar todo eso o lo iba a recoger con las manos,asi que decidio ir a la cocina a buscar aquella "aspiradora" para deshacerse de ellos,mientras la buscaba,veaia como Gir estaba taradeando su "doodie doo" mientras batia la masa de los waffles,dejando mas desorden y manchas.

-Es increible!. el amo por fin tiene novio!. ya no tendra bajones de depresion,ni tendra que grabarse a el mismo para desahogarse y evitarse el dolor!.-Gir decia con felicidad.-yo lo sabia!,el amo no odia a Mary,lo quiere muchisimo y hasta lo besa con todo y lenguita.

Zim suspiro algo algo agotado e irritado por la conducta tan infantil de su mejor amigo y robot asistente.

-Si. Tienes razon Gir. si amo a Dib,tenias razon y yo estaba mal.-este decia tratando de sonar lo mas calmado posible.

-Dime que hicieron a noche!

-aah.-Zim relajo su cuerpo contra la perfecto,senti como si ya me hubiera vuelto el siguiente mas alto de Irk...solo con la diferencia de que ahora le agregamos amor a la situacion.

-pero si eres el mas alto,eso significa que Mary es tu compañero,tal como los dos mas altos purpura?.-pregunto Gir mientras sus ojos se iluminaban con alegria.

-...sabes Gir?.-pregunto Zim mirándo al suelo con una sonrisa.-tienes completa razón. Sería increíble que ambos nos unieramos de verdad y cuando conquiste La tierra y demuestre mí fuerzas y habilidades,seré conocido por todo Irk y me llevaré a Dib conmigo!. Tendremos una celebración de unión,como La que tuvieron nuestros más altos mucho tiempo atrás,cuando yo aún seguía en el ejército y así, ambos seríamos los más altos juntos,aunque seguramente yo tenga que usar tacones altos, Dib-cosa es alto y seguramente será más alto en El futuro y todos en Irk lo amaran!.

-si!...-Gir exclamó.-Pero hay algo que aún me da curiosidad...que pasará el día en El que el humano muera?.

Al escuchar esa frase. Las antenas de Dib se pararon rectamente y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

-...que?.-pregunto Zim seriamente.

-pues,me dijiste que su profesora fue remplazada por qué ella murió. Eso significa que Dib también morirán tarde o temprano...el no es como usted que a vivido ya 165 años.

¿Como pudo haber sido tan estúpido?. Ese pensamiento se había ido de su mente totalmente. Se había olvidado de que Dib era un humano. Los humanos se volvían mayores y cada vez más viejos. Y tal como La señorita Bitters,tarde o temprano se iba a morir y él volvería a estar solo...como ,aún era joven y tenía mucho por delante,pero aún así,existía los accidentes. Él aprendió en la eskuela que algunos humanos jóvenes morían durante estos accidentes,gracias a La frialdad y las explicaciones gráficas de La señorita Franciska. No se podía comparar su cuerpo de Irken con el frágil cuerpo humano de Dib.

-Amo?...-Gir lo miro confundido.-que pasó?

-Oh Dib...-Zim pasó su mano por su horrorizado rostro.-Como pude olvidarlo?...

-No se entristesca amo.-Gir abrazo su pierna.-al menos me tiene a mí...

-No!...me aseguraré de que Dib se quede conmigo siempre!. Si tan solo hubiera algo que.-una idea se vino a su cabeza,recordó aquel repuesto de su Pak que tenía y desde que se volvió invasor.- y ya se como!

[...]

-ya llegue!. Perdon por demorar. Zita estaba algo ebria y dejaba caer lo que recogía...amor?.-Dib entro a La casa y vio aquella sala ya limpia.-Vaya...parece que limpiaste muy bien La sala...Zim?

-Dib!.-Zim dijo felizmente.-ahi estás!. Ahora puedo hacer la transfusion.

-Si. Lo sé.-Dib dijo mientras se acomodaba los lentes.-dure mucho tiempo,me disculpo. Pero ya estoy aquí y podemos hacer lo que quiera-

Pero justo cuando Dib estaba por terminar su frase,Zim introdujo un artefacto justamente en su pecho y este empezo a brillar de color Rojo.

Lentamente su cuerpo sintió como la electricidad corría por sus venas y sangre y como sus músculos se tensaban y empezaban a temblar, el rostro lleno de terror de Dib miraba el rostro de Zim, quien solo tenía una gigante expresión de alegría en su rostro, el horror lo tomo por completo y no tardo mucho hasta que empezó a gritar de terror, hasta sus lentes se cayeron de su cara.

Aquel tortuoso proceso empezó a bajar, hasta que por fin Zim quito ese artefacto de la piel de Dib y la tiro lejos, mientras de aquella ya abierta herida empezaba a salir sangre y vapor.

El azabache inhalaba y exhalaba fuertemente mientras sentía y veía como si piel se cerraba, dejándolo completamente ileso.

-funciona…-Zim dijo alegremente. -realmente funciona!

-Z-zim…-Dib se puso sus lentes y se alejo lentamente de su pareja, aterrado de lo que posiblemente iba a volver a hacerle.-que demonios me as hecho?.-Pregunto aun atónito por lo que acababa de pasar.

-perfecto!.-Zim lo abrazo con fuerza mientras daba pequeños saltos.-ya todo esta resuelto!. Estarás conmigo para siempre!

-eh?. D-de que estas hablando?.-pregunto Dib mientras lo abrazaba, empezando a reir por como actuaba el pequeño irken.

-bueno…veras,Zim se dio cuenta de que Dib puede estar siempre a su lado, pero tarde o temprano, pasaran los anos y tu ya no vivirás.-Zim bajo la cabeza.- Quedare solo y no podre amarte de nuevo…-pero recordó lo que acababa de hacer y eso lo hizo sonreir.-pero ahora que te inyecte el Adn de emergencia, estarás aquí conmigo siempre.

Dib no quito la mirada de su pareja,no había entendido nada de lo que dijo, así que tuvo que procesar cada palabra para llegar a la conclusión y al entenderlo, no pudo evitar sentir una inmensa ternura hacia su novio.

-Zim,exactamente,que me hiciste?.-pregunto mientras una que otra risa se salía de sus labios.

-el adn de emergencia es algo que nos dan a nosotros los irkens cuando hacemos nuestras invasiones, si nuestro pak se Dana, nos inyectamos ese suero para que nuestro ADN sea mas poderoso y logre vivir si el pak. Ahora eres mas duro de romper y tu vida es mucho más prolongada. Eso significa que jamás me abandonaras y nunca nadie nos separan.

-espera…cuando tiempo voy a vivir?.-Dib pregunto mientras veía sus manos con asombro.

-mucho más tiempo que ningún humano. -dijo Zim felizmente.

-osea que soy inmorta?!.-exclamo el humano con emoción.

-oh no,no envejecerás, y eres mucho más resistente a las heridas y lesiones pero si puedes llegar ser brutalmente destripado y morir…

-oh…-dijo decepcionado.-Pero…espera un minuto…tu…tu enserio hiciste esto…solo por mi?, para que estemos juntos siempre?.-sus ojos se iluminaron.

-no quiero volver a estar solo otra vez y ahora que te tengo, no quiero que te vayas. Así que, de esta manera, estarás aquí con migo hasta por tiempos inmemorables. Y hasta podemos hacer una unión, como la de mis más altos.-Zim dijo felizmente.

-unión?.-pregunto Dib confundido.

-es una celebración muy rara de mi raza.-explico Zim.-lo que hacemos es unirnos todos en una gran adornada habitación con música mientras que los más altos se ponen en un altar, se ponen un collar con el símbolo de Irk,uno de cobre y otro de oro y luego unen sus labios. Mis altos lo hicieron hace millones de años. Sería interesante que lo hiciéramos también.

-Hay Zim,mi vida…-Dib ya se encontraba llorando de la alegría.-Ven para aca,mi tierno y estúpido alien!

Y sin previo aviso, Dib tomo a Zim de las mejillas y lo beso apasionadamente, abrazándolo por las mejillas, el irken no hizo mas que acariciar su cabello con una de su manos y poner la otra en su pecho y ponerse de puntillas para estar a su estatura, segundos después,Dib agarro a Zim de su cintura y lo elevo en el aire, haciéndolo dar vueltas.

Fue un momento muy bonito…hasta que el teléfono de Dib sonó y sin ver quien era, contesto.

-hola, quien habla?

-donde as estado?!, desapareciste como hace dos días!. ¡Papa está furioso y yo soy la que está pagando por eso!

-G-gaz?

CONTINUARÁ

El siguiente capítulo tendrá muchísimo Zadr❤️


	8. la bendicion familiar

-no, soy pinocho.-hablo ella cruelmente.-CLARO QUE SOY YO MISMISIMO TARADO!

-P-por que me llamas?.-pregunto Dib algo asustado, el si tenía razones para temerle a su horrible hermana menor y si la escuchaba por teléfono con aquel tono lleno de furia, sabia que se había ganado un boleto a un tortuoso castigo.

-como que por que te llamo?!.-pregunto la emo mucho mas furiosa que antes.-desapareciste por dos días enteros y no te molestaste ni en llamar a papá para avisarle!. Esta muy furioso ¿¡y adivina quien es la que paga por ello cubriéndote!?.

-ehh...tu?.-Dib le respondió.

-asi es!,ya me canse de esto, ya me has metido en suficiente mierda como para que yo tenga que cubrirte mientras andas de experto paranormal!, así que será mejor que vuelcas hoy o me asegurare de que jamás vuelvas a ver la luz del día!.-y seguido de eso, ella colgó.

-quien era?.-pregunto Zim mientras veía la cara perturbada de Dib, mientras sostenía su teléfono.-Dib-cosa?

-...Zim...por que no vamos al parque por un rato?.-pregunto Dib mientras tomaba su mano y lo llevo lejos de la casa.

-espera, a donde ire-

-SOLO VAMONOS!

[...]

Aquel parque estaba tal como lo habían visto la noche pasada, pero ahora si estaba rodeado de gente, los dos chicos seguían sentados en esa peculiar banca,Zim mirando a su alrededor y Dib mirando hacia el suelo con una mirada perdida.

-estas bien humano Dib?.-pregunto Zim algo consternado.-desde que llegamos te ves un poquito distraído...

-como se me pudo olvidar eso?...como pude olvidarme de Papá?...-exclamaba el humano tocando su cabeza con estrés.-que...que le dire?...que le dire a Gaz y papá?...como les explicare mi ausencia?...

-no creo que eso es de preocuparse Dib-cosa.-Zim le comento algo tranquilo.-solo explícales por qué desapareciste, eso es lo que hago yo con mis más altos, ellos lo entenderán...

-No Zim,no es lo mismo. Papá me tiene limites para las razones que desaparezco, la última vez que le desaparecí y le dije que era para salvar la tierra, me dio una muy fuerte regañada. No le puedo decir que otra vez estuve conti-en ese momento,Dib recordó lo que realmente debía preocuparle. Podía explicarle a su padre que ya tenia pareja y todo se resolvería...pero todo eso cambiaba cuando recordó que Zim no es un humano.

-Oh por Júpiter!...POR SATURNO!.-se golpeo sus mejillas aterrerado.-como le vamos a decir a Papa que somos novios?!

-de que hablas? No deberías preocuparte de eso.-la inseguridad de su novio le empezaba a molestar.-el cree que soy una simple larva bebe humana. No tiene que saber mi verdadera identidad.

-Pero Gaz si lo sabe! Ella puede decirle a el que eres un irken que si le creerá por que su pobre hijo loco soy yo!-exclamo Dib histérico.

Zim ya pudo ver que había peligros frente a el y su humano, no iba a ser fácil esta siguiente etapa de romance que le esperaba y nadie le había advertido de lo que un amor de verdad podría traerle.

-espera...tu padre es un científico, no?.-pregunto Zim mirándolo preocupado.

-es mundialmente conocido por eso...-le recordó Dib más aterrado aun.

-si se entera de mi...eso significa que...-Por fin capto lo que Dib le quería dar a entender. -ME USARA COMO RATA DE LABERINTO!

-...mi padre estará tan decepcionado de mi cuando se entere...sere para siempre si pobre hijo loco y nunca me volverá a querer,sere la decepsion de la familia y...y...

Mientras Dib entraba en pánico por lo que posiblemente esto le traería a su vida,Zim empezó a mirarlo furioso y mucho mas histerico que antes.

-espera un momento...A TI SOLO TE IMPORTA TU VIDA!. ¡NO TE IMPORTA LO QUE LE VAYAN A HACER A ZIM!

-Q-que?. N-no Zim,a eso no me refiero.-Dib trato de explicar y poner sus manos sobre sus hombros.

-A TI SOLO TE IMPORTA EXPONERME! LO SABIA!

-Claro que no Zim!. Quítate esa idea de tu cabeza! Yo ya no quiero volver a lastimarte!.-Dib lo tomo de sus mejillas para que lo viera a la cara.

-MIENTES! MIENTES!.-Zim se quito de manera Histéricamente.-SUCIAS MENTIRAS!

Y sin mas,Zim se cruzo de brazos muy molesto y le dio la espalda al azabache.

-...-Dib lo miro algo molesto por un tiempo, pero luego sonrió cálidamente y se acerco a Zim por detrás, abrazándolo y escondiendo su rostro en su cuello.-Por favor...Zim...

La dulzura de su Voz lo hizo estremecerse y sus mejillas se tornaron de color verde oscuro, pero trato de ser fuerte y se quito otra vez. Pero Dib no se rindió y lo volvió a intentar, esta vez aplicando mas fuerza.

-por favor...vamos Zim...

¿Cómo decirle no a ese humano que no podía evitar amar? Zim suspiro y se dio la vuelta para ver a su novio de mala gana, pero Dib aun trataba de calmarlo.

-tú sabes que jamás seria capaz de Lastimarte...otra vez, ahora nos amamos y eso es lo único que importa.-Dib tomo sus manos suavemente.

-Pero...tu padre.-Zim desvió la mirada.

-si Zim. Me preocupa que opine mi padre...pero mas me preocupa es que el no apruebe mi relación contigo y que por eso nos separe y jamás me de autorización de salir libre...y que me llegue a encerrar por que cree que estoy loco...

-y...lo estás?

-claro que no...solo estoy loco por ti.-sonrió Dib tiernamente.

-de que hablas? ¿Soy el culpable de tu locura entonces?.-Zim pregunto confundido.

-Hay Zim...hay muchas cosas que aun te debo explicar.-Dib no pudo evitar reír.-mira, a mí no me importa que piense mi Papá de mi ahora...pero si me preocupa que haga al respecto, que castigo me pondrá y que podría llegar a hacerte a ti si se entera de que eres un alíen.-bajo su cabeza con tristeza son muchas cosas que me aterran ahora mismo, no se si podré hacerlo...tengo miedo Zim

-sabes Dib-cosa?.-Zim apretó sus manos para darle confianza.-no te hice mas resistente para que me alejaran de ti...yo lo que quiero es que estés a mi lado siempre, sin importar que pase, se lo difícil que es conseguir una aprobación, fue igual de difícil para mi cuando quize ir para Invasor. Pero ahora estamos juntos y somos mas fuertes que antes, aunque al mismo tiempo me llegó sentir algo débil...como hace un rato...

-estas seguro?

-se que lo estoy, jamás me equivoco, soy Zim!.-le dijo mostrando mucha confianza de si mismo, ante esta expresión de orgullo,Dib dejo ir otra sonrisa.

-si, se que eres Zim.-lo tomo de la cadera y lo acerco a sus labios.-y Dib-cosa ama al todo poderoso Zim.

Zim se levanto de puntillas y beso los labios de su humano por un largo tiempo, hasta que se separaron para tomar aire.

-bueno, yo ire a casa o Gaz me matara, no te preocupes, luego te llamare para que hablemos con mi padre, si?.-le dijo Dib tratando de sonar comprensivo.

-descuida, de todos modos, tengo que volver y llamar a mis mas altos. Y asegurarme de que Gir no haya hecho más desorden.

[...]

Dib llegó corriendo a su casa y se cambió de ropa y por fin se encontro con su padre y su furiosa hermana menor.

Este hizo lo que su novio le había dicho, presentar su escusa y disculparse,evitar que su nerviosismo se notará y milagrosamente funcionó.

-Mmm,me tenías muy preocupado hijo.-Membrana hablo mientras tenía su mano en su barbilla.-la próxima vez,por favor llama antes.

-de acuerdo papá.-este dijo de manera educada.

-y no me vuelvas a pedir que te cubra.-Gaz dijo de mala gana mientras ponía un lienzo ya pintado en La pared.

-Wow,linda pintura Gaz. Ese cerdo te quedó genial.-Dib dijo mirando aquella pintura.

-gracias.-la gótica respondio fríamente mientras veía su obra.-Despues de 7 años,pude terminar ese pequeño cerdito. Jaja,al perrito de Zim le encantaría ver esto.

Justo cuando mencionó el nombre del alien. Dib recordó lo que tenía que decir en primer lugar.

-Oh si!. Papá,hay algo muy importante que te tengo que decir!.-hablo euforico.

-y que es Hijo?.-pregunto este prestandole total atención.

-Tu recuerdas a Zim?

-tu amigo raro y extranjero?. Si lo recuerdo muy bien,es muy agradable.-Le respondió Membrana recordando a ese chico de piel verde.

-Bueno...me gustaría que cenemos juntos mañana en la noche.-Dib le explicó.-tenemos algo muy importante que decirles a ti y a Gaz...

-mmm,pero ya tuvimos nuestra cena familiar anual hace como 2 meses.

-lo se,pero esto es realmente importante!. Por favor papá,solo por esta noche!.

Membrana miro a su hijo algo dudoso y luego pensativo,no podía romper su agenda. Pero ver como su hijo había cambiado y dejado lo paranormal atrás,lo hacía creer que esto podría ser una oportunidad única.

-esta bien. Mañana en la noche cenamos juntos. Espero que a Zim le guste mí increíble pizza orgánica.-dijo el científico loco con orgullo.

-Eh... mejor comemos algo diferente. Zim es alérgico a muchas cosas,que no tenga queso,ni carne...y mucho menos frijoles.-aclaro Dib.

-de acuerdo.

-Gracias Papá!.-exclamo Dib con una gran alegria en sus ojos.-enserio muchísimas gracias!

Mientras aquel azabache estaba muy emocionado por lo que iba a pasar con su novio. Gaz había escuchado toda aquella conversación y al darse cuenta de que Zim iba a estar esa noche,no pudo evitar sonreír y pensar en aquella chaqueta negra que podría utilizar.

[...]

-donde están esos dos tontos?!.-pregunto Gaz algo molesta por La espera que le habían puesto.-la comida se va a enfriar!

-Se paciente hija. Seguramente ya vienen.-hablo el profesor dándole palmaditas en su espalda.

Por La puerta principal,Dib estaba viendo por una pequeña abertura a su padre y a su hermana esperandolo a él y a su novio.

-por que seguimos aquí?.-pregunto Zim tomando su mano.

-y si Gaz dice algo que me enoja?...y...y yo me enojo y le gritó?!...y si papá se enoja conmigo?!.-Hablaba el pobre chico de manera historica y luego volvió a ver a su novio para tomar sus manos.-tienes que estar siempre a mí lado Zim. Te nesecito...

-tranquilo...estaré aquí...

[...]

aquella velada empezo con Dib presentándole a su hermana y a Su padre a Zim. Quien está vez si usaba ropa de hombre como debería.

Su padre lo resivio con mucha amabilidad y les sirvió La cena. La cual era una ensalada de papas hecha con sus máquinas y químicos comestibles (cosa que hizo a Dib rogar por qué nada le sucediera a Zim al comerlo). Por el resto de la cena,todo fue muy tranquilo y sereno,Gaz decía una que otra cosa sobre La comida y tenía una pequeña conversación con Zim. El irken también trato lo mejor cuando se trataba de hablar con su suegro,cosa que conmovía a Dib cuando veía que su padre se llevaba bien con él.

Pasaron horas y los platos se iban Vaciando poco a poco,Dib fue invadido por los nervios otra vez, pronto llegaría La hora,pero cuando Zim tomaba su mano por debajo de La mesa,este se sentía confiado.

-hey Humana-Gaz.-Dijo Zim mientras terminaba su comida.-Por que te ves bien vestida hoy?...y tienes La cara pintada?

-Bueno...-Ella tomó una pequeña pausa y desvío La mirada.-solo quería verme bonita,eso es todo...

-pero tú no usas jamás maquillaje. Es más,te importa un carajo que es lo que uses. Siempre y cuando no sea nada rosado ni fresita y que uses tu Vestido de fiesta es algo que hasta a mí me sorprende.-Dib le respondió mientras tomaba de su bebida.

-que solo quería ponerme maquillaje está noche!.-Ella exclamó ya muy molesta.-eso es todo. Fin de La discusión!

-...como desees.-Zim desvío La mirada asustado.

-estuve muy rica La cena,no creen?.-pregunto el científico loco mientras dejaba su plato a un lado.-pero creo que aún no emos terminado. Ustedes dos querían decirme algo importante. No?

En ese momento,los ojos de Dib batieron del miedo y sus manos empezaron a jugar algo nerviosas. Miro a Zim y este simplemente asintió con una sonrisa.

-Si. Papá,Gaz...Zim y yo tenemos que decirles algo muy importante...-Dib suspiro y puso una cara muy seria.

-pues díganme qué pasa.-Membrana dijo mientras se servía más de aquella ensalada hecha por el mismo.

-Mire, profesor científico Membrana.-Dijo Zim levantandose de su silla.-Paso algo muy importante entre Yo y su hijo larva. Como usted sabrá,Dib y yo solíamos tener una rivalidad y un fuerte sentimiento de odio.

-si. Me acuerdo de esa etapa.-el profesor dejó ir una pequeña risa.-Que tiempos.

-pues...pasaron años y decidimos ser amigos...-Dib dijo también levantandose.-pero...luego de eso pasó algo maravilloso...y decidimos que es mejor que lo sepas.

-y que pasó?.-pregunto Gaz sarcásticamente.-Ambos dejaron de ser unos perros idiotas que persiguen sus colas.

Y dicho esto,Gaz dejó ir una risita y empezo a tomar de su bebida.

-No...

Zim y Dib de tomaron de las manos con confianza y se sonrieron el uno al otro. Era hora de hacerlo,ya no había vuelta atrás.

-Zim y yo nos enamoramos y nos emos hecho pareja...

Al momento donde terminaron esa frase,Membrana dejó caer su plato con todo y comida y seguido de eso,dejó caer La espátula con La que servía,su miraba reflejaba una sorpresa sumamente grande,digno de un pre ataque al corazón. Pero si hablamos de Gaz...es una cosa totalmente diferente.

La Pelimorada tenía los ojos bien abiertos,mostrando su reconocido color ámbar,había dejado caer su bebida al suelo y poco de esto caía de su boca,su miraba expresaba total dolor y sufrimiento como si hubiera visto su consola de videojuegos ser destruida.

-lo siento Papá...sé que siempre as pensado que soy un loco sin remedio...pero ahora mismo solo estoy loco por Zim.-Dijo Dib orgullosamente.-y no creo que vaya a dejar de amarlo tampoco.

-hijo...-Membrana apenas pudo decir.

-dejeme decirle que amo mucho a su primogénito Profesor...no entiendo por qué yo lo llegue a odiar tanto...hace un par de días fue que empezamos a ser pareja y esos días an sido los mejores que e tenido desde que deje mí...a mí gente... Y este sentimiento es muy difícil y nuevo y aún y no me acostumbro a sentirme débil.-Zimpondió.-se que por alguna razón usted tendrá algo en Nuestra contra.

-Pero no me importa!.-Dib dijo ya confiado de si mismo.-...no nos importa. No nesecitamos tu aprobación,no nesecitamos La aprobación de Nadie...es hora de crecer y no tener temor...somos pareja Papá,te guste o no...

-bueno...Hijo...-Membrana bajo La cabeza y Un seguía atónito por La noticia.

Mientras el profesor seguía tratando de encontrar palabras para lo que debía decir,Dib esperaba una respuesta de este con una gran y confiada sonrisa,pero su mirada quedó centrada en su hermana,quien tenía La cabeza completamente baja, mientras apretaba los puños con La falda de su vestido negro.

-Gaz?...

-es enserio?...-su voz podía haber salido como un balbuceo por lo bajo que estaba,pero se notaba que estaba llena de odio,dolor y rencor.

-que?.-Dib le pregunto otra vez.

-ES ENSERIO?!.-pregunto ella levantandose de su silla con ira y mostrando su rostro,manchado de maquillaje por las lágrimas.-como es que enserio pudiste caer tan bajo?!

-P-pero de que estás hablando?!.-pregunto Dib poniendose frente a Zim de manera protectora.

-de que estoy hablando?!.-ella lo señaló mientras un gritaba llena de odio.-Tu!. Tú maldito idiota!. Eres La persona más hipócrita y estúpida que existe!. Tú dijiste que odiarías a Zim de por vida y que lo querías ver muerto!...y ahora mismo estás besándole los pies y diciendo que lo amas!

-Gaz...

-que paso con todas las veces que decías que querías verlo muerto?!. Las muchas veces que dijiste que lo odiabas,todas las veces que trataste de exponerlo,todos los malditos días que pasabas acosandolo!.-por cada ejemplo que ella daba,le daba un empujón a su hermano.-El era tú enemigo! Te enamoraste de aquello que juraste destruir!

-Gaz...-su padre se levantó de su asiento.

-Eres despreciable!.-Gaz le gritó más fuerte.-debi dejar que Zim te matará hace muchísimo tiempo!

-CALLATE!.-Zim La empujó furioso.-Alejate de Dib-cosa!. No lo toques!

-Ya dejen de pelear!.-Membrana separó al Irken de su hija.

-Tu!...-ella miro a Zim,pero ahora con más dolor que ira.-tú as cometido el error más grande e idiota del mundo!. Cómo vas a amar a alguien que te odia!?

-MIENTES!. MIENTEEES!.-Zim exclamó mientras La señalaba de manera acosadora.

-claro que no!. Todos estos años Dib te a odiado de una manera Inimaginable!.-Gaz le respondió.

-Gaz...-Dib susurró. Su paciencia ya se estaba acabando y sentía como le hervía La sangre por La ira.

-sabes todo lo malo que a dicho sobre ti?!.

-Gaz!...

-sabes las veces que te llamo por muchos nombres ofensivos?!

-Gaz Basta!...

-sabes cuántas veces quiso matarte?!...

-Gaz!.-Grito Dib con Ira.

-el solo quiere lastimarte,cuando menos lo espere te va a apuñalar por La espalda!

-YA BASTA!

y luego de ese grito,La mano de Dib se escuchó y una marca de mano quedó marcada en La mejilla de Gaz.

-Dib!.-Membrana lo separado de su hermano,ya furioso por las acciones de su hijo.-fue suficiente!

Dib Miro serio y muy molestó a su hermana,quien tenía la cabeza baja y con la mano en La mejilla que él mismo le había golpeado.

-Novio-Dib!.-Zim fue y lo tomo del brazo de manera protectora.-estas bien?...

-S-si Cariño...-Dib le dijo con una mirada seria.-estoy bien,no te preocupes.

La Gótica levantó La mirada,mostrando sus ojos abiertos,los cuales reflejaban ira pura y una marca de mano pintada de Rojo en su mejilla.

-Maldito idiota!.-Gaz grito furiosa listo para atarcarlo,pero Zim La detuvo.

-Alejate de mí Dib!. No te atrevas a lastimarlo!.-Grito Zim furioso.

-es incredible que lo defiendas!.-Gaz le respondió agarrándolo del cuello de su traje.-eres un idiota de verdad,tantas personas ahí afuera que de verdad te aman . Pero Nooo!,te enamoras de la persona que a pasado toda su vida lastimandote,acosandote, tratando de matarte y exponerte!. Enserio crees que está contigo por qué te ama?!

-CALLATE!. SOLO DICES MENTIRAS!.-Zim gritaba mientras negaba con La cabeza.

-Gaz basta!. Cierra tú estúpida Boca!.-Dib grito soltandose del agarre de padre.

-Dib!.-Zim lo miro asustado.-tus ojos!.

-Que?.-pregunto el azabache muy confundido.

-Tu-tus ojos...-Gaz señaló.-Son...completamente dorados...

-que?!.-Asustado. se quitó sus lentes y tomó La bandeja de plata donde su padre había puesto La comida y miro aterrado,sus ojos no debajan de brillar y eran completamente dorados.-q-que me está pasando?!

-No te preocupes.-Zim dijo tranquilo.-es solo efecto secundario de lo que te inyecte a tú ADN.

-Que le inyectaste que?!.-ahi fue donde Membrana explotó.

-N-no... Papá por favor escucha.-Dib dijo asustado,cayendo en La ansiedad y lágrimas Empezaron a caer por sus mejillas.

-Dib,fue suficiente!. Te perdone lo paranormal mucho tiempo,pero que te ayas hecho algo a ti mismo es un nuevo nivel!.

-Papá,por favor escúchame!,no es lo que piensas!.-Dib trataba de soltarse de su agarre.

-Dib!.-Zim trato de ayudarlo a escapar,pero Membrana lo empujó lejos tirandolo al suelo.

-Zim !.-Dib trato de correr hacia su novio. Pero su padre lo agarro con fuerza.

-se acabo Dib,ya fue suficiente!. Tú vienes conmigo,voy a examinarte!.-Membrana grito y lo empezo a jalar para luego sacar un dardo de su bata blanca e inyectarla en El cuello de su hijo.

-No Dib!.-Zim gritaba,pareciendo que estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

Y mientras Dib seguia gritando desesperado,su vista se empezó a empañar y sus piernas empezaron a dormirse,cayendo al suelo y mientras todo se ponía negro,Solo pudo escuchar el llanto y los gritos de Zim. Hasta que todo se puso borroso.

-Y tú!. TE ME VAS DE LA CASA DE INMEDIATO!.

[...]

Completa oscuridad empezo a rodearlo,no podía moverse y mucho menos pensar,no fue hasta que un retumbante sonido le Lástimo los oídos. Movio su cabeza en diferentes direcciones y su vista empezo a recuperarse,pero aún estaba difuminado.

-mmmm. Z-zim?.-Pregunto en Voz Baja,mientras un fuerte dolor de cabeza lo empezo a invadir. Cuando ya retomo su vista,pudo ver qué se encontraba en el laboratorio de su padre.-P-pero que?...Eh?!.-se asustó al ver que estaba tirado en el suelo,trato de salir corriendo o de moverse,pero a los centímetros de haberlo hecho,cayó de manera abrupta al suelo,dándose cuenta de que sus manos y pies estaban encadenadas,trato de escapar y safarse de estas,pero se le hizo imposible.

-ayuda!.-Grito fuertemente.-Hola!. Papá!. Alguien por favor ayúdeme!

Mientras el chico azabache seguía pidiendo ayuda,de La puerta de entrada del laboratorio,apareció su gótica hermana menor,con dos royos de lienzo para pintar cerrados y su rostro era seriedad pura.

-hasta que por fin despiertas.-Ella dijo llamado su atención,dejando los royos en La mesa de trabajo de su padre.

-Gaz!.-Dib se cayó otra vez.-Rapido!,tienes que ayudarme!,sácame de aquí!,no puedo estar aquí!,nesecito estar con Zim!

Al mencionar el nombre del irken,el rostro de Gaz se volvió de ira y apretó los puños mientras se acercaba a su hermano mayor.

-que te hace pensar que te voy a ayudar a volver con él?!.-Ella exclamó mirándolo con odio.

-Por favor Gaz!. Ayudame!,porque estoy aqui?,que pasó con Zim?!.-Pregunto desesperado.

-Papá te trajo aquí para experimentar y saber que es eso de tus ojos,hecho a Zim de La casa.-Gaz le respondió.-mejor aún,ahora mismo solo estamos tú y yo...para que yo te pueda hacer un par que preguntas.

-Gaz,deja de jugar!. Ayudameba salir de aquí,Zim me necesita!.-Dib exclamó jalando de aquellas cadenas con fuerza.

-asi que,tú y Zim son pareja...no?.-pregunto ella bajando La mirada mientras se cruzaba de brazos.-Muy bien. Dib...Té tengo una pregunta,por qué no dejaste a Zim en Paz cuando esté te dijo que ya no quería ser tú enemigo?.

-D-de que estás hablando?!.-Dib de mostró histerico.

-responde!.-Ella hablo fuerte,causando un fuerte silencio de parte del azabache.

-Bueno...yo...yo trate de hacerlo y tú lo sabes...pero con el paso del tiempo,me di cuenta de que no pude hacerlo por qué yo no podía ser feliz sin el a mí lado.-no podía evitar sonreír,esto solo enfurecía mas a Gaz.-asi que le ofrecí que fuéramos amigos para tenerlo a mí lado...pero sabes?...jamás llegue a pensar que me enamoraría de él...oh él de mí.

-Yo me preguntó lo mismo sabés?!. No sé cómo Zim puede amar a alguien quién solo le trato de hacer daño.

-c-claro que no Gaz!. Nada de lo que dijiste es verdad!. Yo ya no quiero lástimar a Zim! Lo quiero amar hasta que juntos muramos!.-Dib le respondió en defensa.

-y tienes el descaro de negarlo!. Eres una deshonra,afrontalo Dib!,pasaste años diciendo que no descansarás hasta que Zim sea derrotado,que salvarias La tierra y ahora estás enamorado de él!. Zim no merece estar contigo!,no lo dejas en paz jamás!,tantas personas que deberían estar con Zim y tú lo tienes atado como un perro!

-pero no lo entiendo!...-Dib exclamó ya al borde de las lágrimas.-Tu nunca me as querido!,no te importa que pase conmigo!. Por qué ahora que por fin soy feliz con Zim y nos amamos uno al otro,te enojas y te indignas?!. Por qué actúas así?!. Por qué no puedes ser una buena hermana por una vez en la vida?!

Gaz se quedó en silencio y apretó las manos con fuerza,mientras apretaba los dientes.

-Por que...Tsk!.-Ella dijo luchando por hablar.

-por favor dímelo!...por qué te molesta tanto que yo sea feliz con Zim!.-Dib dijo mientras caian lágrimas por sus mejillas.

-Por que tú me lo quitaste todo!...-Ella dijo gritando,mientras lágrimas empezaban a caer por sus mejillas.-GRACIAS A QUE ZIM SIEMPRE ESTUVO PRESTANDOTE ATENCION Y TU SIEMPRE ESTUVISTE DETRAS DE ÉL. ZIM JAMAS TUVO TIEMPO DE FIJARSE EN MI!

Dib quedó atónito y con los ojos y boca bien abierta. No podía creer que su hermana estaba llorando...y tampoco podía creer lo que ella estaba diciendo.

-G-Gaz...tú?...

-todos estos estúpidos años estuviste tan segado por exponer a Zim que jamás aceptaste tus sentimientos. Pero Oh!,¿adivina qué?,yo ya los había aceptado!. Pero jamás fui capaz de decirle a Zim como me sentía por qué tú siempre estuviste detras de él!.

-...

-y ahora Zim jamás me amara a mí,por qué solo te ama a ti!,un estupido nerd adicto a lo paranormal,que debió morir en El parto junto con Mamá!...

Ambos hermanos se quedaron en silencio,Gaz empezo a derramar lágrimas y agarro uno de los lienzos enrollados que trajo con ella y se dirigió donde su hermano.

-TEN!.-la Pelimorada le tiró aquel lienzo con ira.-Tomalo!,ya no lo voy a necesitar!

Dib tomó aquel lienzo entre sus brazos y lo abrio con curiosidad,sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando vio que era una hermosa pintura de él y su hermana menor juntos,cuando eran más niños,cuando Dib tenía 13 y ella 9 años. Ante esto las lágrimas no pudieron evitar caer.

-Gaz...

-TE ODIO DIB!. TE ODIO A TI Y A ZIM!

Y sin previo aviso,Gaz salió corriendo y llorando de aquel laboratorio,cerrado La puerta de un tirón.

Mientras que el pobre Dib no pudo hacer más que abrazarse de sus rodillas,esconder su cabeza y empezar a llorar amargamente.

Por otro lado,Gaz entro a su habitación,recostado su cuerpo contra La puerta y deslizándose hacia el suelo,miro aquel otro lienzo y lo abrio,mirando el boceto de aquel dibujo entre ella y Zim,primero lo vio con tristeza,pero lentamente esa tristeza se volvió odio,ella no hizo más que arrugar aquel lienzo y tirarlo lejos de su habitación y empezar a llorar desesperada.

CONTINUARA.

_**Vaya,esa no sé La esperaban,no? XD.**_  
_**Sip. También me gusta el ZaGr,es mí BrOTP❤️**_

_**Sé que es raro esto y creo que deje muchas escenas algo obvias que demostraban que Gaz estaba enamorada de Zim.**_

_**Pero si quieren saber y entender más sobre esto,les pido por favor leer mí One-shot "Happier". Que muestra como veo yo el ZaGr en un mundo ZaDr.**_

_**Gracias por leer,los amo,espero verlos pronto❤️**_


	9. salvando a Dib

_"por qué hiciste eso?!. Por qué no me dejas ser feliz con Zim?!"_

-Aahh,Maldito cerebro!.-Gaz se agarraba de su cabeza mientras daba vueltas en su cama una y otra vez.-Ya cállate!

_"pero por qué?!...por qué te molesta que este con Zim?!"_

-M-Mierda...-Ella se puso en posición fetal.-Basta ya!

Ya habian pasado un par de horas desde que Gaz le había dicho a Dib sobre su amor por Zim y de cómo esté se lo había quitado de manera deacarada,su habitación estaba desordenada,algunos de sus diseños y viejos reciclados bocetos estaban botados y rotos,en respuesta de un ataque de ira y tristeza. Pero aún así,no podía quitarselo de su cabeza,algo en su mente se repetía como si fuera un loop,algo en sus entrañas La hacia retorcerse y por más veces que trataba de ignorarlo,no podía dormirse.

Y ese loop era una frase que le había dicho su hermano mientras lloraba.

_"Por qué no puedes ser una buena hermana por una vez en La vida?!"_

-Ya cállate!.-Gaz se levantó y se jalo de su cabello morado con mucha agresividad,mientras lloraba de La rabia y el sufrimiento.-tu te lo buscaste!,tú me quitaste a Zim!,se supone que él me tenía que amar a mí!,no a ti,me alegra que Papá te haga lo que sea que te vaya a hacer!..

Pero por qué?...por qué no podía quitarse eso de su mente?...por qué no dejaba de sentir esas feas emociones que La atormentaban?.

-tu solo!... solo!...-su rostro de furia se empezó a desvanecer.-...solo serás... posiblemente asecinado...torturado... experimentado de muchas maneras...de las mismas posibles maneras de las cuales...temias que le hicieran a mí Zim...-Ella cayó de rodillas y miro al suelo,lágrimas empezaron a caer al suelo.-N-no...a Tú Zim...

Ella empezó a gatear hasta La pared de su habitación,donde estaban todos los dibujos que había hecho de Zim durante los años (realmente,casi todos los dibujos que habían en su habitación,eran de Zim) y se recostó contra esta,dándose cuenta de que las emociones que sentía...eran realmente Culpa y remordimiento.

-asi es como se sintió Dib durante todos estos años...no?.-pregunto Gaz mirando al cielo.-solo,triste, furioso,sin hermana que lo apoyará...acaso todo lo que le hice para que sufriera y por todas las veces  
Que me ayudo cuando yo era pequeña y me lastimaba La rodilla o cuando me ayudaba con La tarea y me tomaba de La mano para cruzar La calle...todas las veces que fue un buen hermano y yo solo lo pagué con brusquedad y desprecio...se me está devolviendo?...

Gaz suspiro y lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas hasta el suelo.

-Dib tenía razón en lo de ser una buena hermana.-ella susurro

Ella vio de reojo aquel dibujo de su hermano en una esquina,si La luz de La luna no La hubiera iluminado,no La hubiera llegado a ver.

-yo siempre pensé que Zim me amaba a mi y que mí hermano tenía que mantenerse lejos...pero si realmente Dib era el único que lo hacía feliz...veo que soy yo La que tenía que mantenerse lejos...

Ella se levantó y se asomó por La puerta de su habitación,nadie estaba ahí... seguramente su padre ya estaba en El laboratorio.

-...nesecito a Zim...-Ella dijo decidida.

[...]

-Maldita sea!.-Zim golpeaba las cosas de su laboratorio con desesperación.-Por que no pude ayudarlo?!,debí haber hecho algo más!

-tranquilo amo!.-Gir dijo mientras sostenía su cerdito de peluche.

-No Gir!. Dib-cosa está en problemas!. Quien sabe lo que su más alto le va a hacer!.-Zim dijo más desesperado que antes,con lágrimas amenazando con salir de sus ojos magenta.-tengo que salvarlo!,tengo que ir por el!. Pero como?!

-por que no mandas un robot para que mate a su padre?.-pregunto Gir confundido.

-eso tardará horas!. Debo hacer algo ahora!.-Zim le exclamó mientras tiraba al suelo algunas de sus cosas.

No fue hasta que el timbre de La casa se escuchó,Si alzó sus antenas con fuerza.

-por Irk,debe ser Dib!.-dijo con un poco de Esperanza

Rápidamente fue por su acensor y ni se molestó en ponerse sus lentes de contacto y peluca,corrió hacia La puerta de entrada y La abrió más rápido que La luz.

-Hola...-aquella gótica dijo con su chaqueta negra puesta y con La cabeza baja.

La sonrisa de Zim se desvaneció y La tristeza tomo su lugar,pero al ver a esa maldita frunció el ceño con toda ira existencial,se acercó a Gaz y La agarro del cuello de su chaqueta, alzandola en el aire,dejandola sin oxígeno.

Gaz trataba de soltarse y pateaba al aire,mientras veía aterrada a aquel irken,quien ya tenia un Tik en el ojo de tanta ira.

-Maldita Humana Morada!. Que le hiciste a Dib!.-Grito fuertemente mientras apretaba más.

-M-Mis cuerdas vocales...-Ella jadeaba mientras aún luchaba por salir de su agarre.

-Habla ahora!...oh me asegurare de que no vuelvas a jugar videojuegos o comer de esa mugrienta pizza que ustedes los humanos Comen!

-Z-zim...yo...yo solo...vengo a...a decirte que yo...quiero ayudarte...a rescatar a Dib...pero para eso nesecito que me dejes vivir...-por cada pausa,ella daba un fuerte respiro.

Zim abrió los ojos como platos y La dejó caer de rodillas al suelo,mientras La escuchaba tocer fuertemente.

-enserio?!...salvarás a Dib...así Zim podrá volver a amarlo?.-este dijo esperanzado.

-S-si...pero nesecitamos ir juntos...antes de cualquier cosa...debo confesarte algo y nesecito que me respondas algo...

-mmm. No hagas que Zim pierda su tiempo!.-este La señaló muy molestó.

-Mira...Zim...-Ella se levantó.-respondeme algo...como fue que te llegaste a enamorar de Dib?...Como fue que llegaste a amar a alguien que siempre te hizo daño?...como fue que lo perdonaste?

-por que siempre todos preguntan eso?.-hablo Zim arqueando una ceja de manera increídula.-yo no tengo La respuesta para todo!

-solo dímelo!.-Gaz le exclamó molesta mientras apretaba los puños.

-por que te dan ganas de saber?!. Si tú estuviste en contra de nosotros!

-Por que!...

Hubo un total silencio,Gaz no se atrevió a decir otra palabra.

-Ya no importa...de todos modos yo sé cuál sería tú respuesta ante lo mío...-Gaz desvío La mirada.

Zim miro de manera incrédula a La gotita.

-Sabes...actúas exactamente igual que Dib cuando trataba de decirme cómo se sentía...cuando quería decir algo,se silencia y bajaba La mirada para luego cambiar de color a rosa.

-d-de verdad?.-pregunto Gaz volviéndolo a ver.

-si... seguramente es algo que ustedes los hermanos tienen en común, realmente no entiendo a los humanos.-llevo una mano a su barbilla.-aparentemente tú y el humano Dib estan conectados a hacer lo mismo.

-...-Gaz suspiro y bajo La cabeza.-Zim...la razón por La que pasa eso...es por otra razón en específico...verás,mientras tú y Dib siempre peleaban y trataban de matarse entre sí...hubo un sentimiento que yo empezar a experimentar por ti...-Ella empezo a sonar su brazo derecho.-y estoy segura de que eso que siento es lo mismo que tú sientes por mí hermano ahora.

-Espera,eso no tiene sentido,lo que yo siento es amor...-Zim estaba más confundido que antes,pero luego de un par de segundos,analizó todo lo que Has estaba diciendo y quedó con los ojos bien abiertos.-Espera un segundo...Hu-humana Gaz...m-me estás diciendo que...que tú?

Un fuerte suspiro rozo por los labios de La gótica y lentamente levantó La mirada,mirando a Zim con sus ojos de color ambar bien abiertos.

-te amo Zim...-Ella confesó de una manera tan humana,se podía escuchar La sinceridad en su voz.

Zim La miro incómodo y empezo a rascarse su cabeza.

-Gaz...yo...

-me gustas...desde que tengo memoria Zim,jamás llegue a sentirme así por nadie.-Gaz empezo jugar con sus dedos.-simplemente no tiene sentido...fue La cosa más nueva para mí y después de todos esos meses negandolo,por fin acepte mis sentimientos,puesto que yo si me sentía feliz a tú lado,pero trate de decirles muchas veces...pero como siempre estabas detrás de mí hermano,nunca vi mí oportunidad.

Mientras Zim La miraba incómodo,ella vio su mano y La tomó con cuidado,pero Zim se apartó rápidamente.

-pero...Humana Gaz.-Zim dijo tranquilamente mientras se alejaba de ella un poco,La sonrisa de Gaz se desvaneció.-creo que hay un problema...yo no te amo a ti,yo amo a-

-tu amas a Dib...-Ella termino su frase mientras se separaba de este.-si,sabía que ibas a decirme eso...tú no me veras jamás de La manera que tú vez a Dib...pero aún así,quiero que me respondas algo...¿como fue que te enamoraste de mí hermano...y acaso llegaste a sentir algo por mí en algún momento?

-...no lo sé...simplemente paso...-Zim desvío La mirada,pero Gaz lo agarro de sus hombros.

-Por favor!. Dímelo Zim!,no me enojare o te destruiré como dije que lo haría si alguien se mete con migo,no me importa si me lastimas. SOLO DIMELO!

-Zim...-el pobre Irken no sabía cómo reaccionar ni como responder,si decía La verdad,lo mataría,pero si decía una mentira,también a lo mataria.-Zim...él...-Suspiro rendido.-...Zim nunca te amo...solo te veía como una conocida...pero ahora después de lo que hiciste,ya ni como eso te veo,jamas llegue a sentir nada de amor hacia ti,por qué fuiste muy aterradora y aparte trataban muy feo a Dib-novio...así que lo siento Gaz,pero yo no siento lo mismo y es posible que jamás lo haga.

Gaz estaba por decir algo,Pero de inmediato se arrepintió y bajo La cabeza.

Ella sabía que Zim le iba a decir eso,pero por alguna razón,ella trataba de mantener su esperanza en alto.

-pero con tú hermano.-en sus labios se formó una sonrisa.-Ahh...com tú hermano detrás de mí cada día...empezar a sentir algo tan fuerte que yo solo conocí como odio...y entre más tiempo estábamos juntos,eso se volvió mí adicción...no podía ni un solo día con él siendo mí enemigo,por qué el me demostraba que se preocupaba,que me nesecitan,me brindaba una felicidad tan grande,hasta incluso cuando lo consideraba mí enemigo...y ser amigos era mejor...pero ahora somos algo totalmente diferente...nos amamos...y somos...somos simplemente nosotros...eso fue lo que él me dijo...y creo en cada palabra de sus bellos labios...Uh?,Gaz?

Gaz lo miro con una débil sonrisa y prosiguió a abrazarlo con fuerza,de una manera que para Zim era imposible escapar,aunque de todos modos este tenia miedo de safarse. El irken La miro sorprendido y no hizo más que corresponder a ese abrazo con un rostro extrañado.

-tu eres feliz con mí hermano,no es así?.-Pregunto Ella en Voz baja.-...y Dib solo desea que yo sea una buena hermana...

-...soy muy feliz...-Le confirmo aún con algo de miedo.

-muy bien...vamos entonces...-Gaz se apartó y empezo a caminar lejos.-tal vez aún tengamos tiempo!

-espera,a donde vas?!.-Pregunto Zim confundido.

-vamos a salvar a mí hermano mayor!.-Gaz le aseguro con adrenalina y una sonrisa maliciosa.-Supongo que ser una buena hermana por una vez no dolerá ...

Y al escuchar eso. Los ojos de irken se iluminaron y también asintió con adrenalina,siguiendo a La gótica.

-y cómo vamos a sacar a Dib Cosa de Ahí?.-pregunto mientras corría.

-yo hablaré con papá,tú liberalo!...-Ella explicó.

Lagrimas caían por sus ojos, empañando sus lentes, con la mirada baja mientras escuchaba como su padre se acercaba a su laboratorio, este estaba con un pequeño portafolios, mirando los exámenes de ADN de su hijo con cautela.

-esto es increíble...-El profesor Membrana miraba sus expedientes con mucha sorpresa. -esto jamás lo había visto, en la historia de la humanidad y mi carrera como científico…jamás vi algo como esto! ¡Hijo…que fue lo que te inyectaste!

-no me hice nada malo Papa…solamente que Zim me dio algo para durar con vida por más tiempo!, es algo que los irkens tienen si sus paks llegan a dañarse!.-explico Dib aun con lágrimas en sus ojos y tratando de escaparse.

-Mi pobre Hijo Loco, aun con esto en tu sangre sigues con esto de los Aliens.-dijo Membrana mientras negaba con la cabeza de manera decepcionante.-todo esto es mi culpa, debí haberte llevado a un psicólogo desde que eras niño, así dejarías esas estupideces de lo paranormal y no estarías metido en estos embrollos…y si fuese peor, ahora me doy cuenta de tu sexualidad…no puede ser peor…

-Pero Papa!, que no entiendes?!.-jalaba sus Cadenas con desesperación.-no me arrepiento de nada!,Zim es muy importante para mi y lo amo!, no importa si es alienígena o no!

-Zim?.-pregunto Membrana mientras preparaba la anestesia.- te refieres a tu novio extranjero?!

-No es extranjero!, es un alien y yo lo amo!, por eso no me importa lo que digas!. ¡Lo amo y el me ama a mi y me inyecto un ADN especial para vivir mas tiempo y asi nadie nos separara!...

Membrana lo vio por unos segundos en silencio y luego volteo ver a su trabajo y a los exámenes.

-disparates…

-Q-que?...

-Ya déjate de Disparates Hijo!,as pasado años asi y tu hermana y yo estamos cansados de tus locuras y estupideces, té vi tratando de revivir a la muertes acosado a tu amigo extranjero desde que tienes 11 años y ahora la cereza sobre el pastel es que inyectaste algo inhumano a tu ser!...es hora de que todo cambie…no me dejaste opción, té tuve paciencia por mucho tiempo, pero esto tiene que parar.-seguido de eso, tomo aquella mascarilla ya cargada con anestesia y se acercó a el.-y una vez que te quite esto de su sangre, podre investigar sobre ella para la ciencia.

-…-Los ojos de Dib estaban totalmente estupefactos y mojados en lágrimas. No hizo mas que bajas la cabeza y empezar a llorar en silencio.

-tranquilo…solo será por un momento, luego de esto no sentirás dolor.-Explico membrana mientras tomaba a su hijo, mientras lo agarraba del cuello y le acercaba la mascarilla a su rostro.

-PAPA DETENTE!.-ese grito se hizo un eco en la habitación, acompañado del portazo que se originó al abrirla.

-que?.-pregunto Membrana dejando la máscara a un lado.

-DEJA A MI DIB EN PAZ!.-respondió una voz viniendo detrás de la gótica.

-ZIM!.-Dib exclamo con felicidad, trato de ir hacia el, pero cuando hecho a correr, las cadenas lo jalaron e hicieron caer al suelo.

-Dib!.-el irken exclamo muy aliviado.

-Hija!. Que haces aquí?,por que lo trajiste a el a casa otra vez?!.-exclamo Membrana histérico.

-no dejare que le hagas nada a mi hermano! -ella exclamo.

-que!?.-exclamaron tanto el profesor como Dib.

-Dije…-ella empezó a caminar hacia su padre sin ningún temor.-Alejate. De. Mi. Hermano!

-Gaz que te sucede?.-pregunto Membrana mientras se acercaba a ella.-que no vez que esto requiere total atención?.

-que cosa?, Rebanar y sacarle la sangre a Dib?!.-ella lo señalo.-que clase de padre le hace eso a su propio hijo?!

-tu sabes que es por bien de tu hermano, esto de lo paranormal ya ha ido demasiado lejos!

Mientras Gaz se enfrentaba a su padre,Zim aprovecho y fue donde su amado humano, donde lo libero de aquella fuertes cadenas que lo mantenían preso, no sin antes de abrazarlo fuerte y besar su frente.

-que te a hecho!?.-susurro Zim mientras lo tomaba de sus mejillas.

-descuida…estoy bien, no me a hecho nada.-Dib le aseguro.-rapido,ayúdame a escapar de aquí.

-si a el le da la regalada gana de hacerse una torta tres leches con un alien dibujado con chocolate,pues que lo haga!,tu no tienes derecho a meterse en su vida!

-solo quiero lo mejor para el!,eso hacen los padres!

-no!,tu haces todo lo que un padre no debería hacer!. ¡Tu nunca as estado ahí por nosotros, apenas y te podemos ver! Y ahora que Dib por fin es feliz con el amor de su vida,tu solo lo encadenas y piensas hacer experimentos con su sangre!. ¡A ti nunca te a importado lo que sucede con nosotros y ahora no dejare que le arruines la vida a mi hermano!

Y con toda la fuerza que yacía en su cuerpo,Gaz empojo su padre al suelo, llevándose con el muchos químicos y notas importantes. Membrana se levanto aturdido mientras se sobaba la cabeza y de ahí vio como Gaz caminaba hacia su hermano mayor, para sacarlo de su prisión.

-listo!.-Zim exclamo victorioso mientras soltaba la última cadena.

-Zim!.-Dib exclamo mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.-volviste por mi!

-por que yo lo traje a aquí…-hablo Gaz llegando donde ellos.-asi que también deberías agradecerme a mi…

-Gaz…-Dib la miro sorprendido. -viniste a ayudarme?

-no te lo tomes personal…es solo que yo…estuve pensando en eso de…

Pero apenas iba a terminar su frase, sintió uno una extraña fuerza le daba justamente en su nuca, callándola y haciéndola caer al suelo inconsciente, ese fue su padre quien luego la levanto y la dejo a una esquina.

-mi pobre hija loca, no quería hacerte esto, pero no me dejaste opción.

-Gaz!.-exclamo Dib tratando de ir donde ella, pero su padre lo detuvo.

-ya fue suficiente Dib,tu te vienes conmigo.-le dijo seriamente mientras lo agarraba del cuello.

Zim miro dicha escena de manera estupefacto, veía como su amado Humano era agredido por su padre, su creador y mas alto.

-Hijo basta! Deja de luchar contra mi!.-le exclamo Membrana con enojo.

-auch!,no basta!. Me lastimas!.-exclamo Dib adolorido mientras empezaba a patear al aire y entre todo eso, logro patear a su padre.

-maldita sea!,calmate ya!.-grito furioso para luego tirarlo contra su mesa de trabajo, dejándolo inconsciente.

Al ver dicha escena,Zim se rompió, su expresión de temor y dolor se transformo en una de ira y pudio completo,apretó los puños con ira y se levanto de su lugar, llamando la atención del hombre en bata blanca.

-No…Toques…a mi Dib…-este dijo en voz baja.-NO TE ATREVAS A LASTIMARLO JAMAS!

Y con eso,las patas robóticas y muy filosas del pak de Zim salieron y lo levantaron en el aire, listo para darle una paliza a ese horrible padre. Membrana miro horrorizado dicha escena y por el impacto del momento, cayó al suelo y empezó a arrastarse,jamás había visto algo como eso en su vida.

Zim empezó a caminar hacia el y trato de clavar aquellas patas contra alguna de sus extremidades pero Membrana rápidamente lo esquivo y se levanto,corrio lo mas rápido que pudo hacia la salida,pero las garras de Zim bloquearon l puerta.

-AYUDA!.-grito Membrana mientras golpeaba la puerta.

Zim llego y lo rodeo y una de sus largas pata de metal se dirigió directamente a su pierna derecha.

Los desgarradores gritos de Membrana se hicieron un eco,el ardiente dolor de aquella punta metálica atravesando su pierna era simplemente demasiado, cuando esta salió, este cayó al suelo, gritando y llorando de dolor, revolcándose en el suelo mientras trataba de escapare, pero Zim volvió a clavar una de esas patas roboticas,esta vez en la palma de su mano.

-tu hiciste sufrir a mi Dib!,ahora yo te are sufrir a ti!..-exclamo Zim furioso mientras enterraba esa pata hasta que llegara al otro lado de su mano.

Los gritos de Membrana hicieron a Dib despertar lentamente y luego esto hizo despertar a Gaz, quien quedo horrorizada al ver como su padre ella penetrado en diferentes partes de su cuerpo por las patas robóticas de aquel irken.

-ZIM BASTA!.-grito ella tratando de detenerlo, pero Zim estaba segado por el odio y la venganza que se hizo el sordo ante dicha petición.

El profesor sentía como cada parte de su cuerpo era apuñalado y como iba perdiendo sangre, su vista se ponía cada vez mas borrosa y en su mente de arrepentía de todas las veces que su hijo le había dicho sobre Zim y el no hizo mas que llamarlo loco.

-y ahora si!.-una pata de metal se posiciono justamente en su corazón.-acabemos esto de una maldita vez!

-Zim NO!.-exclamo la voz de una voz muy conocida para El.

Zim volteo a ver y miro a su amado chico atrás con una mirada llena de suplica, su padre le había hecho mucho daño, pero aun asi no tenía el corazón para dejar que lo mataran.

El temperamento de Zim se apago, pero rápidamente tomo al padre de su pareja por el cuello y lo miro de manera amenazante.

-jamas vuelvas a buscarnos!...

Y seguido de eso,lo soltó y dejo tirado en el suelo, guardo las garras de su Pak,agarro la mano de Dib y junto salieron corriendo.

-vámonos de aquí antes de que llame a la policía!.-exclamo Dib.

-esperen!.-Gaz se detuvo y regreso a aquel lugar oscuro.

-que mierda te pasa! Quieres morir?-exclamo Dib deteniéndose.

Segundos después,Gaz regreso con dos mochilas llenas de sus materiales artísticos, su consola de videojuegos, el lienzo que le dio a Dib en el laboratorio y aquel lienzo que dejo en el basurero botado. Sin mas, los tres abandonaron aquel feo lugar y nunca más pensaban volver.

Pasaron horas corriendo lejos, hasta que los tres no pudieron mas y se detuvieron para descansar.

-Gaz…enserio me ayudaste?.-pregunto con una sonrisa algo cansada.

-epale hermano mayor…a mi no es a la que debes sonreír….-hablaba ella tomando aire.-es a el…

El azabache volteo a ver a ese irken,quien estaba a unos 7 metros lejos de el, tomando aire de aquella larga corrida que se había echado ,pero aun así sonreía.

-ZIM!.-Dib grito para luego salir corriendo y abrazarlo con tanta fuerza que lo tiro al suelo, pero al entender que posiblemente iba a dañar su Pak,se levantó un poquito.

-tranquilo mi Dib.-Zim dijo dulcemente mientras acariciaba su cabeza. -todo esta bien,ya todo acabo…estamos juntos.

-mi padre…mi propio padre…-Dib lloro entre el pecho del irken que amaba. -por que tuvo que pasarnos esto Zim?...por qué?

El irken guardó silencio sin saber que responder. Solo podía abrazar a Dib y acariciar su cabello para consolarlo,mientras sentía como se aferraba a su pecho

-Papá… El realmente creía que hacia lo correcto. Realmente pensaba que lo nuestro era una abominación. Que solo me metí en un aprieto más, prefirió usar mí cuerpo como muñeco pata experimentos…No le importó sacrificar su propia moral y a su familia...estúpido… Perdió la cabeza totalmente.-lloraba Dib.

-Tu padre…-

-Ya no es mi Padre..Ese monstruo perdió el derecho a llamarme su hijo. No lo necesito en mi vida… No lo necesitamos en NUESTRA vida-

-Dib-cosa.-dijo Zim tristemente.-descuida…se que ya no nos volverá a molestar…

-…-sollozo Dib abrazándolo fuerte.-te prometo que jamás dejare que alguien te haga daño…

-y yo menos…

Y ambos se miraron a los ojos para luego darse un tierno beso y mientras gozaban de esa bellísima unión…Gaz estaba ahí, sonriendo a pesar del dolor que eso le ocasionaba.

Ellos habían aprobado el primer reto que se trato de interponer en su amor.

Dib se aferraba al pecho de su pareja como un niño pequeño,estaba muy cansado de toda aquella acción y pelea contra aquel asqueroso ser que solía llamar su padre,no quería soltar a su novio,quería sentirlo cerca,quería sentirlo protegido,no quería perderlo por nada en El mundo.

Acababan de vencer La primera prueba contra su amor y no quería arriesgarse a otro más.

Gaz estaba a unos sentimientos de ellos,viéndolos besándose y abrazándose,al principio ella los vio con una débil sonrisa, pero lentamente bajo La cabeza,ocultando su tristeza.

Ella se dijo a ella misma que ya no importaba lo que sentía por Zim,era hora de dejar ese hábito...

Era hora de ser una buena hermana.

Luego de separarse de aquel beso y abrazo,Zim y Dib Empezaron a Caminar.

-Ven,vamos a Casa Dib.-dijo Zim algo cansado.

[...]

Al llegar a La Guarida,fuero recividos por el robot ayudante de Zim.

Gir les abrió La puerta y de inmediato aplaudió al ver a La pareja hecha un desastre y con sus rotas destrozadas y reventadas y al ver que estaban acompañados de Gaz,se puso mucho más Feliz.

-Huespedes!.-exclamo Gir felizmente.-yo iré a preparar La cena!

-No Gir!.-Zim exclamó furioso.-ya tuvimos una cena y fue Horrible!. Créeme que no quiero que hables de Cenas nunca Más! JAMAS!

-oh?.-El pequeño Gir quedó sorprendido.-pe-pero que sucedio?. El padre de Mary lo entendió y acepto su relación,no?

-solo digamos que Yo y Dib nos vamos a considerar Huérfanos de ahora en adelante.-Gaz comento mientras se sentaba en El sillón para empezar a jugar videojuegos.

-definitivamente,ese maldito científico de mierda esta más que muerto para mí,me muero por bailar en la tumba de ese bastardo.-Exclamo Dib dejando a un lado su chaqueta?

-...-Gir mantuvo silencio mientras veía como todos estaban destrozados y muy serios.

-...vamos a mí nido si?.-pregunto Zim mientras descansaba su cabeza en El hombro de Dib.

Este no hizo más que simplemente sonreír y responder.

-Claro mí dulce Alien...

Gir seguía mirando todo esto de una manera muy confundida y se quedó ahí viendo como La joven pareja se iba a dormir.

-seguramente les fue de maravilla.-Exclamo Gir relajado.

-jaja...quisieras.-Gaz hablo mientras aún seguía consentrarse en su videojuego.

[...]

Zim miraba el techo de su laboratorio,escuchando el sonido del completo silencio que había,pensaba en todo lo que literalmente acababa de pasarela vida le dio otra oportunidad para estar con Dib y no la queria desperdiciar ni volver a perder,estaba al borde de perderlo ante las manos de su nuevo posible enemigo y casi lo mataba.

El ahora veía el peligro y los obstáculos que ser pareja de un humano le podía causar,pero no le importaba cuántas pruebas se le presentarán en su larga vida como irken,iba a luchar hasta el final.

Sin embargo, unos pequeños sollozos lo hicieron salir de sus pensamientos y su cabeza volteo para darse La sorpresa de ver a su amado Dib,hecho una bolita mientras lloraba destrozado. Esto lo asustó de inmediato y lo acerco a él,acariciando su cabello.

-mi dulce humano,que pasa?.-pregunto asustado.-tu padre te Lástimo algo y aún te duele?

-n-n-no...no...-sollozaba Dib mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.-lo que pasa...es solo...no puedo parar...

Y su llanto se hizo audible por toda aquella gran sala. Zim lo atrajo más a su pecho y este le correspondió sin duda alguna,acariciando su espalda.

-pero Dib...por qué Lloras?...

-...Z-zim...te puedo preguntar algo?.-pregunto el azabache mientras acariciaba su pecho con una mano.

-claro que si,preguntame lo que sea.-Dijo Zim.

Dib sollozo una vez más y trago con dificultad,apretó el pecho de Zim,tratando de artícular lo que tenia que decir.

-P-por que me perdonaste?...

-Q-que?.-pregunto Zim sumamente confundido.

-todos estos años...desde el día que pusiste un pie en la Tierra,jure que serías mí más mortal y mayor enemigo...te hice daño,te trate de matar,te golpeé,te trate de secuestrar,te acosaba día y noche,te puse muchas veces en riesgo y hasta tú mismo me dijiste por qué ya no quería ser mí enemigo.-respondio mientras recordaba todo.-en una ocasión tuve La oportunidad de matarte...pero no fue capaz de hacerlo por qué algo en mi me decía que estaba incorrecto... y ahora que por fin somos pareja y nos amamos,como es eso posible?.-lo abrazo más fuerte mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.-como puedes amarme tras todo lo que te hice?,deberías odiarme, despreciarme y hasta tener mí cadáver colgando de un palo.

Zim miraba asombrado de como su pareja se mostraba tan arrepentido y dolido de aquel viejo pasado detrás de ellos, él sabía que alguien lo había hipnóticazado,el no era así de debil.

-quien te a metido esas ideas a La cabeza tan grande que tienes?.-pregunto Zim con seriedad.

El azabache le dirigió La mirada, haciéndolo recordar.

-fue Gaz. No?.-pregunto discretamente.

Este simplemente asintió.

-pero fue antes de que me rescataran.-Dib le aclaro de una vez.

-...debí saberlo.-Zim hablo.-Realmente le vas a hacer caso?...

-s-solo quiero que me respondas.-Le repitió el humano mientras aún lloraba.-por que me amas?...como puedes amarme después de todo lo que nos pasó?.

Zim no hizo más bque sonreír y atraer a su pareja más a su Pecho.

-veras Dib-cosa.-este dijo tranquilamente,nosotros los Irkens somos conocidos por ser muy ligeros con el paso del tiempo,lo que pasó antes no nos importa ahora,solo nos adentramos a lo que tenemos frente a nosotros y lo disfrutamos al maximo. Y eso es lo que me pasa contigo.

-entonces...tú vives amándome actualmente con todo tú corazón y dejas atrás todo lo malo?

-asi es.-asintio mientras aún lo abrazaba.-no puedo decir que estoy orgulloso de nuestro pasado. Pero ahora mismo,yo ya no amo al Dib que me quiso hacer daño ciegamente...sino,amo al Dib Membrana que está aquí conmigo,siendo cálido,dulce,amoroso y reconfortante... el que...me gusta mucho... simplemente no tiene sentido, no crees?...

-Z-zim...Wow...-este sonrio mientras veía como su amado Alien acariciaba sus mejillas,limpiando sus mejillas.-G-gracias...eso...eso fue muy sincero...

-emos estado juntos por ya mucho tiempo y no lo quiero cambiar por nada, absolutamente nada en El mundo. Mira!,acabamos de pasar La primera prueba que se atrevió a meterse entre nuestro amor,esa es La prueba innegable de que nuestro...eh...como se decía?...

-Amor Zim.-Dib dejó ir una risita.-amor...

-eso... ahora nadie nos molestará...

-pero Zim...y tú líderes?...qué pasará cuando se enteren de esto?

Al mencionar a esos dos seres cuyo único logró en sus vidas era ser más alto que cualquier Irken,los ojos Magenta de Zim se abrieron como platos y su mente se desconectó por un momento.

¡Por La madre de Irk!,¡¿como pudo olvidarlo?!.

Los más altos Rojo y Purpura no sabían sobre su pareja y desde ya un mes que no se comunicaba con ellos.

-bueno...tú me dijiste que ellos ya estaban "unidos" desde ya hace milenios,así que dudo que haya problema...

-Si...no hay problema...si no fuera que fueras irken...

-Que?.-pregunto Dib asustado.-Zim...te das cuenta de lo que esto significa?!...

Zim mostró el mismo terror en su rostro que el de su pareja,pero lentamente se tranquilizó y se dedicó a besar los labios de su amafo,quien rápidamente cayó en su encanto.

Luego de romper aquel beso,Dib se acomodó otra vez en su pecho.

-estoy dispuesto a guardarle una mentira a mis más altos...eso es lo que hacen los amantes no?...cuidarse el uno al otro?

Dib sonrió y luego dio un bostezo.

-asi es Zim...-empezona cerrar los ojos.-asi es...

-descanza si?... mañana tenemos que volver a La Eskuela...

Y así, después de besar su cabeza de alien,ambos se fueron juntos al mundo de los sueños.

CONTINUARÁ

_**lamento mucho haber desaparecido UnU pero ya saben,estoy mas en wattpad que aqui jeje,si desean leer esta historia completa,siganme en mi wattpad,es totalmente gratis!**_

_**tranquilos,habran 3 capitulos Hoy UvU**_


	10. que estas dispuesto a a hacer?

Ya era un nuevo día en La ciudad,en La casa de Zim todo estaba muy callado y Sereno.

La chica de cabello morado estaba tirada sobre el sofá,durmiendo y roncando fuertemente con su consola de videojuegos cerrada en su pecho.

Gir estuvo toda La noche en la cocina,haciendo más monstruocidades culinarias junto a su Cerdito.

Y en El nido del Irken dentro de su laboratorio,se encontraba este,atrapado en un profundo sueño.

El silencio de ese lugar simplemente lo dormia más,sobre todo por qué estaba abrazando a ese humano tan cálido y reconfortante,Dib se encontraba en su pecho,dormido como si fuera un niño pequeños y no tenía ningun deseo de levantarse.

Zim estaba no solo inundado en su nido,sino que también estaba inundado de una increíble felicidad al tener a su ex enemigo a su lado,era simplemente increíble.

Miro hacia el cielo raso con sus muy entrecerrados ojos Magenta y dejó ir una pequeña sonrisa,desvío La mirada hacia su pareja y le dio un pequeño lameton con su lengua alienígena y en respuesta Dib despertó desconcertado.

-5 minutos más Papá...-Este murmuró mientras se aferraba más a su pareja.

-Dib-cosa.-dijo lamiendo otra vez su mejilla.-soy Zim,venga,es hora de ir a La Eskuela...

-mmm.-El humano se despertó y se levantó de aquel colchón azul y se estiro para luego voltear a ver a su amado alien.-Como siempre me volviste a despertar...cómo estás mí reina?

-Dib,creo que aún sigues dormido,soy un irken,no una reina.-comento Zim de manera divertida.

Ante esto Dib dejó ir una risa,tomó su mano y lo ayudo a levantarse de su nido,con mucha ternura tomó su chaqueta negra y se La puso a su amado irken y juntos se dirigieron a La cocina.

-sera mejor que nos apuremos,tenemos que ir a La Eskuela y está a vez no podemos llegar tarde,tenemos examen de Historia y sabes cómo se pone La señorita Franciska si llegamos tarde.-le recordó Dib tomando su mano.

-descuida,nunca estudio para los exámenes y aún así salgo bien.-le dijo este relajado.-Zim solo tiene que-

Ambos se detuvieron a ver aquel desastre creador por el pequeño robot asistente de Zim.

-Vaya...esto si que merece un trofeo.-Dijo Dib con sarcasmo y risa.

-Que haz hecho Gir?!.-pregunto Zim exclamó muy molestó.

-Pizza!.-exclamo Gir con su traje de Perro puesto.-jijijij Te voy a comer!

Y seguido de eso,le dio una gran mordida a su estatua de diferentes comidas,cosa que solo asqueo a Zim.

-Oigan!.-se asomó Gaz por La puerta.-dejen de perder el tiempo!. Tenemos que ir a La Eskuela!

-Hm,tienes razón hermana.-Hablo Dib sonriendo.-pero primero...veamos si podemos comer algo...que no sea parte de La estatua de Gir.

[...]

Aquella figura oscura se quedó viéndolos por La ventana con una mirada de odio y seriedad,mientras acariciaba su gato,quien se encontraba en su regazo,ronroneando.

-creo que ya es hora de dejarlo atrás...esto jamás va a funcionar...el ganará de esa manera...-Ella susurró mientras aún seguía mirando por La ventana de su guarida.

Ya desayunados y listos para ir a La Eskuela,La chica oscura vio como de La puerta salía Zim,mirando La ciudad a su alrededor con una mirada pensativa como siempre.

-ahi estás...as cambiado mucho...

-hmm.-Dib Salió de La puerta también mientras se acomodaba su chaqueta larga y negra y luego de eso volteo a ver a su pareja con una sonrisa.

-vamos,estúpido Alien.-Dijo mientras le ofrecía La mano.

-Hmh Hmh,de acuerdo Dib-apestoso.-le respondio con La misma felicidad para luego ponerse de puntillas y regalarle un beso.

-...demasiado...todos ustedes cambiaron...y ahora me toca a mí cambiar...

-Ya dejen de estar amorosos,tenemos Eskuela que visitar.-Dijo Gaz mientras caminaba ya alejándose de La guarida de Zim,consentrada en uno de sus libros de dibujo.

Dib y Zim no hicieron más que agarrarse de La mano y caminar juntos a su Eskuela.

La chica se quedó mirando atentamente a que ellos ya no estuvieran para por fin salir ella sin ocasionar un desastre o un drama.

-es hora de que yo también cambie...

Aquella chica dejo a su gato a un lado y tomó una mochila y tocó aquel botón frente a su cara.

-es hora de algo completamente nuevo.

Y minutos después,aquella desconocida salió de su casa,en direccion a aquel lugar que abandonó hace ya muchos años,lista para lo siguiente que estaba en su lista negra.

[...]

No había sorpresa que cupiera el el rostro de los estudiantes al ver como Zim y Dib Membrana estaban tomados de La mano y se demostraban lo que jamás habían hecho.

Y cómo Zita y Gretchen,ellos también se habían declarado una pareja oficial,sin tener miedo a lo que otros pensaran.

De hecho,ahora mismo a Dib ya ni eso le podría importar.

-Despues del examen podríamos salir a tomar algo a La cafetería...tal vez un panque...-Dib le dijo amable mientras lo tomaba del mentón para que lo viera.

-eso es si no tardas mucho en hacer el examen...-le respondió Zim sonríendo.

-no que tú lo terminarás tan rápido.-respondio riéndose .-tu jamás estudias.

-tu eres el más inteligente de La Clase y aún así le tienes miedo a La señorita Franciska...

-es La sobrina nieta de nuestra difunta Bitters,que quieres que haga?.-pregunto aún riéndose.

Mientras entraban al salón,La mujer de cabello peliazul hablo.

-Hey Dib.-ella dijo raramente calmada,hasta a Dib le daba una muy fuerte incomodidad al ver eso.

-Emm...Si señorita Franciska?.-Pregunto Dib asustado,pero Zim apretaba más su mano para darle seguridad.

-que curioso que estés aquí.-la peliazul se acomodó sus lentes.-la verdad yo pensé que estarías en El hospital con tú familia...

-P-porque?...

-por que a noche lo dieron por las noticias...-explico Franciska.- tu padre fue encontrado en su laboratorio,ensangrentado y lastimado. Dicen que fue apuñalado en diferentes partes de su cuerpo. Pero esas apuñaladas no parecen de navajas o cuchillos...está al borde de La muerte por La gran pérdida de sangre que tuvo.

Al escuchar eso. La joven pareja abrió los ojos como platos,ellos sabían exactamente qué fue lo que habia sucedido.

-Oh...si...-Dib miro hacia otro lado muy nervioso.-sobre eso...a noche salí y no estuve en casa cuando sucedió...

-pero no se preocupe señorita Humana-azul...-hablo Zim mientras abrazaba el brazo de su novio.-mientras el doctor científico este en El hospital,yo e estado cuidado de Dib-cosa...

La profesora batió las pestañas confundida y una pequeña "o" se formo en sus labios cuando vio La mano de Dib entrelazada con la de Zim,tuvo que acomodar sus lentes para asegurarse de que estaba viendo bien y luego de eso los miro y dejo ir una risita.

-ya veo...-Ella hablo tranquila.-menos mal,espero que tú y tu hermana estén bien.

-Jeje. Gracias Señorita Fran.-

-ahora vayan a sentarse antes de que les prends fuego a ambos.-dijo Franciska fríamente mientras revisaba los papeles.

-emm...claro...-Dijo Dib caminando lejos.-bueno...ella si tiene corazón.

-lo vez?. Te lo dije. Ella también me ayudo a mí cuando pensé que yo estaba loco por que te amaba.-hablo Zim.

Mientras aquella clase ya estaba por empezar,aquella adolescente corría con todas sus fuerzas hacia aquella eskuela.

-Muy bien. Buenos días mocosos.-hablo La profesora Polaca mientras ponía sus manos en su escritorio.

-buenos días señorita Franciska.-hablaron todos los estudiantes al unísono.

-vamos a empezar La clase con el examen de Historia. Lástima y pena en todos quiénes no ayan estudiado,por qué no me voy a tomar La molestia de tener piedad con ustedes aquí...tal vez mí Tía abuela no los mato en historia...pero yo sí lo haré...

La chica respiraba con fuerza por los pasillos,buscando aquel salón al cual pertenecía y en donde iba a verlos a ellos dos otra vez.

Freno abruptamente con sus pies cuando vio La puerta de su salón a unos cuantos metros de ella y se dedicó a caminar ya de manera tranquila.

-pero antes de cualquier cosa.-Franciska camino hacia La puerta de alfrente.-tenemos a una nueva estudiante aquí con nosotros,es una chica de intercambio y quiero que se comporten con ella.

Y dicho esto,ella le dio vuelta a La perilla.

-eso es extraño,no emos tenido nuevos estudiantes por un largo tiempo.-Hablo Dib Confundido.

-pero si emos tenido muchos estudiantes de intercambio entre estos años.-le respondió Zita desde su asiento.

-y todos esos estudiantes se asustan luego de conocer a Zim.-comento otro estudiante mientras soltaba una risita.

-jaja. No sé burlen de el.-exclamo Dib molestó.

-no te preocupes Novio-Dib.-dijo El irken relajado.-ningun estudiante de Eskuela será mejor que Zi-

-Hola a todos...un gusto verlos después de tanto tiempo...

Esa voz hizo que Zim quedará petrificado y con los ojos bien abiertos,amenazando con sus lentes de contacto por salirse de sus cuentas y su expresión solo mostraba horror puro.

Dib por desgracia La vio entrar por esa puerta muy detalladamente y aunque el cambio también había hecho efecto en Ella,la pudo reconocer.

La chica era tan pálida como La nieve,tenía su rostro maquillado con colores bastante oscuros y sus pestañas eran puntiagudas,su cabello violeta ahora estaba puesto hacia La izquierda y La otra parte estaba completamente rapada y tenía figuras de Estellas,tenía puesta una camisa negra bajo un chaleco verde de guerra,una falda Rojo vintage, pantalones de tonos grises y unas botas negras con tacón morado más oscuro.

-usted es nueva?.-pregunto aquella chica a La profesora.

-si... lamentablemente La señorita Bitters falleció hace ya 7 años. Soy su sobrina y nueva profesora: Franciska.-se presento La chica polaca.-y usted es?

-No...no es cierto...-Zim susurró aterrado mientras se escondía detrás de su pareja.

-por Marte...

-Soy Tak...mucho gusto.

aquella voz resonó en Los oídos de Dib y por las antenas de Zim.

Ella se veía diferente,pero aún así lograron reconocerla y eso les aterraba.

Su mirada expresaba total seriedad hacia todos sus compañeros y estaba algo jorobada,como estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo.

-ve al asiento de ahí atrás,ojalá no te sientas incómoda.-le dijo La profesora Franciska.

-descuide señora.-ella dijo sin problema alguno.-yo veré lo que nesecito ver perfectamente bien.

Por desgracia ese asiento estaba detrás a La izquierda de Dib y por eso ella camino frente a La joven pareja,sin decir ni una sola palabra.

El azabache sintió algo correr por su espina dorsal cuando notó que La de cabello violeta Lo volteo a ver y simplemente sonrió con malicia.

Ambos La vieron sentarse y seguir como si nada de lo que hubiera pasado hace 7 años le importará.

-muy bien,ahora sí,con nuestra nueva compañera aqui,empezaremos con La prueba de historia.-Franciska hablo mientras agarraba dichos exámenes.-a quien agarre copiando les arrancaré los ojos y luego se los daré a los perros de mí vecina y llenaré sus cuencas con gusanos carnívoros. Prepárense para reprobar.

Mientras todos esos estudiantes miraban aterrados a su profesora(menos Tak),Dib Saco su lápiz y borrador con una mirada preocupada(y esa mirada no era por el examen) pero de inmediato sintió como los tres dedos de La mano de Zim agarraba La suya.

Volteo a mirar y vio a su pobre novio asustado.

-descuida...-le susurró Dib.-todo estará bien...

-Dib Membrana. Haga silencio!

-S-si Profesora...lo siento Profesora...

[...]

Las clases habían terminado y los estudiantes se apuraron para poder ir a Recreó a descansar sus cansadas y perturbadas mentes.

Zim suspiro aliviado,ya iba a alejarse de esa horrible niña y podría estar con su pareja ya más calmado,pero apenas dio unos primeros pasos,sintió como una mano era posada en su hombro y le apretó fuertemente. Quedó tan duro como una roca cuando sintió como Tak se acercó a su oido y un "hola Zim..."fue susurrado.

Lo soltó y ella salió de aquel aula, dejandolo más aterrado que antes.

-D-dib-cosa.-hablo Zim paralizado del miedo.

Dib rápidamente lo abrazó por detrás de manera protectora.

-daremos con ella y La haremos hablar...esto no va a quedar así...-le dijo Dib con confianza.

-Z-zim sabe de lo que Tak es capaz de hacer...-susurro mientras se aferraba a los brazos de su pareja.-Ella le sea daño a ZIM!

-pero ahora estamos juntos y esta vez ya no podrá contra nosotros.

-espero que no estés diciéndole sucias mentiras a Zim!.-Dijo el alien algo molestó.

[...]

-argh!. Vamos!.-exclamaba Gaz algo molesta mientras precionaba con fuerza los botones de su consola.-Maldicion muere Ya!...vamos!...

Aquella chica gótica estaba caminando por los pasillos,consentrada en su videojuego y ya casi llegando al final del nivel 8,empujaba a cualquiera que se topará con ella y les daba una mirada de ira para que La dejarán entrar lo suyo,pero no se daba cuenta de que alguien se estaba acercando a ella y estaba justamente en su mismo camino.

-Ya vamos!...-y ganó su nivel.-Si!. Por el amor de Dios!,lo pasé!

-felicidades al haber pasado lo que sea que tú consideras importa...

Esa voz La hizo levantar La mirada y no tardó en abrir los ojos completamente y quedando con La mandíbula tocando el suelo.

-Pero a quien estoy mirando?.-dijo La de cabello color violeta con una mirada de malicia.-a La sucia humana Gótica que me rocio con Coca-Cola...

-Tak?...-pregunto Gaz sorprendida.

-la misma y única...-Hablo Tak aún sonriendo.

-pero...qué haces aqui?.-Gaz La miro ya enojandose.-...pensé que Zim te había...

-tengo nuevas intenciónes Humana Gaz...no como tú que siempre tienes tú estúpida y fea cara en ese aparato electrónico...

-TAK!

Y apenas volteo a mirar,La chica emo sintió como La agarraban del cuello de su camisa y La levantaban contra el casillero. Era Dib y Zim.

-Maltida escoria!.-grito Zim mientras La apuntaba con una cuchilla.-que haces aqui?!

-...Zim?,Dib?!.-pregunto Gaz Confundida y a La vez asustada.

-oh...Hola Zim y Dib...me alegra verlos otra vez.-dijo La irken aún tranquila.

-ya deja de hacerte La Imbécil!.-Dib le dio más fuerte contra La pared.-dinos que quieres hacer!

-P-primero que Nada...déjame ir...-Tak gruño de dolor trata semejante golpe.

-no lo sé...acaso esa es tú idea más casual para poder escapar?.-le dijo Zim de manera amenazante.

-Miren.-Tak trato de safarse de aquel agarre.-sueltenme!.

De mala gana,Dib La soltó y dejó caer al suelo.

-sera mejor que tus argumento para que no te asecinemos luego de que termine La escuela sean creíbles.-Zim le reclamo mientras La volvía a tomar de su cuello.

-sueltame idiota!.-reclamo ya furiosa.-Tampoco me trates de muñeca de trapo!.

-que quieres aquí?!.-le repitió otra vez Dib mientras su paciencia se iba perdiendo.

-vine aquí...por que quiero cambiar las cosas.-Tak se levantó y limpiaba el polvo de su falda.-y esas cosas comienzan por ti Zim...

-...que quieres decir Irken castrosa?...-Zim le respondió mientras le clavaba La mirada.

-...-Tak le dedicó una mirada de desprecio y luego siguió con su explicación.-Zim,te e odiado a muerte desde el primer día que te conocí...y tú apartarentemente aún desesa verme en El infierno irken ardiendo y al regresar,yo pensé que tú y Dib aún seguían siendo enemigos...oh hasta uno ya se habían matado. Pero ahora llego y me doy cuenta de que ustedes dos se toman de La mano y hasta se besan. Estas en una relación casi cerca de hacer una unión. Y eso me sorprende demasiado...fue un cambio de 180 grados. Cuál es el secreto?

-No...no tengo ningún secreto...-Zim bajo La cabeza avergonzado.-es solo que empezar a sentir amor por Dib-cosa y él empezó a sentir lo mismo por mí...

-y no queremos cambiar eso por nada en El mundo... absolutamente nada.-Dib le aclaro mientras tomaba La mano del Irken y le sonreia cálidamente.

-...-Tak arqueo una ceja muy confundida.-la verdad es que ustedes humanos son demasiado raros...lo único que quiero es cambiar esto,ya no quiero ser enemiga de este planeta,me cansé de La misma rutina de siempre,deseo escapar de ese estúpido círculo vicioso...y creo que La única manera de hacerlo...es que dejé todo atras y empieze a ser amiga tuya Zim...

Zim La miro incrédulo y seguido La culmino con La mirada súper iracunda

-MIENTEEES!. MIENTEEEES!.-El Irken La señaló.

-no te hagas La inocente Tak!.-Dib se paró en frente Zim de manera protectora.-se que nos quieres hacer algo para destruirnos!

-Dib Membrana.-Tak hablo sin inmutarse.-si fuera así,hubiera torturado a Zim en El momento que pase por esa puerta,no crees?!

El azabache bajo La cabeza de manera pensativa,odiaba admitirlo,pero era cierto y no encontraba fallas en aquel argumento.

-solo...déjenme adaptarme con ustedes en este planeta,ya no quiero seguir haciendo lo mismo una y otra vez...-Tak ya mostró más confianza y humildad.-no tenemos que ser amigos exactamente,pero por lo menos dejenme estar aquí con ustedes ...

-...-Gaz desvío La mirada con odio.-sabes,trataste de matarme una vez...de verdad crees que te lo perdonaré fácilmente?...eres las estúpida que mí hermano y Zim cuando eran enemigos...

-ja. Mira quien habla de ser igual cuando aquí estás,aún siendo La chica gotica y adicta a los videojuegos...-le respondió Tak arqueando una ceja.

-Pudrete Mosca desfigurada...-le exclamó Gaz abriendo sus ojos con desprecio.

-Ya,ya!.-Dib las separó.-no quiero ir a detención...

El azabache pasó su mano por su frente y suspiro con frustración,una parte de su cabeza le decía que tuviera piedad y La dejara estar con ellos,pero La otra parte de su mente(o siendo más Directos,Zim) le decía que no le hiciera caso.

Justamente cuando estaba por decir una palabra,sonó La campana,era hora de entrar a clases.

-Mira...luego de clases yo y Gaz volveremos a nuestra casa para recoger nuestras viejas cosas...puedes acompañarnos si quieres.

-que?!.-Zim lo miro histerico.

-esta bien...-Tak sonrió victoriosamente.-ahora vayamos a clases antes de que La señorita Franciska se enoje...

Y dicho esto,se fue caminando a su clase.

-En que estás pensando?!.-Zim le reclamo a su novio de manera histerica.-ella le quiere hacer daño a Zim y le hará daño a ti también!

-Tranquilo amor...-Dib lo tomo de las manos confianza.-si tú pudiste darle una oportunidad a mí,como no a ella?

-mmm...-Zim bajo La mirada de mala gana.-esta bien...espero que no sea otra de tus grandes y apestosas ideas...

-hm.-Dib dio una pequeña risa y seguido beso su frente.-eres patético...

[...]

El camino fue silencioso,ninguno se dirigia La palabra,el cielo estaba oscuro y amenazaba con llover a mares.

En aquel camino,Dib veía como su amado irken lamía una pequeña paleta de remolino que le había comprado en el camino y no pudo evitar sonrojarse de ternura mirarlo.

-te gusta?.-pregunto Dib sonríendo.

-esta muy dulce...-decia Zim mientras seguía lamiendo esa paleta.-me encanta...

-me dejas probar?.-el humano acercó su mano para agarrar aquella paleta.

-No!.-dijo Zim de manera infantil.-esta paleta es de Zim y solo de Zim!

-Por Mercurio.-Dib tapo su boca.-eres tan tierno!...

y un beso se plasmó en la frente de Zim.

-deja de tratarme como una nena!.-se apartó el Irken.

-pero amor,eres adorable!.-dijo Dib aguantando La risa.

-CALLATE HUMANO! SERE PEQUEÑO PERO SOY MUY VARONIL!. MAS HOMBRE QUE CUALQUIER HUMANO!.-exclamo con orgullo.

-Talvez para algunos seas aterrador...-Dib dijo mientras miraba al cielo.-pero para mí eres lo mejor que me a pasado en la vida...y eres el Irken más adorable que existe...

-...-Su novio Alien se sonrojo.-y tú eres el humano más inteligente y apuesto que hay...

-Mmm. Disculpen.-Tak hablo interrumpiendo aquel amoroso momento.-yo y tú hermana menor seguimos aquí...

-Oh cierto.-Dib se rasco La cabeza nervioso.

-y también llegamos a Casa...-Gaz señaló en direccion a aquella gran casa.

El azabache volteo a mirar y quedó sorprendido al ver como su casa era cubierta por cinta amarilla de policía y las ventanas estaban rotas.

Zim gruño incómodo y dio unos pasos hacia atrás,Dib logro notar esto.

-S-si quieres puedes ir sin mí,yo te espero aquí.-Hablo el Irken nervioso.

-Descuida... La Policía no está ahí y aunque lo estuvieran,no te van a descubrir. Tendrán que pasar por ensima de mí primero.-le dijo Dib tomándolo de los hombros tratando de transmitirle confianza y luego volteo a ver a Tak con desconfianza.-no quiero dejarte solo con...ella...

-todas tus cosas importantes están ahí adentro,es importante que vayas con La humana Gaz.-Le explicó Zim.-descuida,yo estaré bien.

Y seguido de eso,Zim se paró de puntillas y beso los labios de su humano de una manera muy tierna.

Cuando se separaron,Dib empezo a correr dentro de La casa.

-Vamos Gaz!.-le exclamó Dib a su hermana,cruzando por La cinta amarilla.

-esperame!.-Gaz le exclamó muy molesta mientras lo seguía.

Zim los miro irse con una sonrisa mientras aún lamía su paleta.

Seguido de esto,Tak se acercó y se puso a su lado.

-Hey Zim...te puedo preguntar algo?.-dijo La de cabello violeta rapado.

-que cosa?

-como fue que te enamoraste de Dib?...y que cosas an Pasado desde todo esto?...

-bueno...no sé si debería decirte esto...-El irken se rasco La cabeza algo nervioso.

-somos amigos ahora,no?.-le pregunto Tak arqueando una ceja.-Puedes confiar en mi...

-Esta bien.-Zim dijo ya feliz y sonrojado.-todo empezo años atrás,después de que tú mismo te ayas ido...

[...]

-libros. Listos!.-Dib exclamó mientras metía unos cuantos cuadernos a su mochila.

-Videojuegos que aún no e jugado, listo!.-dijo Gaz mientras metía eso en su tercera mochila.-Skethbook nuevo,listo. Lienzos pequeños,listo.

-radar de vidas supernaturales,listo. Ya tengo todo.-dijo Dib cerrando su mochila.-Gaz,ya terminaste tu?...

Cuando volteo a ver,Vio que su hermana tenía una mochila sobre su espalda,una La llevaba cargada entre sus brazos y en la otra mano llevaba unos lienzos incompletos.

-vaya...yo pensaba llevar más cosas pero tú ya te robaste mí papel.-Dijo Dib tratando de aguantar La Risa.

-Callate...-Gaz le exclamó molesta.-ya tienes todo?

-Si,ya todo está en mi mochila.-le afirmó Dib.-ahora podemos irnos...

-de hecho. Ahora que estamos solos,debo decirte algo muy importante.-Gaz dejó sus maletas en El suelo y sus lienzos contra La pared.

-mmm,Ok.-dijo Dib confundido.

-Hermano,ahora que tú y Zim son pareja...hay cosas que deben hacerse saber.-Gaz se acercó a él.-yo ya te dije lo que yo siento por Zim. verdad?

-Gaz...ya no quiero volver atrás...-Dijo Dib incómodo.

-si,ya se. Pero al final acepte que Zim no me ama a mí...y solo será feliz contigo.-Gaz desvío La mirada.-pense en lo que me dijiste de ser una buena hermana...y decidí intentarlo...y honestamente,no duele tanto como pensé que me dolería. Te estoy dando a La persona que más amaba en El mundo,y confío demásiado en que jamás le harás algo para lastimarlo y deberías tomar en cuenta de que yo jamás e llegado a creer en ti hasta ahora que an pasado 7 años. Yo esperaba que nesecitacen de mí ayuda,pero ambos bastaron y fueron capaces de superar el primer reto que se les interpuso: papá.

-Si...pero no lo hubiera logrado si no hubiera sido por ti y Zim.-sonrio el Membrana a su hermana menor.

-lo que importa es que siempre estén preparados. Elegiste a Zim como tú Novio y ahora vas a enfrentar muchos desafíos y retos que evitarán que ustedes dos sean felices,desde el rechazo de La sociedad al saber que estás enamorado de un ser superior,que papá regrese y trate de recuperarno,a los líderes de Zim,las posibles invasiones de su raza y ahora está Tak,hay más consecuencias. Tu y Zim y están jugando con fuego y y entre aquella linea muy delganda,el y amor y la perdición estan en guerra.-seguido de eso,ella lo tomo de sus hombros y lo miro a los ojos.-y en ese caso,nesecito que me lo digas Dib,¿que estás dispuesto a hacer por Zim?

-Lo que sea...-dijo Dib decidido y confiado,pero de inmediato fue respondido con una fuerte bofetada.

-no cabrón!. Estas hablando con migo,con con Zim!.-Gaz le recordó.-tienes que tener cuidado!. El hacer todo por las personas pueden llegar a ser pagado con el Karma!. No recuerdas lo que pasó con papá?. Estaba tan cegado por hacer lo correcto que terminó haciéndole daño a sus propias creaciones. Sé que amas mucho a Zim!,pero también debes amarte a ti mismo!

-descuida Hermana. Mientras que estemos juntos,nadie ni nada nos podrá separar. Ni siquiera Tak.

-espero que estés en lo correcto...ven,vamonos antes de que llegue La Policía.

Y con eso,los hermanos Membrana abandonaron ese lugar que consideraban su hogar.

CONTINUARA .

**_OK! ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE EPISODIO,PRONTO SALDRA EL SIGUIENTE CON UNA GRAN SORPRESA PARA TODOS USTEDES :D_**

**_Pero antes les voy a responder un par de cosas._**

**_Si,Tak estára en Esta historia,pero no para ser novia de Gaz,que les quede claro que en este Fic NO habra TaGr,puesto que odio ese ship(Junto con el TaDr y el ..Ugh...ZaTr...de verdad odio ese último)_**

**_Odio a Tak. Lo siento,pero no La soporto,en la serie tuvo una personalidad de mierda y fue súper grosera con Zim(me daban ganas de agarrarla a golpes mientras veía el capítulo)._**

**_Pero descuiden. Tenemos al Zadr y próximamente un poco de RaPr ^^._**

**_Nos vemos!_**


	11. no importa que

-es increible que el profesor Membrana está en El hospital al borde de La muerte...en la eskuela la Profesora me preguntó que si estoy bien. De lo único que estoy bien,es el hecho de saber que está al borde de La muerte.-dijo Dib mientras veía su casa desordenada y vacia.

-Wow...de verdad ya no es tú padre.-le dijo Gazelene a su hermano mayor.-ya ni papá le dices.

-y no lo repetiré,el esta muerto para mí.-Dib dijo serio.

-hmm.-la gótica siguió caminando hasta La Puerta,pero se detuvo frenéticamente al escuchar aquellos pequeños tamborileros que sonaban sobre el pecho.-espera...

-que pasa?.-Dib se detuvo igualmente.

-que es eso?.-pregunto ella,mientras aquel sonido de Tambor se hacía más fuerte y rápido.

-Oh,solo es La lluvia...-aclaro Dib,pero en ese momento,recordó a quien estaba ahí afuera esperándolo...y sus alergias hacia el agua.-ZIM!

Corrió como si no hubiera un mañana y tomó La sombrilla que estaba en frente dea puerta,abrio La puerta de un golpe,viendo como Zim y Tak ya no estaban ahí,el pánico se apoderó de él otra vez.

-Zim!.-Dib grito preocupado.-Zim dónde estás?!

-Tranquilo Dib-cosa.-Zim dijo susurrando mientras estaba hecho una bolita contra La pared,se ponía notar algunas cuántas quemaduras en su rostro.-no fue grave.

-Zim!.-Dib lo tomo entre sus brazos.-Amor estás herido?...

-descuida,son sólo unas cuantas quemaduras,nada grave.-le explicó Zim tratando de sonar orgulloso.

Gaz miro hacia todos lados,no había señal de La irken.-Y Tak donde está?.

-Ella se fue hace unos minutos,tenía miedo de que empezará a llover y que no tuviese nada con que cubrirse,dijo que nos volvería a ver mañana.-explico Zim levantandose.

-pues que mal,yo quería hacer las pases con ella.-hablo Dib algo desconcertado.

-descuida,yo sí tuve una charla con ella y milagrosamente no me atacó,fue muy pacífica y comprensiva,de tal manera que ni parecía ella.-dijo el Irken felizmente,pero con una gota de confusión.

-Hombre,si hablaba enserio con que quería cambiar y dejar todo atras.-Dib dijo sorprendido.

-mmm.-Gaz se cruzo de brazod y abrio uno de sus ojos mientras veía al cielo lluvioso.-algo no me está dando buena espina...tengo un muy mal presentimiento...

-ven,vamos a Casa Zim,te curare y calentare con una manta.-Dib le dijo a su pareja mientras lo tapaba con su sombrilla.

[...]

Por otro lado de aquella ciudad,La irken de ojos morados y cabello rapado llegó a su "casa",tocó La puerta y fue recibida por su "gato".

-Mimi,lo hice...de verdad pasó...-Tak exclamó mientras entraba a su casa(que tenía arquitectura y diseño digna de ser mansión y apagaba su disfraz holografico y dejaba su mochila a un lado.-me hice amiga de mí más odiado enemigo.

-habla enserio ama?.-dijo Mimi mientras volvía a su forma robot.

-si...-ella sonrió cálidamente mientras se miraba en El reflejo del espejo de su "sala".-se sintio bien ser buena por primera vez... jijijiji... jejejeje... Jajajajajaja!.

Y de inmediato su sonrisa tierna y amable se reflejó en El espejo,dando una inesperada curva,encontrando en Esta La maldad,en sus ojos se reflejó el deseo de venganza y una malvada risa salió de sus labios.

-y me alegra saber que esos tres ayan sido tan estúpidos como para de verdad creer que quería ser su amiga. En un solo día obtuve lo que deseaba!.-de su falda Vintage,saco aquella pequeña grabadora irken,donde se guardo todo lo que Zim le había revelado cuando los hermanos Membrana estaban en su vieja casa.-con esto podré por fin cumplir mí venganza!

Dicho esto,ella camino hacia aquel pequeño elevador oculto entre las paredes y apretó el botón.

-Mimi, acompañe.-ella dijo felizmente.

-Si ama.-dijo aquel pequeño robot de ojos rojos y entro a aquel elevador para luego llegar a su laboratorio.

Tak llegó a aquella gigante pantalla y se aclaró La garganta.

-COMPUTADORA!.-ella grito fuerte y clara.

-Que?!.-pregunto aquella aburrida e irritada voz.

-as una llamada directa al panel de control de los altos!.-dijo La irken morada.

-pero...sabes que eso es solo de personal autorizado?.-le aclaró La computadora.-no para cualquier irken invasor...

-no me importa,a los más altos no les molestará.

-De acuerdo...como sea...

Rápidamente La pantalla empezo a marcar dicho número,Tak seguía firme y con una maliciosa sonrisa en su rostro.

Hasta que una estática se hizo presente y La imagen se arregló,mostrando a dos Irkens,una hembra y un Macho,con los respectivos colores de sus amos,eran los dos sirvientes de Red y Purple.

-este es el control general de los Altos.-dijeron ambos al unísono.

-saludos.-dijo Tak con respeto.

-quien te a dado autorización de hacer esta llamada?!.-Hablo La sirvienta roja seriamente.

-Nadie...-aclaro Tak aún calmada.-pero es demasiado importante...,

-esa no es excusa para usar el comunicador directo de los más altos.-hablo molesto el sirviente morado.

-Lil?...

-Mil?...

De inmediato,ambos sirvientes se asustaron y voltearon a mirar hacia arriba,mostrando temor.

-S-si mí más alto?.-hablaron al unísono otra vez.

-por que hay un invasor hablando desde el comunicador directo?.-pregunto Rojo.

-No lo sé, simplemente llego como si nada.-Explico el Irken pequeño y morado.

-exactamente!.-exclamo La irken roja y luego señaló a Tak con disgusto.-ya le estaba por decir a esta pequeña zorra que no-

-nosotros nos encargamos.-interrumpiendo a su sirviente,Rojo movió La pantalla hacia él y púrpura.

-Mis Altos.-Tak hizo reverencia.-perdonen por llamar de esta manera...pero tengo noticias horribles sobre Zim.

-...-Los más altos intercambiaron miradas de manera desinteresada.

-Tak,sabes que Zim realmente cree que es un invasor cuando realmente lo que hicimos fue desterrarlo. No hace falta que nos des noticias de él.-hablo Púrpura mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-Pero mis Altos... estas noticias son atroces,asquerosas y sumamente inmorales.-Tak fingia que rogaba por clemencia.-y tal vez ustedes al saberlo,podrán expulsarlo de una buena vez !

-bueno.-Rojo todo los ojos desinteresado.-dinos lo que pasa.

-presten muchísima atención. Mimi,reproduce esto.

-Si ama.-dijo Mimi mientras tomaba aquella grabadora y La conectaba a su pecho.

Y en Cuántos aquel sir reproducio La grabación...los dos altos quedaron con La boca bien abierta y sus ojos quedaron tan abiertos como platos,odiaban a Zim...pero jamás llegaron a creer que este llegaría a hacer cosas tan atroces.

[...]

Gaz,voy a llevar a Zim s su habitacion para que se caliente un poco,si?. No nos molestes.

-descuida. Tampoco me iré a ningún lado...tampoco tengo a donde ir.-Le comento La gótica sarcásticamente.

Dicho eso,La pareja se fue al laboratorio,dejando a La gótica sola con el pequeño robot y su cerdito de peluche.

-hasta que yo tenga una habitación,yo declaró que el sofá es mí cama.-Gaz dijo dejando sus cosas a un lado y tirándose al sillón para luego empezar a jugar a su videojuego.

-Pero...y donde dormire yo?.-dijo Gir tristemente mientras pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

-eh?...-Gaz desvío La mirada al robot ayudante de Zim.

-no quiero dejar al sofá...-Su antena se cayó,mientras sus lágrimas caían al suelo.

-...-Gaz lo miro molesta.-Ahgr!,está bien! Puedes dormir conmigo aquí.

Gir dio un salto muy felizmente y se tiró al sofá,abrazando La cabeza de Gaz.

-Diablos...-murmuro Gaz mientras seguía con su nivel.

Por otro lado,Dib llevo a su pareja a su cuarto de pensamiento,donde lo dejo acostado en su "nido" y prosiguió a cubrirlo con una pequeña manta amarilla.

-listo,creo que con eso ya estarás caliente y protegido de La lluvia.-le dijo Dib dulcemente mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

-mmm.-Zim gruño molestó y bajo su cabeza.-odio este planeta y La estúpida lluvia,solo quiere hacerle daño a Zim...

-y para eso Dib-cosa está aquí,ara darte el amor y calor que necesitas.-el azabache se acostó en aquella Camilla azul y se metió con Zim entre aquella manta y lo abrazó.

Zim no correspondió y su cara primero mostró incómodez,a veces llegaba a ser muy contradictorio con lo que era el cariño humano,de todos modos,le gustaba más darlo que resivirlo.

-Zim no entiende por qué eres así...-dijo en Voz baja.

-de qué hablas?.-pregunto Dib sonríendo mientras lo atraía más a su pecho.

-por que eres tan cálido y reconfortante...hay cosas muy diferentes entre dar y recibir.-explico el Irken.-y no siento las mismas cosas...

-pero aún asi...si te gustan sentir ambas,no?.-Dib lo miro divertido.

-no se como responder a eso,pero si te refieres a que sí siento placer. La respuesta es afirmativa,aunque es de manera diferente.

-oh Zim.-Dib puso una de sus manos sobre sus antenas.-a veces puedes llegar a ser tan lindo,aunque lo niegues con orgullo.

-...y tu por mas que ayas dicho odiarme y desearme muerto. Realmente me deseas en tus brazos como aquí ahora mismo.-Zim sonrió mientras se adormensia con aquellas caricias en sus antenas,suprimiendo los gemidos que querían salir de sus labios.

-Pues eso es por qué yo te amo Zim...

\- "te amo"?.-pregunto Zim levantando La mirada.

-asi es como se dicen las parejas de vez en cuando.-le explicó sonriendo,adoraba tanto su inocencia.

-es algo muy importante que debo aprender entonces.-reclamo Zim ya adormilado.

-que hacen ustedes los irkens para demostrarse afecto?

Zim levantó La mirada y sonrió arqueando las cejas,acercó su rostro a La mejilla de su humano y le dio un pequeño lameton, sonrojandolo.

-Eh...Y eso fue?.-Dib lo miro mientras una pequeña risa se escapaba.

-esa es La manera en la que nosotros los irkens nos demostramos afecto. Al menos nosotros los invasores,los Altos se lo demuestran de una manera más cursi.

-tu lengua me da cosquillas.-dijo Dib algo avergonzado.

-estupido humano...-Zim se aferró a él.

Y así duraron por un largo rato, ignorando su alrededor y que horas eran.

-por que siento que algo se me está olvidando?.-Pregunto Zim abriendo un ojo.-algo que debería preocuparme?

-seguramente es tú preocupación de que Gir deje entrar a alguien a tú casa.-le respondió Dib ya calmado.

-no...es más como una autoridad...algo que me debe aterra...

-_llamada entrante de los Altos..._

Zim se levantó de golpe y se quitó aquella manta amarilla de ensima.

-Ah! Por La madre de Irk!. Mis altísimos!.-exclamo horrorizado

Rápidamente salio de su cama y dejó La manta en El suelo y salió por La puerta de aquella habitación contestó La llamada.

-tu quédate ahí.-Zim le dijo a Dib,quien aún estaba acostado en aquella camilla azul.

Pero segundos después,su preocupación lo hizo levantarse de La camilla y perseguir a su pareja.

Apretando La contestadora,logró ver a aquella irken roja y a aquel irken morado.

-eh?. Ustedes quiénes son?.-pregunto el Irken confundido.

-Lil.-se presento La sirvienta roja.

-Mil.-se presento el sirviente morado.

-somos los sirvientes de los más altos.-Dijeron al unísono.

-sirvientes?.-pregunto confundido.

-el más alto rojo y el más alto morado desea hablar contigo.-Mil hablo para luego hacerse un lado ,dándole espacio a los más altos.

-Zim?.-pregunto Rojo.

-M-Mis Altos!.-dijo Zim poniéndose de frente.-les juro que hay una lógica explicación para mí desaparición.

Los dos altos intercambiaron miradas.

-enserio tenemos que hacer esto?.-le susurró Purple a su pareja.

-Vamos Púrpura.-Le susurró Rojo con ánimos.-si vamos directo al grano podremos deshacernos de Zim de una vez por todas,piensa en la libertad que tendremos luego de esto.

-aahh,si.-Purpura susurro fantasioso.

-Zim,escucha atentamente.-Dijo Rojo con La frente en Alto.

-asi pasado ya muchísimos años siendo un invasor bajo nuestros pies.-Purpura dijo fingiendo un rostro de seriedad.-y sabes que eres un invasor Digno...

-pues claro Mis altos,e estado con ustedes y cuando esta tierra llegue a ser conquistada por mí,ustedes estarán más que satisfechos.-hablaba Zim con confianza.

Mientras Zim hablaba,aquellos dos sirvientes se asomaban por La esquina de La cámara,mirándolo con desprecio y odio.

-si...eres un gran invasor Zim.-Dijo Red sarcásticamente.

-pero lamentablemente,emos escuchado cosas horribles de ti.-Purpura hizo una cara indígnada ,tratando de aguantar La risa.

-Q-que?.-pregunto Zim aterrado.

-que?.-susurro Dib escondido detrás de unas cápsula,al escuchar eso quedo tan pálido como La nieve.

-se...filtraron cosas sobre ti Zim,de que as estado haciendo algo que no debes a nuestras espaldas.-rojo explicó.

-Mis Altos...-Zim mostró todo su terror en su rostro.-C-como pueden estar seguros?...están seguros de que no son rumores inventados?

-si...por qué lo emos escuchado de ti mismo Zim,desde una grabación.

El pobre Irken estaba al borde del llanto de La cantidad de nervios que sentía,¿Como fue que se enteraron?.

-lamentablemente no tenemos una copia de esta grabación,pero si una nota.-Explico Púrpura.

-Lil, empieza a leer.-le ordenó Rojo a su sirvienta.

-si Mí más Alto.-dijo La irken sin queja alguna mientras sacaba una nota y se aclaraba La garganta para empezar a narrar.

Mientras escuchaba a aquella irken narrar todas aquella revelación,Zim quedó con un rostro de horror puro, estupefacción y sorpresa,no podía creer lo detallado, explícito y real que era ese mensaje,era igual,exactamente igual a lo que le dijo a Tak hace un par de Horas.

Y lo peor es que era cierto,que sus Altos se ayan enterado de dichos sucesos,era una aseguracion de lo que iba a pagar caro.

Por otro lado,Dib estaba escuchando lo que aquella irken roja decía, aunque La manera en la que lo estaba narrando era hermosa y tan realista,le aterraba saber que los líderes de Zim estuvieran enterados y rápidamente pudo analizar de qué fue su "nueva amiga" La que causó todo esto.

-y ahora solo quiero pasar el resto de mí existencia siendo su amante, no tienes idea de lo que es ser amado por alguien.-Termino de hablar Lil.

-...-Zim bajo La cabeza aterrado,mientras su ya destrozada mente trataba de inventar alguna explicación o excusa.-Yo...yo...

-Zim,todo esto apunta a que tus pecados escritos en Esta nota son ciertas.-Rojo le dijo seriamente mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

-Mi-mis Altos...yo.-apenas y llego a decir por el nudo que ser formaba en su garganta.

-que tienes que decir en tú defensa?.-dijo Púrpura con el completo papel de seriedad.-estas arrepentido de lo que as hecho?

Por unos segundos de silencio,Zim seguía estático,mientras veía hacia abajo con una mirada inexpresiva. Dib por otra parte estaba al borde de salir de su escondite y ayudar a su amado Alien.

-dije... estás arrepentido de lo que hiciste?.-repitio Púrpura.

Pero en ese momento,Zim apretó los puños y levantó La mirada hacia sus más Altos con mucha hostilidad.

-No...-dijo fríamente.

Los dos Altos abrieron los ojos indignados al escuchar aquella hostil respuesta.

-Q-que nos as dicho Zim?!.-Pregunto Rojo ya algo molestó.

-dije NO!.-Zim exclamó ya más seguro de sí mismo.-no me arrepiento de haberme enamorado del humano Dib!,El a sido lo mejor que me a pasado en la vida y me a dado amor muchas veces y el hecho de que yo también se lo de,me hace muy feliz,más feliz de lo que servirle a ustedes me hace!

-Zim...-Dib susurró mientras una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.

-que?.-aquel sirviente en la esquina de La cama dijo con un rostro de desprecio.

-como te atreves a decirle eso a nuestros altos todo poderosos.-Exclamo Lil ofendida.

-quien te crees para hablarnos a nosotros de esa manera?.-pregunto el más Alto rojo ya con ira.

-yo Soy Zim!.-exclamo el Irken de ojos Magenta.-y me e enamorado de un humano. Si! Todo lo que tienen ahí escrito lo dije yo!. Y no me arrepiento de absolutamente nada!,por qué yo no dejaré a Dib Jamas,es lo mejor que me a pasado en mi existencia,me cansé de estar solo en este pequeño mundo,no sabía lo que era el amor hasta que Dib me abrió los ojos y si ustedes quieren castigarme con La muerte,háganlo! Ya no me importan sus estúpidas novias,yo y Dib estaremos juntos,CON O SIN SU APROBACIÓN!

-aaaw.-susurro Dib tiernamente con una mano en su pecho.

Por otro lado,mientras aquellos dos ayudantes miraban a Zim con horror y vergüenza. Rojo y Purpura tenían los ojos tan abiertos como platos.

No fue hasta que Rojo y Purpura se miraron con una sonrisa,era su oportunidad.

-Bueno...-Rojo miro de manera desepcionante a su invasor.-parece que estás muy convencido de lo que haces Zim.

-si eso es lo que realmente te interesa. Cumpliremos tú deseo.

-alto,que?!.-pregunto Zim aterrado,se supone que ellos debían reflexionar,no hacerle eso.

-Zim Irken.-Rojo levantino La mirada de manera muy severa.-como los más altos,te declaramos oficialmente, desterrado de Irk y expulsado como un miembro de los invasores,por el resto de tú existencia.

-Que?...-Zim jadeo aterrado.-P-pero.

-espero que seas feliz.-purpura hablo felizmente.

-no nos llames nunca de nuevo. Adios Zim.-y luego de despedirse,aquella pantalla se apagó,dejando al pobre,desterrado y olvidado Zim en completa oscuridad.

Una parte de su cerebro y corazón explotó y sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

Por otro lado,Dib salió de su escondite,viendo consternado como los líderes de Zim lo habían desterrado de aquella manera tan cruel y lo vulnerable que se veía su ahora mismo simplemente lo empeoraba más.

-Zim?.-se acercó lentamente a él y tomó su hombro.

si sus más altos lo habían desterrado... Zim ya no podía ser más Zim, se sentía desconectado de todo y sólo podía dejar salir con libertad aquellas lágrimas que tanto le lastimaban y había retenido por tanto tiempo

-Ya sucio humano,dejame... .

-Zim...-Dib lo tomó de los hombros con más fuerza.-amor,por favor...mírame...-pero no respondió.-mirame Zim!

-No quiero! Sólo déjame solo estúpido Dib!.-Grito el Irken para luego caer al suelo abrazando sus rodillas.

Zim no quería gritarle pero se encontraba muy inestable emocionalmente y ya no sabía cómo reaccionar, no entendía que había pasado y la confusión se mezclaba con su ira y desesperación.

Dib suspiro dolido al ver a su pareja tan destrozado. Él sabía lo mucho que eso significaba para el y sabía que era ese sentimiento de rechazo por parte de tú más alto...o en su caso,su padre.

No hizo más que darle La espalda y sentarse en El suelo como él.

-ellos son unos idiotas...-Dib susurró con irá.-tu merecías mucho más Zim...eres un gran invasor y ellos no se comparan contigo...

-No...ya no soy Zim...-comentó con un tono dolido en su voz.- Ya no sé quién soy... A Zim los más altos nunca lo hubieran desterrado... Ellos lo aprecian...

Mentiras. Más mentiras quería creer.

-No,Zim. Ellos no te toman enserio. Solo son superiores a ti por ser más altos. Es justo lo mismo que pasó conmigo queriendo ser aceptado por los humanos.-Dib se volteo a verlo y a tomar sus brazos.-deja de pensar cosas que no son...eso solo te va a lástimar...

Seguido de eso lo abrazó con fuerza,para que esté no pudiese escapar o quejarse.

-Ellos no te querían...eran unos idiotas...y tuvieron el descaro de desterrar te a ti...mí bello Alien...-sin más empezo a acariciar sus antena.

Zim dio un pequeño salto al sentir dichas caricias y ante esto no pudo aguantar más y rompió a llorar entre los brazos de su pareja,el sonido de su llanto se hizo escuchar por todo su laboratorio,hasta el Punto donde Gaz y Gir había llegado al escuchar dicho escándalo y al ver al Irken de esa manera,pudieron entender que algo malo había pasado.

-Ya Zim...tranquilo...-le susurró Dib mientras aun le daba cariño.

-Toda mi vida he creído eso!,e nacido con sólo ese propósito!.-Zim se aferró a su pecho.-Ahora que haré Dib!?

-...estarás conmigo.-Dib le sonrió con ternura.-yo jamás te desterrare de aquí o de mí corazón...jamas.

Luego de unos segundos de silencio,Zim lo miró con sus grandes ojos magenta, temblorosos y llenos de lágrimas

-Prometelo...-sollozaba.-promete que jamás me vas a abandonar!

Y luego de una risita,Dib ayudo a Zim a levantarse del suelo y le dio un tierno y suave beso en sus labios.

-Yo...Dib Membrana. Prometo que jamás te dejaré,bajo ninguna circunstancia. Estaré a tú lado siempre,hasta que el universo sea destruido,jamás permitiré que algo o malo te suceda y yo digo desde hoy mismo que tú no eres el invasor de la tierra. Sino el invasor de mi corazón...-dijo Dib sinceramente.

Zim se limpio sus lagrimas y de inmediato se tiró sobre Dib para abrazarlo con fuerza.

-te prometo lo mismo...

Parece que ya habian superado el segundo reto que se interpuso entre ellos dos.

CONTINUARA.


	12. estas en Problemas

Dicen que el tiempo pasa rápido cuando de diviertes.

Y Dib pudo confirmar dicha frase,puesto que ya habían pasado 2 años desde el día que Zim había sido desterrado por sus más altos y ahora lo tenía a su lado,se habían vuelto una pareja muy inusual. Es decir,un Humano y un Alien como pareja no es algo que vez todo los Días.

Sin embargo,no todo fue fácil,tuvieron que enfrentarse a los comentarios negativos y despectivos de muchas personas en su contra,Zim y Dib también tuvieron sus discusiones,pero lograban resolver sus diferencias y volvían con un beso y un "te amo" de parte de Dib, lamentablemente,Zim jamás se acostumbro a decir eso.

Dib ya tenía 20 años,justo por cruzar la universidad,Zim no había cambiado mucho,seguía con aquella misma altura que tenía cuando Dib tenía 18,pero aún usaba aquellas botas negras con tacón alto. Ambos tenían las notas más altas en la Clase,sorprendiendo hasta Incluso a La Señorita Franciska.

Gaz seguía con su carrera de artista y jugadora de videojuegos y aún con 18 años,seguía durmiendo en El sofa de Zim con Gir, quien fue el único que no cambio.

Sin embargo,algunas cosas fueron más para mal que para bien,comenzando por las dos personas que trataron de arruinar La relación entre Dib y Zim.

El profesor Membrana no se pudo salvar por La pérdida de sangre que tuvo por las apuñaladas de Zim,causándole una muerte lenta y dolorosa,pero esto solo fue razón de celebración para los hermanos Membrana.

Y sobre Tak...bueno,el paradero de Tak era completamente desconocido,no se supo absolutamente nada de ella luego de su encuentro con Zim. Y La verdad,es que era La cosa por La que menos se podían preocupar.

Este era un día muy importante,puesto que Era el último día de Clases para los que estaban por Terminar la preparatoria y seguir con La universidad,por fin dejarían ese horrible ciclo y de una vez,dejarían a aquella infernal maestra conocida como La sobrina nieta de La señorita Bitters.

El silencio se había apoderado del salón,tanto así que el "Tik tok" del reloj era audible.

-Muy bien muchachos,faltan pocas horas para que termine el día de clases...y así por fin me voy y a deshacer de ustedes...-Franciska sonrió.-y le digo hola a una nueva generación de chamacos inutiles.

-pero,Tal vez tengamos La suerte de que La veamos por La calle o en algún otro lugar.-uno de los estudiantes le hablo.

-si...pero eso no significa que los reciba con cariño.-Franciska hablo mientras tomaba de su taza de Té.

-bueno...-Zim dijo concentrándose en su lápiz.-tampoco es que te vaya a extrañar,tampoco extrañe a La señorita Bitters.

-...-la peliazul Miro Al irken seriamente para luego gruñir furiosa.-que acabas de decir?

Cuando Franciska saco aquella pequeña navaja de su escritorio,Zim supo que ella hablaba enserio.

-Nada...nada...-Zim desvío La mirada nervioso.

-Mas te vale.-Ella guardo su arma.-bueno,mientras esperamos a que sea hora de irse,les voy a contar un poquito sobre mí vida en Polonia,ya les había contado de mí aventura para llegar acá a los Estados Unidos,pero déjenme contarles de mis primeros años de vida.

Mientras La peliazul hablaba,los estudiantes veían desesperados al reloj. Zim dio un gruñido de incómodad y su cara de miedo cambio a una de aburrimiento,el Irken sintió como Dib agarraba su mano con delicadeza,se volteo y vio como Dib sonreia con Cariño.

-que piensas sí vamos por Waffles luego de clases?.-pregunto Dib Dulcemente.

-puedo tomar una malteada?.-pregunto Zim sonríendo ante tal petición.

-y podríamos ver Misterios Misteriosos.

-hm,Hm.-Zim sonrió.-Dib-cosa,no dejas esa facinación por lo paranormal jamás.

-creeme que eso nunca va a cambiar. Tanto como mí facinación por ti...

Hasta que el sonido de La campaña sonó y de inmediato,todos aquellos estudiantes Empezaron a gritar de La alegría,tirar sus pupitres y libros de La Eskuela y salieron disparados de aquella aula,uniéndose a los demás salones con estudiantes,felices puesto que era el último día de clases para ellos.

-Si!,es el último día en El que volveré a ver a esta banda de inutiles!.-comento Dib felizmente.-durante años pase en este horrible lugar donde para todos yo era un completo loco! Ahora eso se acabó!

-Puedo que para todos dejes de ser un completo loco.-le dijo Zim poniendose de puntillas para luego besar su frente.-pero para mí siempre serás mí estúpido y sucio Dib-cosa.

Seguido de eso,Zim empezo a lamer su mejilla con su rara lengua extraterrestre,cosa que hizo a Dib sonrojarse y dejar un una leve sonrisa.

-alto,Zim.-Dib reía tratando de apartarlo.-me das costillas,basta.

-oigan.-llego La hermana menor de Dib,con un boceto a medio terminar.-Nos vamos de aquí?.

-Si,si,ya vamos Gaz,solo danos un momento.-Dib le dijo a su hermana,aún apartando a su pareja quien no dejaba de lamerle La mejilla.

-si quieren seguir jugando a las espaditas con sus lenguas pueden hacerlo en casa.-Gaz abrio Los ojos algo irritada,ya no se sentía débil o triste por ver a su hermano con Zim. Se podía decir que ya lo había superado.

-ya,ya. Está bien.-Dijo Dib apartándose ya de Zim.-vamonos a casa a comer Waffles.

-Ew,no voy a volver a comer eso.-Gaz dijo asqueada.-la última que Gir me hizo Waffles,termine eruptando burbujas de jabón y termine vomitando maníes. Yo voy a ordenan pizza.

[...]

La tarde era tranquila,Gir estaba en El sillón junto con Gaz,mientras ella comía pizza,Gir estaba manchada de esta y masticaba de una manera un tanto asquerosa,a al Punto que Gaz trato de ser amable y dijo "quieres una servilleta?".

Afuera de La casa,sentado en la entrada de esta,Dib estaba con su radar de creaturas sobrenaturales,muy atento al sonido y a las señales que está indicaba. Desde hace meses atrás,La máquina de Dib había dado resultados positivos de que habían señales alien cerca. Al principio había pensando de que simplemente se trataba de su novio Zim,pero luego de arreglarla y revisarla bien una y otra vez,entendió que La señal provenía de algo que se encontraba mucho más lejos.

Pasó noches desvelandose y tratando de resolver esos misterios,pero al final llegaba un Zim con sueño a recostarse sobre el y rogandole de manera tierna que volviera a La cama. ¿como decirle no a ese Alien tan tierno que no podía evitar amar?

-Sigues viendo si hay algún otro Alien por aqui?.-de La puerta apareció Zim con un plato de Waffles,que de hecho él mismo.

-Está cosa jamás me a mentido,sé que está por aquí.-Dib hablo con determinación.

-deja de ponerle tanto a eso o tú cabezota va a explotar en millones de pedazos por tanto estrés.-Zim se sentó a su lado.

-Que mí cabeza no es grande Zim!.-hablo el azabache ya irritado,aún siendo novios,Zim no dejaba eso de lado y siempre buscaba manera de molestar a Dib con ello.

Se sentó a su lado y le ofreció un Waffle,cosa a La cual Dib simplemente sonrió y tomó un pedazo empezando a comerlo.

-a veces Zim se preocupa por lo obsecionado que te pones con las cosas paranormales.-confeso el Irken.-no quiero que La historia se repita.

-de qué hablas?.-pregunto Dib mientras comía de su Waffle.

-pues,así empezaste tú conmigo,me estuviste rastreando con esa máquina que tienes ahí y cuando me viste juraste destruirme,para luego enamorarte de mí y volverte mí compañero.-Zim explicó mientras comía de su Waffle.-Zim no quiere que conozcas a alguien nuevo y luego te enamores de esa persona. Ya no estarías a mí lado y me abandonarías...y Zim no quiere quedarse solo otra vez.

Dib volteo La mirada hacia su pareja con completa sorpresa,La cual no tardó mucho en convertirse en ternura.

-Hay Zim...-el chico con Lentes abrazo al irken ,escondiendo su cara entre su cuello y poniendo sus manos alrededor de a su cintura.-como puedes llegar a pensar eso?. Yo no pienso abandonarte,en la vida.

Zim se sonrojo y quedó estático ante aquella tierna muestra de cariño,pero lentamente fue correspondiendo hasta acurrucarse.

-Es que eres mío...nadie debe alejarte de mí... Dib-cosa es muy bonito y muchas chicas están detrás de él...-comfezo

-Pero Zim, yo no tengo ojos para ninguna otra chica, sabes?.-Dib llevo una de sus manos a su cabello negros y empezo a acariciarle.

-de verdad?. Solo tienes ojos para Zim?.pregunto tímidamente.

-si no fuera así. Por qué ya habrán pasado años y sigo aquí contigo,amándote cada día?.-pregunto Dib mirándolo a los ojos.

Zim lo miro serio por un momento pero luego una sonrisa se formo en su rostro.

-mmm,no hay otra cosa que pueda decir Dib-cosa...más que lo mismo.

Y seguido de eso,Dib lo tomo de sus mejillas con cuidado y depósito un beso sus labios y Zim le correspondió apasionadamente,poniendo sus manos en sus hombros.

Pero ese beso fue interrumpido por un fuerte sonido que provenía de La máquina de Dib.

-Hmm?.-pregunto Dib separandose de su pareja y viendo hacia atrás.-que es eso?

-que está pasando?.-pregunto Zim viéndolo confundido.

-la máquina.-Dib dijo mientras dicho objeto vibreaba y titubeaba sin parar.-si está así es por qué hay algo cerca...pero eso es imposi-

-Dib,Gir dejo un poco de pizza de sobra.-Gaz salió por aquella puerta.-quieres comer lo que que...QUE DIABLOS ES ESO?!

Y señalando al cielo,el humano azabache y el Irken miraron aquel brillante Punto morado que se aproximaba a ellos.

-Oh mierda!.-exclamo Dib asustado.

-VAMOS ADENTRO!.-Grito Zim asustado.

Y justo cuando los tres cerraron La puerta. Una fuerte explosión y temblor los hizo caer al suelo,quedando aturdidos y sin tiempo de responder.

-Temblor!.-Grito Gir mientras tenía La cara pegada contra el suelo.-lalalalalalalalalala. Doodle doodie!

-Q-que diablos fue eso?!.-pregunto Zim mientras ayudaba a su pareja a levantarse del suelo.

-no tengo ni idea...-Dib dijo asustado.

Luego de recuperarse de aquel impactó,Dib se aproximo a la puerta lentamente,con miedo de lo que podía estar del otro lado. Con una mano temblorosa,le dio La vuelta a La manivela y se asomó para asegurarse de que no era riesgoso salir,pero al ver aquella nave irken frente a él enterrada entre el suelo y humeando,abrió dicha puerta completamente mientras quedaba boquiabierto.

-pero que?!.-Zim vio sorprendido aquella nave.-como es que esto llegó aquí?!

Y una mano salió de aquella nave, arrastrandose para salir completamente y se reveló que era un irken con La mirada baja y rápidamente aquel irken reveló sus largas y puntiagudos pestañas y ojos morados,los cuales estaban Inyectados de ira total y de su frente fluía una sangre rosada.

-Tak?!.-preguntaron los tres al unísono.

-Tu...-La irken miro a Zim y susurró con un odio inmenso.

Ella se bajó de su nave y se dirigió a Zim,para luego darle una muy fuerte bofetada,cosa que prendió La ira de Dib.

-Oye!.-Dib abrazo al irken de manera protectora.-cual es tú maldito problema?!. Qué haces aqui?!. Por qué estás sangrando?!.

-por que?!.-Tak grito furiosa.-Por que?!...este idiota acaba de destruir el imperio irken una vez más!

-por que?!...Por que?!...este idiota acaba de destruir el imperio irken una vez más!.-Tak señaló con odio a Zim.

Dib arqueo una ceja algo confundido,miro a su hermana menor,quien le devolvió La misma mirada de confusion y se puso de manera defensiva frente a Zim,evitando que Tak llegará donde ella y le hiciera algo malo.

-De qué estás hablando,Tak?.-le pregunto seriamente Dib.

-y a que te refieres con que destrui Irk?. Explica!.-pregunto Zim mirándola con despreció.

La irken de ojor morados se pasó su mano frente a su rostro con mucha ira y dejó ir un fuerte respiro.

-paso hace unos días...desde el día que los más Altos te habían desterrado,a mí me habían pedido regresar a Irk por razones personales. Al llegar los más altos dijeron que lamentablemente algunos de nuestros compañeros invasores habían muerto durante algunas misiones y entre todos ellos estabas tú,dijeron que lamentablemente habías muerto pero aún así teníamos que seguir adelante,mientras que se me hizo algo triste esa noticia,todo siguio tranquilo y así paso durante estos dos años.

-pues con razón desapareciste un día después que llegaste a La Eskuela.-Gaz le hablo fríamente.-te fuiste de aquí!. Y que hay de lo de querer dejar esa mierda de ser Invasora y cambiar de rutina?!

-me vas a dejar continuar Humana asquerosa?.-Tak le dijo a La gótica de manera hostil.

Dib le hizo señales a su hermana mayor para que se calmara.

-Bueno, prosigue con tú estúpida explicación...

-los invasores siguieron con sus misiones,yo trate de ganar mí puesto como invasora con otros planetas,pero hace 6 mesea,se había realizado una reunión para llamar a los invasores que seguían en proceso de destruir y conquistar planestas y así aprender de ellos y planear nuestras propias estrategias. Todo iba bien,pero una de más computadoras tenía a Zim en la lista y ahi se vio que tú computadora fue contestada por tú robot inútil.

-Gir?!.-Zim y Dib dijeron al unísono para luego voltear a ver al Pequeño robot quien estaba jugando con su cerdito De peluche.

-Gir...acaso estos días contestaste La computadora?.-Zim le pregunto seriamente.

-bueno.-Gir río tiernamente.-Cuando tú y Mary estaban en tú cuarto de pensamiento teniendo un momento romántico, tus más altos llamaron y yo les dije que no podías responder porqué estabas con Mary besándose y acariciandose y luego colgué...-seguido de eso,miro a Mimi,quien estaba junto a Tak.-Me haces un sándwich?.

-despues de eso,muchos de los irkens Empezaron a preguntar qué fue lo que pasó contigo y ahí es donde los más altos hablaron con honestidad y nos dijeron que habías decidido quedarte en la Tierra junto a tú amado humano,puesto que ahora eran pareja y no le importaba las leyes irken. Esto fue tomado buen por un momento. Pero unos minutos después de salir de aquella reunión,es donde el caos empezo. Algunos irkens se sintieron ofendidos y engañados,muchos empezaron a cuestionar su uso y existencia...pero lo que desequilibrio el balance de Irk fue cuando La gente empezó a pedir La misma libertad que tú tuviste al decidir quedarte con Dib,estamos divididos entre dos!. Los que están en contra y Los que están a favor de La Libertad Irken,todo esto por tú culpa!. Por Tus estupidas decisiones destruyeron todo Irk! Nadie deja de agarrarse a golpes y a armar bandas y grupos contra los altos!. Por qué crees que mí frente está sangrando!?.-la irken se señalo en su cabeza.-estaba separando a dos tipos que peleaban por libertad,por qué yo si respeto a mis más Altos y jamás les daré La espalda. Pero un idiota me azotó contra el suelo y me agarraron a patadas!.

-pero eso que tiene que ver?!.-pregunto Zim aún molestó.-para que estás aquí?!

-porque vine a traerte a casa!.-Tak le explicó mientras agarraba su brazo.-le dije a los más altos que te llevaría devuelta a Irk para que solucionen las cosas con un juicio. Aparentemente aún sigues siendo un invasor,así que esto es válido.

-que?!.-Dijo Zim sorprendido.-volver a Irk?!.

-de ninguna manera.-Dib lo abrazó de manera protectora.-Zim no irá contigo Maldita bruja!. Yo te conozco perfectamente,sé que le harás daño!

-solo así se solucionaran las cosas,oh pierdes o ganas el juicio.-Tak dijo decidida.

-no volveré a casa!.-Zim grito ya fastidiado por La presencia de su archienemiga.-soy feliz en este asquerosa bola de tierra y soy Feliz con Dib,no me apartare de su lado por nada en El mundo!.

-descuida. No te apartaras de él.-Tak le aclaro.-el tendrá que venir con nosotros,también es un Culpable por lo sucedido en Irk. Así que también será llevado a juicio.

-Espera,que?.-Dib dijo sorprendido.

-lo que escuchaste.-Tak le dijo groseramente.-entre más rápido todo vuelva a la normalidad,será mejor.

Dib tomó a su pareja de las manos y lo miro a los ojos.

-amor,te das cuenta de lo que eso significa?.-pregunto con facinacion.-si vamos podremos ver tú planeta y más de tú especie,será maravilloso!.

-y el juicio que?.-pregunto Zim algo incómodo.-si perdemos,no sé que castigo me pondrán a mí o a ti. No quiero que le hagan daño a Dib-cosa,signica mucho para Zim.

-y tú también significas demasiado para mí.-Dib le aclaro Dulcemente.-pero descuida,ya verás que todo lo venceremos juntos. Tú sabes perfectamente que juntos somos más fuertes y emos pasado toda prueba que a venido a oponerse a nosotros,desde a mí padre hasta tus líderes,podremos derrotar a tú planeta entero juntos,yo lo sé.

-pero...Y si Tak le quiere hacer daño a Zim?.-pregunto algo temeroso,esa irken ya le había dejamos suficientes traumas.

-si ella se atreve a poner un dedo sobre ti,se las tendra que ver conmigo.-Dib le dijo dándole confianza.

El pequeño irken se quedó pensando por un momento,con una mirada muy dudosa y sería,tenía muchos pros y contras en Esta misión. Pero luego pensó en Todo lo que le dijo su amado. Era cierto,sería lindo que Dib Conociera más de La cultura Irken y de su raza y le encantaría ver a como había quedado su nuevo planeta después de La destrucción del anterior,si que tenía miedo cuando se trataba de ser juzgado,pero como podía pensar negativo?. Él era Zim!. El jamás perdía ni sé rendía,él era todo poderoso!.

-muy bien... hagámoslo entonces.-dijo Zim decidido con La frente en Alto.

-hablas enserio?!.-dijo Dib emocionado.

-si mí Dib!.-Zim aclaro mientras tomaba sus manos.-iremos a Irk!

-Hay por Júpiter! Esto será Increíble!.-Dib lo abrazó emocionado y entre toda esa emocion,empezo a besar su rostro.

-Dib!.-Zim reía mientras resivia cada beso.

Tak estaba viendo todo esto con desprecio y algo de asco,esperando a que terminaran de mancharse de babas y de abrazarse para poder hablar.

-muy bien,está decidido,nos vamos?.-Tak dijo ya irritada de ver tanto amor.

-si!. Estamos listos!.-dijo Dib decidido.

-yo te acompañare.-una mano se poso sobre el hombro de Dib,era Gaz.-si irás al espacio,tengo que ir a cuidarte por si se te ocurre alguna estúpida y nesecites que te salve el trasero.

-y yo tambien iré!.-Gir dijo felizmente.-Porque...eh...bueno...porque si!

-perfecto,está decidido!.-Dijo Tak felizmente.-empaquen sus cosas,nos iremos una vez que ya todo este listo.

-Oh espera!.-Dib La interrumpió.-no podríamos irnos mañana en la tarde?. Es que tenemos graduación y no podemos perderla.

Tak se pasó otra vez La mano por su rostro,más furiosa que antes y dejó ir un fuerte gruñido.

-BIEN!.-exclamo ya colmada.-mañana en la tarde nos iremos!

[...]

-listo!.-Gaz dijo cerrando su segunda maleta.-estoy lista para irme.

-por que La extra?.-Dib le pregunto de manera divertida.

-piensas que me voy a quedar ahí aburrida sin hacer nada?.-Gaz le aclaro.-aqui están casi todos mis materiales para dibujos.

-de acuerdo,como desees.-Dib rodo los ojos.-genial!. Tengo mí libro de aliens,mis notas importantes,grabadora,lápices,libros paranormales,radar portable de vidas supernaturales,traductor de idiomas de alien y lo más importante,mis esposas.

-de verdad piensas que encontraras un fantasmas ahí en Irk?.-pregunto Gaz con sarcamos.

-soñar no cuesta nada hermanita.

Mientras tanto fuera de La casa.

-muy bien,Zim.-Tak le hablo a su "amigo".-ni en la Mia ni en la tuya vamos a caber todos. Así que tendremos que unir naves.

-como aremos eso?.-pregunto el Irken confundido.-Espera!. Está es una de tus ideas para matar a Zim,verdad?!. LO SABÍA!. SABIA QUE SOLO QUIERES LIQUIDARME!

-CALLATE YA Y ESCÚCHAME!.-Grito Tak para luego darle una bofetada.-mira...solo enciende tú nave.

-mmm,está bien.-dijo Zim entrando a dicho vehículo.

-ves ese botón verde que está en el fondo a La izquierda?.

-el botón que los Altos nos dijeron que no tocáramos?.

-exacto.

Y al precionaba dicho botón. Aquella nave empezo a moverse y a temblar de manera repentina,asustando al pobre Zim,quien empezó a gritar desesperado. Pensando que había caído en El engaño de Tak y se iba aproximando su tortuosa y fea muerte.

-Zim?.-pregunto una voz femenina,La cual lo hizo detenerse y levantar La mirada.

La nave de Tak se había funcionado con la suya,formando una mucho más lujosa,fuerte y grande,de colores morados tan como rojos y habían dos asientos de sobra en la parte de atrás.

-Wow...Y-yo no sabía que se podía hacer una fusión de naves.-dijo Zim asombrado.

-desde tiempos inmemoriales se a hecho. Es solo que los más altos querían evitar muertes contigo acargo se una fusión de naves.-Tak le explicó aburrida.

-Por Venus!.-Dib se acercó a La nave con una mirada de maravilla inmensa y unos ojos llenos de brillo y alegria.-esto es increíble!.

-bueno,vienen o que?.-pregunto Tak ya apresurada.

-Cerdito!.-Gir salto de cabeza y entro a La nave.

Gaz entro a la nave, sentándose atrás con Dib, quien aún seguía mirando maravillado hacia dicha nave en la que estaba dentro, se veía simplemente hermoso, quería tocar tantos botones y palancas que había dentro.

Nunca había estado dentro de una nave tan grande, es como un sueño hecho realidad. -Dib chillo infantilmente.-Zim!. ¡Tu raza es increíble!

Por otro lado, Zim y Tak miraban confundidos el comportamiento infantil y tan eufórico de Dib.

-esta bien?.-pregunto la irken de ojos morados.-deberíamos tomar algo más antes de irnos?.

-neh déjalo.-le insistió Zim mirándolo con ternura.-solamente le emociona mucho esto.

-bueno como digan.-Tak rodo los ojos y empezó a prender motores.-asegúrense los cinturones. Nos vamos de este asqueroso lugar.

-no lo voy a extrañar para serles sinceros.-Gaz dijo desinteresada mientras jugaba su videojuego.

Zim desvió la mirada hacia su pareja, quien ahora veía hacia la ventana, poniendo su mano en el vidrio con una mirada insegura. Le emocionaba salir de la tierra una vez mas, pero al mismo tiempo le preocupaba lo que podría causar su desaparición y de las pocas cosas que iba a perderse. Después de todo el no era como los irkens, quienes estaban acostumbrados a dejar las cosas atrás y seguir adelante sin voltear, el era un humano, sentía cosas como la nostalgia, la tristeza y el extrañar las cosas que quería de corazón.

Zim puso su mano sobre la suya, apretándola y dándole más confianza, Dib lo volteo a ver con una cara triste, pero lentamente esa tristeza se volvió de dulzura.

-hora de partir!.-y con eso,Tak jalo la palanca de los propulsores y salio disparada hacia el cielo, rompiendo la velocidad del sonido y en menos de 10 segundos, ya estar flotando en medio espacio.

-wow…-Dib dijo maravillado mientras miraba por la ventana.-ya me había olvidado de cómo se veía el espacio a diferencia del cielo en la tierra.

-si…es muy bonito.-Zim dijo alegremente mientras veía como se alejaban de ese planeta en el que vivió durante 10 años.

-Mimi, apunta las coordenadas en dirección a Irk.-Tak le ordeno a su robot ayudante.

-si ama!.-dijo Mimi para luego ejecutar dicho comando.

El viaje empezó, cruzando por ciertos meteoros, planetas, estrellas y vias lácteas, cosas que maravillaban a Dib y lo hacían tomar video con su cámara. Zim no hacía más que sonreír con cariño mientras este hablaba en sus grabaciones, jamás se cansaba de escucharlo, era una de las millones cosas que adoraba de el,su bella e inocente Voz al escuchar de algo que le fascinaba sin embargo,Tak desviaba su mirada a la pareja, poniendo rostros de ira y molestia, aparentemente su plan secreto de exponerlo frente a los Altos había fracasado y ahora tenía que aliarse con ese irken que despreciaba con toda su alma.

Por otro lado,Gir estaba jugando con su cerdito de juguete a las fiestas de Te(cabe decir que l maleta de Gir tenía nada mas que comida) y Gaz estaba concentrada en su videojuego, sin tomarle importancia a la galaxia que estaba frente a ella.

-no puedo esperar a llegar a tu planeta Zim!.-Dib dijo emocionado.-habrán tantos irkens nuevos que vere,aprendere de su especie, veré como es su ciudad, será maravilloso!

-si,Irk solía ser un planeta bellísimo.-Zim le sonrio y vuelvo desvió su mirada hacia al frente mirando las estrellas.-si hicieron un nuevo planeta hogar, de ser el mismo pero mejorado y con nuevas arquitecturas y campos de entrenamiento.

-tampoco se emocionen estúpidos. -Gaz les dijo mirándolos con su típico rostro de frialdad y desinterés.-recuerden que iran a un juicio y deben ganar, quien sabe que les pasara si pierden, estoy aquí para ayudar a Dib por si comete alguna estupidez, evitarles la muerte es demasiado.

-descuida hermanita.-Dib le dijo relajado.-todo estará bien, apuesto a que será fácil, además, no me dan miedo los altos de Zim,los venceremos fácilmente.

Pero en ese momento, la voz de Tak los interrumpio.

-crees que solo te vas a enfrentar a mis altos!?.-pregunto Tak molesta.-no tienes ni idea de las bandas que están en contra de la estúpida decisión de Zim!...y además, no solo son los mas altos,Zim cometió un gran error…definitivamente estarás en problemas cuando la mas Alta Miyuki te vea!

Al escuchar ese nombre, las antenas de Zim temblaron abruptamente y su rostro reflejo enojo puro.

-Mi-miyuki?...-pregunto aterrado.

-asi es!,ella regreso a Irk para unas reuniones con los mas Altos justamente en el peor momento!.-Tak le respondió.-y déjame decirte que está muy furiosa!

-quien es la más Alta Miyuki?.-pregunto Dib con curiosidad.-pensé que Zim solo tenía al Mas Alto Rojo y Purpura.

-Miyuki estaba antes que ellos…hasta que nuestros mas altos tomaron su lugar. Ella les Dejo Irk como su legado y ella se retiró para conquistar por ella misma otros planetas, nuestros altos son nuestros líderes, pero ella es la dueña de todos nosotros!.-Tak explico.-y justamente cuando Paso la revolución, ella estuvo presente y créeme que esta muy furiosa. Cuando vea a Zim créeme que explotara de la ira.-dicho esto, fijo su mirada en Zim.-si no quieres ser encerrado en la prisión de Irk por los siguientes siglos, déjame a mi hablar cuando llegamos…

Un incomodo Silencio se hizo presente, la pareja intercambió miradas preocupadas y Gaz simplemente volvió a jugar su videojuego. Nadie se atrevio a decir nada, solamente se escuchaba la "doom" song de Gir,quien seguía jugando con su cerdito.

Tak sonrió victoriosamente al ver que había ganado aquella discusión, pero ahí fue donde Zim volvió a atacar.

-no me importa lo que ella diga, ya no es mi jefa…el todo poderoso Zim no necesita a nadie para guiarlo, soy mi propio líder…lástima que tu sigues siendo sumisa hacia dos personas que solo son importantes porque son altos.

Tak lo fulmino con la mirada, pero ya no respondió.

Y otra vez el silencio se hizo presente,hasta que luego de unos minutos,el robot de Tak hablo.

-Ama.-Mimi Hablo.-emos llegado a nuestro destino.

CONTINUARA.

**_Uff. Se viene lo bueno._**

**_Por cierto,sé que Canónicamente Miyuki murió por culpa de Zim. Pero como este es un AU,decidí hacer que ella quedará viva. Además que le podré escribir una personalidad Fanon,ya que lamentablemente no se sabe nada de cómo solía ser ella._**

**_Por otro lado en El siguiente capítulo,además de haber Zadr,vamos a por fin conocer a mis bellas tres Irksonas ❤️,las que ya les había hablado hace dos capítulos._**

**_Es posible que el siguiente capítulo sea corto,por qué será como una introducción al Capitulo 19,el cual si será un capítulo largo...y con RaPr incluido❤️._**

**_Ojalá les guste!_**

**_Nos vemos pronto! Muchas gracias por leer_**


	13. legado de amor

_**dios, de verdad. PERDON!. tarde como medio año en actualizar denuevo,lo lamento,es que las coasas se me pusieron patas arriba,mi abuela murio,mi abuelo quedo en el hospital y mi otra abula tambien,a sido todo una locura y eso me a apartado de actualizar,pero esta vez les vengo con un capitulo remasivo que estoy segura de que les gustara!.**_ _**ahora si,empecemos!.**_

-que?!.-pregunto Dib levantando La mirada algo emocionado.

Aquel azabache miro boquiabierto a aquel planeta de color magenta al cual se iban acercando.

-muy bien,vamos a llegar.-Tak jalo otra vez La palanca de La velocidad de su nave y se adentraron a aquel planeta,llegando a ver por fin a los grandes edificios que parecían ser sacados de obras de arte que mostraban el futuro desde La perspectiva del artista,las demás naves estaba volando alrededor de la nave que manejaba La irken.

Tanto Zim como Dib,miraban asombrados toda aquella arquitectura y tecnología que estaba rodeandolos de lado a lado. Dib sentía que estaba en Un mundo épico de fantasía,un sueño del cual nunca deseaba despertar y por otro lado,Zim se enteró de todo lo que se había perdido después haber ido a conquistar La tierra,no podía sentir nostalgia,por qué todo estaba mejor que antes.

-es increible.-Dib susurró maravillado para luego sacar su cámara y empezar a grabar.

-debo admitirlo.-Gaz desvío La mirada a La ventana.-se ve aceptable,tal vez podría dibujar algo de aquí.

Tak empezo a descender lentamente sobre una zona de estacionamiento y apagó el motor,La ira se mostraba en su rostro.

Dib seguía tomando fotos de aquella bella aldea irken,pero luego del Flash de La quinta Foto,una roca pego frente al vidrio, asustandoko y haciéndolo dejar caer su cámara.

-que está ocurriendo ahí afuera?.-pregunto Zim sorprendido.

-lo que estás viendo,es lo que tú mismo le causaste a este planeta.-Tak respondió fríamente para luego apretar el botón para abrir La tapa de La nave.

Zim se levantó de su asiento,listo para bajarse de La nave,en su rostro se mostraban los nervios y La preocupación de lo que se le esperaba.

Dib noto esto y se armó de valor,tomando la mano de su amado con fuerza,transmitiéndose mutuamente ese sentimiento de confianza.

Al abrirse el vidrio,se hicieron escuchar los gritos,las quejas,los golpes,los láseres e insultos que los irkens causaban,unos contra otros agarrándose a golpes.

Todo eso era tan familiar para Dib,puesto que en La tierra era algo que siempre pasaba,las bandas que siempre cruzaban por las calles.

-por dios...nunca había visto algo como esto, nisiquiera durante todo mí entramiento en la vieja Irk.-Zim confesó algo incomodo.

-emos estado así...ya an Pasado 6 meses...-Tak dijo molesta.

-oigan.-Ga señaló a esa nave,La cual tenía el símbolo de la nación irken y era Increíblemente grande,más grande que ninguna otra nave que pasaba por ahí volando.

-ese,ese es La nave de los más Altos.-dijo Zim mientras precionaba con más fuerza La mano de su pareja.

De aquella nave,se abrió una pequeña puerta y se miro como una irken se iba a donde los recién llegados sobre una plataforma voladora,al llegar,Zim La miro con curiosidad y admiración,jamás había visto a una irken como esa.

-Saludos,Invasor Zim.-hablo La Irken con vestimenta muy particular.-Os alegra saber que ya habeis llegado.

-q-quien eres tú?.-pregunto Zim muy confundido.

Desde hace muchísimo tiempo,los irkens de colores azules habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro debido a La ida de La más Alta Miyuki,pero esta irken Zim jamás le había visto,era unos centímetros más alto que él,tenía una piel verde clara muy brillante,unas grandes y largas pestañas y sus llamativos ojos azules,tal como Miyuki,la mitad de sus manos eran cubiertas por unos guantes negros que le llegaban hasta los codos y sus piernas llevaban unos leggings negros,con color azul zafiro en la punta de sus pies,su delgado cuerpo era cubierto por un ajustado leotardo de color azul celeste y lo que más llamaba La atención en su aspecto era su falda azul claro, la cual era transparente y le llegaba hasta las rodillas.

-Tu quien eres?.-pregunto Dib con mucha curiosidad.

-Oh,claro,no nos emos conocido antes. Vale,me presento.-Hablaba aquella irken azul.-yo soy Sir,La sirvienta de La bella,hermosa, reluciente y toda Poderosa:la más Alta Miyuki.

-sirvienta?.-repitio Zim más confundido que antes.

-unos años después de tú ida de Irk,Los más Altos decidieron tener un sirviente que les ayudará cuando lo quicieran,el más Alto Rojo y más Alto Purpura También tienen un irken sirviente.-explico Tak.

-Invasor Zim e Invasor humano.-Sir les llamo La atención.

-eh. De Hecho me llamo azabache fue interrumpido por la irken de ojos azules.

-Vuestra presencia OS es requerida en la nave de los más altos. Os pido de corazón que me sigáis.-Sir siguió hablando.-por favor,suban a La plataforma.

-Emmm.-Zim se vio más nervioso que antes.

-Tranquilo.-Dib le tomó La mano con fuerza.-te tengo...

Zim le asintió confiado y juntos subieron a La plataforma voladora de Sir y volaron en direccion a la nave.

-espera!.-Gaz exclamó molesta.-y nosotros que?!

-dejalos.-Tak dijo con malicia.-primero tienen que hablar con La más Alta Miyuki. Solo ruega para que Miyuki no los mate del enojo...y que ambos sean asecinados frente a todos los irkens aquí.

Gaz volteo a mirar a La irken de ojos morados con curiosidad y al mismo tiempo frialdad.

-tu de verdad deseas que Zim pierda el juicio,no?.-pregunto La gótica con frialdad.

-No lo sé...-dijo Tak sonriendo maliciosamente.-Tal vez si lo deseo y tal vez no.

Dib se agarró fuertemente de Zim,ocultando su rostro en su espalda,le aterraba La idea de estar volando sobre La tierra en una pequeña tabla y que en cualquier momento podría perder el equilibrio y caer hacia La nada,se negaba a ver hacia abajo.

Una vez que habían sido ingresados a La nave,Sir se bajó de su plataforma y La siguieron para caminar por aquel largo salón,hasta quedar frente a una gran puerta de entrada.

-por favor,al hablar con mí más Alta Miyuki, tenganle respeto.-dijo tranquilamente Sir.

-De acuerdo.-Dib dijo incómodo.

La irken apretó el botón y las puertas se abrieron,dándoles espacio para adentrarse a aquel lugar.

Tomados fuertemente de La mano,La pareja entro con miedo a La habitación,tratando de localizar a Miyuki y La gota que derramó el vaso fue cuando lograron ver a aquella alta azul,sentada en su trono flotante y una característica pose de reina.

-Mi-mis más Alta Miyuki.-Dijo Zim nervioso.

-Zim el Irken!.-dijo Miyuki con una rara alegria y dulzura en su voz.-Cuanto tiempo,no?

Zim no respondió, solamente bajo La cabeza,jamás se había sentido tan cerca de La muerte.

-Hola Pequeño Irken,si que tus decisiones an causado un gran desorden y desastre en este lugar. No sabes cómo fue que reaccióne cuando todo esto paso.

-Mmm.-Dib se puso frente a su amado irken de manera protectora.-Hola Más Alta Miyuki,gusto en por fin conocerla,yo soy Dib Membrana,La pareja de Zim.

-Oh...tú eres el humano con el cual Zim quiere hacer unión,no?. Vaya que felicidad tenerlos a ambos aquí,ahora ya todo se podrá solucionar.

-ummm.-Zim se armó de valor.-si...ea cierto,ya todo se va a arregla-

-y sobre todo este dramita que se a ocacionado,gracias al cielo que se acabará,ahora Dime Zim,¿te estás divirtiéndo? o ¿ya te cansaste de este humano inútil?

-No!.-Zim respondió algo molestó.-no me voy a cansar de Dib Jamas!,yo lo amo!

-vaya,ya veo.-Miyuki respondió,aún muy calmada.-enserio estás decidido con esto.

Seguido de eso,La más Alta se levantó de su trono y lo miro con aquella cálida sonrisa.

-pronto podremos solucionar esto.-ella hablo amablemente.

-no se preocupe Más Alta Miyuki,venimos en paz y sin Ningún deseo de mal,solo arreglaremos esto y seguiremos nuestra vida juntos en la Tierra.

-...si...-Zim sonrió ya confiado.-Creeme que no me arrepentire de nada!.

-oh Zim...-y enseguida,esa amable y cálida sonrisa se volvió un rostro el cual solo reflejaba furia,odio y destrucción total,asustando a La pareja una vez más.-Creeme que si lo aras!... Sir llévatelos!

-Si mí más Alta!.

Y sin previo aviso,La sirvienta de Miyuki salio una pequeña varita y con esta lanzó un rayo en cual encerró a Zim y a Dib en Un capo de fuerza y se fue de ahí,caminando furiosa por los pasillos de La nave.

-espera!.-Dib le decía a Sir mientras golpeaba aquel campo de fuerza,tratando de escapar.-a donde nos llevas!?

-creanme!. Yo estoy igual de enojada que mí más Alta Miyuki!.-exclamo Sir furiosa para luego llegar a una nueva habitación y abrir La Puerta y tirar a Dib y a Zim al suelo.

-ahora Entren y quédense ahí!

-Alto!.-Dib se levantó del suelo.

-No!. Por favor espere!.-Zim se dirigió a ella.-por favor escuchanos!

Y La puerta se cerró brutalmente,dejándolos en aquel eterno silencio.

-...bueno...eso no salió como yo pensé que sería.-Dib dijo derrotado.

-Ayuda!.-Zim gritaba desesperado mientras golpeaba aquella puerta metálica.-dejenos salir!,dejenos salir!

-hola!. Hay alguien aquí?!.-Dib se asomó por las ventanas de aquel cuarto,mirando como se encontraban sobre toda aquella muchedumbre de Irkens peleados.-esto es supuestamente una selda?. Parece un departamento.

-a quien le importa como se vea?!.-pregunto Zim asustado.-esto no puede ser todo!. Tenemos que salir de aquí!. Ayuda!

-Zim!.-Dib lo tomo de sus hombros con cuidado.-amor, tranquilo!. Estaremos bien,esto se supone que es un juicio,no nos dejarán aquí durante toda La vida.

-Dib.-Zim mostraba temor después de tanto años y se aferró a su pecho.-Zim no quiere ser ejecutado. Zim quiere volver a La tierra contigo.

-Y nadie ejecutará a nadie mientras yo esté aquí. Dib-cosa te protegera,lo juro.-Dib le dijo confiado.-estamos juntos está vez,todo será diferente.

-espero que sea cierto.-Dijo Zim algo calmado.-lo espero...

-Bajame ya Maldita alien azul!.-se escucho La voz de una chica.

-Woohoo!,estoy volando!.-dijo una pequeña voz robótica.

La puerta se abrió otra vez,tirando a Gaz y a Gir adentro de aquella habitación.

-Gaz!.-Dib corrió hacia su hermana y La ayudo a levantarse.-Estas bien?. Qué pasó?

-si claro,una Alien me levanto con un rayo Lazer y me tiró a esta jaula como un perro muerto de hambre.-Gaz se apartó cuando ya estaba levantada y se limpio el polvo de su falda negra.-si. todo está perfecto.

-no es nesecidad de ser sarcástica hermana menor.-Dib le respondió un tanto molestó.

-Uuh. Que bonitos colores.-Gir dijo sonriendo mientras veía toda La habitación.-mira cerdito.

-y cómo les fue con esa tal Miyuki?.-pregunto Gaz mirando a su alrededor mientras dejaba sus cosas a un lado.

-pues,todo parecía bien...estabamos conviviendo,hablando,soluciando el asunto y de repente Miyuki se puso demoníaca y le dijo a su sirvienta que nos metiera aquí.-Dib explicó algo desconcertado.-no fue lo que esperaba pero al menos ya tenemos el Inicio.

-eso es raro,La más Alta Miyuki siempre a sido muy seria y estricta,pero ese nivel de furia jamás había sido visto.-Zim confesó nervioso.

-si así está Miyuki,imagínate cómo deben estar los altos.-Dijo Dib rascandose la nuca.

-cuando hablemos con ellos...sera mejor que nos protejamos las espaldas.-Dijo Zim tomando su mano con una mirada insegura.

-y descuiden,si nesecito reventar La cara de alguien a golpes,pues que así sea.-Gaz dijo determinada.

Y justo en ese momento,La puerta de aquella habitación fue abierta con otra alien,los 4 miraron atentamente que no era Sir,sino una nueva irken.

Una extraña calma y sonrisa se veía en su rostro,tenía La misma altura que Sir,pero su piel era un tanto más limón,tenía los ojos de color rojo y sus pestañas eran pequeñas Y puntiagudas,sus antenas estaban paradas para abajo,tenía una blusa roja con vuelo sombre los hombros,unos pantolones negros ajustados y botas malva negras y unos guantes cortos.

-Saludos,invasor Zim.-Hablo ella con respeto.

-Hola...-Zim dijo batiendo sus pestañas confundido.

Dib La miro atentamente,su paleta de colores,los recuerdos y su manera tan familiar de presentarse se le hizo familiar.

-espera.-Dib se acercó a ella.-tu eres La sirvienta de Rojo,no?.

Ella asintio.

-estas en lo correcto Humano.-Hablo La irken roja.-soy Lil,La sirvienta de mi mas Alto Rojo. Cómo lo supiste?

-recuerdo haberte visto hace unos años cuando Zim fue desterrado.-le explicó.

-Oh,me alegra que ya me conozcáis.-Lil sonrió.-ahora a lo que venía. Voy a pedir que me acompañen,vuestra presencia os es requerida,el más alto Purpura quiere hablar con vosotros.

-C-claro.-Zim trago nervioso.-Vamos Novio-dib.

Tomados de La mano,Zim y Dib siguieron a Lil para salir de aquel cuarto y hablar con el líder verde.

Gaz los siguió,pero apenas estaba por salir de aquella habitación,Lil La apartó y metió dentro otra vez.

-lo lamento,pero por el momento Púrpura solo nesecita La presencia del invasor Zim y el humano.-y dicho esto,dejó a Gaz encerrada otra vez.

-Maldita sea!.-Gaz pateó La puerta de La habitación.-mierda,me atreví a salir de La tierra para salvar a mí hermano y termino sirviendo como mesa!

Dicho esto, Gaz se sentó en El suelo con una furiosa mirada,saco una libreta y un lápiz de su maleta y empezo a dibujar y de reojo miro como Gir estaba saltando de cabeza mientras reía.

-parece que solo somos tú y yo,eh Gir?.-dijo Gaz arqueando una ceja.

Y de repente,La puerta volvió a abrirse.

-Oh por cierto.-Lil apareció otra vez.-Robot del invasor Zim?,ven tú también.

Gir sonrió y volteo a ver a su cerdito.

-yo tengo que irme Cerdito,te veré luego!.-Gir se despidió y salió corriendo hacia La puerta de entrada.

-Oh Mierda!.-Gaz exclamó furiosa.

[...]

El pasillo estaba muy calmado,ni se escuchaba más que los pasos de Zim,Dib y Lil. El mismo silencio ponía las cosas muy incomodas.

Zim miraba hacia abajo,pensando en lo que pasaría para cuando llegará donde su viejo líder,puesto que no quería volver a pasar por lo que pasó anteriormente con Miyuki,si está se enojó al Rojo Vivo,no podría ni imaginar cómo sería en desenlace de este horrendo reencuentro. Por otro lado, Dib miraba hacia todos lados,asombrado por como se veia todo.

-Zim,La arquitectura de tú planeta es hermosa.-dijo Dib maravillado.

-quien dejar de pensar en la arquitectura?!.-pregunto Zim ya alterado.-estamos por ir a donde mis viejos altos,seguramente están esperándonos para ejecutarnos y a ti solo te interesa tú alrededor,haz que tú estúpida cabezota se consentre!.

-Zim...-Dib le dijo preocupado.-por favor cálmate.

-como me voy a calmar?!.-Zim dijo molesto.-estamo por morir!

-Zim!.-Dib dijo ya seriamente.

Lil se detuvo al ver que los dos acusados habían parado de caminar,se dio La vuelta y y miro como Dib tomo a su pareja de sus mejillas y lo sostuvo firmemente para que lo viera frente a frente.

-Zim mírame!...todo va a estar bien!. Primero yo muerto a que te haga daño!

-prefieres morir primero?!.-el pobre Zim estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

-hay,Tks!.-Dib agitó su cabeza.-No!,me refiero a que tendrá que vérselas conmigo primero!. Estamos juntos Zim!,está vez es diferente,nos protegeremos La espalda mutuamente. Si es necesario pelear,robaremos armas,si nesecitamos escapar para seguir con vida,robaremos una nave y salimos de aqui,pero nesecito que confíes en mi.

-N-no me vas a abandonar?.-pregunto ya calmando su preocupación.

-alguna vez te e mentido?.-Pregunto Dib sonriéndole con ternura.

Zim no hizo más que sonreír y abrazar fuertemente a su pareja.

-lo prometo...-y seguido de eso,Dib beso su frente.

-Aww.-Gir dijo mirándolos.-adoro los finales felices.

-Ehh.-Lil los interrumpió.-lamento estar de entrometida. Pero recordad que el más alto Purpura os esta esperando.

-Oh si,claro.-Zim se separó y siguió a aquella irken de vestimenta roja.

Y aún siguiendo el camino,Lil tenia La mirada pensativa mientras caminaba.

-****ellos son la pareja que causó todo este desastre?,pero se nota que es amor de verdad****.-se pregunto ella en su mente.-****menos mal que estoy deseando que ganen el juicio,si mí más Alto Rojo se entera de esto posiblemente me ejecutará.****

Unos minutos después,quedaron frente a un pequeño elevador,Lil apretó una tecla con una escritura que Dib desconocia.

-hasta aquí llegaron con migo.-Lil afirmó.-al entrar a este elevador,llegarán con el más alto Púrpura.

-muchas gracias por guiarnos Lil.-Dijo Zim.

-hueles a donas con pavo!.-Gir La señaló de manera divertida.

-de nada Invasor Zim...y Su robot asistente...espero que tengan una buena charla.-dijo La irken mientras se hacía a un lado y ahí el elevador se abrió.

Zim y Dib quedaron paralizados cuando miraron a aquel Alto de color púrpura con una mirada sería y a su lado se encontraba un irken de mismo tamaño que los anteriores sirvientes,sus ojos eran morados,sus antenas estaban paradas y La parte de abajo de su rostro era tapada por el cuello de su chaqueta morada,sus piernas eran cubiertas por un pantalón negro ajustado y tenía botas cafés muy oscuras.

Zim trago nervioso y dio lentos y muy tontos pasos hacia alfrente,su squedly spooch le dio una sensación de terror e incomodidad cuando esté vio como se le quedaba viendo.

-Hola Zim.-dijo Purpura seriamente mientras lo culminaba con la mirada.

Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a responder, pero Gir si veía a aquel alto con una mirada de curiosidad.

-Cerdito y yo somos amigos.

-Mil, llévanos al último piso.-Purpura le ordeno a su sirviente.

-si mi mas alto!.-dijo aquel irken de ojos morados con todo respeto.

Una vez que presionó el botón indicado, el elevador fue hacia abajo. Mas silencio que ponía el ambiente muchísimo más turbio.

-Saludos mi Mas Alto.- Zim se atrevió a por fin hablar bajando la cabeza.-an pasado muchos años desde que te vi la última vez.

-igualmente. Yo estaba esperando a que no volviera a ver tu rostro, pero aparentemente te desterramos de la manera incorrecta.-Purpura hablo decepcionado.

Zim lo miro incomodo, ya ni como invasor este se atrevía a mostrarle orgullo, siempre lo capto viéndolo con ojos de pura decepción, odio y repudio.

-yo no quería venir aquí de todas maneras.-Zim confeso incomodo.-yo ya estaba bien en el planeta tierra.

-…-Purpura cerro los ojos.

-mas alto purpura.-Dib interrumpió.-con todo respeto, me deja hablar?. Soy Dib,la pareja de Zim y quiero hacerle saber de una vez que-

-espera Dib.-dijo Purpura interrumpiéndolo mientras le mostraba su mano.-hay algo que les debo explicar.

-adelante.-dijo Dib con determinación.

-te voy a confesar algo Zim.-dijo Purpura mirando a aquel invasor inferior a el.-yo y Rojo…estábamos tan determinados a que te íbamos a desterrar tras lo que fue contado sobre ti, pero de cierta manera, cuando te atreviste a revelarte…primero me sentí indignado por el hecho de que te habías atrevido a desafiarnos…pero luego…no pude evitar sentir respeto hacia ti y tus decisiones tan independientes, ningún irken había causado tanto de que hablar.

Zim batió los parpados sorprendido.

-Lo…lo dice enserio?.-pregunto Zim sorprendido.

Purpura simplemente asintió.

-y hay muchas cosas de las cuales por que me sentí de esa manera hacia ti.-y al finalizar su frase, La puerta del elevador se abrió, dejando a Zim y a Dib asombrados.

Habían llegado a un balcón que estaba debajo de la nave, donde se lograba ver casi toda irk,todas sus instalaciones, invasores que Vivian ahí caminando, las naves volando por todas direcciones, las luces,las melodías. Era como un país de maravillas.

-solo no se recuesten mucho contra las barandas, si caen tendrán un final muy feo.-advirtió Purpura.

-esto….esto es tan hermoso.-dijo Dib mientras se asomaban por el balcón admirando cada detalle de ese planeta.-esto será perfecto para mi cámara!

Y justamente cuando Dib estaba por dar click,Mil tomo aquella cámara y se la quito de sus manos, apagándola.

-oye!.-Dib reclamo molesto.

-perdonadme Humano, pero si no eres un irken no tenéis permitido tomar fotos de nuestro planeta o tendrás que pagar una multa muy cara.-le explico el sirviente morado.

-si,lo se,es una maravilla. Duramos mucho tiempo haciendo un nuevo planeta y de hecho pensamos en abortar la construcción.-explico Purpura mirando todo esto con orgullo.-pero al fina todo vaio la pena…

-nos demoramos unos 3 años en terminar todo esto.-Mil explico.

-amo este show.-Dijo el pequeño Gir mientras se balanceaba por las barandas.

-no hagas eso por favor.-Mil agarro al robot asistente de Zim ,pero este empezó a moverse de manera loca.

-blublu jusoahcjikas!.-exclamaba Gir locamente.

Dib metió su mano en su chaqueta negra y saco un pequeño cerdito de goma que tenía guardado de emergencia y al verlo,Gir se calmó y se quedó en el suelo, abrazando a aquel juguete.

-te amo cerdito…

Zim miraba atentamente como su viejo planeta había cambiado, todo era nuevo, se movía en equilibrio y en rutina, tal como en sus entrenamientos, unos hacían, otros conducían, otros entrenaban, aquel color rosado escarlata que se veía +

Es como si fueran engranajes de un reloj, uno se movía para que el otro también lo hiciera.

-Dib,te imaginas que pasaría si viviéramos en un lugar como este?!.-pregunto el pequeño irken con mucha emoción.

-tendríamos nuestra propia nave y viajaríamos por toda la galaxia juntos.-Dib tomo su mano mientras veía junto a el todo aquel planeta.-seria un sueño hecho realidad,no?

-mas que un sueño, una bella realidad.-Zim lo miro con ternura.

-lo vez Zim?.-Purpura le hablo.-todos aquí tenemos un rol, un trabajo y un labor y nuestra única regla es obedecer y no quejarnos, todos emos seguido la misma rutina y eso ayuda a que el planeta se mueva en paz. Somos como engranajes…pero tu…tu ya as roto dos veces nuestra dinámica destruyendo nuestro viejo planeta. Pero esa vez era entendible por que Tenias un robot gigante a tu merced…pero esta vez usaste una decisión…y esa decisión fue el amar a una persona, romper el esquema y todo fue por que querías ser feliz con este humano.

-de eso se trata la vida.-Dib le confeso a Purpura.-nosotros los humanos vivimos y hacemos cosas que nos hacen felices y el amar a alguien es una razón para ser felices.

-eso es lo que pasa.-Purpura explico.-Zim déjame decirte algo…a pesar e que causaste un desorden y ahora hay guerra entre nuestros invasores y de verdad deseo que te vayas tan pronto como sea posible…al mismo tiempo admiro tu poder, tú independencia y tu decisión de amar….

-Gracias…-Dijo Zim felizmente.

-aparte, esto no es algo que se ve todos los días.-Mil hablo rascándose la nuca.

-si,es decir.-Purpura miro a su alrededor.-Es increíble que ayan tenido que pasar 728 años para que hubiera otro amor irken que rompiera las reglas.

La pareja abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar dicha frase y de inmediato miraron de manera obsesiva a aquel irken alto.

-QUE ACABA DE DECIR?!.-grito Zim de manera eufórica.

-bueno…-Purpura desvió la mirada.

-es enserio lo que esta diciendo!?.-pregunto Dib con intriga.-no somos el único amor irken que existe?!.

-bueno….la verdad es que no debería hablar de eso…-Purpura dijo nervioso.

-por favor mi Alto!.-Zim rogo.-diganos sobre este amor que paso hace tantos años!

-…-Purpura guardo silencio y luego volteo a mirar hacia otro lado.-…No…Mil, cuéntales a estos dos sobre esta historia de amor.

-Si mi mas Alto.-dijo Mil alegremente para luego voltear al azabache y al irken.-hace muchísimos años, pero ya muchísimos años, hubieron dos Smeets que nacieron el mismo dia y el el mismo lugar, ellos eran compañeros en el militar de irk y les toco ser compañeros y casi absolutamente todo y esa unión tan cercana y constante hicieron que esos dos se hicieran amigos, amigos los cuales tenían fuertes deseos de navegar el espacio juntos y gobernar como reyes del lado del otro, los años siguieron pasando y cada vez, esos dos irkens se volvían mas unidos, se llegaban a tomar de la mano y presentaban una fuerte preocupación mutua, cosa que aunque para ellos fuera normal, para la mas Alta Miyuki y para los demás irkens se les fue raro. Hasta que un dia,ellos se escondieron… y unos de ellos le regalo algo al otro, una cosa tan bella y pura que ellos mismos llamaron como beso. Siguieron asi por mucho tiempo, escondiendo su amor a espaldas de todos…pero lamentablemente fueron descubiertos y Miyuki amenazo con separarlo si no seguían las reglas, pasaron semanas separados, semanas muy dolorosas para ambos irkens,se necesitaban mutuamente para estar bien, así que decidieron romper las reglas y escapar de sus lugares para volverse a encontrar, fue un encuentro hermoso mientras duro…pero no fue mucho hasta que Miyuki llegara mas molesta que antes, esta vez decidida con separarlos…ellos mismos se negaron y dijeron cosas tan justas y correctas que ni la misma Miyuki pudo oponerse….al final ella lo permitió y asi los dos irkens se reunieron…y estan unidos desde entonces…

Zim y Dib estaban perplejos al escuchar dicha historia, mirándose al uno al otro con una gran felicidad.

-y..que paso con esos dos irkens?.-pregunto Zim con mas intriga aun.

-lamentablemente nunca pude escuchar de ellos y su paradero se me es completamente desconocido.-se lamentó Mil.

-asi que…eso es todo Zim… tu y nos, solo espero que ganes el juicio.-Purpura confeso.

-Muchas gracias mi mas Alto Purpura!.-dijo Zim felizmente.

-no debe preocuparse por nada.-Dib dijo con determinación.-ganaremos el juicio.

Y en eso el elevador sonó otra vez y de ahí apareció Rojo junto con su sirvienta Lil

-espero no estar interrumpiendo nada importante.-Rojo dijo mientras se acercaba a su compañero.

-no,de hecho ya emos terminado.-Aclaro Purpura tranquilamente.

-que bueno.-hablo Lil acercándose Dib y a Zim.-Mi mas Alto quieren que lo acompañen a sus habitaciones, les quiere dejar un par de cosas claras antes de que sea mañana.

-de acuerdo.-Ambos dijeron y se dedicaron a seguir Rojo y a Lil.

De una vez en aquel elevador,Zim no pudo contenerse y le dirigió la palabra a su mas Alto Rojo.

-Mi Alto, como es que nunca me lo dijo antes?.-pregunto Zim con una gran felicidad.-es cierto lo que dijo el mas alto Purpura?. ¿Que existío un amor Irken hace muchísimo tiempo?

Al escuchar dicha pregunta,las antenas de Rojo cayeron como flores y su rostro reflejaba temor y ansiedad,su corazón latia a mil por segundo y su squeeedly Spooch empezó a retumbar.

-mmmmm…s-si…e-es cierto.-hablo con temor.-pero esos dos irkens desaparecieron hace mucho tiempo…

-llegaste a conocerlo?.-pregunto Zim más curioso aun.

-…-Rojo se puso mucho más nervioso.-ya no debo hablar de eso…paso muchas cosas y eso quedo en la historia.

-um.-Zim lo miro decepcionado.

-bueno,miren,les daremos tres peticiones para su habitación.-Rojo les abrió la puerta de dicho cuarto, mostrando a una Gaz tirada en el suelo durmiendo.-asi que decidan con sabiduría.

-bueno…nos pueden poner una cama para que Dib pueda dormir?.-Zim dijo tiernamente mientras veía a su pareja.

-ow Zim.-Dib le dijo conmovido.

-una cama?.-Lil arqueo una ceja confundida.

[...]

Púrpura se encontraba mirando por aquel vidrio las infinitas estrellas que veía en El cielo con una mirada de nostalgia.

-hay arriba está tan iluminado.-Purpura dijo tiernamente y luego miro hacia abajo,mirando La mochedrumbre de Irkens en grupo,peleándose y agarrándose a golpes.

-ellos están siguiendo los pasos de Zim,mi mas Alto.-Mil comento decepciónado.

-descuida.-Purpura se apartó.-estoy segura de que esto de La democracia es solo temporal.

Las puertas se abrieron,revelando a un furioso Rojo y a una relajada Lil La cual simplemente camino para ponerse de lado de su compañero.

-Hola.-Susurro ella mientras lo miraba con Malicia.

-que pasa?.-pregunto Mil confundido por La ira que se mostraba en El rostro de Rojo.

-Oh,Hola Rojo.-Purpura se volteo a verlo pero fue resivido con un fuerte empujon.

-Oye que te pasa?!.-pregunto Púrpura molesto.

-POR QUE LE DIJISTE A ZIM SOBRE ESE VIEJO AMOR IRKEN?!. SE SUPONE QUE NADIE MAS DEBE SABER DE ESO!,MUCHISIMO MENOS ESE IDIOTA!.-Rojo exclamó con ira.

-Cual es el problema?!. Pensé que te gustaba esa historia.-Purpura le reclamo indignado.

-si!,pero nadie tiene que saberlo!,nos unimos con ese secreto y Miyuki se fue de Irk con El secreto,lo llevamos hasta La tumba del más Alto Spork y tú lo andas contando por ahí como si fueras un paparazzi!

-como puedes ser tan cerrado con eso?!. Tú sabes lo que hizo Zim,no puedes enojarte por eso!.-Purpura estaba empezando a soltar lágrimas de tristeza.-es l mismo que-

-se supone que deberíamos deshacernos de el!. No ayudarlo a ganar!.-Rojo exclamó mas molestó que antes.

-se supone que nos unimos para estar juntos en esto y tú solo te enojas por qué le conté a Zim sobre nuestro pasado juntos!. El pasado el cual yo jamás quiero olvidar pero apartarentemente tú si!

El silencio lleno el lugar,Lil y Mil se veían incómodos y sumamente preocupados por sus dos altos

Rojo quedó en silencio otra vez,sintiendo el remordimiento y cuando vio como su amado Púrpura estaba llorando,supo que había metido muy feo La pata.

-...Rojo...-Purpura levantó La mirada,pero este simplemente camino en direccion a la otra puerta que estaba en la esquina de aquel cuarto de control,ahí se encontraba el cuarto de pensamiento de aquellos dos.

Púrpura suspiro y se fue en direccion a su nido,aquellos dos sirvientes Irken lo siguieron,pero él los detuvo.

-no Mil...tú quédate ahí...

-pero mí más Alto...

-Mil,Sal de aquí con Lil,nesecitamos estar un momento a solos.-El más alto púrpura le ordenó a su sirviente con una gran tristeza en su rostro.

Mil se sentía incómodo pero aún así respondió con un muy respetuoso "si mi mas Alto" y se llevo consigo ala sirviente de Rojo.

-que crees que pase?.-pregunto La Sirvienta de Rojo.

-no lo sé,pero mejor obedecemos...-Mil dijo decidido.

Púrpura entro a su nido de pensamiento y vio como Rojo miraba por el vidrio que les dejaba ver las estrellas y planetas.

-eramos niños Púrpura...fue una etapa que de verdad no quiero olvidar jamás..si no me importará,por qué me uni contigo?...-Rojo dijo sintiéndose culpable.

-entonces por qué lo evitas?.-pregunto Púrpura parándose a su lado.

-por que no puede salir mal,si algo sale mal, Miyuki estará furiosa,aún siendo Altos nos puede hacer pagar...no quiero que me separen de ti otra vez...-

-si ella quiere hacer eso,tendrá que vérselas conmigo primero...-dijo Púrpura de manera valiente.-no me importa intentar ser fuerte si es por ti.

Rojo le dedicó una tierna sonrisa y seguido de eso se dedicó a ver el gran ventanal frente a él que dejaba ver el hermoso universo infinito repleto de estrellas.

-no es hermoso todo esto?.-dijo Dulcemente el morado mientras tomaba su mano.-es una lástima que ahora solo las vez con Lil...más que tú sirvienta parece mí remplazó...tal vez por eso me siento celoso cuando te veo disfrutando con ella.

Rojo se giró con un ceño fruncido, tomó con más fuerza la mano de Púrpura entrelazando sus dedos.

-Oye, yo jamás te reemplazaría Púrpura, hemos pasado juntos tantas cosas que a estas alturas sabes que eres para mí más que un compañero...-le dijo serio y sincero.

-lo se...es solo que ahora tener sirvientes es bastante diferente.-dejo ir una risita llena de ternura.-ellos creen que su compañía es algo nuevo...pero con tan solo tenerte aquí...es necesario para ser feliz.-lentamente se acercó al rostro de Rojo y le dio un suave beso.-contigo ya lo soy...

Rojo sonrió tiernamente mientras tomaba a su pareja por la cintura

-yo también soy muy feliz contigo...-para él no era tan fácil decir sus sentimientos pero quería hacerle saber a su pareja que con él a su lado, él era más fuerte.

Rojo lo tomo de sus manos y lo llevo a aquel colchón azul,donde ambos relajaron sus cuerpos,Púrpura beso rápidamente sus labios y levantó La mirada hacia su pareja.

-...mañana quieres visitar nuestro primer planeta conquistado?...solo nosotros dos?

Rojo volteó a verlo dándole un fugaz beso

-Sólo nosotros dos.-Rojo susurró.-lo prometo.

-y no te preocupes sobre Zim y el juicio.-lentamente se sentó en el regazo de su pareja.-Mil se encarga de eso y es el que dará explicaciones...

-Hey, deja de pronunciar tanto a Zim... Ahora pareciera que te importa más él que yo.-comentó haciendo un puchero.

Púrpura lo miro sorprendido,pero lentamente sonrió y dio una pequeña risa.

-Hay Rojo.-Purpura unió su frente con la suya.-Zim es solo un estorbo...no se compara para nada contigo...mí bello irken.

Con sus dedos empezo a acariciar sus antenas,La zona más sensible de los irkens.

Rojo mantenía aún una expresión indignada, pero a la pocos segundos un escalofrío sacudió todo su cuerpo haciendo que cerrará levemente los ojos.

-Hey... Eso es trampa.-Rojo dijo mientras sus mejillas se tornaban verde oscuro.

-te gusta no?.-susurro Purpura aferrandose a él para luego darle una lamida en su mejilla.

Rojo soltó un pequeño gemido en respuesta. Pero aún manteniendo su orgullo en alto, siguió manteniéndose firme... Pero dejándose querer.

-Oh púrpura por favor, deja de ser tan lindo...-y sin más se giró, dejandolo debajo de el para robarle un beso.

El más alto morado no hizo más que simplemente corresponder a ese beso mientras acariciaba las antenas de su amado Rojo, haciendolo perder más el control.

El beso se rompió y Rojo se fue separando lentamente con una sonrisa muy tonta en su cara. Era muy raro verlo así

Púrpura se acomodó en el pecho de su amado y cerró lentamente los ojos, perdiéndose en su aroma y calidez. Se quedaba dormido poco a poco.

Rojo empezó a acariciarle su cabeza lentamente mientras se quedaba nuevamente mirando las estrellas.

-Hemos conquistado planetas juntos... Y yo no sé qué nos depare el destino, pero contigo a mi lado...soy capaz de darte la luna y las estrellas.

-Te amo Rojo...-susurro Purpura con dulzura.

-y yo te amo mucho más Purpura...jamás me voy a arrepentir de nuestra union.

[...]

Dib se encontraba acostado en aquella colchón azul que Lil le había conseguido como deseo,se encontraba cansado de toda La aventura que había tenido hoy.

Por otro lado,Zim lo veía con ternura,se le era adorable cuando dormía.

Tomó su mano y empezo a acariciarla,haciendo que este se despertara rápidamente.

-Zim?.-dijo medio dormido.

-Oh,perdoname Novio-Dib.-Dijo Zim sonrojado.-simplemente quería verte dormir. Supongo que estás cansado de todo lo que a pasado hoy.

Dib sonrió y le hizo espacio a su pareja,quien rápidamente acurrucó su cuerpo contra su pecho y Dib Empezo a acariciar sus antenas.

-Zim...tú planeta es hermoso.-dijo Dib algo cansado.

-de verdad lo piensas?.-pregunto Zim sonríendo.

-claro que si...es como un sueño hecho realidad.-Dib respondió con dulzura.

-si...me alegra volver a casa...-Zim susurró para luego bostezar.-volvi a sentirme como invasor

-pues si...eso solías ser

-pero...se sentía bien... conquistar y destruir...seria genial si me volviera otra vez...no crees?.

-espera...que dijiste?.-Dib lo miro asustado.

Pero Zim ya se había dormido.

Esas palabras lo llenaron de ansiedad.

Volver a ser un invasor...

Ser su enemigo otra vez...

-espero que no estés hablando enserio.-y dicho esto,Dib abrazo a su pareja y quedó profundamente dormido.

CONTINUARA.


	14. Tak and Gaz

**_DIOS, de verdad. PERDON!. tarde como medio año en actualizar denuevo,lo lamento,es que las cosas se me pusieron locas de verdad,entre a clases,estoy estudiando y ahora ando en cuarentena de esto del coronavirus y ando con miedo de contagiarme :,(_** **_aun asi les recuerdo que esta historia esta completa en Wattpad asi que si quieren leerla completa,siganme ahi :3_** **_ahora si,vamos con el capitulo :3_**

Pesadez corrió por su cuerpo, quitándole toda energía para levantarse y comenzar un nuevo día. Gaz abrió débilmente los ojos y un fuerte dolor de cabeza corrió por su cráneo, haciéndola gruñir de dolor.

Lentamente se levanto y dio un desganado bostezo, dándose cuenta de que estaba acostada en un colchón azul junto con Gir, quien estaba acostado junto con su cerdito de peluche. Se dio la vuelta y observo como Dib y Zim estaban dormidos y abrazados del uno al otro de una manera tan pura e inocente que hasta a ella le daba ternura. Gaz por un momento vio de manera inexpresiva esto, pero lentamente esa inexpresiva mirada se volvió un rostro de pena, tristeza y envidia.

-por que no puedo ser yo la que esta ahí?.-susurro ella tristemente.

Ya habían pasado dos años desde lo sucedido con su padre, cuando Dib y Zim habían revelado su amor y donde ella enfureció con su hermano por haberle quitado al Alien del cual ella también estuvo enamorada desde que tenía 9 años. Pero al final, ella tuvo un golpe de sentido común y decidió salvar a su hermano, se le declaro al Irken y ella tuvo que aceptar esa cruel y fea realidad, Zim no la amaba a ella, amaba a su hermano y eso nunca lo iba a poder cambiar.

Fue un golpe muy duro a su oscuro y gótico corazón, pero ella lo termino superando y siguió adelante, sin deseos de volver a caer hacia su amor a Zim y ser una artista video jugadora como lo a sido desde niña.

Aparte que su mismo hermano nunca dejo de darle las gracias por permitirle estar junto con Ese alien que amaba infinitamente, le hizo la promesa de protegerlo y jamás lastimarlo y no pensaba jamás romperlo, aunque fuera en el nombre de lo paranormal.

Pero había veces…muy pequeñas veces en las cuales ella pensaba en lo diferente que todo seria si Zim si la hubiera aceptado y si ella hubiese sido novia suya. En lo feliz que se sentiría, lo que pudieron haber logrado juntos y que su hermano permaneciera lejos de ellos.

Gaz se acostó en aquel colchón, saco su consola y saco una dona de la maleta Gir y empezó a comerla, tratando de olvidar lo que había visto hacía unos minutos.

_-tu quieres que este contigo…no_?

-que?.-Gaz levanto la mirada confundida y miro hacia todos lados. Esa voz le recordaba a la voz de cierta Irken.

_-yo te puedo ayudar…y asi ambas saldremos victoriosas._

La gótica miro por aquella ventana, pero no había nadie, pensando que fue nada más su imaginación, volvió al colchón azul y siguió jugando.

Dib dio un fuerte suspiro y bostezo, despertándose lentamente y observando con dulzura como su amado Zim estaba profundamente dormido, escondiéndose entre su pecho cual niño pequeño, ante eso no pudo evitar sonreír y besas su cabeza con cuidado y seguido empezar a acariciar con cuidado sus dos antenas. Se sentía mal de tener que despertarlo.

-mi dulce irken…-susurro Dib mientras acariciaba sus antenas.-que hice para merecerte? ¿Que hiciste para hacerme enamorarme de ti?,¿Enserio eres la única cosa en el planeta tierra que me a dado felicidad y ahora en el espacio también lo haces? No se por qué, pero tu tienes poderes…..y a mi me pueden llamar por muchos nombres y hasta meterme a un hospital Psiquiátrico por ser un loco, pero yo seguiré amándote hasta que el universo entero desaparezca.

Luego de esas sinceras y lindas palabras dichas por su humano ,Zim se empezó a mover, despertando lentamente y mirando a Dib con los ojos medio adormilados.

-jeje,Zim. Despierta.-le dijo cálidamente Dib.

-Nooooo…-Zim exclamo apegándose mas a su pecho.-Zim quiere dormir!...

-pero tenemos que despertar. Tenemos un dia muy importante hoy.-Dib beso otra vez su cabeza.-por favor, Por mi?

-N-no…

-Vamos Zim…-Dib le levanto la mirada y le dio un tierno beso en sus labios al cual Zim correspondió gustosamente, despertándose por completo.

Una vez despiertos, Dib se levantó del colchón azul y le puso su chaqueta a su pareja por encima de sus hombros y camino hacia la ventana de la habitación, viendo cómo se veía ms claro y brillante ahí afuera.

-parece que ya es de día.-dijo Dib mirando con atención por la ventana.-otro dia nuevo en irk!

-esperemos que esta vez nos vaya mejor.-Gaz hablo mientras seguía jugando en su consola.

-yo espero encontrar a otros robots con quien jugar!.-exclamo Gir felizmente.

-sinceramente, prefiero eso a que otra vez camines por las barandas y casi te mates Gir.-confeso Zim mirándolo algo irritado.

-QUIERO MORIR!.-exclamo felizmente.

Justamente en ese momento se abrió la puerta y un Irken Guardia con ojos Verdes apareció con un soldado de ojos rojos, ambos tenían la boca tapada con su chaleco.

-Prisioneros, acompáñenme, necesito que nos acompañen al salón de juicios de Irk.-explico uno de ellos.

-al salón de juicio?-pregunto Zim sorprendido.-ya vamos a empezar?

-no exactamente.-dijo el otro guardia.-los más altos tendrán una pequeña charla con ustedes antes de que todo esto empiece y les explicaran como se ejecutara todo esto. Por favor acompáñenos.

[…]

Aquel camino se hizo muy largo, sobre todo por el hecho de que muchos otros irkens a sus alrededores los miraban con odio y repudio, las antenas de Zim temblaban al escuchar los susurros e insultos de sus compañeros invasores, Dib se guardaba los nervios y la incomodidad con un rostro de calma, Gir simplemente caminaba mientras jugaba con su cerdito y Gaz estaba distraída con sus videojuegos.

-sabes.-Dib le susurro a su pareja.-esto es incómodo…no se si seguir caminando tranquilo o correr antes de que me vuelen un puñetazo.

-solamente actúa natural, Los irkens no son agresivos, a no ser que alguien frustre sus planes.-le aconsejo Zim.

-Zim…nosotros estamos frustrando sus planes.-le recordó Dib ya nervioso.

-oh cierto…

-MALDITA ESTUPIDA!.-un Irken grito y golpeo las manos de Gas tirando al suelo su consola y luego dándole un fuerte pisotón.

Gaz miro inexpresiva hacia abajo como su amada consola era destrozada y aplastada, Ella guardo un fuerte silencio.

Zim,Dib y Gir se quedaron ahí parados, mirando horrorizados ,sabían que ese Irken se había metido en un gran lio.

-tu…-Gaz susurro de manera sínica.-TU!...

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos,Gaz se tiro sobre aquel irken,pegándole justamente en la cara de manera rápida y salvaje, causando mas desastre.

-Gaz Basta!.-Dib grito asustado y a la vez molesto.

Los gritos de los demás irkens se hizo oir y los guardias se acercaron para separar a la furiosa Gaz del ya destrozado y golpeado Irken,quien ya tenia un ojo sangrando, moratones y sus labios estaban heridos y sin unos dos o 3 dientes.

-suéltenme!.-Gaz pateaba al aire con mucha ira mientras trataba de soltarse.-suéltenme que lo voy a matar!

-ya basta Gaz!.-Dib la agarro de los hombros y la empujo hacia atrás.-quieres que nos metamos en mas problemas?!.

-ese bastardo de mierda destruyo mi consola de gameboy!.-Gaz respondió furiosa.

-tienes otra en tu mochila!. ¡Compórtate o esto solo va a empeorar!

La muchedumbre de Irkens se volvió mas escandalosa.

-mejor sigamos nuestro camino.-uno de los guardias hablo algo molesto por las acciones de la hermana del azabache.

Llegaron a aquel gran y abstracto edificio,el cual parecía un estadio y entraron con un poquito de nervios,mirando como al frente del salón de jurado se encontraban los tres mas Altos y sus sirvientes estaban en una esquina,parados firmemente, parecía que Los Altos estaban hablando de algo que no podían reconocer al estar tan lejos.

-Mis Altos.-Uno de los guardias hablo.-los hemos traído.

Rojo,Púrpura y Miyuki se dieron la vuelta,mientras que Rojo y Purpura los miraban con seriedad,Miyuki miro con odio a aquella pareja conformada por el humano y el alien.

Z

im trago nervioso,pero Dib se paró de manera protectora frente a este.

La ira en el rostro de aquella Irken alta se desvaneció y rápidamente se calmó.

-Muchas gracias.-Miyuki dijo raramente calmada a dichos guardias.-ya pueden retirarse.

Los dos guardias asintieron con su cabeza y se retiraron.

-Hola Zim y Hola a su novio humano y a su hermana humana.-Dijo Rojo bajando por aquella.-es un gusto que todos ya ayan llegado. Ahora podremos empezar esto tranquilamente.

-Vamos a hacer el Juicio ahora?.-Pregunto Zim muy confundido.

-No estúpido.-Purpura hablo.-solo necesitamos entrenarlos para ello.

-Podrían por favor explicarse mejor?!.-pregunto Dib cruzado de brazos mientras su impaciencia crecía.

-Veran,Zim y Tú an estado muy lejos de Irk por un tiempo.-Miyuki explicó mirándolos fríamente.-y estamos seguros de que no saben cómo se dan los juicios aquí,aunque realmente tampoco tenemos un archivo de millones de ellos. El último fue hace 154 años.

-y que se supone que aremos aquí?.-pregunto Gaz desinteresada.-esto parece más un Estadio de Fútbol que un salón de juzgado para ser sincera y aparte, ni siquiera tenemos un abogado.

-Abogado?.-pregunto Púrpura arqueando una ceja confundido.

-...Emm,la persona... Bueno,en este caso el Irken que los defiende para ganar puntos del jurado.

-jurado?.-pregunto Rojo de La misma manera que su pareja.

-eh...son los que deciden cual sentencia le dan al acusado.-Gaz les aclaro otra vez.

-lo siento chica de cabello púrpura.-dijo Miyuki de manera despectiva.-pero los juicios de aquí no son como las cosas que haces en la Tierra.

-Ok,antes de irnos.-Purpura dio unas palmadas.-Mil,ven y apunta el lugar de cada uno!.

-Como ordene mí más Alto!.-el irken de chaqueta morada hablo y saco una pantalla holografica.

-Muy bien,Zim y el humano son los acusados y entonces el Gir y La humana son testigos.-analizo Púrpura.

-Aja.-Mil apunto rápidamente.-Todo apuntado!.

-Podrían por favor explicarnos que están haciendo?.-pregunto Dib ya histérico.

-Me alegra que estén confundidos.-dijo Rojo alegremente.

-íbamos a explicarles a ustedes lo que se debe hacer en El juicio,pero acaba de llegarnos una nota de que necesitan nuestra presencia en la Sala de reparación de los Mega-arruinadores.-Purpura explicó incómodo.

-así que dejaré que mí sirvienta les expliqué.-Miyuki dio dos palmadas.-Sir!,ven aquí ahora!

-si mí Más Alta!.-exclamo La irken de vestimenta azulada.

-Lil!

-si mí más alto!.

-ustedes tres van a explicarles a estos 3 como es que se forma y se actúan en Un juicio.-Purpura señaló a su sirviente.-entendido?. Díganle los pasos,lo que sucederá,como perderán y ganarán.

-si mi mas Alto!.-dijeron Los tres Al unísono.

[...]

-Muy bien.-Dib dijo sentado en Las gradas.-Que tenemos que hacer exactamente?.

-todos es fácil y sencillo.-Sir explicó seriamente.-ustedes hicieron enojar a mí más bella,maravillosa y toda Poderosa Alta Miyuki. Y van a tener que pagar caro!.

-Sir por favor!.-Lil le respondió molesta.

-es que es cierto!.-Sir reclamo empujando a La sirvienta de Rojo.-Nadie jamás debe atreverse a contradecir a la mas Alta Miyuki!

-podrían por favor de centrarte solo en Ella?!.-Lil la señaló.-también están los más Altos Rojo y Purpura!. Ellos también son importantes y al menos ellos no nos agreden como Miyuki lo hace qué?!,me vas a decir que ese raspón en tú rostro te lo hiciste al caerte?..

Sir se tapo con La mano aquella herida que se incrustó justamente en su mejilla y luego miro furiosa a La irken Roja.

-...Tú...-susurro con ira.

-ya cálmense ustedes dos!.-Mil las separó.-vamos a lo que estábamos,de acuerdo?.

Ambas irkens se miraron con odio y de mala gana exclamaron "Bien..."

-Ok. Por favor expliquen que debemos hacer.-Dib dijo algo incomodo.

-Todos es facil.-Mil aclaro mientras señalaba hacia los asientos del estadio.-todos los irkens e invasores vendrán aquí por 3 días. Comenzando por mañana,primero los dos testigos van a hablar y dar su testimonio y responderán las preguntas que nuestros más Altos les aran y el siguiente día de juicio,es turno del acusado de hablar y seguido de eso,turno del otro acusado de hablar. No son días seguidos,habrán unos periodos de tiempo por cada juicio y al final,si lo que dijiste es válido y así ganado,serás libre de irte.

-perfecto!.-Dib dijo alegremente.-Mi primer juicio ni siquiera será en la tierra!.

-..Zim jamás había tenido un juicio antes.-Confezo el Irken.-esto suena muy difícil.

-no te pongas así Zim.-Dib puso una mano sobre el hombro de su pareja.-el todo poderoso Zim siempre puede contra cualquier amenaza que se me cruza.-seguido de eso,tomó sus manos y lo miro a sus ojos.-y recuerda que Dib-cosa está aquí para ti...juntos somos más fuertes...

Zim lo miro con una sonrisa,pero fue interrumpido por La Sirvienta de Miyuki.

-que no se les ocurra usar el argumento del amor en la Corte,que eso no les ayudará de NADA!.-Sir se inclinó y dijo de manera grosera y calculadora.-con esa logica,lo único que ganarán es La ejecución.

-Ignorenla.-Lil La empujó hacia atrás.-solo les responde así por qué hicieron enojar a su más Alta. Solo por eso...con lo que estábamos,es importante que sepan lo que tengan que decir,todo tiene que ser sólido y sin ningún fallo en su lógica. Y cuando hablen con nuestros más Altos y respondan preguntas tienen que ser con todo respeto.

-que pasará si ganamos?.-Zim pregunto con curiosidad.

-bueno. Si ganan,serán libres de irse y ciertos derechos se le serán considerados para los demás irkens.-le explicó Lil.

-Muy bien.-Dib dijo intrigado.-y que pasará si perdemos.

Al terminar dicha pregunta,tanto Lil como Mil se miraron preocupados e incómodos.

-bueno...-Lil dijo en Voz baja.

Seguido de esto,Sir dejó ir una pequeña risita.

-nada más tendrán lo que se merecen y mí más Alta Miyuki estará muy feliz por ello.-ella sonrió con malicia.

Tanto Dib como Zim,tragaron con fuerza e Intercambiaron miradas de temor.

-pero no se preocupen,si tienen La Inteligencia suficiente. Saldrán ilesos de esto.-Lil les garantizo.-no le hagan caso. Está demente.

-Callate.

-callate tú.

-a mí no me callas Pequeña Zorra.

-que me dijiste?!

-ya basta!.-Mil las interrumpió una vez mas.-...ahora.-saco un pequeño rombo,el cual rápidamente abrió y ahí se mostró una pantalla holográfica.-los datos importantes.

Lil y Sir hicieron lo mismo,sacando un rombo de sus chaquetas y creando de una vez una pantalla holográfica.

-digan su nombre,su Punto de vista y sus logros.-Mil aclaro.

Dib parpadeo estático por un momento pero de inmediato reaccióno y se levantó de aquella escalera con confianza,limpiándose La suciedad de esta,dio un paso adelante y dio un fuerte respiro.

-Yo soy Dib Membrana,soy un humano y me an acusado a mí y a mí novio,Zim. Por Amarnos y ser pareja.-Dijo calmadamente.

-y?.-pregunto Sir mientras apuntaba dichos datos.

-no me importa cuántas guerras,cuantos juicios ni cuantos sacrificios tenga que hacer,no me importa lo que otros digan. Ya no tengo miedo,e pasado por muchas cosas que me an evitado La felicidad,pero todo eso lo e logrado superar gracias a mí amado Zim. Zim es La persona la cual me a apoyado y dado todo el amor que jamás sentí y recibí,estuve solo durante años hasta que entró a mí vida y no voy a permitir que todo nuestro amor y nuestra historia se termine así de rápido. Lucharé por él,en El nombre de lo paranormal!.

Zim se sintió conmovido por aquel bello discurso que su pareja había dicho,ante esto,no pudo evitar levantar y pararse a su lado.

-Yo soy Zim!.-Grito con euforia.-soy un Irken e invasor y tal como dijo mí pareja,hemos sido condenados por Amarnos!. Pero si e sido Invasor y me e enfrentado a muchos obstáculos y enemigos. No hay manera de que pueda perder contra este juicio.

-wow,nunca pensé que estaría en Vivi mientras grababan mí telenovela favorita.-Gaz dijo sarcásticamente.

-me gusta está telenovela.-dijo Gir felizmente.

-anotado!.-dijeron los tres Irkens sirvientes al unísono.

-ustedes están listos.-Lil dijo amablemente.

-perfecto!.-Zim dijo con victoria.-pero tengo una sola pregunta.

-cual es?.-Mil respondió amablemente.

-podrían decirnos exactamente qué tenemos que hacer en El juicio?.

-ay Por favor!...

-Muy bien. Nuestros más Altos ya están por llegar.-Sir aclaro con una muy rara calma. Se notaba que ella se estaba aguantando las ganas de gritarles.-asi que vamos a hacer una pequeña representación de como es un juicio aquí en irk.-volteo a ver a sus dos amigos.-ok,Lil,tú eres La acusada,estás en pleno juicio,que es lo primero que debes hacer?

-escuchar y responder a las acusaciones?.-respondió Lil confundida.

-exacto, ahora responde.-Sir le pidio un poco más exigente.

-Pero...-Dib las miro confundido y entretenido.-que acusaciones tiene ella ahora mismo?

-CALLATE SUCIA LARVA HUMANA!.-Sir grito molestas.-quieres salir vivo de esto o No?!

Dib trago nervioso y miro de manera asustada a La sirvienta de Miyuki.

-eso creí.

Y así siguieron los tres Irkens explicando cómo era un juicio y aunque Zim y Dib Trataban de prestar atención,no podían evitar reírse o murmurar.

-por Irk. Sir es una completa lunática,siempre se La pasa gritando.-Zim le susurró a Dib.

-Si.-Dib rio mientras se acomodaba sus lentes.-me recuerda a cierta persona...

Zim se quedó estático por un momento,hasta que entendió La referencia y chiste que su novio había dicho.

-Oh!. Nadie le dije eso a Zim!,Estúpido sucio Huma-

Dib puso un dedo sobre sus labios y seguido de eso,beso tiernamente sus labios.

-silencio. No vas a querer provocar a Sir,no?.-Dib río suavemente para luego poner su mano por el cuello de Zim y acurrucarse sobre él mientras lo abrazaba.

-Mmm.-Zim se sonrojo.-Sabes que eso pone nervioso a Zim...

-y me gusta cuando estás indefenso,amor.

-Dib-Cosa,ya te lo e dicho muchas veces. No soy ningún amor,soy Zim.

Dib simplemente rio y siguió escuchando La explicación de los tres Irkens.

Sin embargo,Gaz estaba sentada en una esquina con Gir,quien Increíblemente estaba prestando atención,mientras movía sus piecitos al aire y sonreía tiernamente,ella no estaba prestando absolutamente nada de atención,se encontraba en su nube de pensamiento,no tenía su consola para divertirse y por eso le rompió el rostro a un irken el cual no conocía. Pero de todos modos,lo único que corría por su mente era haber visto a Dib y a Zim durmiendo juntos de esa manera,le trajo tantos recuerdos de su pasado amor.

Ella se estaba empezando a quedar dormida,hasta que esa rara voz se hizo presente una vez más.

-Tks!.-Se escucho por las escaleras.-Gaz...

-Eh?.-Ella abrió un ojo.-quien?.

-Gazlene,ven.-otra vez esa voz.

-...-Gaz miro por las escaleras,logró reconocer esos colores púrpuras que se iluminaban.

La gótica miro como Gir,Zim y Dib estaban distraídos con La resentacion de los sirvientes de los más altos y aprovecho para escapar de ahí con cautela y bajar por las escaleras.

Una ves que bajo,se alejó de aquel salón y busco a su alrededor a aquella irken,pero no había señales,entre toda aquella búsqueda,su mirada se centró en unas raras columnas que se encontraban afuera del juicio.

-por que estás aqui?. Que tienes entre manos?.-Pregunto molesta mientras veía dichas columnas.

De estas,Tak salio con una pequeña golosina entre sus manos,empezó a reír con malicia.

-Como estás Humana Gaz?.-pregunto Tak mientras metía aquella paleta de goma entre aquella bolsa de polvo y se La llevo a su boca.

-podrías ir ya al grano?!.-pregunto Gaz ya colmada.-tengo que volver antes de que esa loca Irken azul note que no estoy.

-Sígueme,hay algo que tengo que mostrarte y al mismo tiempo ofrecerte.-la Irken de ojos morados se dio la vuelta y empezo a caminar.

Gaz gruño desconfiada de esta pero aún así empezó a seguirla,aún manteniéndose en guardia por si intentaba atacarla.

[...]

El camino era muy silencioso,Tak ya se había acabado su Fun Dip y ahora estaba comiendo y chupando paletas de caramelo.

-a donde me llevas?.-pregunto Gaz mientras veía hacia atrás,notando que se encontraba a 300 metros lejos del salón de juicio.

Tak empezo a morder aquella paleta.

-tu y yo tenemos mucho en común...y tenemos que hablar sobre eso seriamente.-ella proclamó con victoria.

Gaz noto que estaban caminando en dirección a una rara casa,La cual ella supuso que era La suya.

Una vez que subieron por las escalera y entraron a dicho lugar,Gaz logro entender que se trataba de la guarida de Tak.

-ahora si me vas a decir que te pasa?.-Gaz abrió un ojo de manera fría.-no vengo aquí a perder el tiempo.

-si,lo se. Pero creo que todo valdrá la pena par cuando termines de escucharme hablar.-Tak saco otra paleta y empezó a comerla.

-pensé que tu no podías comer eso, eres casi igual de alérgica que Zim.-Gaz le dijo sorprendida por lo que encontraba en su boca.

-estas son golosinas de iken,si las puedo tolerar.-Tak le explico ofreciéndole un Fun Dip,pero la gótica se negó a tomarla.

-empieza a hablar.-Gaz le exigió.

Tak la miro un poco molesta, pero lentamente se calmó y empezó a caminar en la sala de su guarida, pero Gaz se quedó ahí parada, mirándola con frialdad.

-Gazlene Membrana, tú sabes por qué es que odio tanto a Zim y deseo mi venganza de el?.-pregunto la Irken.

-acaso e as tomado el tiempo para decírmelo?. Por su puesto que no se.-Gaz respondió.-aunque si me gustaría saber el por qué.

-veras, hace muchos años yo estaba en el militar en un planeta dominado por mi raza, o había entrenado duro, había hecho todo lo que pude, yo ya iba para invasora, pero por alguna razón Zim tuvo que estar ahí, dejándome encerrada en mi cuarto por que bloqueo la entrada al destruir una estúpida maquina expendedora.-explico Tak mientras veía aquellos dulces que tenia en su mano.-gracias a Zim perdí mi carrera, arruino mi vida y me quede sin dignidad. Por eso trate de destruir tu planeta, quitarle su misión como el lo hizo conmigo...pero aun asi falle.

-y desapareciste...sinceramente yo sabía que jamás lo ibas a lograr.-Gaz cruzo los brazos mientras arqueaba la ceja.-eres igual de idiota y estúpida que Zim.

Tak gruño.

-lo que pasa es que luego de tantos años decidí volver a la tierra para empezar de nuevo...pero tuve que volver a Irk porque había dejado muchas cosas pendientes...pero luego paso esto otra vez...Zim causo otro desastre y ya no quiero volver a pasar por esta misma mierda.-al finalizar, mordió otro caramelo.

-solamente quieres vengarte por tercera vez no?.-Gaz le dijo mirándola con desprecio.-tu solo volviste a la tierra para decirle a sus mas altos sobre su relación con Dib. Por eso desapareciste luego de un día.

Al escuchar esa revelación, las antenas de Tak se pararon y la ya mencionada volteo a verla con pura sorpresa y algo de temor.

-C-como la sabe-

-puede que Zim y Dib estén demasiado distraídos. Pero a mí no me engañas...-Gaz le hablo.

-bueno, para eso no te veía a llamar...es que de verdad...necesito tu ayuda en algo y estoy segura de que te agradara la idea.-La irken de ojos morados sonrió con malicia.

-que quieres?.

-lo mismo que tu quieres...venganza...

-...Que?.-las largas pestañas de Gaz batieron sorprendidas.

-cuando tu y tu hermano fueron a su vieja guarida a recoger sus cosas. Zim me conto sobre su relación amorosa con Dib...y me conto toda la aventura que an tenido juntos.-Tak se dio la vuelta completamente y se fue acercando a ella.-y me conto que tu...tu le habías dicho que tu lo amabas...

-...-las mejillas de Gaz se tornaron rosadas y en su rostro no cabía más estupefacción, su corazón empezó a latir a mil.

-pero el no correspondiendo es asi?...

Gaz suspiro rendida y bajo su cabeza, sobándose su brazo.

-no hay forma en la que pueda convencerlo, el no me ve a mi como ve a Dib...el mismo me lo dijo...el no me ama a mi...el ama a mi hermano y si solo asi va a ser feliz pues puedo vivir con ello.

-pero por que pretendes que no te duele si no soportas verlos juntos?.-Tak le pregunto señalándola.

-no es cierto...yo ya lo superé.

-pues esta mañana yo pude ver como tu deseabas ser la que abrazaba a Zim mientras descansaba.-Tak le recordó.

-...s-solo fue nostalgia...-Gaz le explico.-pero a veces me pregunto como hubiera sido si yo me hubiera quedado con Zim...

-hmm.-Tak sonrió con malicia.-hat una manera con la cual puedes quedarte con Zim.

-...eh?.-pregunto Gaz sorprendida.

-te explicare rápidamente. Sir lo explico fuerte y claro. Dib y Zim ganan el juicio, serán liberados...pero si pierden...serán brutalmente ejecutados...Pero...que tal si solo es Dib quien es ejecutado?.-Tak no borraba esa sonrisa de su rostro.

-a que te propones?.-Gaz a miro confundida y al mismo tiempo sorprendida.

-si tu te pones en contra de ellos dos, juntas colectaremos suficientes en contras para que pierdan, cuando pierdan, ambos serán ejecutados...yo seré una de las guardias que se los llevaran al lugar de ejecución, pero...que tal si a Zim lo llevo a una nave, donde tu y el volverán a comenzar otra vez, al no tener a Dib a su lado, el se sentirá solo, tú estarás ahí para animarlo y lo tendrás para ti sola, el te amara...como siempre lo as deseado...

Gaz estaba perpleja ante tal oferta que su enemiga le estaba ofreciendo, era una idea sumamente ideal y perfecta. Tener a Zim por fin en sus brazos, sin nadie que se lo quitara. Su mayor sueño se haría realidad.

-P-pero...que pasara con Dib?.

-el ya habrá sido ejecutado para cuando Tu y Zim hayan vuelto a la tierra.-Tak le explico, muchísimo mas feliz que ahora.-ya nadie se interpondrá entre ustedes.

-...

-así que...aceptas?

El silencio abarco el lugar, la humana estaba con la mirada baja y sumamente pensativa, veía los pros de dicha oferta, pero también pensó en los contras.

Hasta que ella apretó sus puños y levanto la mirada hacia Tak, quien estaba distraída comiéndose otra paleta.

-No...

-...QUE?.-Tak la miro estupefacta.

-lo siento Tak,pero no voy a ponerme en contra de mi hermano...y mucho menos puedo forzar a Zim a amarme cuando el no ama a nadie mas que Dib.-Gaz dijo decidida.

-P-pero...-Tak estallo en ira.-P-pero acaso no te das cuenta de que te estoy ofreciendo deshacerte de la persona que te quito todo!. El te quito a Zim!,te dejo sin pareja!, té dejo sin padre por esa estúpida razón! HAZLO PAGAR!

-si mi hermano es tan feliz con Zim,tal como Zim lo es feliz con el...eso sea suficiente...-Gaz se dio la vuelta.-por primera vez después de tanto tiempo empeze a ser buen con Dib...no me molesta seguir siéndolo y no pienso dejar de hacerlo solo por motivo egoistas...

Tak la miro perpleja y con una gran ira en su rostro.

-adios Tak...perdóname, pero estoy a favor de mi Hermano y de Zim...

Y con el rostro bajo,Gaz le dio la espalda y en silencio se empezó a retirar.

-Tsk!...Tsktk!.-Tak apretó sus dientes, sus puños y sus ojos con total rabia,ira,odio y discordia mientras veía como dicha humana se alejaba de ella.

-MALDITA IDIOTA!,COMO TE ATREVEZ!, ERES TAN EGOÍSTA!,ERES TAN DESPRECIABLE!,¡ERES TAN ESTÚPIDA Y CIEGA! ¡SE SUPONE QUE ERAMOS COMPAÑERAS! SE SUPONE QUE ESTO NOS HARÍA AMIGAS!.

En ese momento,Gaz se detuvo y quedo en silencio, hasta que lentamente se dio la vuelta y la miro.

-yo también lo pensé...supongo que ambas somos idiotas...-y siguió su camino.

Tak la vio retirarse lentamente...ahí fue donde toda su ira y paciencia acumulada como una torre cayo empinada.

Seguido de un furiosos grito,Tak tiro todos aquellos dulces al suelo, aplastando y pisoteando uno cada uno, mientras mas gritos se furia salían de su ser.

Gaz seguía su camino con la cabeza baja, ignorando los gritos y golpes que pegaba su enemiga y pequeñas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

-Gaz!.-Dib dijo bajando las escaleras.-Estas bien?. Donde te fuiste?. Cuando te fuiste?. Cuando menos lo esperé me di cuenta de que ya no estabas.

-donde estuviste?...-Zim le pregunto confundido.-...espera...que te paso?. ¿Por que estas llorando?

-Gaz...-Dib la tomo de los hombros.-todo esta bien?

La pelimorada no hizo más que sollozar, limpiarse sus lágrimas y levantar la mirada con completa calma.

-Si...todo esta bien...

CONTINUARA


	15. unidos

Dib miraba a su alrededor con mucha curiosidad y admiración, aunque ya era la tercera vez por la que lo llevaban por aquel camino, jamás se cansaba de admirar el planeta en el que estaban.

-enserio es necesario que nos escolten devuelta a la celda?.-pregunto Gaz molesta.

-no podemos dejar que se escapen del planeta asi de fácil, órdenes de la más alta Miyuki.-dijo uno de los guardias.

-pero no le veo el por qué es necesario, es decir, las naves son cuidadas por muchos más guardias, dudo mucho que se puedan escapar.-Aclaro Lil .

-te atreves a dudar de la seguridad que mi Mas Alta nos a-Sir fue interrumpida por Mil.

-Sir, cállate de una buena vez porque no quiero volver a separarte de Lil mientras se agarran a Golpes.-Mil dijo serio y algo fastidiado.

La Irken de vestimenta Azul gruño y desvió la mirada.

-que lastima, me gustaría ver por lo menos como es Irk en otros lugares de planeta.-Dib dijo con una mirada soñadora.

-a mí también, esto no se parecen en Nada mi viejo hogar, me gustaría ver como an cambiado las cosas.-Zim dijo feliz con la idea que tenía su pareja.-podríamos tener otra cita.

-Hay Zim, eso sería maravilloso.-Dib paso su mano suavemente por su cabeza, acariciándole.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar por una de las muchas entradas que tenia la gigante nave de los más Altos, sin embargo, cuando uno de los dos Guardias estaba por abrir. Por el otro lado, Miyuki y Purpura se encontraban ahí.

-Mis Altos.-dijeron ambos guardias con respeto.

-lil. Mil.-Purpura los llamo.

-Sir…-Miyuki dijo con frialdad.

-les emos explicado cómo será el juicio y les dijimos la manera en la cual se debe ejecutar. Le puedo asegurar que.-mientras Sir le explicaba con alegría a su mas Alta. Esta la interrumpió con toda crueldad en su voz.

-te e dado derecho de decir algo?.-la culmino con la mirada mientras le dirigía palabras de desprecio.

Sir dejo caer su sonrisa y guardo silencio con mucho temor, otro de los muchos abusos que su Jefa le hacía.

-N-no mi más Alta…perdóneme mi más Alta…-dijo triste y sumisamente.

Miyuki la miro en silencio por un momento y luego dirigió su mirada de desprecio hacia la pareja humana.

-así que ya todo esta listo para mañana. Perfecto. Entre más rápido mejor.-La más alta Azul hablo.

-Gracias por escoltarlos devuelta.-Purpura dijo con autoridad.-sin embargo, yo y Rojo emos discutido con Miyuki y emos decidido que ustedes pueden recorrer este planeta tranquilos y sin problema.

Los ojos de Dib y Zim se iluminaron como platos e intercambiaron sus miradas llenas de alegría.

-Habla enserio?.-pregunto Zim felizmente.

-Si,si,lo que sea.-Miyuki dijo desinteresada.-solamente no causen mas destrucción de la que ya an causado.

-Perfecto!.-Dib dijo con los ojos brillosos y luego de eso se dirigió a donde su hermana.-quieres venir Gaz?.

-Eh…-la gótica guardo silencio por un momento, recordando lo que Tak le había dicho esa mañana. No quería pensar en ello…deseaba alejarse de la manera más rápida posible de ella.-N-no..yo ya estoy cansada, solo quiero sentarme tranquila a jugar el juego del esclavo 2…

-oh bueno. Gir,tu vienes?.-Zim le dijo a su pequeño asistente.

-No,yo también me quedo con Gaz,yo y cerdito tendremos una fiesta de Te.-Gir dijo felizmente mientras daba pequeños saltitos.

-muy bien, solo los dos acusados.-aclaro Purpura.-Mil, escóltalos lejos de aquí y asegúrate de que ningún invasor rebelde se acerque y los mate, luego vuelve al calabozo, déjalos en su celda y vuelve al cuartel de control.

-si mi mas Alto.-Dijo Mil inclinándose con respeto.

Y seguido de eso,Dib y Zim siguieron con emoción a aquel Irken,viendo a donde los podría dejar.

[…]

Sus manos estaban sostenidas y entrelazadas con cariño, sus miradas estaban opuestas puesto que admiraban el pedimento y la arquitectura, aquel planeta brillante el cual remplazaba el sol estaba ocultándose, dejando una paleta de colores rojos en el cielo. Dib no podía dejar de sonreír y Zim estaba comiendo una pequeña paleta que consiguió tiempo atrás.

Seguían a Mil con curiosidad,mientras estos los guiaba a un pequeño precipicio,donde iban a poder ver todo desde un mejor ángulo.

-todo es tan bello, desearía tener mi cámara ahora mismo.-Dib exclamo tan maravillado.

-menos mal que no la tienes o me vere obligado a destruirla.-Mil dijo de manera graciosa.

-an pasado tantas cosas en un solo día, conocí más de mi nueva raza, hable de manera civilizada con Miyuki, aprendí cómo funciona la ley irken…y si fuera peor…mañana empezamos un juicio.-Zim dijo sorprendido.-todo esto es nuevo para Zim.

-también lo es para mi.-Dib le miro con confianza.-Zim, hemos estado metido en situaciones peores…se que saldremos de esto fácilmente. No me importa cuantas veces te lo tenga que repetir, lo are hasta que te quede ahí pegado en tu cabeza, estamos juntos en esto y si estamos juntos, nadie se interpondrá, no me importa que debo hacer, yo luchare por lo nuestro.

-Je. Deja Vu.-dijo Mil alegremente.

-disculpa?.-Zim pregunto molesto por la interrupción de Mil en aquel lindo momento que tenía con su pareja.

-Oh, Perdone Invasor Zim.-respondió aquel sirviente.-es solo que esas palabras…las e escuchado muchas veces de los Mas Altos.

-de que hablas?.-pregunto Dib confundido

-verán, ustedes lo saben, nuestros Altos se aman y están unidos por el poder que Miyuki les otorgo y también del más Alto Spork antes de morir…y como yo y Lil somos sus sirvientes, es normal que nosotros los veamos dándose cariño ,besándose o diciéndose las mismas cosas que los e escuchado a ustedes decir y es lindo ver que un irken pueda sentir tanto afecto hacia alguien…aunque es un milagro que no hayan tenido que pasar por lo mismo que le paso a aquella antigua pareja irken…ellos tuvieron que esconder su amor varias veces, solo pudiendo darse cariño desde las sombras y cuando su secreto salió a la luz…la ira de Spork y Miyuki se hizo presente…se imaginan como se debe sentir Miyuki viviendo la misma situación?...apoco los deja como Sir.-el irken Morado dijo algo incómodo.

-…-Dib mordió su labio con curiosidad.-oye…por que cuando veo a Sir…ella tiene mínimo un golpe o alguna cicatriz en su cuerpo?.

-…bueno…Miyuki es muy seria y fría…y cuando la provocan…ella se desquita con lo mas cercano a ella…o para ser mas directo, con su sirvienta,por eso es normal ver qué siempre pasa callando y a Sir,o que ella aparezca con un golpe o un rasguño...o con una quemadura.-Mil explico incomodo.-pero de todos modos tampoco es tan amistosa con ella.

-ouch…-susurro Zim.

-debe ser horrible. Que la persona que mas ames o admires de la nada te traicione y te lastime mas que cualquier otra persona. Es como si ustedes, luego de tantos años juntos, uno de ustedes traicione al otro y te deje ahí con el corazón destruido.

Ante esas palabras,Dib sintió un hueco en su estomago,y recordó las palabras que Zim le había dicho la noche pasada antes de dormirse.

Zim esta en su hogar,la nostalgia llega y va….que pasara si Zim recordase lo que se siente ser un Invasor?. Lo dejaría atrás y volvería a destruir planetas y su promesa quedaría entre las sombras,no habria vuelta atras.

Pero,Zim no lo haría,o si?. Podía ser un invasor cruel y Malvado,pero era leal y fiel cuando se trataba de su amado.

Pero si algo aprendió de todo este tiempo que pasaron juntos...es que Zim era impredecible de verdad,tan impredecible como La relación amorosa que comenzaron.

Mil miro al cielo,vio que todo estaba oscuro, directamente hablando,ya era de "noche" y sus Atenas se levantaron con entusiasmo.

-parece que llegamos en El momento indicado.-El irken morado hablo.

Zim levantó La mirada al cielo,mirando como éste era llenado de comentas, estrellas y auras. Todo en completa sincronización. Ante esto,no pudo evitar sonreír y le llamo La atención a su pareja,quien al ver el cielo,sus ojos se iluminaron de La emoción,ninguna palabra de sus labios,pero los dedos de sus manos si se movían con velocidad.

Dib se apartó y empezó a caminar por aquel precipicio,sintiendo como se acercaba al cielo,Zim no tardó en seguirle la corriente,sentándose juntos en la punta de aquel precipicio y tomándose de su mano ante Las bellas luces estélares que bailaban como festival en El cielo.

Los ojos de Zim persivieron una luz abajo y de inmediato vio hacia abajo,las demás guaridas,naves y centros militares estaban encendiendo sus luces rosadas y neones.

Sobra mencionar cuál era La reacción de Dib ante esto.

-si tan solo pudiera ver esto todos los días.-Dib recostó su cabeza sobre el hombro de su irken.

-an pasado tantos años desde que vi esto. Cuando estaba en la Antigua Irk...ver esto renovado...me hace sentirme invasor otra vez.-Zim dijo dulcemente mientras acariciaba La mano de su novio.-sabes,si yo volvía a ser invasor...conquistaria este planeta y te lo daría todo a ti..así serías feliz siempre y disfrutarias de las luces estélares todos los días.

Dib abrió los ojos sorprendido y al mismo tiempo conmovido por las palabras de su amante,levantando su mirada hacia él.

-Zim...tú.-Dib trago nervioso.-...tú extrañas ser invasor?.

La reaccion tan plana y fría que tuvo el Irken en su rostro, hizo que Dib se asustaran por dentro.

-...-Zim guardó silencio por un momento,tratando de responder esa pregunta de La mejor manera posible.-Zim si extraña un poco ser invasor...y extraña un poco La tierra...pero eso no me tiene atado. Estoy feliz aquí contigo y entre más rápido acabe el juicio. Mejor será para todos.-dicho esto,el Irken tomo a su pareja de La mejilla.-aparte,quien dice que no soy Invasor?...soy Invasor de algo que jamás va a cambiar...

-que cosa?.-pregunto Dib con curiosidad.

Y lentamente,Zim solto La mano que sostenía de Dib y la acerco lentamente a su chaqueta negra La cual aparto y dejó su mano abierta entre su pecho, justamente donde latía su humano corazón.

-de esto...tal como tú me lo dijiste. Y es La cosa que debo cuidar y jamás lastimar...-Zim dijo dulcemente.-...y por más que sea mío tiene que estar dentro de ti por qué si no puedes morir.

-...-Dib lo miro en silencio,mientras pequeñas lágrimas de ternura empezaron a salir de sus ojos.

-Dib-Cosa?...

Sin más aviso,Dib se abalanzo contra su pareja y La abrazo con fuerza,llorando de La alegría.

-Te amo Zim...Jamás olvides eso...

Zim quedó confundido al principio,pero lentamente respondió a ese abrazo para luego besar otra vez los labios de su pareja

(...)

-Mil!.-aquella Sirvienta roja se fue acercando a aquel precipicio.-Mil!?

-eh?.-pregunto este mientras se daba la vuelta.

-ahí estas!.-Lil llego a su lado.-Mi mas Alto me mando a decirte que ya lleves a Zim y a Dib a la celda.

-de acuerdo...pero tendré que despertarlos.-señaló a aquella inusual pareja, la cual se había quedado dormida.

-Oh...-Lil los miro asombrada.-eso...eso se ve tierno.

-si, Estuvieron hablando sobre algo, se pusieron muy cariñosos, empezaron a besarse de manera apasionada, Zim se subió sobre Dib,se puso algo intenso e incómodo de ver y luego de unos fuertes suspiros, respiración y algunos cuantos gemidos que dio el humano, se acostaron ahí en el suelo.

Y asi era,Dib estaba oculto en el hombro del irken, quien lo abrazaba con fuerza, recostando su cabeza sobre la suya.

-eso es adorable...es como lo que hacen nuestros más Altos,no?.-pregunto Lil mirándolos con ternura.

-idéntico...solo que hasta vez que ellos nos mandan fuera para momentos más íntimos que esto.-Mil rio un poco.-...es una pena que tengan que lidiar contra la revolución de los invasores y a las Alta Miyuki...esto no será fácil.

-nadie les dijo que lo seria.-Lil also los hombros.-pero aun asi luchan...tal como ese amor irken del pasado.

-no querrás decir "como nuestros mas Altos"?.-Mil la corrigió.

-bueno...de todo esto aprendemos a darnos cariño.-Lil se sonrojo un poco.

-si, sobre todo cosas como estas?.

Dicho esto, el sirviente de Purpura se fue acercando a su compañera la tomo de sus mejillas y le deposito un tierno beso en sus labios,cosa que la dejo estática por un momento.

-Mil!.-Lil se tapó la cara mientras reía.-carino no aquí!

-admitelo!,te gusto!.-Mil se rio.-tal como los demás que te e dado!

-oh enserio y que te parece eso!.-sin previo aviso, la irken de ojos rojos tomo a su pareja de la cadera y beso sus labios de una manera apasionada, este no hizo nada más que corresponder mientras la abrazaba por los hombros, para luego separarse y seguir riendo.

-Ok,ok...-Lil dijo tranquila.-es hora de despertarlos, hay que irnos...

-no se preocupe...-dijo una cansada voz.

Ambos sirvientes se dieron la vuelta y miraron como Dib se había despertado a medias

El azabache se quitó su chaqueta negra y cubrió a su pareja con esta para luego levantarlo y llevarlo entre sus brazos, mirándolo con ternura.

-se ve demasiado tierno como para despertarlo.-Dib dijo aun mirándolo.-vamos a la celda.

[...]

Zim sintió como era cubierto por algo cálido y empezó a escuchar una especie de Tambor resonar por sus antenas, esto lo guio a despertarse a medias y ver que se encontraba en aquella colchoneta azul, se dio cuenta que estaba siendo cubierta por la chaqueta negra de Dib y por el mismo Dib, quien noto que su pareja ya había despertado y deposito un tierno beso en su frente.

-te dormiste ahí afuera mi Reina.-Dib le dijo tiernamente.-iba a despertarte para que ya fuéramos a la celda, pero te veías tan lindo que no me sentí capaz de despertarte.

-mmm.-Zim gruño y se aferró a su pecho.-es lindo como tu asqueroso cuerpo humano suena tan relajado y reconfortante...me hace sentir tranquilo y protegido...

-pues eso es lo que quiero...protegerte Zim...-dijo Dib mirándolo tiernamente.

-...-Zim pudo haber respondido...pero al estar en ese agradable calor, no hizo más que dejarse querer y caer dormido otra vez.

Ya todo estaba oscuro,Gaz estaba tirada en el suelo dormida, con su consola en mano y Gir estaba durmiendo en la esquina del colchón,y a su alrededor habían paquetes y bolsas de golosinas abiertas,Dib dejo ir una risa y se aferro a su pareja, durmiéndose al fin.

Sin embargo, desde afuera de la nave de los mas Altos, se encontraban un grupo de irkens Invasores rebeldes, sentados en la sima de sus naves, una de esas irkens veía a Zim y a Dib por la ventana gracias a unos visores para la distancias.

-Por Irk,no puedo esperar a que esos dos los ejecuten!.-dijo una Irken de ojos azules con molestia.-a quien se le ocurre algo tan estúpido como enamorarse y dejar atrás su destino como invasor?.

-es cierto!. Eso es horrible.-dijo un Irken un poco mas robusto.-verdad,Tak?

Por el otro lado,Tak mostraba una increíble ira en sus ojos, apretaba con mucha fuerza sus dientes, haber visto a su peor enemigo feliz de esa manera le había causado un golpe directo en la pared que mantenía firme su ira.

-hijo de...-Dicho esto, quebró aquellos visores contra el suelo y un desgarrador, iracundo y destructivo grito salió de su boca.

Sus compañeros irkens la veían con temor e incomodidad, no sabiendo el porqué de ese grito, no se iban atrever a preguntar.

Tak llego gritando a su guarida, tiro sus visores contra la pared, tiro todas sus cosas al suelo y se fue por el ascensor que iba en camino a su laboratorio donde siguió gritando mientras golpeaba todo a su alrededor.

-¿¡MALDITA SE!,PORQUE SIGUES AQUÍ!? ¡POR QUE ES TAN DIFICIL DEHACERME DE TI!?,SOLO TE QUIERO VER MORIR!.-Tak gritaba mientras destruía sus cosas.-TRATE DE DESTERRARTE!,TRATE DE MATARTE! Y AHORA NI LA ESTUPIDA HERMANA DE TU NOVIO ME QUIZO AYUDAR!. ¡SIEMPRE TIENES QUE TENER TODO A TU MALDITO FAVOR!

Y dicho esto, tomo una de sus mini-pantallas y la estrello contra el monitor de su computadora, partiéndola en miles de pedazos y y haciéndola echar chispa. La irken cayo de rodillas, cansada de tanto gritar y de destruir todo.

-...no me importa las veces que tenga que hacerlo Zim...primero yo muerta a que tu siguas siendo feliz!,voy a vengarme...te arruinare la vida tal como tu me la arruinaste a mi...créeme...te buscare...te encontrare...y te matare...

[...]

Zim abrió lentamente uno de sus ojos y asi fue con su otro ojo, estiro cada parte de su cuerpo y dejo ir un adorable bostezo para luego levantarse de la cama, mirando todo a su alrededor. Hoy era el dia.

Se bajo de aquel nido y se fue asomando por la ventana de la selda,viendo como aquel planeta que remplazaba el sol estaba dándole brillo a cada parte de la ciudad, desde abajo podía ver como se encontraban muchísimos Irkens rebeldes se encontraban tirando artefactos y láseres a la nave de los mas Altos,se podían escuchar hasta palabras muy ofensivas.

-Por Irk...ojala que los guardias sirvan como respaldo.-dijo algo inseguro.

-hoy iremos a la fiesta?.-pregunto una pequeña y robótica voz.

-No Gir...no es una fiesta, es un juicio...un juicio que DEBEMOS ganar...-le explico Zim algo irritado.

-no se preocupe Amo, yo se lo que tengo que decir.-Gir exclamo con felicidad.

-...Gir...-Zim le dijo nervioso.-tu...tu me quieres mucho...no?.

-lo quiero y valoro muchísimo Amo, por eso siempre estoy a su lado cuidándolo..-Gir dijo inocentemente.-yo quiero que seas feliz con Mary, luego volveremos a la tierra y la luna será mia tal como me lo prometió.

Zim lo miro algo triste y preocupado a la vez, dejó ir un suspiro y lo tomo de sus hombros.

-...Gir.-Zim se puso de rodillas para estar a estatura de su mejor amigo.-Si nosotros perdemos el juicio...no vamos a estar juntos...y...tu y yo ya no podremos ser mejores amigos...no podremos comer Waffles,ni ver Televisión, ni podrás tener la Luna...

-Por que?.-pregunto Gir ya algo confundido.

-...y...yo ya no estaré con Dib... Dib y yo seremos forzados a separarnos...no tendré la vida que queremos tener juntos...-Zim bajo la cabeza tristemente.-perderé a la persona que mas amo en el mundo, la cual estuvo ahí para darme apoyo cuando yo estaba débil y dolido por el destierro de mis mas Altos...y perderé a mi mejor amigo, el que a estado ahí por mi desde tiempos inmemorables...

-pero...-Gir miro hacia abajo con preocupación, el pobre pequeño robot no entendí lo que pasaba.-yo no quiero que dejemos de ser amigos...

-solo te quiero pedir una cosa...por favor...por mas que tu mente no pueda hacerlo bien...piensa bien antes de decir algo hoy en la corte,de acuerdo?.

-...esta bien...lo voy a intentar.-dijo Gir mirando al suelo con una mirada de preocupación.

Zim no hizo mas que sonreírle y darle palmaditas en su espalda.

-perfecto.-Zim se levanto.

-mmm...Z-zim...-Dib murmuro mientras un se movía en aquel colchón Azul.

-eh?.-Zim se dio la vuelta para ver de dónde provenía ese ruido.

-Oh,Mire Amor.-Gir señalo con felicidad.-Mary esta soñando con usted!

-hm,si...que no es lindo cuando duerme?.-Zim se sento al pie de la cama acariciando su cabeza.

-Hn...N-no...Zim...-Dib mostro cierta incomodes, temor e intranquilidad en su rostro, mientras empezaba dar vueltas de un costado al otro.-Zim...No,por favor no...Zim No!

-Eh?.-Zim lo miro preocupado.-que pasa Dib-cosa?.

-Z-zim!,N-no...Porque?...No!,Z-zim,No!

Despertó de golpe, con gotas de sudor corriendo por su frente, su respiración estaba muy agitada y cada parte de su cuerpo temblaba. Miro hacia todos lados, asegurándose de que todo estuviera normal.

-Z-zim..-Dib lo miro asustado.

-Dib...que paso?...por que estas asustado?.-Zim le dijo de manera calmada.

-...Zim...-Sin previo aviso, el azabache se tiro sobre Zim y lo abrazo con fuerza mientras acariciaba sus antenas.-gracias a Mercurio que todo fue una pesadilla.

-mmm.-Gaz se levantó con dificultad.-que estan haciendo?. Qué pasó?.

-Na-nada...-Dib se separó de Zim con una mirada de inseguridad.-es...es solo que...tuve una pesadilla.

-una quesadilla?...como es de un alimento Humano te asustó?

-Pesadilla Zim.-Dib le corrijio.-es cuando tienes un sueño el cual solo te provoca Terror y preocupación. Algo así como un sueño malo.

-Oh...-Zim dijo bajando La cabeza para luego tomar sus manos.-y que pasó en ese sueño malo?.

-yo...Soñé...

-Invasor Zim?.-la puerta se abrió y se vio a Lil, acompañada de 3 guardias.-Todo está bien?...

-Eh...-Dib se acomodó sus lentes y se levantó de aquel colchón azul junto a Zim.-No...todo está bien...

-menos mal que ya despertaron.-dijo un guardia.-nesecitamos que nos acompañen.

-ya es el primer día del juicio...el primer testigo dará su testimonio.-Lil afirmó.

-Oh...bueno...-Zim hablo nervioso mientras veía a Gir.

[...]

Aquel salón de juicio que parecía más un Estadio estaba decorado de Pies a cabeza,a diferencia de ayer,ya que era nada más y a charla,en Esta ocasión. Se podía sentir La tensión,se podía ver a los espectadoras.

-esto es algo incomodo.-Dib dijo mientras subía las escaleras y miraba a los que estaban como público.

Parecía que estaban separados por una línea invisible. Por una parte habían Irkens tranquilos que gritaban libertad y parecían lanzar apoyo a La pareja. Pero al otro lado se podía escuchar los gritos de muchos Irkens furiosos y enojados,lanzando insultos y muchas de sus armas,mientras frente a ellos había una fila de guardias,evitando que Llegarán a lastimar a los acusados.

-esto será difícil.-Lil les advirtió.-pero yo sé que si usan su mente,piensan antes de Hablar y no dejan que el miedo les consuma,todo estará bien. Le ruego a La madre de Irk de que todo esté bien para ustedes.

-...Vaya Lil. Gracias.-Dijo Zim algo aliviado.

-se que debo estar a Favor de mí más Alto...pero créame que a él no le molesta que ganen...-Lil arqueo una ceja Confiada.

Una vez ahí arriba,lograron ver qué ahí se encontraba Sir,quien se le notaban dos golpes en su rostro y un rasguño cerca de su ojo y a Mil Discutiendo por algo que ya era muy obvio. Todos se sentaron en la misma banca que La vez pasada,pero esta vez estaba siendo cuidada por guardias.

En cuando uno de los guardias y hizo sonar un cuerno,se guardo un fuerte silencio.

-Zim.-Dib le susurró a su pareja mientras apretaba sus pantalones.-tengo miedo. El primero que va a hablar es Gir...y tú sabes que él no es muy cuerdo

-Tranquilo Mary.-Gir dijo felizmente.-el amo ya me explico que debo hacer...está vez lo haré bien!.

-...eso espero.

-Yo solo espero que no empiece a hablar de cerditos.-Gaz dijo mientras estaba concentrada en su videojuego.

-Ciudadanos de Irk!.-Sir grito con euforia.-Se a dado a comenzar este Juicio donde. Se dará a elegir si el Invasor Zim y su novio humano tendrán su libertad...o serán asecinados y castigados!.-sonrio a lo último.

Lil simplemente rodo los ojos con desprecio.

-Por favor, denle La bienvenida a nuestra mas bella, brillante,hermosa,perfecta, admirable,espectacular,grandiosa, exuberante, inteligente,divina y todopoderosa,nuestra más Alta Miyuki!.-Exclamo Sir con toda eufórica y admiración.

-Y saluden a nuestros Todopoderosos,El Más Alto Rojo.-Dijo Lil con respeto.

-y el más Alto Purpura.-Termino Mil mientras hacía una reverencia.

Y de ahí,Los tres Altos subieron por las escaleras,siendo recibido con aplausos.

-Gracias!,Gracias!.-Rojo dijo saludando.-muchas gracias por presentarse.

-ahora que ya todo está aquí,empezaremos este juicio ahora mismo!.-Purpura se sentó en su respectivo Banca.

-este sera la primera parte del Juicio!. Que pase el primer testigo.-Miyuki dio La orden.

En ese momento,Zim y Dib se miraron preocupados y luego miraron a Gir,quien estaba sonriendo torpemente mientras movía su trasero contra su asiento.

-...-Zim suspiro y se levantó junto con Gir y tomándolo de la mano,lo llevo al estrado.

-por favor...intenta lo mejor que puedas.-Zim le susurro.

-si Amo!

-aqui empezamos con el primer testigo,es el ayudante del Invasor.-Sir siguió explicando hasta que una voz la interrumpió de manera brusca.

-no sabes cuando callarte verdad mocosa parlanchina?.-Miyuki le dijo friamente.-no te e dado derecho de hablar...

el rostro de Sir proyecto temor ante su lider.

-...si mi mas Alta...perdón mi mas Alta...-Sir no hizo mas que guardar silencio y bajar la cabeza.

-muy bien!.-Miyuki dijo friamante.-tu nombre es?

-Gir!,reportándose al servicio!.-dijo el pequeño robot con firmesa.

-Gir?.-la mas Alta de colores azules arqueo una ceja.-que significa la G?.

-No lo se...-Gir guardo silencio por unos segundos.-...me gustan los cerditos.

-de acuerdo?.-Miyuki desvió la mirada confundida.

-Muy bien Gir.-Purpura mio unas pantallas Holograficas con cierta información.-vamos a hacerte unas preguntas y tu tienes que responderlas con toda honestidad,te quedo claro?.

Gir guardo silencio otra vez.

-...me gustan las donas...-dijo alegremente.

-Oh,a nosotros nos gustan también.-Dijo Rojo de manera divertida.-verdad que son ricas?.

-si,me gustan las que tienen caramelitos de Fresa encima.-Gir decía felizmente.-

-esas son las favoritas de Rojo.-dijo Purpura alegremente.

-podemos seguir con lo que estábamos!?.-pregunto Miyuki tratando de contener su ira.

Rojo y purpura la miraron asustados y se aclararon la garganta.

-de acuerdo...-Rojo bajo la mirada.

Zim miraba a Gir con un rostro lleno de estres y uno de sus ojos estaba sufriendo de un tik,mientras que Dib se tapaba el rostro queriendo gritar "tragame tierra!".

-estan fritos...-susurro Lil a su pareja.

-totalmente...-Mil susurro incomodo.

-muy bien Gir...dime,como fue te que enteraste de esta relación que tenia tu lider y el humano?.-pregunto Rojo.

-bueno,desde que llegamos a la tierra,Mary siempre era cruel con mi Amo,jamas fue amable,jamas salieron,siempre lo lastimaba y trababa mal...-Gir empezó a hablar.-pero aun asi estaban felices siempre y cuanto estuvieran juntos.

-estas diciendo que hasta cuando eran enemigos,ellos se querían?.-Miyuki pregunto con curiosidad.

Gir no hizo mas que asentir.

-Mary siempre estaba detrás de mi Amo,lo quería mucho,aunque siempre le decía cosas feas...ese sentimiento a estado ahi desde muchos años.

-me estas diciendo que aparentemente normal que un Irken cree un vinculo emocional con alguien?.-pregunto Purpura con intriga.

-si...y lo que a pasado con Mary y mi Amo es muy tierno,siguieron asi durante muchos años,hasta que un Dia mi Amo se canso de que su relación no llegara a nada y termino con Mary...pero aun así se sentía triste,el me dijo muchas veces que extrañaba su falta de querer y su compañía,no podía ser feliz sin el a su lado. hasta que llego Mary y le dijo que fueran amigos...y duraron así por un par de semanas,pero un día Mary llego a mi casa y empezó a jugar a los detectives y dijo que amaba a mi Amo...

-pasaron del odio al amor,no es asi?.-Rojo dijo felizmente.-como dos Irkens que pasan de amigos...-sus dedos se entrelazaron disimuladamente con los de Purpura.-a amantes?

-si!. todo un show!.-Gir aplaudía.-por eso no me lleve tanta una sorpresa cuando me dijeron que si eran novios. y estuvieron juntos por mucho tiempo,se cuidaban,daban cariño,reconfortaban y protegían el uno al otro,es muy tierno verlos así y cuando mi Amo estuvo triste por que lo habían desterrado,Mary estuvo ahí para animarlo y jurarle que siempre estaría a su lado,sin importar que les pasara.

-ese humano.-Miyuki lo miro desde lo lejos.-si quiere a Zim?

-lo quiere muchísimo y mi amo también lo ama mucho y mi Amo me lo dijo esta mañana.-Gir explico.-a mi no me gusta que mi Amo este triste y deprimido y me dijo que se sentía preocupado de que lo separaran de Mary. por eso lo estoy ayudando...para que ellos vayan a casa y sigan su vida feliz.

los tres mas Altos se miraron entre si y guardaron silencio,apuntando en sus pantallas holografícas,mientras que Miyuki seguía seria,Rojo y Purpura seguían conmovidos por lo que dijo el pequeño robot.

-muy bien Gir...puedes bajarte del estrado.-Miyuki dijo seriamente.

y tarareando una pequeña canción,Gir bajo y se dirigió hacia su lider.

-lo hice bien?.-pregunto Gir mirando a Zim y a Dib,uno de ellos estaba soltando lagrimas y el otro lo miraba fijamente.

-Gir...-Dib se limpio sus ojos.

y sin previo aviso,ambos lo abrazaron con fuerza,mostrando una increíble felicidad en sus rostros.

-No Gir...-Zim le dijo.-lo hiciste mas que bien...

(...)

Gir se sentó sobre aquel colchón azul junto a su sucia maleta.

-El amo me dijo que hice un buen trabajo hoy.-Le dijo Gir a su cerdito de peluche.-y estoy muy feliz de que esta vez no esté molestó. Ahora vamos a celebrar con una buena pizza!

Y de su maleta saco dicho alimento,el cual estaba ya derretido y derramando queso y grasas en El suelo, el pequeño robot La puso en su regazo y seguido de eso saco una botella de mayonesa y le quitó La tapa,dejando caer toda aquella salsa sobre su pizza y empezó a comerla,haciendo un gran desastre y manchando mucho más aquel colchón.

-Ugh!. Puaj!.-Zim daba pequeñas arcadas mientras veía a su ayudante comer a lo lejos.-Ese olor!,todo ese queso y mayonesa! Y ese desagradable, fangoso y chicloso sonido. Es asquesoro!...

-tu sabes cómo es Gir cariño.-Dib le dijo mientras lo abrazaba.-aunque si...es asqueroso...

-no pienso dormir ahi.-Gaz aclaro mientras jugaba en su videojuego.

-es algo temprano no creen.-pregunto Zim levantandose para luego voltear La mirada a La ventana,aún no se ocultaba aquel planeta que le daba luz a Irk.-enserio esperan que nos quedemos aquí de todo el día?.

-supongo que si.-Gaz exclamó mientras seguía concentrada en su videojuego.-tampoco es que quiera salir a algún lado.

-deberiamos salir de aquí,no lo crees Dib-cosa?.-pregunto el Irken,pero no obtuvo respuesta.-...Dib-cosa?

el azabache se encontraba perdido entre sus pensamientos,recostado contra sus rodillas y con una mirada de preocupación y tormento.

-Dib?.-Zim se dio La vuelta y lo miro preocupado.-que pasó?. Por que te ves tan triste?

-eh?...N-no,nada...-Dib le dijo aún decaído.-es solo que...sigo pensando en lo que pasó esta mañana.

-que paso esta mañana?.-pregunto Gaz Confundida.

-un sueño que tuve nada más...-aclaro Dib aun pensativo.

-mmm.-Gaz arqueo una ceja.-Dib,soy tú hermana y te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que algo te está incomodando.

-N-no quiero hablar de eso.-Dib insistió y se hizo una pequeña bolita en aquel colchón.-solo fue que tuve un muy feo sueño está mañana.

-Bueno como quieras.-Gaz dijo para luego ponerse sus audífonos y seguír jugando al "juego del esclavo 2".

Zim miro confundido y preocupado a su pareja y seguido de eso,se acostó en aquel colchón Junto a Él.

-Estas actuando muy extraño últimamente.-Zim le dijo.-todo está bien?.

-Si amor.-Dib le Insistio mientras desviaba La mirada.-tranquilo,no me sucede nada.

Zim gruño y lo miro con molestia,arrastrandose más cerca a su pareja,dejandolo acostado en aquel colchón azul y quedando sobre el,rodeandolo con sus brazos.

-estas mintiendo,no le mientas. A Zim.-Dijo el Irken seriamente.

Dib se sonrojo por el rostro y La posición que su pareja había tomado.

-esto es lo que hacemos los que se aman,no?.-pregunto Zim.-decirnos La verdad y Confiarse mutuamente. ¿por que no me quieres decir?

-si te quiero decir.-Dib le aclaro.-pero no quiero lastimarte...

-como un sueño humano puede lastimarme?.-pregunto con curiosidad el Irken.

-...-Dib desvío La mirada y con cuidado apartó a su pareja de encima para levantarse.-me gustaría contarte lo afuera...a donde estemos solos...

-mmmm.-Zim penso.-Oigan guardias irken!.

-que necesitan?.-pregunto uno de los dos guardias que cuidaban La selda.

-no podrian pedirle a los más altos que nos dejen salir afuera?.

-...-el guardia pensó.-bueno...realmente no creo que no pueda hacer eso. Pero no creo que les permitan ir sin supervisión.

-pues...quiénes nos pueden acompañar?.-pregunto Dib.

[...]

-es increible que aya aceptado cuidar de ustedes para que no se escapen!.-Sir hablo asqueada mientras caminaba con los dos otros y sirvientes y con La joven pareja hacia aquel precipicio.-prefiero estar mil veces con mi mas Alta que estar aquí!

-cual más Alta?.-pregunto Lil con sarcasmo.-la que siempre te trata como basura y agrede cuando se enoja?.

-no puedo argumentar contra mí novia.-Mil dijo orgulloso.

-cierra tú estúpida Boca!.-Sir grito furiosa.

-de hecho.-Zim se atrevió a hablar.-No entiendo por qué Sir dice que su más Alta La quiere si lo único que hace es golpearla y tratarla mal.

-Tu cállate maldito invasor Inútil!.-Sir le dirigió La palabra al irken.-Mi más Alta me ama!. Ella no lo hace enserio!.

-pero Sir. El amor no es así.-Dib le informo mientras caminaban.

-y tú qué vas a meterte estúpido cabezón?!.-pregunto ella.

-Mi cabeza no es grande!.-Dib le contesto fastidiado,pero luego de unos segundos se calmó.-...lo que me refiero es que el amor no es golpear y maltratar a tú compañero o amigo leal,se trata de amarse y darse apoyo mutuo en Las buenas y en Las malas,sin importa las consecuencias,cuidarse La espalda cuando están en peligro,confiarse todo y darse cariño mutuo siempre.

-lo que el humano dijo!.-Zim dijo con orgullo.-no te molestes en responder Sir,mi Humano nunca se equivoca,el es muy inteligente!.

-Hmh.-Dib se sonrojo.-Tampoco soy perfecto amor...

-Y Zim tampoco es Amor.-Zim río.-soy Zim,no entiendo por qué me sigues llamando así.

La pareja se miro el uno al otro con una sonrisa y seguido de eso se dieron un tierno y fugaz beso.

Mil y Lil lo miraron con ternura,Sir lo miraba con asco.

Luego de separarse,Ambos unieron sus frentes y se quedaron ahí por un momento,disfrutando del cariño del uno al otro.

-Ejem.-Sir aclaro su garganta.-hola. perdón por interrumpir los,pero ya llegamos.

Dib se apartó de Zim y miro aquel precipicio a unos cuantos metros arriba,La preocupación en su rostro se hizo presente y los recuerdos de La noche anterior se hizo.

-Dib?.-pregunto Zim preocupado mientras lo veía caminando hacia al frente,pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Ante estas acciones,La angustia en Zim empezo a crecer y se dedicó a seguir a su pareja,hasta que esté se detuvo,con la cabeza baja y una voz fría y dolida.

-Z-zim...-Dib dijo en Voz baja.-A noche...a noche tuve una pesadilla...

-y...y de qué fue aquella pesadilla?.-pregunto Zim confundido.

-...-los sollozos se hicieron audibles,las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas hasta el suelo,su cuerpo empezo a temblar,Dib no pudo más y salió corriendo hacia aquella punta.-soñe que me habían abandonado,que me habías dado la espalda para volverte un invasor.-grito para luego caer de rodillas llorando.-soñe que habías preferido ser un invasor que estar conmigo,me dejaste solo,sin amor y sin piedad,me rompiste el corazón y te fuiste con los demás Irkens a conquistar planetas...yo me quede solito,por siempre y para siempre.

Y seguido de eso,el pobre humano empezo a llorar mientras se abrazaba a el mismo.

-m-me abandonaste...

Zim lo miro en silencio por un momento,sin saber que responder ante esa distorsionada realidad que La mente de Dib proyecto aquella noche.

-vaya...eso sí es una horrible pesadilla.-Zim dijo mientras caminaba a su lado.-pero al mismo tiempo no deberías sentirte mal...yo te amo muchísimo Dib-cosa y se qué jamas te voy a hacer eso...

-p-pero...se sentido tan real.-Sollozo Dib mientras se quitaba sus manchados lentes.

-pero no lo fue...-Zim se puso de rodillas y lo abrazó.-y no es correcto que pienses que algo es real. Yo no quiero volver a ser un invasor, ya me quedo claro...tú tenías razón,el todo poderoso Zim no nesecita a nadie para guiarlo,somos nuestros propios líderes y como pareja somos muchísimo más fuerte.-hablo mientras acariciaba su cabello.-abandonarte sería mí perdición,mí destrucción,una ola de tristeza gigante La cual ningún irken podría soportar y si me llegará a volver invasor,sería solo para regalarte un planeta tan bello como este

-pero...-Dib lo abrazó con fuerza.-como lo puedes saber?

-por que nosotros los Irkens solo vivimos nuestro momento...y mí momento es aquí contigo...

Dib no hizo más que llorar y esconder su rostro en El hombro de su pareja.

-Te amo...te amo tanto...por favor...por favor no me dejes jamás...

-por que me pides algo que yo sé que jamás voy a hacer?.-Zim sonrió.

-por que aún así no quiero que pase...

Aquel momento era una completa tranquilidad y fuerza para Dib. Un momento de desahogo y confianza,no podía sentirse más feliz.

Sin embargo,La punta del precipicio en la cual estaban sentados empezo a crujir, haciéndolos distraerse y fijarse que una grieta estaba partiendo aquel pedazo de roca.

-hay por Marte.-susurro Dib aterrado.

Y aquel precipicio de partió en dos,llevándose al irken y al humano al vacío.

-por La Madre de Irk!.-Lil grito asustada y salió corriendo para ayudarles.

-DIB!.-Grito Zim aterrado mientras caía.

-ZIM!.-Dib noto que Zim estaba por caer de espalda,garantizándole una dura paliza a su Pak.-resiste!

Con toda la fuerza que tenía,Dib lo atrapó entre sus brazos y puso todo su peso para que esté cayera primero y Zim fuere protegido por sus brazos y cuerpo.

Ambos chocaron contra el suelo,dando varias dolorosas vueltas hasta chocar contra una rara arquitectura.

Zim quedó estático y aturdido al terminar dicha caída,todo se veía algo borroso y sus dificultades para levantarse eran muy notorias.

-ah...-Zim murmuró tratando de levantarse.-Eh?. Dib!

-...-Dib seguia aturdido e inconciente. Al cubrir a Zim, este había resivido mucho más daño y golpes,sobre todo cuando chocaron contra aquella arquitectura.

-Dib vamos!.-Zim lo movió asustado.-Dib!...

-...mmmm.-el humano levantó su cabeza.-Ziiiiim?...

-Oh gracias a Irk!.-Zim lo abrazó.-estas bien...

-tranquilo...-Dib dijo mientras se limpiaba un poco y el polvo y luego y miro hacia arriba.-es increible que siga vivo después de esta caída tan letal...

-gracias al ADN de respaldo.-Zim le recordó aliviado.

-hm?.-Dib miro hacia atrás.-que es este lugar?

-es otro monumento de Irk supongo.-Zim asimiló.

-es Bastante grande.-Dib analizó aquel raro edificio.-hasta incluso mas grande que el estadio de juicio.

Zim siguió mirando aquel raro edificio de colores escarlata y magenta de arriba hacia abajo,hasta que noto que dos puertas se encontraban medio abiertas,dejando ver un poquito de lo que había adentro.

-espera un momento...-Zim se asomó a aquel pequeño espacio.

-que sucede Zim?.-Dib lo miro confundido.

-oye...que significa eso que dijo Mil La primera vez que nos guío?.-Zim pregunto mientras veía con curiosidad.-Deja...deja...

-Deja vu?.-pregunto Dib.

-si...eso...creo Zim está teniendo un deja vu. Zim a estado aquí antes...

-de qué hablas?.-Dib pregunto confundido.

Y dicho esto,Zim abrió ambas puertas,adentrándose a aquel salon.

Era algo sumamente grande y espacioso,tenía una paleta de colores escarlata puesta en Patron,la cuál le daba un toque muy elegante,las luces brillaban desde arriba y los vidrios con imágenes bordadas en Cristal era la cereza sobre el pastel.

Zim permanecía con La boca abierta y una mirada de asombro y nostalgia,por otro lado,Dib entro y se puso a su lado,mientras en su rostro había una expresión de admiración.

-Zim...esto...esto es hermoso...-Dib admitió asombrado.

-yo...yo recuerdo esto...-Zim hablo atónito.-estuve aquí!...

Bajo su mirada hacia al frente...sus recuerdos se llenaron en cuanto vio aquel altar.

-aqui fue donde sucedió...-Zim sonrió.

-que sucedió.-pregunto Dib confundido.

-donde Nuestros más Altos Púrpura y Rojo se unieron.-Lil entro por aquella puerta.

-y aquí Miyuki les otorgó ese poder.-Sir hablo.-Spork ya había muerto para cuando eso pasó...

-si que bueno. Nosotros aún ni habíamos sido puestos en tubos,así que no estuvimos presentes.-se lamento Mil.-...pero si vimos todo atravez de grabaciónes antiguas...

-pero...no que esto es un nuevo Irk?.-pregunto Dib confundido.

-replica.-explico Lil.

-ese día fue tan Increíble!.-Zim dijo alegremente para luego tomar La mano de su pareja humana.-Ven!

-Woah!.-Dib casi se caia ante tal jalón.

Rápidamente corrió hacia aquel altar, ponindolo frente a él y tomando su mano.

-es como si fuéramos ellos.-Zim dijo mirando mientras entrelazada sus manos con las de Dib.-estamos aquí...parados frente al otro...

-y...y que pasó después?.-pregunto Dib mientras lo veía con ternura.

-bueno...nos decimos cosas amorosas y personales sobre el uno al otro y luego los ataban La mano derecha con una cinta roja y Miyuki nos da derecho a besarnos.-Zim explicó.-...pero ahora mismo no podemos.

-Zim...lo imaginas no?.-Dib acarició su mejilla.-Te puedes imaginar a nosotros aquí?. Tomados de La mano y con una cinta roja uniendonos?.

Zim se sonrojo ante aquella pregunta. Pero aún así asintió con ternura.

-...créeme que yo también...-Dib le respondió para luego besar su frente.-Zim. yo Dib Membrana prometo estar a tú lado siempre,para amarte y respetarte en Las buenas y en Las malas. Estaremos de La mano admirando las estrellas en Nuestra nave,juntos. Y nisiquiera un juicio nos va a separar.

-Zim no tiene más palabras...pero si quiero hacer lo mismo que tú acabas de decir...-El irken apretó su mano derecha.

Mil miro a su pareja con una mirada decidida,haciendo que ella asintiera,luego miro a Sir,quien los miraba con un rotundo no. Pero aún así La ignoro.

-y por el poder que no tengo lamentablemente.-Mil se acercó a ellos.-ahora La declaró en una futura unión,para que cuando este juicio termine,vayan a su planeta hogar y hagan La verdadera unión y aclaro desde hoy que nada ni nadie los va a separar...ya pueden besarse...

Y sin duda alguna...Zim y Dib compartieron dicha acción de una manera tierna y sincera.

La cual querían repetir en el futuro. 

CONTINUARA


	16. one will stand,on will fall

-Invasor Zim…no?.-pregunto Miyuki seriamente.

-Si…ese soy yo y nadie lo cambiara.-Dijo Zim en aquel estrado.

Dib estaba ahí detrás suyo, jugueteando nerviosamente con sus dedos, mientras pequeñas gotas de sudor corrían por su frente, los nervios lo comían vivo. El tenía confianza en Zim, pero sabía que el también era muy compulsivo y orgulloso, en cualquier momento podría decir algo fuera de lugar y eso lo asustaba un poco, no quería restar puntos.

-bueno, como que muchas personas aquí ya an aclarado como fue tu relación con este humano que tienes como pareja, no?.-Rojo le pregunto.

-si…nosotros emos sido enemigos por un largo tiempo, pero ahora solo deseo que pasemos más años como nosotros.-el irken respondido.

-muy bien. Zim.-Purpura dijo.-tu sabias que lo que tu hiciste esta contra las reglas de Irk,es un deseo mundano e inmoral que uno jamás debe cometer. Por qué lo hiciste sabiendo las posibles consecuencias de tus actos?.

-la verdad es que si tenía miedo, tenía miedo de que me quitaran mi papel como un gran invasor.-Zim dijo sinceramente.-pero al mismo tiempo no podía evitar querer a mi humano y mucho menos perderlo, por eso guarde mi secreto. Eran dos cosas que yo atesoraba como si ni tuvieran idea. Pero al final lo superé y me sentí bien, aun cuando había sido desterrado…Dib estuvo ahí para hacerme sentir mejor. Cuando menos lo espere Dib se volvió mi mas grande trofeo como invasor de la tierra. Éramos algo mas de lo que alguna vez imagine, éramos compañeros, estábamos juntos, éramos amantes…eramos simplemente nosotros…

El azabache no podía evitar sonreír con ternura mientras escuchaba a su amado irken hablando con sinceridad, sabia lo difícil que eso era para el.

-pero enserio te amo,aun asi sabiendo que tu solo veias para destruir su planeta natal?.-pregunto Miyuki con impotencia.

-y el trataba de evitar eso, seguramente eso es una de las cosas que mas me encantan de el…además de su cuerpo, el cómo paso tanto tiempo junto a mi a tal punto que su presencia se hizo algo vital.-Zim suspiro felizmente.

-y serias capaz de traicionarlo para volver a ser Invasor?.-pregunto Rojo con intriga y preocupación.

-…-Zim se quedo pensando por un momento.

-ltu mismo lo dijiste no?. La sangre de un invasor corría por tus venas.-Purpura dijo incomodo.-no tienes miedo de que eso vuelva a correr?.

-…N-no…si soy un invasor lo seré solo por Dib. Yo lo amo y esa es la única razón por la que volvi a Irk. Yo are cualquier invasión por el si es necesario. Quiero darle un lugar donde el sea feliz.-Zim dijo algo molesto por las palabras que decía su más Alto Purpura.

-estas muy decidido con lo que quieres hacer, no es asi?.-Miyuki dijo mirándolo con desprecio.

-Hay Zim.-Rojo negó con la cabeza mientras aguantaba la risa.-eres igual, tú no cambias. Sigues siendo igual de testaturo, decidido y cometido a tus planes y acciones, una vez que dices algo, nadie se te pondrá en tu contra.

Dicho esto, volteo a ver a Purpura con una nostálgica sonrisa, quien estaba a su lado y tomo su mano a escondidas de todos.

-me recuerda alguien cuando era niño….

-estoy dispuesto a ganar esto y luego tener derecho de unirme con Dib una vez que esto termine!.-Zim dijo con la frente en alto.-si ustedes dos pueden estar juntos y demostrarse amor frente a nosotros, que tiene de malo que yo este con humano-Dib?.

-…De acuerdo.-Miyuki respondido a secas.-este…este seria el fin del juicio de Hoy…mañana iremos con el testimonio del humano Dib y ahí vamos a dar el ultimo veredicto. Pueden retirarse todos.

Y con eso dicho,los insultos y abucheos y los gritos y porras de todos los irkens se hizo escuchar,mientras lentamente se iban separando y tomando sus caminos.

Rojo miro a Purpura con ternura y acaricio su cabeza y antenas para luego darle un beso el cual su pareja correspondió con mucho sentimiento. Al romper el beso, ambos voltearon a ver a Miyuki, quien estaba tapándose su rostro con estrés mientras que Sir le daba palmaditas en su espalda.

-que pasa?. Estas molesta de que Zim tenga mas razón que tu?.-Rojo se puso a reir.

-CALLENSE USTEDES DOS!.-Miyuki se levanto con ira.-Vámonos Sir! ¡Vamos a la nave, tengo cosas pendientes!

-Si mi mas Alta!.-Sir dijo aterrada mientras la seguía torpemente.

Ugh…que mal Humor.-Rojo arqueo una ceja.-Lil,ve y deja a a los acusados a su celda.

-Si mi mas Alto!.-Lil dijo con respeto.

-Mmmm.-Dib besaba los suaves y terso labios de Zim.-estuviste increíble Zim ,estaba preocupado de que dijeras algo fuera de lugar y nos metieras en mas problemas.

-mmm.-Zim gruño con una cara de fastidio.-tampoco soy tan inútil…

-nunca lo dije que lo fueras tontito.-Dib le respondido riéndose un poco.-pero aun asi fuiste muy inteligente y estoy muy orgulloso de ti mi Reina.

-la verdad, yo pensaba que ya la ibas a cagar, pero milagrosamente no lo hiciste asi que bien por ti.-dijo Gaz cruzada de brazos de manera desinteresada.

-Mi Amo es muy inteligente, era obvio que le iba a ir bien.-Gir aplaudía feliz.-abrazo!

-pues obviamente te sentirías asi, Zim es invencible y nadie le puede contradecir.-el Irken dijo con confianza mientras trataba de apartarse de su robot ayudante.

-Invasor Zim?.-Lil llego.-venga con migo que lo llevare a usted y a sus compañeros a la celda.

Desde el estadio, la irken de ojos morados miraba a su enemigo con un inigualable odio. Ya dos de sus planes habían fallado, solo le quedaba un plan mas. Tak no iba a permitirlo, tendría su venganza si o si. Aunque tuviera que morir al intentarlo.

-hey Tak!.-una irken de ojos verdes se le acerco.-Skodge y yo iremos por golosinas, vienes?.

-eh,luego los alcanzo, yo tengo cosas pendientes que hacer.-Tak dijo fríamente.-no funciono convencer a esa maldita gótica de mierda. Tampoco sirvió disparar un laser al precipicio y esperar a que murieran durante la caída. ¡Pero esta vez me asegurare de que Zim caiga!

[…]

-lo hizo bastante bien Invasor Zim.-Lil dijo alegremente.-creanme que los Altos están imprecionados por su gran libertad de expresión. A excepción de la mas Alta Miyuki.

-soy inevitable.-Zim dijo orgulloso.

-eres pendejo,eso es lo que eres.-la pelimorada hablo.

-que significa "Pendejo"?.-pregunto Zim confundido.

-solo sigue caminando.-Dib me dijo disimuladamente.

-mañana es el último día.-Lil Hablo.-despues de que Dib de su testimonio,los más Altos eligirán si declararlos inocentes o culpables.

-no creo que perdamos.-Gir dijo felizmente mientras jugaba con su cerdito.-siempre ganó en el Monopoly...

-Gir...-Dib estaba por decirle.-Ah!,olvídalo.

-no miente. Ese estúpido robot siempre me gana en ese estúpido juego de mesa.-Gaz comento fríamente.

-soy inevitable como mí amo.-Gir dijo riendo tiernamente.

-eres interrumpida por su hermana con un rotundo y fuerte "No!".

-poe cierto,que te pasó hoy?.-Zim le pregunto a su pareja.-estabas algo nervioso esta mañana y cuando fuimos al estadio estuviste algo distraído.

-no fue nada.-Dib desvío La mirada.-es solo que...estaba pensando en algo. Pero no es importante. Descuida.

-mmm.-Zim lo miro sospecho por un momento pero luego se calmo y descanso su cabeza sobre el hombro de su pareja.

-"Hombre...desde que vi ese lugar de bodas...me e sentido tan diferente. Sé que Mil no nos caso realmente,pero...pero eso se sintió Tan real y bien..."

-solo les recuerdo que si nesecitan algo,díganme,estaré cuidado La puerta antes de que lleguen los guardias.-le aclaro Lil.

-bueno...-Dib se rasco La cabeza.-nesecito que me dejen a solas con Zim un momento. Tengo que hablarle de algo un tanto... íntimo...

-Oh.-las mejillas de La irken se pusieron rojas.-Claro. yo cuidare a La humana Morada y a su robot. Avisenme cuando ya todo este concluido.

-gracias.-Dib dijo agradecido y seguido de eso guió a Zim a La habitación.

-a donde me quieres llevar?.-Pregunto Zim algo dudoso.-que quieres hacer?.

-Zim...recuerdas ese lugar al que fuimos La noche pasada?.-Dib le pregunto algo nervioso.

-Como olvidarlo?. Zim está unido con Dib ahora. Estoy honrado de ser bendecido con tal poder como el de un sirviente de los más altos.-Zim respondio.

-Zim. Mil no tenía ese poder como para otorgarnos eso...-Dib respondió aguantandose un poco La risa.

-que?!.-Zim lo miro sorprendido y al mismo tiempo histerico.-TE ATREVEZ A DECIR QUE DE VERDAD NO ESTAMOS UNIDOS?!...

Dib no hizo más que asentir mientras levantaba los hombros.

-Todo fue una...una Sucia...MENTIRA?!.-Zim pregunto para luego caer de rodillas.-PORQUE?!. POR QUE TODOS SIEMPRE LE MIENTEN A ZIM?!

-yo no te e mentido mí Reina.-Dib lo abrazó.-para eso mismo te llamé. Yo...yo quería proponerte algo.

-que cosa?.

-Tu...-el azabache sonrió avergonzado mientras desviaba La mirada.-Quieres que...cuando todo esto se acabe,que volvamos a La tierra...y que nos casemos ahí?. Nosotros hacemos una celebración muy parecida.

-uh.-Zim se Sonrojo.-Dib-cosa...

-Zim...quieres...casarte conmigo?. Por favor...

-Zim va a suponer que casarse es prácticamente lo que nosotros los Irkens conocemos como unirse.

-Si!. E-eso mismo...-Dib lo tomo de sus hombros,aunque aún se encontraba nervioso y muy avergonzado.-Zim...Quiero hacerlo por ti...quiero hacerte esta promesa,mí forma de cumplirla. El no dejarte solo jamás,que no importan las dificultades,las sobrepasaremos juntos,si viajare en una nave gigante por el universo y ver las infinitas estrellas siempre, quiero que sea a tú lado,como mí Irken. Pero...solo será si tú también lo deseas.

-Humano Dib...-Zim desvío su mirada.-Yo,yo no sé qué haré. No sé qué pasará,mis sentimientos se mandan solos cuando se trata de ti y eso me vuelve loco cada vez,me da miedo pensar en lo que nos puede traer el futuro...y sé supone que soy un irken!. Nosotros solo nos adentramos en nuestro presente!...ya no sé qué le pasa a Zim...

-tambien me preocupo por nuestro futuro juntos.-Dib tomo su mano.-no tiene nada de malo eso. Tal como no sirve de nada pensar en mi odio hacia ti. Tampoco sirve pensar en un mal futuro...pero pensar en lo bueno que nos puede deparar el destino,jamás será malo. Quiero que seamos más fuertes de lo que ya somos,quiero que seamos nosotros,quiero tener una familia.

-...-Zim se quedó pensativo por un momento, analizando toda aquella propuesta.

-por favor Zim.-Dib le hizo ojos de perrito.-Aceptas a Dib-cosa como tú legítimo compañero?...

Y luego de un suspiro,Zim sonrió.

-si...acepto.

-E-es enserio?!.-pregunto Dib con Los ojos abiertos como platos.

-si...saldremos de aquí y nos uniremos!.-Zim dijo felizmente.

-Hay Zim!.-Dib exclamó para luego abrazarlo con fuerza,aferrandose a su pecho.-Te amo!.

Zim no pudo hacer más que corresponder a dicho abrazo,mientras su humano lo besaba por todo el rostro.

-te prometo que te are el Irken más feliz del universo entero!.

-Humano Dib!.-Lil llegó corriendo,chocando contra La puerta mientras respiraba agitada.-Rapido,nesecito tu ayuda!. Tú hermana se peleó con un irken y ahora mismo está agarrándolo a golpes,trate de separarlos pero casi me quedo sin ojo. Ayudame.

-Mierda,no otra vez.-Dib murmuró a lo bajo y volteo a ver a Zim.-Oye...espero no te moleste que-

-tranquilo,se que La única persona a que puede detener a Gaz eres tú,descuida,yo estaré bien aquí.

-Volvere antes de que notes que me fui.-Dib le dio un tierno beso en su mejilla y fue con Lil.

-Mmmm. Siempre tan fuerte.-susurro el Irken miéntras lo veía irse.

-Oh Vaya. Hasta que por fin se fue. Pensé que tendría que esperar una hora más.-dijo una voz detrás suyo.

Zim dio un salto de aquel susto se dio La vuelta,mirando como Tak había entrado por La ventana de La celda.

-Tak?. Que haces aqui?!.-Pregunto Zim sorprendido.-no esperaba verte aquí,hace días que no nos emos visto.

-si. Desgracia del Destino que nos separó por esto del juicio.-Tak explicó sarcásticamente.-pero por qué no te alegras de verme?. Pensé que éramos amigos ahora.

-Zim no te das completamente su confianza...-el irken respondió incómodo.

-ahora si,a lo que vine.-Tak se limpio su traje.-Estuve en El juicio hace poco tiempo y vi los testimonios de todos ustedes,si que tuvieron agallas para ello.

-si. Está garantizado que ganaremos,nada podrá detener al gran ZIM!.-dijo el Irken de ojos Magenta con orgullo.

-si... definitivamente.-Tak puso una cara de incomodidad y preocupacion,muy bien actuada.-Sabes?. Hoy dijiste cosas muy interesantes...y los más Altos hicieron preguntas muy sorpresivas.

-como cuales?.

-Bueno...Zim...tú sabes que ambos somos invasores,el destruir planetas y conquistarlos es algo que siempre correrá por nuestras venas...no hay forma de evitarlo.-Tak mostró una falsa cara consternada.-Zim. entiendes eso?.

-a que quieres llegar con ello?.-pregunto Zim confundido.

-Zim...aunque digas que ya no eres un invasor y que as sido desterrado. Tú sigues teniendo esa sangre que corre por tus venas. Es lo que siempre serás...nadie puede cambiarlo.

-pero no me importa ser un invasor,lo que me importa es estar con Dib.

-Pero Zim...que pasa si eso que tú prometes,tú mismo lo rompes?. Qué pasa si tú traicionas a Dib? Qué tal si por tú lado invasor lo dejas a un lado?.-Tak puso sus manos sobre sus hombros con u a consternada cara.

-Bueno...eso...eso no pasará. Yo le prometí que si hago una invasión,será para regalarle ese planeta a el.

-Pero...realmente lo harias?. Sabes que realmente eres un invasor,tus deseos de tener algo propio nadie lo detendrá.

-Pero...pero yo le prometí que...

-Zim.-Tak lo miro a los ojos.-no te digo que este mal que se quieran y que estén juntos...pero piénsalo bien?. Eres un invasor...y eso es lo que siempre serás...cuando menos lo esperes. Traicionarias a Dib y lo dejaras solo,sin nadie que lo acompañe ni ame como tú se lo prometiste.

-Pero... él... él y yo... nosotros...

-y te imaginas que será de él?. Tú lo dejaras y posiblemente volverás a destruir su planeta y el pasará los siguientes años de vida que tiene como humano sufriendo su pérdida...

Y era cierto. Ahora que Dib iba a vivir más tiempo de lo que un humano viviria,el pasaría por más sufrimiento del normal,al crecer y ver que su hermana menor algun día moriría y el tardaría muchísimos más años sobre pasando ese dolor,¿ y si lo que Tak dice se hiciera realidad?...su sufrimiento se convertiría un círculo visioso.

-pero...pero...-Zim bajo La cabeza.

-su amor perecerá...y es mejor que le ahorres el sufrimiento.

Zim apretó los puños y bajo su cabeza

-Entonces que quieres que haga?.-Zim hablo con un tono tan bajo que apenas era entendible.

-que?.

-ENTONCES QUE QUIERES QUE HAGA?!.-al mostrar su cara,Zim mostró como lágrimas caían de sus ojos.-quieres que le rompa el corazón y lo deje herido?! Que lo deje ir ahora cuando ya estamos por ganar el juicio?!.

-Zim es lo mejor. Así le ahorrarás su sufrimiento!.-Tak le dijo decidida y aun Consternada.

-le dolerá más saber que justo cuando me propuso una unión lo quiero dejar!. Yo no lo are!. Le hice una promesa y pienso cumplirla!

-Pero Zim!. Que pasará si-

-MIENTES!. MIENTES!. SUCIAS MENTIRAS!.-Zim negaba mientras lágrimas corrían por sus ojos.-TU NO SABES NADA SOBRE EL FUTURO!. NO TIENES IDEA DE NADA!

-Zim por favor escucha!

-DIB ES MI PAREJA!,MI COMPAÑERO!. NO EL TUYO,Y YO CUMPLIRE MI PROMESA!. EL Y YO SEGUIREMOS JUNTOS!.

-Zim! Estás siendo egoísta!.

-...-ante ese comentario,el rostro lleno de Rabia de Zim cambio a uno de completk shock y en Cuánto una de sus lágrimas resbaló hasta su barbilla,bajo completamente su cabeza.-Sal de aquí...

-que?.-Tak pregunto asustada por aquella reaccion.

-SAL DE AQUI!.-seguido de aquel grito,Zim La tomó de La cabeza com fuerza.

-Ah!. Zim Basta!.-Tak trato de safarse de aquel agarre.-sueltame.

-LARGO DE AQUI!.-y con eso dicho,la tiro contra la ventana con todas sus fuerzas,rompiendo el cristal y un líquido rosado salió de La cabeza de Tak.-Y NO VUELVAS JAMAS! QUE YA NO SOMOS AMIGOS!

Al tocar el suelo,Tak tardó un poco en reaccionar debido al horrible golpe que se llevó en su ahora sangrante cabeza,lo miro horrizada desde abajo y con mucha dificultad salió corriendo.

Zim La miro desde La ventana,pero lentamente su ira de apagó y no pudo aguantar más... Cayendo de rodillas y rompiendo en llanto. Lo que dijo Tak había hecho reflexionar.

-Zim.-Dib llegó junto a una golpeada y enfurecida Gaz.-Perdon por Tardar amor. Gaz no dejaba ir a ese guardia...Zim?

Zim salto al escuchar su nombre y levantó su mirada hacia su pareja, quien se preocupo al escucharlo llorar y verlo llorar. Pero justo cuando estaba por preguntar "que pasó?". Zim se tiró sobre el y lo abrazo con fuerza.

-Z-zim?...

-Perdoname...por favor...perdona a Zim...

Eso fue lo último que Dib tuvo  
como respuesta. Luego de llorar en su hombro,Zim le dijo que ya no pasaba nada,pero el azabache sabía que no era así,podía verlo en sus ojos...y por La ventana rota de La selda. Durante La noche Zim lo abrazo con fuerza,tratando de ser fuerte y no pensar en Las palabras de Tak,pero sus pensamientos no dejaban de cesar pero al menos ese Dib dormido en su pecho lo hacía calmarse. Dib trato de averiguar qué fue lo que había pasado,el por qué lo encontró llorando y pidiendo perdón,pero no funcionó y tuvo que conformarse con un "todo está bien".

Ya no sabía qué hacer, por primera vez en la vida le tuvo miedo al futuro,miedo a lo que las palabras de Tak pudieran predecir.

[...]

-Muy bien.-Dib dijo Confiado mientras se acomodaba sus lentes.-Todo estará bien...todo...

-...-Zim lo miraba preocupado.-D-dib-cosa?...

-Hoy nos vamos a casa!.-Gir dijo felizmente mientras metia todas esas comidas en su maleta.

-si,todo estará perfectamente bien.-Dib dijo tratando de relajarse.-estuve ensayando toda La mañana,sé que estará perfecto!.

-espero que así sea,por qué si fallas van a matarte.-Gaz le dijo mientras jugaba con su consola.

-eso no pasará.-dicho esto,Dib se volteo y miro a su pareja.-descuida mí Reina,volveremos pronto a nuestro hogar en la Tierra y cumplire mi promesa.

Pero Zim aún seguía distraído y con una mirada de terror en su rostro. Dib logro notar esto y no pudo evitar sentirse angustiado por esa falta de confianza que su pareja mostraba.

-Que sucede amor?.-Pregunto Dib sentándose a su lado.

-...-Zim desvío La mirada.-No es nada,es sólo que Zim está pensativo.

-hey.-Dib lo tomo del rostro con una mirada seria.-Mirame. Dime qué sucede.

-Es que Zim...-Las palabras de Tak se repitieron en su cabeza.-...Zim no quiere salir al juicio hoy,se siente asustado y desprotegido.

-Eh?.-Dib lo miro triste y sorprendido.-no vas a estar ahi para verme?.

-... Bueno.-Zim desvío La mirada otra vez,La ansiedad lo estaba matando.-por su puesto que quiero escucharte,no hay nada más bonito que escuchar tú voz. Pero estoy asustado de salir.

-...Zim...

La puerta de La selda se abrió,siendo resividos por aquella sirvienta Roja,Morado y Azul.

-Preparense,es hora de acabar con esto.-Sir dijo fríamente.

-...-Dib suspiro rendido y volvió a ver a su pareja.-esta bien,si te sientes mal tú quédate aquí.

-descuida mí Dib,me quedare con Gir,estare bien.-Zim sonrió tranquilamente.

Y luego de eso,Dib beso La frente de su amado irken y se dirigió con los tres sirvientes para ir al estadio del juicio,cuando cerraron La puerta,el rostro de felicidad de Zim se apago y se convirtió en una de total tristeza,se acostó en aquel colchón abrazo a él mismo.

-Amo?. Por qué está tan triste?.-pregunto Gir sentándose a su lado.-si tú y Mary por fin van a volver a estar juntos y se casaran!. Y yo seré su padrino!

-no Gir,no estoy triste por eso.-Zim dijo deprimido.-me preocupa nuestro futuro...lo que yo le puedo causar a nuestro futuro...

Gir lo miro confundido,tratando de analizar lo que su líder le estaba diciendo.

-Espera.-Gir pensó.-por que te preocuparia algo que no a pasado?. Usted debería centrarse en la Felicidad de que Mary está por acabar este juicio con su increible discurso. Lo escucharemos desde aquí!.-Gir señaló a La rota ventana.-Mire Amo!. Creo que ya está ahí!. Hola Mary!. Tú puedes hacerlo!

-...-Zim simplemente suspiro triste y se hizo bolita.

Ya afuera de esa gigante nave,Dib se sentía muy consternado y dudoso del raro comportamiento de Zim. Claro que le dolía que no estuviera ahí para escucharlo en vivo al hablar en El estrado,pero al mismo tiempo comprendía que se sentía incómodo y asustado,era el último día.

-Gaz,no te preocupa que Zim aya estado actuando tan raro?.-Dib le pregunto a su hermana menor con una notoria preocupacion en su rostro.-parece que tiene miedo o que algo le estuviera molestando.

-seguramente son solo nervios.-Mil hablo mientras guiaba el camino.-falta solo este testimonio y es de vida o muerte.

-y espero que sea La segunda opción.-Sir susurró a lo bajo.

-callate Sir!.-Lil le levantó La voz.

-Jodete.-Gruño La azulada .

-bueno...no creo que sea solo por ello.-Dib admitió.-luego de que separamos a Gaz de ese irken guardia,llegue y vi a Zim llorando en el suelo y el vidrio de La celda estaba roto. Trate de preguntarle que sucedió,pero simplemente le abrazo y me pidió perdón.

-eso es raro.-Mil confesó.

-lo se y me preocupa mucho.-Dib se sobó el brazo.

-aqui estamos.-Lil señaló las escaleras del estadio.-Preparate humano Dib...y por favor no La cagues...

En ese momento,el cuerpo de Dib se plasmó fuermente,un agujero se hizo en su estómago y su respiración se agitó un poco,duro ahí parado por unos segundos,tratando de recuperar el conocimiento y su tranquilidad.

-aqui vamos.-dijo a lo bajo para luego empezar a subir las escaleras y dirigirse a su asiento junto a su hermana.

-saludos y felicitaciones a quienes an llegado.-Rojo dijo extendiendo sus brazos mientras saludaba.

-sean todos bienvenidos al final de este juicio,donde el humano nos dará su testimonio y nosotros vamos a decidir al final cuál será su sentencia.-Purpura explicó.

Y los insultos y gritos no tardaron en escucharse.

-pero antes vamos a decirles unas cuantas palabras.-Miyuki calmó a La multitud

La gotica dejó su consola a un lado y acomodó aquella libreta en su regazo mientras hacía garabatos,en un momento penso en Dibujar a su hermano,por lo que se volteo a verlo,pero este seguía con una mirada de preocupacion.

-sigues así por Zim?.

-es que no lo entiendo!.-Dib se sostuvo La cabeza con desesperacion.-que le sucede?!...parece que algo le está molestando!

-...-Gaz se puso a pensar.-tal vez eso explique lo que vi desde afuera en la ventana.-Gaz admitió.

-que?!.-Dib La miro sorprendido.-que cosa?!. Que viste?

-luego de que llegáramos a La habitación,me llamo La atención esa ventana rota por lo que me asome para ver que había y lo único que vi fue que ahí estaba Tak corriendo toda herida.-explico La Pelimorada.-parecia que se había caído por La ventana por el como caminaba.

-Tak?...-Dib se quedó pensativo.-pero...no que ella era amiga suya?.

-maldita sea ...creo que si debí decírtelo antes en vez de ocultarlo.-Gaz dijo seriamente.

-decirme que!?.-pregunto Dib mas asustado que antez.-Gaz,que sabes tú?!

-Mira.-Gaz se levantó de su asiento y lo miro con firmeza.-la vez que deje el salón mientras explicaban como todo funcionaba...fue por qué Tal me había llamado,ella me reveló que La razón por La que los más altos se enteraron de tú amorío con Zim fue por qué Tal se los dijo...trato de manipularme para que yo La ayudará a hacer que ustedes perdieran el juicio. Ella solo quiere su venganza...y si trato de manipularme a mi...mínimo eso fue lo que hizo con Zim.

-...pero de que le serviría dejarlo triste y tan vulnerable. De esa manera sería muy fácil ma...

Su corazón se detuvo al analizar ese final.

-Hay no...

-disculpa.-Purpura llamo su atención.-Humano,es hora de que subas al estrado.

-...-Dib miro hacia afuera del salón, mirando La nave de los más altos desde afuera.-No...

-disculpa?!.-pregunto Miyuki molesta.-y que derecho tienes para negarte?!

-Lo siento,pero ahora mismo no puedo. Algo le pasa a mí pareja.-Dib dijo preocupado.

-pero que hay de esto?. No que querías terminar esto rápido?.-Rojo pregunto algo molestó.

-Si,pero Zim está en problemas!.-Dib les explico historico,se levantó y estaba listo para salir corriendo,pero Rojo lo agarro de brazo.

-pero no que esto era importante?.-pregunto Confundido.

-...-Dib bajo La mirada pensativo.-Si...pero me importa mucho más a mí Zim.

Y se soltó de aquel agarre,ignora si los gritos y quejas de los demás Irkens y de los Más Altos,quiénes estaban muy sorprendidos y Cnfundidos y salió de ahí.

-Oh mierda,aqui vamos de nuevo.-susurro Gaz preocupada para luego levantarse y seguir a su hermano mayor.

-Zim!.-Dib gritaba mientras corría.-Zim por favor vuelve!

Miraba hacia todas direcciones mientras corría en direccion a la nave de los más altos,pensaba entrar por la ventana rota de su celda. Pero en medio camino tropezó contra algo que lo hizo caer contra el suelo.

-Argh!.-Dib se limpio el polvo del suelo y miro con que fue que tropezó,de inmediato logró reconocer a aquel pequeño robot con ojos azules.-Gir?. Gir!,as Visto a Zim?!.

-No a visto a mí amo?.-pregunto Gir preocupado.-crei que iba a estar con usted.

-Dib!.-la Pelimorada llegó agotada.-que pasa?!.

-esto bien...pero le pasa algo a Zim.-Dib confesó llevando su mano a su frente.-Gir,no sabes que pasó con Tú amo?

-El amo salió de su habitación por La ventana. Dijo que nesecitaba un momento para pensar sobre lo que le dijo Tak. Se veía muy triste y deprimido,como si lo hubieran alejado de usted.-Gir comento preocupado mientras abrazaba su cerdito de peluche.

-Tak?.-Dib pregunto asustado.-asi que si fue ella!...tenemos que encontrarlo ahora!.

-pero dónde podría estar?.-Gaz Pregunto fríamente,Irk es gigante y puede estar en cualquier parte.

Dib pasó sus manos por su cabeza,tratando de calmarse y pensar en posibles soluciones,pero La tención era demasiada. Solo veía borroso.

Hasta que su gigante cabeza por fin pudo encontrar un lugar el cual Zim no iba a olvidar y era perfecta para su soledad.

-...creo que ya se donde puede estar.

[...]

Zim se encontraba sentado en Las gradas del altar de aquel gran salón de unión,todo estaba oscuro,como Zim ahora mismo.

El estar ahí le recordaba aquella promesa que él y Dib se habían hecho dos días atrás,el día donde se habían unido de una manera falsa por fuera,pero real por dentro. Pensaba en lo feliz que ambos serían si daban ese paso...pero luego penso el lo triste que sería si En El futuro Zim dejaba a Dib por su instinto invasor...y si llegaba hasta a destruir ese lugar?. El cual era parte vital de su Aventura juntos,más sufrimiento que su amado humano tendría que sobre pasar y vivir con ello.

-por que Zim tiene que destruir todo lo que ama?.-Zim susurró mientras se abrazaba a el mismo.-no quiero lastimar a Dib-cosa...yo lo nesecito a mí lado...lo quiero,lo nesecito...pero y si yo...de verdad hago lo que Tak dijo?.

Un pensamiento pasó por su mente, imaginando a La tierra siendo destruida e invadida por él y su gigante ejército,humanos gritando y llorando y entre todos ellos lo podía ver.

Podía ver a su amado Dib Llorando de rodillas,mirando como el amor de su vida destruía su hogar y a sus seres queridos.

"Z-zim...por qué me hiciste esto?..."

Zim ocultó su rostro entre sus rodillas y siguió ahí en esa Horrible oscuridad.

Detrás de las columnas de ese salón,se encontraba aquella maldita invasora que empezó todo esto,sus ojos morados lo miraron con malicia,para luego empezar a respirar agitada y a moverse,como si hubiera estado corriendo por horas.

-Zim!.-Tak se acercó a él,tratando de sonar lo más cansada y preocupada posible.-a-ahi es-tás!

-...que haces aqui?.-pregunto Zim levantando La mirada a verla.

-Yo...-Ella respiraba fuerte mientras se sentaba a su lado.-estuve...buscandote...me preocupe...cuando vi que...no llegaste al juicio...

-no pude ir...-Zim dijo mientras escondía su rostro.-me sentía muy preocupado.

-por que?.-Tak lo miro consternada.

-estuve pensando en lo que Tak le dijo a Zim...y lo pensé bien.

-entendiste que aún eres un invasor...y que sólo lo vas a lastimar?.-pregunto Tak poniendo su mano en su hombro.

Zim sollozo y asintió.-pero aún así...no puedo dejar de nesecitarlo... nesecito su presencia para sentirme bien...

-Oh Zim...hay cosas que a veces debes entender...

Tak se levantó, aprovechando que su odiado enemigo estaba decaído,se puso detrás de él y con mucho silencio saco un cuchillo el cual ella encendió y empezó a hechar chispas electricas,ella miro como aquella navaja eléctrica estaba funcionando y de inmediato sonrió maniáticamente,su venganza iba a estar completa

-y a veces...hay que simplemente quedarse quieto y rendirse...-y sin pensarlo dos ella apunto aquella navaja directamente al Pak de Zim.

-Zim cuidado!.-La voz de Dib se escuchó.

-eh?.-Zim se volteo, justamente para que en ese momento Tak diera el primer tiro con todo.

Rápidamente Zim tomo a Tak de su muñeca y uso su fuerza en su contra,evitando el ataque de esa navaja,La cual ya estaba por tocar su pecho,pero La fuerza de ambos empujando en direccion paralela lo evitaba. Zim se incorporo y rápidamente pateó con ambas piernas a su enemiga, haciéndola caer al suelo y soltar la navaja y tirándola lejos.

-que diablos te pasa?!.-Zim se levantó furioso.

-Zim!.-Dib salió corriendo donde su amado y lo abrazo con fuerza y acariando su cabeza.-Por Júpiter,estaba preocupado por Ti.

-si...yo también lo estaba por ti.-Zim respondió.-Por favor perdóname.

-idiota...-murmuro Tak mientras se levantaba dolida.-tu no deberías estar aquí!.

-sabia que estarían aquí...además tú nave está estacionada alfrente .

-pero por qué nos interrumpes?!

-no te hagas Tak!.-Dib reclamo.-yo sé que as estado haciendo!.

-de qué hablas?. Solo estoy cumpliendo mí venganza.-ella reclamo con ira mientras se levantaba,aunque sus piernas aun estaban temblando por el golpe.

-Ya le dije Tak!.-Gaz entro por aquella puerta junto a Gir.-asi que esta vez no te saldrás con La tuya.

-Maldita sea.-Tak Murmuró.-pues váyanse de aquí!. Est es entre nosotros!.

-Ni hablar!. No abandonaré a Zim!.-Dib abrazo a su irken de manera protectora.

-Dib-Cosa...-Zim dijo preocupado.-Mejor aléjate...yo me encargaré de esto...

-Que?.-Dib lo miro sorprendido.-como piensas que te voy a abandonar así de simple?!

-N-no quiero lastimarte ahora mismo...

-Oh mira...aún sabiendo que todo era mentira te sigue amando.-Tak se burló de manera maliciosa.

-de qué estás hablando?.-Dib La miro con asco.-que le dijiste.

-el plan era que fuera lo suficientemente estúpido como para creerle a su amiga Tak sobre su Oh.-Ahi fue donde su voz se volvió mas chillona e infantil.- "Instinto invasor" y de cómo esto le haría daño a su amado humano,que se deprimiera lo suficiente para que luego yo llegara y así pudiera yo a por fin tener mí venganza y todo estaría bien,solo sería necesario matarte a ti y a tú hermana,pero no,tuvieron que llegar a arruinar mis planes.

-puedes decir lo que sea,pero en su vida Zim me va a traiciónar o abandonar!. Ya emos pasado muchas cosas juntas como para que lo haga ahora. Por eso vinimos a terminar este estúpido juicio. No puedo entenderlo!. Por que nadie quiere que seamos felices?!. Cuál es su maldito problema?!

-Espera...-Zim dijo reflexionando.-...TODO LO QUE DIJISTE FUE UNA SICIA MENTIRA?!

-pues si...yo que voy a saber sobre tú estúpido romance con este humano asqueroso?.-Tak le explicó.-es increible que seas tan idiota como para creerlo. Siempre lo as sido,así que realmente no me sorprende.

Y seguido de eso,Tak dejó ir una fuerte y malvada risa. Pero en ese momento,Zim estaba roto,su cerebro había dejado a un lado La preocupacion y La tristeza,ahora mismo no le quedaba más que irá y furia.

-...Tú...tú...tú!...

-si?.-Tak lo miro con malicia.

-TU MALDITA MENTIROSA!.

Y dicho esto,Zim saco las garras de su Pak y se dirigió donde Tak y tirándose ensima de ella,empezando a volarle golpes.

-Zim!.-Dib grito asustado,estaba por correr a ayudarle,pero su hermana lo agarro con fuerza.

Tak trato de quitarse de encima a su enemigo,pero los golpes de Zim no La dejaban pensar,una de las patas metálicas de Pak salió disparada, Raspando el brazo derecho de Zim,quien se inmediato se apartó gritando de dolor. Tak se levantó y con Pak se elevó y pateó en El aire a Zim,tirandolo contra La columna del salón.

-No!-Dib salió corriendo en direccion a su amado.

-oh no,tú no te vas a meter!.-Tak exclamó furiosa.-Mimi!.

-que?.-Dib pregunto confundido.

Y Como un rayo de luz,el pequeño robot de Tak le volo un puñetazo,tirandolo al suelo.

-pero que diablos?!.-Pregunto Dib sobándose su frente.

-lo mejore para cuando nesecito un guarda espalda.-Tak presumio.-Mimi,Ataca a los humanos y no dejes que se nos acerquen. Yo y Zim tenemos mucho que hacer.

-AH!.-Zim se levantó y apuñaló a Tak en su brazo con una de sus patas metálicas y La tiró contra el suelo.

-Ah Dos pueden jugar a eso!.-La irken de ojos morados hablo furiosa.

Y levantandose con sus patas metálicas Ambos Irkens se pusieron frente a frente,empujando con fuerza de lados contrarios.

-Mierda.-Dib cayo al suelo luego de otro ataque de aquel robot.-para ser pequeño eres muy fuerte.

Los ojos de Mimi brillaron y se preparó para extender sus garras al rostro de Dib, rasguñando com fuerza.

-Aah!.-Dib se tapo La mejilla.-Maldita chatarra!.

Y seguido de eso,le dio una fuerte patada,dejandolo pegado contra la pared.

-Jaja!. Dib Membrana te gano!.

-eso fue raramente fácil.-Gaz dijo sorprendido

Mimi rápidamente se incorporo y de su espalda salieron aquellos Misiles y laseres.

-debo saberlo.-Gaz comento irritada.

-al suelo!.-Dib tiró a su hermana con fuerza al suelo y los misiles atravesaron La pared,llevando a cabo una inmensa explocion.

[...]

-donde se hicieron Zim y ese humano?.-pregunto Púrpura algo molestó -esto tiene que terminar ahora.

-por algo ese estúpido irken no salió de La celda, seguramente es algo peor que pasó.-Miyuki respondió molesta.

-mmm.-Rojo daba vueltas algo frustrado, poniendo sus ojos por todos lados... hasta que vio aquel humo y explocion en aquel salón que el recordaba con mucho cariño.

-OH POR IRK!.-Rojo grito aterrado.

-que está pasando?!.-Purpura pregunto.

-el salon de unión!.

[...]

Zim empujó con fuerza a Tak,tirándola contra los vidrios ilustrados del salón.

-JAJAJAJAJA!.-Rio Zim en Victoria.-eso es todo lo que tienes maldita escoria?!

Tak lentamente se levantó con su frente raspada y soltando de aquel líquido rosado fosforescente.

-no.-ella aclaro y de su falda saco aquella pistola láser.-pero gracias por preguntar.

Los disparos fueron rápidos como La luz,Zim apenas puro esquivarlos,las paredes de La iglesia se estaba agrietando cada vez más.

-quedate quieto!.-Tak grito furiosa.

Dib gritaba y corría en círculos mientras Mimi disparaba misiles a donde sea que fuera.

-Idiota!.-Gaz grito escondiéndose detrás de una columna.-escondete!.

Un Punto Rojo se poso en la frente de Gaz,era el puntero de direcciones de Mimi,listo para dispararle.

-Oh por el amor de...

-cuidado!.-Dib la empujó contra el suelo,salvándose de ser asecinada,pero con ello derrumbó aquella columna.

-no escaparan!.-Mi-mis dijo apuntado otra vez a los hermanos Membrana.

-Fiesta!.-Una tierna y robótica Voz se escuchó detrás de Mimi y un chorro de gaseosa lo mojo totalmente,haciéndolo entrar en corto circuito y apagándose totalmente.-Quieren soda!. Es de chocolate!

-...-Dib quedó boquiabierto.-Bueno...eso fue muy conveniente.

-nunca pensé que un ser tan estúpido como Gir podria llegar a hacerse el héroe...-Confeso Gaz.

-Dib-Cosa!.-Zim se acercó a su pareja,aún con sus garras elevandolo.

-Zim!.-Dib exclamó felizmente.-ZIM CUIDADO!.

-eh?

Un rayo pego justo contra su pecho haciéndolo guardar sus garras en su pak y dejandolo caer desde arriba.

-Y...-Tak descendió con sus garras y le pegó una fuerte patada,MANDALO hacia afuera y rompiendo los vidrios.-

-Zim!.-Dib exclamó aterrado.

Apesar de La intensidad de La caída,la irken de incorporo y cayó al suelo,agarrando aquella navaja electrica y atraveso ese vidrio,lista para acabar con esto.

Dib ya no sabía qué hacer.

-Gaz!. Ve por los más Altos!. Diles lo que sucedió!.-Dib le ordenó a su hermana.

-no pienses que te voy a dejar solo!.-Ella se negó.

-Solo ve!

Mientras que Gaz corría junto a Gir a buscar ayuda,Dib uso aquella escalera que estaba en una esquina,parecía que era una para poner decoraciónes en las partes de arriba.

-Oh Ziiim~.-Tak dijo caminando por el techo.-donde estás?...vamos sal de ahí. Solo quiero apuñalarte hasta que ya no puedas respirar más.

-...-Zim estaba tan quieto como un maniquí.

-Vaya...que eres cobarde es que lo eres!.-Tak grito a los cuatro vientos.-se nota que sabes que perderás...no importa...si no te mato a ti primero...mataré primero a tú amado Dib. Seguramente así ya no sufriría el Horrible futuro que sufrirá contigo...oh mejor aun!. Haré que se una a mí y que sea mí compañero y así seremos felices solo el y yo...y tendremos hasta nuestra propia unión.

Algo malo paso en La mente de Zim,pareciera que toda su cordura e irá se ayan mezclado de una manera brutal y ayan formado una fusión,ahora mismo no sentia miedo ni sentía compasion... Zim no estaba ahí...solo estaba ese odio y repudio hacia su enemiga.

-bueno...saldré a buscar a Dib par-

Tak pego un desesperado grito lleno de anagonia en su brazo derecho,al sentir como aquella pata metálica La atravesaron,volteo a ver y miro a un Zim cegado por La furia, dirigiéndose a ella.

-N-no!.-Tak exclamó aterrada.-No por favor esper- AAAHHHH!

Justo en su pierna derecha,haciéndola caer de rodillas. Otra en su squeedlyspoch. Otra en su hombro derecho y así siguió en diferentes partes de su cuerpo, mientras que Tak gritaba y lloraba de dolor.

-NADIE. BESA. NI. TOCA. A. DIB. MENOS. YO!.-Grito Zim fuertemente.

Una vez débil en el suelo,Zim La agarro del cuello y La llevo a La punta del techo, ensima de su nave.

-N-no...P-por favor Zim...por favor n-o me hagas esto...

-...

-NO!.-Lloraba Tak aterrada.-Por favor...por favor tenme piedad!... Está bien! Tú ganas,te dejare vivir!. No me entrometerse,tú ganas...Tú puedes ser feliz con Dib,lo prometo! Por favor déjame ir...

-...-Zim gruño y La miro de manera amenazante.-No vuelvas a meterte en mí camino...nunca más...

Y La tiró al suelo,donde empezó a tocer fuermente.

-Zim!.-Dib dijo mientras trataba de subir al techo por completo.

-Dib-Cosa!.-Zim sonrió felizmente,dejando a La pobre Tak ahí tirada.

Ambos amantes se unieron y abrazaron con fuerza,aferrandose a ese sentimiento de seguridad.

-estaba tan preocupado por ti.-Dib le dijo dulcemente.

-descuida mí Dib...-Zim beso su frente.-todo está bien...

Y justo cuando nada podía estar mejor,Tak salto sobre Zim. Apuñalando su Pak con aquella cuchilla electrica,Zim dejó ir un tétrico y desgarrador grito,perdiendo el equilibrio y cayenso de espalda,llevándose consigo a Tak.

-No!,no!,no!.-Tak dijo asustada miéntras veía como caía de espalda hacia abajo.

Su Pak no iba a resistir esa brutal caída.

Y así fue. Justo cuando choco contra el suelo,su Pak empezo a hechar chispas.

-Rapido!.-Gaz guiaba a los Más Altos y a los demás Irkens a ese salón.-antes de que Tak-.

Pero fue silenciada por aquella explotación eléctrica en la entrada.

-ZIM!

Desesperado,Dib entro al salón para bajar por las escaleras,pero era tanta su desesperacion que por poco se caía.

-Zim?!.-Dib grito otra vez mientras corría hacia afuera.

Las puerta de entrada estaban tumbadas y precionadas por La cantidad de golpes y tiros que se armaron,por lo que Dib tuvo que hacer fuera para empujar las y lograr llegar al otro lado y en Cuánto cruzo,en su rostro solo se reflejo horror.

-no...no...-sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.-No,No,No,No,No!...ZIM!

Dib se dirigió hacia el, deslizándose de rodilla para ponerlo en su regazo,no hubo dolor más grande que el tener al amor de su vida muerto entre su regazo.

-Z-zim?...-apenas y pudo decir,su voz salían solo jadeos.-Zim por favor...Zim?...

Zim estaba inerte,su mano derecha estaba hecha un puño,su pak estaba partido en dos,las garras de este se movían de manera distorsiónada y de atrás de podía ver el filo de aquel cuchillo Salir,de aquella abierta herida fluía un líquido rosado neon,Zim no emitía ningún motivo ni sonido,pues ya ni sus organos latían.

Tak estaba junto a su nave,su cuerpo estaba envuelto en llamas y ya no se ayaba un Pak en su espalda.

-Zim?...-Dib dijo tratando de aguantar las ganas de llorar.-...Zim vamos...no me hagas esto...te amo Zim...te nesecito...por favor Zim...

Pero no había respuesta.

El azabache rápidamente tomó La mano derecha de Zim, entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos y cerrando su mano...pero Zim no respondió.

-...-Dib bajo La cabeza aterrado,apenas pidiendo asimilar lo que estaba pasando.-Zim...

-que diablos está pasando aquí?!.-La voz furiosa de Miyuki se escuchó.-lo que le dije!. Tak ataco.

-Amo!.-Gir salió felizmente donde su líder y mejor amigo.-Amo!. Amo lo logro!. Venció a Tak,ella no pudo matarlo!. Sabía que podía lograrlo...Amo?. Oh,supongo que está descansando de tanta pelea...

El corazón del humano se detuvo al ver al inocente Gir frente a él,no sabiendo que su amo ya no estaría ahí para regañarlo.

-G-gir...Zim...Zim ya no despertera...

-que está...-Purpura miraba todo esto asombrado.

Los demás Irkens estaban mirando esto con un estado de shok,murmurando y susurrando sobre lo que acababa de pasar.

-de qué hablas?.-Pregunto Gir aún de manera inocente.-el amo está ahí durmiendo.

-Gir...-Dib sollozo-...está...está muerto...no despertara...sé a ido...

-Que?.-Gir guardo silencio.

-...se a ido...-Dib mostraba una cara de sufrimiento y horror puro.

Gir miro a su amo por un tiempo,no parecía estar en buen estado ahora que lo pensaba.

-...-Gir no podía entender nada.-..No...No estas equivocado Mary,mi amo está bien!. Mira,te lo mostrare!.

Y seguido de eso,Gir empezo a correr lejos.

-Wuuuu!. Mirame Amo!. Estoy corriendo lejos!...voy alejandome!.-exclamaba Gir felizmente a los cuatro vientos.-...A-amo?...no va a venir por mí?...amo?...

-Gir...no lo ara...sé a ido.-Dib no pudo aguantar más.-...Mi Amado Zim se a ido!...

Y con eso dicho,Dib dejó caer su peso sobre Zim,apretando su mano izquierda con fuerza y dejando escuchar un fuerte llanto.

Gas tapo su boca aterrada,para luego caer abruptamente de rodillas y empezar a soltar lágrimas.

Los Irkens exclamaron sorprendidos y mirándose entre sí. Los más Altos mantenían un rostro atónito y de estupefacción,incluso si aún odiaban y repudiaban a ese irken. La sirvienta de Rojo rompió a llorar y a abrazarse a si misma,mientras que Mil La abrazaba para consolarla.

-...Oh Vamos!.-Sir exclamó molesta.-Es un milagro que esto aya pasado,ya nl sera necesario dos ejecuciónes al perder este juicio!. No es así mí Más Alta? Es lo que usted quería hacerles!.

-...-Miyuki tenía una cara histerica y pensantiva,ni ella misma sabía que le sucedía ni lo que sentía...estaba siendo afectada por la tristeza,la pena y el remordimiento.

-Mi más Alta?...

-Callate Sir...

-P-pero usted dijo que...

-CALLATE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!

Sir bajo sus atenas aterrada y bajo su cabeza con tristeza.

-S-si mí más alta...perdoname mí más Alta...

-Hermano...-Gaz se acerco a Dib,tratando de poner sus manos encima de sus hombros.

-No!.-Dib exclamó apretando con fuerza a su pareja ya muerta.

-...-Gaz se apartó de él y desvío La mirada tristemente y miro a La inerte y ardiente Tak a un lado junto a su nave.-De verdad lo hizo?.

-Ataco a Zim de Espaldas y el cayó Junto con ella al suelo,su Pak explotó...Zim trato de evitarlo...pero ella fue más fuerte que él...

-la invasora Tak los atacó?.-Lil pregunto dolida.

-Ella inicio esto...-Dib respondió dolido.-me quitó a La única persona que me brindo felicidades desde tiempos inmemorables...estuvo a mí lado siempre...cuando nadie más lo estuvo...me dio una razón para vivir,ma opoyo cuando nadie más lo hizo. Estuvo decidido a amar a alguien que solía odiarlo y siempre dio lo mejor...nunca le importó La opinión de sus altos,nunca nesecito su aprobación,no nesecitaba La aprobación de Nadie... fue su propio más Alto desde siempre...

-...-Rojo y Purpura se miraron entre sí y luego miraron a La histérica Miyuki, empezando a susurrar entre sí,tratando de llegar a un acuerdo.

Dib seguía ahí tirado,destrozado sobre el cuerpo de su amado Zim,sus pensamientos nublados,sus ganas de vivir desvanecidas.

Gir estaba abrazando tristemente a su ya muerto amo,soltando pequeñas lagrimitas.

¿Qué más le quedaba?

Quería volver a casa,pero si lo hacía sería volver a estar solo,quería dedicarse a lo paranormal,pero Zim solo estaba en su mente.

Esa tarde Zim había Muerto...pero también una parte de Dib murió. 

-Dib-Cosa ?...

El corazón de Dib se detuvo,su mente sintió un total disparo y sus músculos se tensaron al escuchar esa voz...La voz más bella que alguna vez había escuchado.

Levantó La mirada y miro como aquel irken empezaba a respira otra vez,como sus piernas empezaron a moverse y como un bostezo salía de sus labios. Dib quedó estupefacto en cuando vio como aquellos tres delgados dedos se entrelazaban con los suyos y luego de eso volteo a verlo.

-pensaste que esa Zorra iba matar asi de Fácil al todo poderoso-

-ZIM!.-Dib grito de La alegría y desesperado tomo a Zim entre sus brazos,abrazándolo y apegándose a su pecho cual niño pequeño.

-Amo!.-Gir exclamó felizmente mientras lo abrazaba por detrás.

Todos los demás Irkens lo miraron sorprendidos y los gritos y exclamaciónes se hicieron en grupo.

-No puedo creerlo...-Purpura dijo aterrado.-estaba triste y Feliz de que ese Maldita estúpido muriera y de La nada está vivo?!.

-mira el lado bueno cariño.-Roji acaricio su cabeza.-...esto ya está por acabar.

-...P-pero cómo es que tú...-Dib lo toco de arriba a abajo.-como es que tú estas sin su Pak...

-mmm.-Zim se encontraba sonriendo,aquel puño cerrado se abrió mostrando aquel artefacto que Zim había usado para mejorar la mortalidad de su querido humano.-cuando nos fuimos de La tierra se lo quité a La nave de Tak,toda nave juntos irken La tiene...y sinceramente si que sirvió de algo...

-Wow Amo!. Eso sí que fue estrategia...aunque pudiste haberlo usado en Tak.

-creeme Gir.-Zim le dio palmaditas sobre su cabeza.-mejor que se quede como este.

-...-Dib sonrió tiernamente para luego aferrarse al pecho de Zim otra vez.-Prometo que esta vez ya no te dejare,te protegeré de todo quien te quiero daño...perdoname Zim...

-...-Zim simplemente correspondió a aquel abrazo mientras acariciaba su cabello negro.-Decuida Dib. Zim no tiene nada que perdonarte...

-...T-te amo Zim...-Dib lo miro a los ojos...

-...y yo...-Zim trago nervioso.-Yo también te amo Dib.

-...-Dib abrio Los ojos.-...me acabas de decir?...

-Te amo Dib...-Zim me repitió.

-...-Dib no podía con lo que estaba sintiendo,luego de tantos años...el era el único que decía esto. Zim siempre le respondió con algún tipo de sinónimo a esa frase...jamás lo había escuchado de parte de su amado Irken...y hacerlo ahora mismo lo hacía sentirse en Cielo.

-Por El sistema solar!.-Dib lo Aldo entre sus brazos.-te amo Zim!. Te amo!

-y yo te amo a ti Dib-cosa!.-Zim empezo a besarle toda su cara.

Gir no dejaba de saltar de La felicidad por lo que veía y Gaz,aún sintiendo un vacío en su corazón,logró sonreír y sentirse feliz por su hermano.

-me alegra que estés disfrutando esto.-Miyuki hablo seriamente.-por que el testimonio que as dado humano Dib. A conmovido a estos más Altos...e hizo algo absolutamente nadie a hecho en mucho tiempo...convencerme...

-de qué está hablando?.-pregunto Dib sorprendido.

-lamentablemente,son dos votos en contra de uno...pero ahora que lo pienso,ese tercer voto se a hecho a favor.-Por lo que nosotros emos decidido dejarlos ir a su hogar,donde serán alojados como exilio de Irk...y podrán seguir amándose y estando juntos...y sobre el amor Irken... supongo que tendremos que cambiar esta estúpida política...aunque yo no lo desee...

-que?.-pregunto Zim esperanzado.

-Invasor Zim. Usted queda desterrado de Irk y su derecho de invasor a sido quitado.-Rojo dijo fingiendo una seriedad.-y esa sentencia será ejecutada en La tierra.

-donde ustedes dos estarán juntos.-Purpura aclaro.-creando su propia leyenda irken.

-...No puede ser...-Dib exclamó feliz.-NO PUEDE SER!. LO LOGRAMOS!

y La pareja conformada entre aquel irken y aquel se abrazo con fuerza,celebrando su bella victoria. Su lucha valió La pena. La pelea había sido dura,pero lo habían logrado y nadie ni nada mis iba a separar.

Mientras que algunos irkens miraban a los acusados con odio,el otro 50% gritaba y celebraba La Victoria.

-bueno. Aprovechando que esa nave no tiene dueña.-Gaz señaló a La nave de Tak.-por que no vamos por nuestras cosas y nos largamos?.

Dib se limpio sus últimas y miro a Zim con felicidad.

-si...creo que es hora de volver a casa.

-Perfecto.-Rojo exclamó felizmente.-Lil,acompáñalos a La Celda a traer sus cosas.

-si mí Más Alto!.-Lil exclamó felizmente.

La celda estaba vacía,ya no había nada,los colchones fueron removidos,las maletas ya estaban en La nave,junto a sus ya exiliados,quiénes ya estaban en la nave que se dirigia a La tierra.

Los dos exiliados que fueron acusados por amarse mutuamente,habían salido victoriosos y iban a dirección a su planeta hogar...a cumplir algunas promesas que el destino les esperaba.

CONTINUARA.


	17. Epilogo

Era La hora,Zim trataba de mantener La calma,no quería preocuparse y mucho menos arruinar un día tan bonito como ese.

-se ve muy bonito Amo,sabía que ese vestido era el indicado!.-Gir dijo felizmente,este tenía puesto un pequeño corbatín y sostenía una canasta llena de cerditos de peluche.

-gracias Gir.-Zim Dijo nervioso.-creo que me veo bien atractivo con esto,valió La pena entrar a una tienda llena de gente asquerosa y conseguirme esto.

-Si. Fue genial cuando le pegaste en La cara a esa chica y La dejaste inconciente y luego te robaste el vestido.

-Shh!.-Zim lo silencio.-ya es hora...

Dib se encontraba en aquel altar(el cual realmente era La sala de su vieja casa),muy bien vestido,con una bata blanca,larga y ondulada La cual llegaba hasta sus tobillos,una botas lavanda y unos pantalones algo apretados y de color malva y por ultimo una camisa negra,junto a él estaba su hermana,quien usaba un vestido negro pegado con manga larga y unas botas blancas.

-deja de sudar tanto.-Gaz le dijo molesta.-no te aplanche esa chaqueta para solo para quebla ensuciaras!.

-que quieres que haga?!.-Dib le dijo nervioso.-estoy por casarme con el amor de mí vida!

-actuas como si esto fuera lo más extremo que ayas hecho en Tú vida. Por si no lo recuerdas,acabamos de volver de un juicio intergaláctico donde casi te quedas viudo antes de La boda.-Gaz arqueo una ceja.

-pero no es lo mismo.-Dib le explicó jugueteando con sus dedos.

-mira,deja de ser tan poco hombre y prepárate que Zim ya viene.-Gaz le advirtió.

-Oh por Júpiter...

Las puerta de La entrada se a abrió,dejando entrar a a un pequeño robot el cual tarareaba aquella típica canción de boda mientra tiraba cerditos al suelo,no estando consiente de que realmente debería a estar tirando pétalos de flores.

Detrás de Gir salió Zim,Dib Al verlo,quedo babeando y con sus mejillas sumamente rojo,se veía hermoso.

Aquel vestido largo y blanco con contornos Rosados en Las puntas,aquellos finos y blancos guantes cubrían sus brazos hasta sus codos,aquel moño largo color magenta que estaba amarrado en su espalda,jamás había visto a Zim tan hermoso en su vida.

-Zim...-Dib murmuró felizmente.

Zim caminaba hacia al frente con una increíble felicidad en su rostro,por fin iba a suceder.

Una vez ahí en El altar,Ambos se miraron a los ojos.

-te…te vez….-Dib lo miro con una mirada embobada.-tan hermoso…

-hm. Zim sabia que te gustaría.-Zim respondió con una sonrisa.

-ehem.-Gaz llamo su atención, poniéndose entre ellos dos.-muy bien, madrina y jueza a la vez….Vaya que esto es raro pero e visto peores…bueno como sea. Estamos aquí reunidos para unir a mi hermano Dib y a Zim el irken,en sagrado matrimo-

-ejem!.-Dib le llamo la atención corrigiéndola.

-Perdón…en sagrada unión.-Gaz prosiguió.-ahora…eh…supongo que se dicen los votos de cada uno,no?.

-enserio no lo sabes?.-Dib le pregunto histérico.

-me ves cara de Biblia?.-Gaz pregunto sarcásticamente.-solo elegí ser la jueza por que solo somos nosotros aquí. Tu encárgate del resto!.

-no se para que rayos confió en ti.-el azabache rodo los ojos.-bueno, creo que yo hablare primero.

Dicho esto,Dib tomo las manos de Zim y lo miro directamente a los ojos.

-Zim,mi Reina, yo nunca pensé que seria feliz con alguien como tu ,me as estado apoyando desde que dejamos nuestro odio y rivalidad a un lado y decidimos ser nosotros, estar juntos en las buenas y en las malas, pelear contra aquellos que amenazaban con separarnos, sin importar cual fuera el peligro, a pesar de todo, lo único que necesito es tu amor para vivir, té hice esta promesa y ahora pienso cumplirla, si seguimos juntos volando por el universo, quiero que sea a tu lado, tomando tu mano y siguiendo adelante siempre, no me importa nuestra diferencia de especies. No me importa que seas un irken y yo un humano, té amare hasta el ultimo dia…

Zim escuchaba todas estas palabras con una rara sensación en su squeedlypooch ,era mas fuerte que antes y eso le encantaba.

-eh si muy bien.-Gaz dijo desinteresada.-ahora tu Zim,da tus votos.

-um…-Zim se sonrojo.-bueno…Zim no sabe que debe decir exactamente…

-tranquilo…déjalo ir lentamente.-Dib le dijo sin miedo alguno.

-…-Zim suspiro pesadamente.-Dib-cosa…desde que empece mi carrera de invasor, yo estaba convencido de que ser invasor y que solamente Zim era importante…pero me doy cuenta de que estuve equivocado. Ser invasor es genial, pero por alguna razón tu llegaste a ser igual de importante. Yo siempre sentí que todo esto del amor era estúpido, innecesario para la vida de un irken, algo que simplemente iba a hacerme débil, pero tu me enseñaste que eso me hace mas bien fuerte. Si nuestra relación no es perfecta y tuvimos nuestras dificultades, pero Zim se encargara de que todo siempre este en orden, por Dib-cosa,Zim esta dispuesto a darle todos los planetas. Las estrellas y la luna. Yo también te amare siempre…

Dib miro a Zim con una gran sonrisa y una pequeña lagrima se escapó.

-maricon…-Gaz susurro.

-n-no estoy llorando, solo se me metió una basura en el ojo.

-bueno como sea, nadie esta aquí que no hace falta decir que hable ahora y que calle para siempre, así que bueno. Aceptas Dib a Zim como tu compañero para amarlo y respetarlo,en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separe?

-acepto.-Dijo Dib cálidamente.

-y aceptas tu Z-

-acepto!

-wow que rápido….-Gaz dijo con sarcasmo.

Y seguido de eso,Gaz tomo aquella cinta roja y la puso alrededor de las dos manos entreladas de la pareja.

-y con el poder que me otorgaron ahora los declaro, alíen y marido!. Ya puedes besar a la pareja.

Y sin mas espera,Zim se tiro sobre su amado humano, besando sus bellos labios con pasión, viviendo felizmente ese bello momento aunque este tuviera que pararse de puntillas al hacerlo.

-hurra!.-Gir exclamaba y gritaba felizmente mientras aplaudía.

Gaz miraba todo esto con una sonrisa, de verdad se sentía feliz por su hermano.

Dib tomo a Zim de sus mejillas y lo atrajo mas a su cuerpo, sintiéndose en el cielo. Era increíble, estaba casado con Zim,luego de tantos años, ellos por fin habían cumplido esa unión. Ahora estarían juntos siempre y nadie ni nada los iba a separar.

Zim rompió el beso y se aferro al pecho de su pareja, perdiéndose en su esencia y calidez.

-foto!,foto!.-Gir dijo felizmente mientras empezaba a apuntar con aquella cámara.

-asi que…estamos unidos al fin?.-Zim pregunto tiernamente, aun aferrado a el.

-claro que si Zim.-dijo Dib aun incomodo por el flash de las fotos del alegre Gir.-ahora si somos nosotros y te prometo que esta vez nadie nos va a separar…nadie…

Zim sonrió tiernamente.

-..te amo Dib…

-..y yo te amo a ti Zim

-ahora a comer Pastel!, que no me mate cocinando esa cosa!.-Gaz comento.-algunas partes están quemadas, pero el resto esta genial!

-PASTEL!.-grito Gir entrando de un salto a la cocina.

Zim estaba por caminar en dirección a la cocina, pero sintió como unos brazos lo tomaban de la cadera y lo alzaban fuertemente.

-ven mi Reina.-Dib dijo con un tono un tanto sensual.-vamos a comer un buen pastel.

-No!,que haces!?.-Zim dijo sonrojado e histerico.-baja a Zim ahora!

-claro que no!. Como tu esposo ahora yo te llevare entre mis brazos!.-Dib dijo divertido.

-bajame!.-Zim pataleaba entre sus brazos mientras este se dirigía a la cocina.-Eres un idiota!

-un idiota que te ama…

****6 años después en Irk.****

Aquel gran salón estaba lleno de invasores militares recién llegados, listos para empezar su carrera y metas en la vida, quienes presaban atenta atención a aquella sirvienta de colores rojos, quien contaba una historia con una gran euforia y felicidad.

-y asi,el mas Alto Rojo y el mas Alto Purpura se Unieron y lo an estado desde entonces…-dijo ella con orgullo.

El asombro de los demas irkens se hizo escuchar seguido de un aplauso tras escuchar aquella historia tan bonit y motivadora. Lil miro a todos ellos con una sonrisa orgullosa y seguido, miro a su mas Alto,quien la miro con orgullo y seguido de eso acaricio su cabeza.

-muy bien queridos invasores, espero que esto les aya quedado a todos ustedes como una lección,aquí por fin esta bien amar y ser amado y ustedes ya saben sobre mi y mi amado Purpura,asi que cuando ustedes sientan que su compañero y tu tienen algo mas que una simple amistad…ya sabes lo que eso significa y siéntanse afortunados, que significan que tienen a alguien que los acompañara por el resto de sus vidas cono invasores.

-enserio?.-pregunto aquella irken de ojos azules…quien ahora en vez de usar falda y leotardo celeste,usaba uniforme militar irken.-yo también puedo tener a alguien que me ame de verdad?...

-por supuesto que si…._****invasora Sir….-****_Lil le aclaro.

Después de 6 años de maltratos, gritos, abusos y golpes de parte de Miyuki. Sir había perdido la cordura y por fin entendió el tipo de relación en la cual ella se encontraba, no quiso seguir asi y ella se negó, escapo de la nave de Miyuki, donde ella empezó desde cero, dejando su arrogante y horrible personalidad atrás, ya no tenia por que sentirse oprimida, nueva invasora, nuevo comienzo.

-muy bien, aquí termino nuestra sesión, por ahí pueden complacerse con algunos bocadillos y algunas sodas, nos vemos mañana.-Rojo les indico y asi se empezaron a retirar de aquel salón.

-lo hizo bastante bien Mi mas Alto.-Lil hablo con respeto.

-muchas gracias Lil. Pero aun asi me hizo mucha falta a mis dos amados.-Rojo dijo felizmente.

-Hola?.-pregunto Purpura entrando a aquella sala junto con Mil y entre sus brazos aquella pequeña Irken.-Amor, perdóname por entrar pero es que nuestra tierna Cc extrañaba a su líder…

Aquella pequeña Smeet había sido creada hace poco tiempo. Todo sucedió cuando Rojo le confesó a Purpura que el quería iniciar una familia y sin ni siquiera pedirle permiso a Miyuki,ellos hicieron una irken mezclando sus dos ADNs y fue la mejor decisión que alguna vez tomaron, se habían divertido mucho llevándola a asignaturas de invasores, dándole de comer donas y mostrándole el universo entero, no había mejor regalo que ella.

-Tranquilo, de todos modos ya los extrañaba mucho.-Rojo se acerco a su pareja y le dio un fugaz beso en sus labios y seguido de eso miro a su pequeña Hija.-que Pasa pequeña Cc? Te aburriste de tú lider y quisiste ver a tú otro líder en su trabajo hoy?.

La pequeña smeet no hizo mas que estirar su manita hacia rojo.

-ay mírala Purpura…es tan dulce.-Rojo dijo enternecido.

-si…es única igual que tu…-Purpura respondió para luego besar a su amado en los labios y luego besar la frente de su hija.

-quien diría que un dia como hoy hace 6 años. Por fin se daría el derecho de amar libremente gracias a un romance entre un humano y un alien?.-pregunto Lil sorprendida mientras era invadida por la nostalgia.

-Ah si…-Rojo recordaba con cariño.-desde que Zim se fue de aquí, jamás e sido tan feliz. De una vez por todas logramos deshacernos de el…y ahora podemos vivir en paz con nuestra querida niña.

Cc miro a sus dos padres y una pequeña risita salió de sus labios.

-ay mi vida.-Rojo dijo tiernamente para luego besar su cabeza.

Mientras que aquellos dos Altos jugaban con su primogénita y futura alta, los dos sirvientes los miraban con una sonrisa.

-hmm.-Mil pensó.-me pregunto que habrá sido de ellos dos…

[…]

-…Hola Gaz.-Dib dijo melancólicamente, mientras veía aquella tumba y placa de roca frente a él, donde encontraba pequeñas ofrendas florales y fotos de su hermana.-cuanto tiempo no?.

_****AQUÍ DESCANZA****_

_****GAZLENE MEMBRANA****_

_****2000-20?****_

_**"**__****SI TIENES ALGUN PROBLEMA CONMIGO, DIMELO CUANDO MUERA".****_

-An…an pasado ya 6 años desde que tu me uniste con Zim…y a su lado yo e sido tan feliz, hemos tenido una vida tan maravillosa y tu estuviste consiente de eso.-sollozo el.-Nos amamos…y ahora todo es mejor con nuestro pequeño Smeet Lyn ahora que esta en nuestra vida. Gracias por ayudar a Zim a crearlo en su laboratorio…ahora somos una familia y nos estamos preparando para irnos al espacio para ver que planeta conquistamos juntos, será como un pequeño viaje…me hubiera encantado que estuvieras para acompañarnos…pero tuvo que pasar ese accidente.-Dib se limpió una pequeña lagrima.-cuando por fin tu arte había sido reconocido por muchos…decidiste ir a participar en una convención, estaba tan orgulloso de saber que habías ganado y estabas por ir a casa felizmente…pero tu felicidad te cego al cruzar la calle…y dos llantas pasaron por encima de tu cabeza…y después de esto te fuiste…me dejaste para irte con mama…espero que ahí arriba estes en paz. Jugando videojuegos y comiendo pizza…-Dib lloro silenciosamente.-te quiero Gaz…adios…

-hey.-Zim dijo detrás suyo, sosteniendo a aquel pequeño Smeet de ojos miel.

-D-dib?.-pregunto Zim preocupado.-estas bien?...

El azabache se limpió sus lágrimas y miro a su pareja e hijo on una sonrisa.

-descuida…estoy mejor.-Dib le dijo confiado.-solo necesitaba desahogarme.

-mmm.-Zim lo miro divertido.-como tu digas. Será mejor que no te deprimas, ya estamos por irnos y Lyn esta muy inquieto por ello.

-Oh que pasa pequeño?.-pregunto Dib tomando a su pequeño irken y haciéndole cosquillas en su barriga.-estas muy inquieto, no?. Jajaja. Es idéntico a Zim.

-eso no es cierto!.-Zim exclamo.-yo soy ZIM!. No un Smeet!

-pero oye,tu y Lyn son muy parecidos…ambos son Irkens,son adorables, tiernos y lo mejor que me an pasado en la vida.

-eh…-Zim se sonrojo.-idiota…

-ay ven aca!.-Dib se acerco a su pareja para tomarlo de su cadera y darle un apasionado beso, el cual Zim no tardo en responder.

-AMO!.-Gir lo llamo desde la nave, la cual había sido mejorada y ahora era dos veces su tamaño, con armas y propulsores.-los waffles están listos y si no nos vamos se van a enfriar.

Zim miro a su pequeño robot ayudante con una sonrisa de molestia, pero luego sintió como Dib tomaba su mano y lo veía con una sonrisa decidida.

-vámonos!,estúpido alien!.-Dicho esto, el azabache corrió a la nave con su hijo en brazos.

-claro!, humano apestoso!

Era ua nueva aventura que les esperaba a esa pareja conformada por el irken y el Humano, ahora con su pequeño Smeet.

Habían pasado tantas cosas para que por fin pudieran estar juntos y ahora nadie los iba a detener.

Dib tenia un futuro con Zim,un futuro que ninguno conocía, pero querían vivir al máximo...

Juntos en las buenas y en las malas.

Sin Importar lo que sucediera, irían al lado oscuro juntos, enfrentarían a sus enemigos juntos, se protejerian mutuamente y hasta conquistarian un planeta juntos.

Eran una familia, con un hijo que ellos adoraban, eran esposos, y tenían un amor que no se acabaría hasta que el otro muriese.

Zim sabía que algún día Dib iba a irse al más haya, pero hasta entonces, iban a disfrutar de su vida junto con su bello humano.

Dib estaba ahí en la nave, viendo el gran universo frente a ellos, tomando la mano de su reina, viendo como con una sonrisa.

Dib siempre tenía un futuro que lo esperaba.

Un futuro que quería vivir con el amor de su vida.

Un futuro que viviría con su ****amante invasor.****

****F I N****

**_Muchas gracias a todos por leer esta historia._** **_Tras 3 meses de haberla Empezado,está a sido una gran experiencia._** **_Muchas gracias por el apoyo que me an dado desde que comenzó el Fic. Por sus votos y comentarios. Los amo a todos!_** **_Puede que está historia aya llegado a su final. Pero nuestra aventura sigue y seguirá._** **_Los amo y bye._**

**_Con amor. Vainilla Sparcake_**


End file.
